Mystic Falls: Homecoming
by LitLover 101
Summary: AU/AH-ish Mystic Falls has been quiet for years. A Salvatore returns. The peace is shattered. Now, the old and new Mystic Falls' gangs will have to come together. But can they when love is at stake and old and new resentments re-emerge? Return to Mystic Falls: "We're Tri-brids, heretics, witches, vampires, werewolves, hunters and humans. This is our home."
1. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls has been quiet for years. A Salvatore returns. The peace is shattered. Now, the old and new Mystic Falls' gangs will have to come together. But can they when love is at stake and old and new resentments re-emerge? Return to Mystic Falls: "We're Tri-brids, heretics, witches, vampires, werewolves, hunters and humans. This is our home."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Legacies, The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**_ **, that would be Julie Plec, Warner Brothers and the usual suspects.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. So, this story has been a long time coming. I wrote it back in July and could not stop writing 'til I finished a draft. There are a number of OCs, who are the kids of our favorite characters and you'll have to wait to meet some of them. I hope you enjoy this. On with the show…**

Prologue: Long Ago

 _Caroline_

Blonde curls bouncing as she strode to her rocking chair—at the front of the room—Caroline smiled at all the small faces that turned upward. The children smiled back at her. Their trust and excitement were clear in the glimmer of their eyes. Caroline sat down, placing the large book on her lap and leaning forward. "Is everyone _ready_ for Story Time?" she asked the tiny children, ranging from three to six.

" _Yes_ , Ms. Forbes!" the kids cheered.

Laughing, Caroline opened the book to begin the story for the day. "Story Time" became a tradition that Lizzie and Josie suggested—when they were little—for the other kids to enjoy. It became a tradition at the Salvatore Boarding School.

"Once upon a time," Caroline began, her eyes wide as she moved the book in a circle for the kids to "oh" and "ah" over Jeremy Gilbert's illustrations, "there was a magical kingdom called Mystic Falls."

"Like _here_!" a little girl named Audrey cried, her dark hair flying as she bounced around on the floor.

" _Yes_! _Just_ like here," Caroline called to her student. "And in this kingdom lived a queen and a knight. And they ran an enchanted school, for _special_ boys and girls." The kids looked as she turned the page to show Jeremy's fairy tale version of the boarding school. "There were two princesses who lived at this school, with the queen and the knight. But they were _waiting_ for someone else to arrive."

Turning another page, Caroline showed a little girl, with red hair, arriving with her mother. "They were waiting for a _third_ princess and a new queen. Now this queen and the queen who was already there; they did not always like each other. But the queen of Mystic Falls would do _anything_ to protect the new princess—for her father—a friend of the queen of Mystic Falls, from a time long ago."

"And _then_ what?" another student cried, watching her closely.

"And _then_ the three princesses became 'fast friends,' as the king from long ago would say," Caroline chuckled. "The three little girls were inseparable. They did _everything_ together, including magic. Well, one day the oldest little girl had an idea. She said, 'Let's make this into a frozen castle,' because it was their Winter Break, and the girls were bored."

"Unbeknownst to the queens, or the knight, the girls performed a spell which sealed the school off—so no one could enter and no one could leave," Caroline inhaled deeply for effect.

" _And_ _then_ _what_?" the children cried.

" _Then_ they stayed in the school for _seven_ , _long_ years until a friend of the knight and the queen of the kingdom broke the spell. Well, that was a _loooong_ seven years, and a _lot_ happened," Caroline told them, flipping a page.

"Like _what_?" William, a child warlock, called to her.

Caroline grinned. "Like the queen from the land far, far away fell in love with the knight. It didn't happen overnight. It took five, _long_ years, but during the fifth—the queen from this land—locked them in a room; until they confessed their feelings for each other." She turned a page to show a queen in a long, white dress and a knight in a suit; being wed by the queen of Mystic Falls. "And the first queen married the queen from far, far away to the knight and the three princesses became a family."

"Yay!" the kids cried.

"And then _what_?" William asked, scratching his left elbow.

"And then they left the kingdom, after the spell was lifted, to be reunited with their friends," Caroline told them. "But…"

" _What_?" the kids yelled at her.

"But the queens, the knight, and princesses did not realize that they had been gone for _MORE_ than a day," Caroline cried, her eyes wide, a smile on her face. "So they were _shocked_ to find that the world they knew and had been gone from for these long, seven years had changed. The queen from here and the knight's friends now had children who were _their_ _children's_ _age_!"

" _Wow_!" the kids looked astonished.

"And today, we are celebrating, because two of the princesses are to leave us again, to _rejoin_ _the_ _kingdom_!" Caroline waved her hands at the doors like she, too, could perform magic and the doors opened.

Two teenage girls walked into the room, in a pair of ball gowns. The brunette wore a green gown. The blonde were a pink one. They smiled at the children, coming down the middle of the room. "And they have a _special_ _surprise_ for you!" Caroline told the kids.

Another brunette haired girl walked into the room, wearing a long, red gown. She smiled at the children before she raised her hands and the other girls did the same. Snow began to rain from the ceiling and Caroline lifted her face to smile as the snow touched her cheeks and nose. The kids got up and began to laugh and dance around in the flakes.

"Say good-bye to Princesses Elizabeth, Princess Josette and Princess Hope!" Caroline told the children who waved at them frantically as Hope held out her hands to Li and Jos. The three left the room while Caroline wiped away tears, she would miss her girls, but it was time for them to join the rest of Mystic Falls, and that would start with high school.

~0~

"How was it?" Bonnie asked, sitting down across from Caroline, with a cup of coffee.

"The part where the girls _almost_ ditched me today, or reading the watered-down version of our-frozen-in-time-spell-hell?" Caroline asked, wryly, sipping her own cup of coffee.

"It wasn't that _bad_ ," Hayley cried, glancing at Caroline from her seat opposite Caroline's.

Elena began to laugh, but stopped at Caroline's dark look. " _Sorry_. Damon's having a hard time babysitting Sandy and the boys. _Look_ at what they did to him!" she cried, showing the group a pic of Damon's rolling his eyes while wiping blueberry pie off of his face.

Bonnie sighed. "I knew he _wouldn't_ be able to handle them on his own," she said, grabbing her purse. "Let's go, Lena."

" _Wait_!" Caroline cried.

" _What_?" Bonnie glanced back at Caroline. " _Look_ , I want to go collect my kids, before Damon goes nuclear."

"It's _your_ _turn_ to pay for the drinks," Caroline reminded Bonnie. This had been their tradition, every week, since Caroline, Ric and Hayley returned from their isolation.

Bonnie eyed Caroline. "Why don't _you_ compel the waiter?"

" _Because_ , I'm trying to set a _good_ _example_ for the kids. And using compulsion for minor things—like paying a bill for coffee—is violating those rules," Caroline informed Bonnie with a smile.

Hayley rolled her eyes. The waiter came over to them and Hayley placed her hand lightly on his wrist. "We _already_ paid," she told him.

Caroline's eyes rounded. " _Hayley_!"

"They _overcharge_ and my drink was supposed to have been a double-shot of espresso. I only got a one-shot," Hayley retorted, getting up and pushing her chair in.

Sighing, Caroline got to her feet. "I'll see you later," she called to Elena and Bonnie. "Tell Jeremy that we're having a meeting this weekend, and to not be late, _again_."

"I will," Bonnie called back, already on her way to save Damon from the clutches of his kids, Samuel and Stefanie, and her kids Sandra, J. J. and Robert. Just the thoughts of trying to handle two fifteen-year-olds, a fourteen-year-old, a thirteen-year-old and a ten-year-old as a human made Caroline shiver.

"So, I was _thinking_ about throwing a party for Li and Jos; before they go to the high school this fall," Hayley was saying as they walked through the town's square.

"I think that our daughters do _enough_ partying? _Don't_ _you_?" Caroline questioned Hayley, her eyes on the town's folk who smiled at them and then began to whisper like she couldn't hear them talking about her and Hayley.

"I know Ric thinks so, but don't you think it's better that we're the ones supervising whatever they're doing?" Hayley pointed out.

Caroline thought about that. "That's _true_. I guess we could have one at my place."

"Why _your_ _place_? Our place is _bigger_ ," Hayley retorted.

"This is just like _all_ those years in the Boarding School," Caroline complained.

Hayley turned to glare at Caroline and then she let out a laugh. "Yeah. _Okay_. I'm sorry. We'll use your place. But _next_ time, it's going to be at _ours_."

" _Fine_ ," Caroline conceded. "I'll see you later." She hugged Hayley before they split off, going in different directions.

On her way home, Caroline stopped at a street corner as her phone beeped with a message. "You have a new alert!" her phone chirped at her.

Caroline opened her alerts, and frowned; her eyes widened.

 **Two more bodies have been found near Mystic Falls** , the headline read. Caroline had been working on this story just before she decided to take a two-week vacation. The murders had begun in Richmond; now they had traveled eastward. It left Caroline with a sense of déjà vu, and not in a good way. No known suspects. Just victims who were drained of blood.

It was beginning, again, and Caroline hurried home to her girls. She would have to warn the others, but today she wanted to tell them about the party. Today, they had a right to cling to the façade of a normal, happy life, right before it was ripped away from them.

 **TBC…**

 **I hope all of you have a Happy New Year's!**

 **So, let me know what you think and I hope you look forward to more and meeting some of the new cast members in Chapter 1.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope that you like the story so far and we're about to jump into the drama. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

 _Tina_

"Grrrr! Argh! I'm a _vampire_! I want to _suck_ your blood!" a voice called in the darkness. Tina turned around and glowered into the darkness. She knew that her boyfriend, Kenneth, was an idiot. That's not why she liked him. She liked him because he was solid. She knew what to expect from him, in a world where you never knew what would happen next.

"Get off the field, _losers_!" another voice called out to them.

Tina turned in her cheerleading outfit from two years ago.

"Make us!" Tina cried, rolling her eyes and shaking her hips at the newcomer.

" _Blood_!" Kenneth shouted, grabbing Tina from behind, hauling her off her feet and making her shriek with laughter.

"Seriously!" Tina screamed, her long, black curls flying through the air.

Kenneth set her down and kissed her before looking around. "Yo, Mike, we're leaving _now_!"

Michael, Kenneth's little brother, didn't reply. "Mike!" Tina shouted, looking for the blonde, fifteen-year-old. Michael was smarter than his older brother and some might even say he was cuter, if you liked guys who favored leather and black clothing, like that weird guy, Sam's dad, Mr. Salvatore.

"Mike!" Tina and Kenneth called out into the darkness. "This _isn't_ funny, Michael!" Kenneth shouted, his blue eyes turned dark as he became angry. " _Shit_. Mom's going to _kill_ me if we're late, _again_!" Stomping away from Tina, Kenneth headed toward the parking lot of Mystic Fall's High. "Mike!"

Tina rubbed her arms. It suddenly felt kind of cold out here. "Honey, wait up!" she called after Kenneth.

No one replied and Tina hurried toward the parking lot. "Kenneth?!" she shouted, still rubbing her arms and feeling like she should have worn more clothing. "Did you find Mike?"

Again, no answer. "Kenneth! Mike!"

A loud crunch of metal smashing made Tina whirl on her heel. She spotted a car ten feet from her. Its hood was dented. " _What_ in the hell?" Tina cried as she came toward the dented metal. Looking at it; she gasped. It looked like a pair of footprints were implanted into the roof. " _Help_!" Tina screamed, turning to run. She screamed when someone leapt on her, and she began to gurgle as a pair of teeth sank, deeply into her flesh.

A low humming sound comes from the lone figure that stands up and walks away.

 _Hope_

A pop song by Lila Sonta plays on the radio and a head of newly dyed, blonde curls flops out of a bed. "Seriously!" comes out of the mouth of the girl. " _No_!" she cries as she forces herself out of bed and to her closet. She jerks the open door and finds a dress. Thankfully, Caroline had been kind enough to take her and Jos and Li on a shopping trip. Her mom hated that kind of thing.

"I'm _perfect_. You _know_ I _am_!" she sings along with Lila on her Podette which flies behind her. " _Off_ , Podette!" she orders the machine.

"Turning off," Podette replies, flying over to the nightstand and settling.

"You're approximately ten minutes late for your first day of your junior year!" her calendar calls to her.

"Shut up!" she yells at it. "Or I'll get the 2031 model!"

Her calendar's purple screen turns black. Sometimes the technology just did not know when to mind its own business. "I'm perfect!" she sang on her way into the shower.

"Good morning, Miss Mikaelson! Would you like hot or cold?" her shower genie asked.

"Hot. But _not_ too hot!" Hope replied. Her shower came on.

"Is this your preference, Miss Mikaelson?" the genie asked.

"Yes, thank you!" Hope replied sweetly. She showered quickly before leaping back out of the shower, doing her hair, makeup and jerking her new dress on. " _Shit_! Heels!" Hope shouted.

"Language!" her mother's voice rang over the intercom.

"I know!" Hope called back.

The sound of a chuckle rang through the room and Hope whirled to find Freddy Lockwood balanced on her windowsill. "Still haven't gotten the hang of turning that thing off?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Nope!" Hope retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Shouldn't you be at school already?" she demanded as she found her heels, under the bed covers.

"Why would I want to be _there_ ; when I could be _here_?" Fredrick challenged her as he pushed himself out the window.

Hope ran to the window to find him, hanging by one arm outside of her window. "People _can_ see you!" she shouted at him.

"So what?" Fredrick called back, still hanging from the limb of the tree, staring at her. "It's _fun_. You _should_ try it sometime."

"Hell, _no_!" Hope snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Language!" came the automatic reply from the speaker system.

Fredrick laughed as Hope glared at one of the three speakers embedded in the walls of her room. "Come play with me, Hope!" Freddy called.

"No!" Hope said, slamming the window shut and walking out of the room. Going downstairs, she walked past the twins' empty rooms.

"Li! Jos!" Hope shouted, bouncing down the stairs, two at a time since their moms weren't around that morning and would not be there to tell her to slow down. Hayley and Caroline were both on the PTA board since Hope, Elizabeth and Josette Saltzman joined the other kids at Mystic Falls high. With their supernaturally talented youth hanging out with the "normal" kids, they had to keep an eye on the other parents and what they were doing and saying.

"In here!" Li called. Her dark hair stood in a high ponytail which flipped from side to side as she filled a bowl of cereal.

Jos sat at the table, nursing a cup of coffee, her long blonde locks in a bun. She wore a hoodie over her cheerleading uniform and let out a long yawn. "We've got to stop staying out so _late_ ," she moaned.

Li rolled her eyes and muttered, " _Whatever_ ," under her breath. Since Hope's enhanced hearing would not allow her to be like everyone else, she had to hear every little noise her friends made; including Li's crunching her cereal.

"I _hate_ high school!" Jos moaned.

"You're _just_ starting," Hope retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"So?" Jos pouted, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Li eyed her twin with a skeptical look. "Whiny Pants!"

"Shut up!" Jos snapped.

The doorbell rang and Hope heard footsteps moving toward the door. "Don't strain yourselves; I'll get it!" a male voice called and Hope snuck around the corner, to peer around the corner.

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman!" Fredrick greeted her step-dad with a wide smile.

Alaric Saltzman's back was turned so Hope couldn't get a good look at him but by the tension in his limbs, and the whole, blocking Freddy's entrance to the house with his body, gave Hope the sense Freddy was not invited in. "Hello, Fred," Ric greeted him. Yup. Freddy was in the dog house with her dad. Other dad.

"I'm here to give Hope, Jos and Li a ride to school!" Freddy called a little too loudly.

"Daddy, _who's_ at the door!" Li shouted, coming around the corner.

Hope whirled on her heel, she held up a hand, waving at Li to keep her big mouth shut, for once. Li just cocked her head to the side. "Dad?" she called like Hope wasn't staring her down with a look that made most people shudder in terror. She was Klaus bloody Mikaelson's daughter and that still meant something.

"Fredrick's here!" Ric called over his shoulder. "He wants to know if you girls want a ride?" His voice boomed through the room and Hope winced before he spoke to Freddy. "And you _just_ remembered that you have to grab something for your mom. Bye, Fred!"

"Freddy!" Li screamed, rushing past Hope and to the door. "Oh, my God!" she shrieked, pushing past her farther before throwing her arms around Freddy's neck. "You grew. Like, what, _five_ _inches_? And look at _this_ tan! Have you been working out? Come on, make a muscle!"

"You are, approximately, twenty minutes late," the downstairs calendar called to Hope who lifted a hand. The calendar flipped back to April. "April Fool's!" it cried, excitedly.

"Hope!" Ric called. " _Stop_ messing with the calendars!"

"Sorry, dad!" Hope called but she smirked at her handiwork, blowing on her fingers and then striding to the door.

Li continued to feel up Freddy's new muscle while Hope shoved her way past them. " _Wait_ for me!" Jos called.

"Don't forget your purse, Miss Mikaelson!" Podette called as it came sailing toward her; her purse gripped in its metallic arms.

Hope took her purse. "Thanks, Poddy!" she said.

"My name is Podette!" the machine retorted and then flew back into the house.

Freddy turned in the doorway as Hope opened the door to her car. Jos ran to the passenger side.

"Hey, you want to ride with _me_?" Freddy called, placing his hands on his hips, a smirk on his lips.

Hope pulled her dark sunglasses out, a la Audrey Hepburn, in the classic film, _Breakfast_ _at_ _Tiffany's_. Slipping the glasses on; she grinned at him. "Not from the guy who ran into a mail box in May!" Climbing behind the wheel, Hope revved the engine of her brand new Porsche. Everyone would envy her car which made Hope grin. Her mom acted like she had no idea where the car had come from when Hope came downstairs to find it in the driveway last week. But Hope knew that the car came from Klaus, her _real_ dad, the one she would save from his torment, and soon, if she had anything to say about it.

Today, she had school. Try to fit it. Try to be normal, when you're anything but. "Daddy, please!" Li shouted from the doorway.

"Go!" Ric pointed at Hope's car.

"Daddy!" Li tried, one last time.

Ric just stared down at her. Hope smirked as Li shouldered her bag and trudged over to Hope's car. Li stood outside the car; glaring at Jos. "Backseat!" Li snapped, pointing at the backseat.

Jos pouted. "But you always sit shot-gun!" she complained but climbed in the back.

Grinning, Li sat down and waved to Freddy who waved back, his eyes on Hope, who ignored him. He could go out with Sandy Bennett-Gilbert for all she cared. Or Fanny Salvatore. He certainly would not be getting anywhere with Hope. Not any time soon.

 _Sam_

"Dad!" Stefanie Salvatore shouted, in the backseat of the family van. "You're about to _hit_ that car!" She pointed at a car in front of them. Samuel Salvatore snapped out of his day dream about Hope Mikaelson and stared out the window; blinking at the bumper of Todd Donovan's truck. " _Shit_!" Sam groaned, sinking down in his seat. The last thing they needed was the mayor's son losing his shit, again.

Todd's blonde head popped out of the driver's side window and he glared at Sam's dad. "Watch it, _douchebag_!"

"Have a _great_ day!" Damon shouted back, nudging his sunglasses upward and giving Todd a wide grin that made some people in town turn pale and run for their lives. Not their mom, Elena Salvatore, who would just glower at her husband's maniacal grin and toss laundry in the washer. " _Little_ _Jackass_ ," Damon mumbled, turning into a parking spot. "Fan, got your lunch?" he called to Stefanie who smiled, grabbing her lunch box and kissing her father's check.

Sam groaned, rolling his eyes and got out of the car. Damon leaned out of the window. "Have a _nice_ day at school, kids!" he shouted to them.

Flinching, Sam stared at the other kids who began to whisper behind their hands. He hunched his shoulders and headed for the front door, running a hand through his short, dark blonde hair. Apparently, he got his hair color from his dad's brother, Stefan, and his eye color from his dad. He inherited his mother's "everything else" is how his father put it. Fanny, their deceased uncle's namesake, inherited her father's raven locks and their mother's dark brown eyes. But she acted more like an alien dropped into their family because she was nothing like any of them.

" _Sammy_!" Fanny called after him, running to catch up with her older brother. "Don't walk so _fast_! _Please_!"

"Fan, I love you, but get the hell _away_ from me!" Sam hissed before shouldering his bag and diving into the crowd. He knew if he turned around, he'd see the unshed tears beginning to glisten in his baby sister's eyes. Why did they have to be born within the same year, so that Fanny would end up attending high school with him? The Powers that Be were cruel. Really.

"Hope!" a voice cried out. The milling students parted just enough for Sam to see her. Hope Mikaelson. Girl of his waking dreams. Hotness made flesh. And she's just dyed her hair. Sam could care less about what color her hair was. All he cared about was her. Knowing her. Talking to her. Kissing her. What he would do for just one, little kiss.

" _Get_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _way_ , _loser_!" someone grunted and then Todd Donovan's body smashed Sam into the locker beside him.

Letting out a groan of pain, Sam stared up at Todd. Todd grinned, his brown eyes flashing amusement at Sam's discomfort. He strode down the hall. "Hope, baby!" Todd shouted.

Hope whirled around, a huge smile appearing on her face as she moved to meet him. Todd scooped her off her feet and they began to make out. "No PDA!" Principal Collins cried, pushing his way past kids in the hallway. "Do you two want detention on the _first_ _day_!" the principal asked them.

"No!" Todd told the short man who glowered at him. Todd stood at six feet two inches and was only sixteen. Sam hated him. He was still only fifteen, almost sixteen, and was only five feet ten. Life was unfair. His dad said that all the time while his mother rolled her eyes. It always felt like they had some kind of language that only they knew. Well, them, and the other parents.

"Sam," a hand clapped down on his shoulder and Sam turned to find Freddy Lockwood grinning down at him. "Enjoying high school?" Freddy inquired.

"Sure," Sam offered a smile.

" _Great_. Got any spare money for lunch. I kind of forgot mine. In my wallet, at home." Before Sam could answer, Freddy held out a hand.

Looked like nothing ever changed around here. Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, Sam pulled out a ten and slapped it into Freddy's hand. Freddy looked at the ten and then at Sam's wallet. Sighing, Sam pulled out a twenty and added that to the ten. "Thanks, pal!" Freddy slapped Sam on the cheek and then turned to go.

"Freddy!" Li Saltzman shouted, pushing past Sam and grabbing Freddy's arm.

"Li," Freddy replied to her with a slow smile. "Missed you in my car," he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and they headed down the hall.

"I hate him," Jos Saltzman muttered, shoving a wavy blonde lock behind her ear.

Sam opened his mouth to reply when Jos walked over to a locker while consulting a paper. Jos looked at the locker and then shook her head when Sandy Bennett-Gilbert came to stand beside her. " _No_ , _you_ do _not_ have a locker next to _mine_!" Jos protested.

"You don't own the world, Saltzman!" Sandy grunted, pushing the rim of her glasses up her nose, her books pressed to her chest. Her wide green eyes looked wider as she jutted her chin out at Jos who scoffed at her.

A football slammed into Sam's shoulder and he looked over to see Todd, bent over, laughing his head off. "Score!"

Sam looked at the football and then glared at Todd. He moved to pick it up when it went rolling, at a rapid rate, right up to Principal Collins' feet. " _Whose_ ball is this?" Principal Collins shouted, grabbing the ball and straightening up. He glowered around him at the students before spotting Todd in his letterman's jacket. " _Todd_ _Donovan_ , detention after school!"

" _No_ _way_! I have practice _tonight_!" Todd protested, throwing up his arms.

Hope rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Todd's shoulder; whispering something into his ear. Todd deflated and then turned to glare at Sam. " _You_!" he shouted, making his way toward Sam, he grabbed Sam by the lapels of Sam's leather jacket—the one that used to belong to his dad. " _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _kick_ _your_ _ass_ , _tonight_!" Todd spat out before stomping back to Hope. Hope gave Sam what he thought was a sympathetic look before speaking to Todd.

Deflating, Sam looked around to find Sandy, watching the scene before she turned to get something out of her locker. Moving over to her locker, Sam placed his hand on Jos' since she was long gone. "Did you _do_ that?" Sam demanded, watching Sandy.

"Do _what_?" Sandy replied, playing dumb.

"Did you do _that_ _thing_ , with the ball?" Sam hissed at her.

Sandy turned to him and pushed her glasses up her nose again. "I _don't_ know what you're asking me, Sam," she said. "I've got to go."

"Sand!" Sam called after his cousin.

Fanny caught up with Sandy and the cousins began to talk about something that Sam couldn't catch. Blowing out a breath, Sam decided to make an excuse to see his Uncle Jeremy about learning to fight bullies and to corner Sandy when she couldn't get away from him.

~0~

"Sam, you're _going_ to get in trouble!" Fanny cried, later that night.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's _okay_ , Fan, Aunt Bon's going to pick you and Sand up. I'll catch up with you."

"But…" Fanny continued, but Sam had already taken off.

Sam had things on his mind. He did not want to be stuck listening to the girls on the ride home. It's not like anything ever happened around here.

Glancing up at the moonlight; Sam picked up his pace. It was getting late. Maybe he shouldn't have hung out at the school; hoping that Hope Mikaelson might notice him after cheerleading practice. Sandy and Fanny had tagged along because they had nothing better to do and they decided to ignore the other kids in favor of reading off quotes from their favorite summer reads.

The moon hung high in the air and there was a slight chill. Sam decided to move more quickly down the sidewalk. "Hey, asshole!" Todd yelled and Sam turned to see Todd driving down the road. "Yeah, _you_! I _promised_ to kick your ass!"

"Shit!" Sam groaned, turning around and running.

"Get back _here_ , you little punk!" Todd shouted.

Sam heard the sound of pounding steps and he swerved around the corner of a house. Todd went right past him and Sam exhaled before running in the other direction. "I'm going to find you and _kill_ _you_ , Sam Salvatore!" Todd shouted, and then the sound of pounding footsteps.

A pair of hands came down on Sam's shoulders and he let out a cry of shock at the feel. It felt like steel embraced his flesh and bone. He'd never felt anything like it before. Well, that wasn't completely true. Aunt Caroline's hugs felt something like that. And there was…

Suddenly, Sam was air-born and felt nauseous. The sound of taunting laughter filled the air as Sam landed on the roof of someone's house. He rolled a foot from where he'd landed, his body tucked into a ball before he stopped. "Hey, _cousin_ ," a voice called that made Sam feel a spike of dread.

Forcing his eyes open, Sam peered up at Jacob Salvatore, who grinned down at him; his fangs extended. "What's up?"

 **JACOB LIVES! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first, full chapter and look forward to see more of Jacob, Sam, Hope, Li, Jos, Sandy, Freddy, and our favorite parents.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. We have a special appearance by a fan fav in this chapter… On with the show…**

Chapter 2: You, Again

 _Jacob_

A wide grin spread across Jacob Salvatore's face as he looked down at his cousin's shocked expression. They hadn't seen each other in five years. Poor Sam got quite a scare; not knowing that he had a cousin. He certainly did not know that he had a cousin who was a heretic-vampire hybrid. Looked as if his parents had been remise in educating their off-spring on the supernatural, unlike his own mother. That was okay, Jacob would happily change that.

"Jake, what are you doing _here_?" Sam asked, looking pale. Poor kid.

"I'm here to _help_ you, cousin!" Jacob enthused. "Tina, love!" he called.

Tina hopped onto the roof, a shaking kid in her grip. "What _are_ you?" the kid cried, practically on the edge of tears as Tina grinned at him, her fangs glowing white in the moonlight.

"I'm your _worst_ nightmare, baby," Tina whispered into his ear.

Sam pushed himself to his feet. "Jake, _what_ are you _doing_?" he cried.

Jacob ignored him, walking over to the other boy and sizing him up. "Why don't you _jump_?" he asked the boy, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Are you crazy? I'll _break_ my leg!" the boy shouted at Jacob, who seemed to have forgotten his terror, and was trying to free himself from Tina's grip.

Tina looked at Jacob. " _Can_ _we_ _eat_ _him_?" she demanded, her eyes on the boy's neck.

The boy jerked in Tina's arms again. "Let me go, _you_ _freaks_!"

" _Shut_ _up_ , _Todd_!" Sam shouted, his face turning red as he looked from Jacob to the Todd person.

Rocking on his heels; Jacob shook his head. "How about we have a little bit of _fun_ with him _first_?" he inquired. Strolling across the roof, he took Todd's shirt in his fist and Tina let him go. Jacob moved to the edge of the roof and held Todd, who squirmed in his grip. "You _really_ shouldn't do that, unless you want an _unfortunate_ accident to happen."

Todd stopped fighting, hanging in Jacob's grasp; his eyes filled with fear. Jacob thought that the boy was beginning to register that he would probably die on this rooftop. " _Somebody_ _help_ _me_!" Todd screamed.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob pulled Todd closer to him. "Do _not_ do _that_ again," he intoned. "Or I will rip your tongue out."

"Do it! _Do_ _it_!" Tina cried, bouncing up and down with a giddy smile.

"Tina, love, _stop_ ," Jacob murmured, holding up a hand.

Tina stopped jumping, stilling in her place. He could almost hear her resentment of his control over her. Still. She did not try to fight him. "This sucks."

"Jake, _please_ , just let him _go_!" Sam pleaded.

"This boy makes your life hell, and you want him to live? _Why_?" Jacob turned to his cousin; truly not comprehending this situation. "He's _food_ , Sam. Not to you, but he is to _me_."

"Is that what your mom taught you?" Sam replied. " _Where_ is your mom?"

Jacob sighed and jerked Todd back over the edge. "Sit down and do _not_ move," he ordered the boy.

Todd nodded, the compulsion taking effect instantly. "Okay." Sitting down, the boy looked at Tina, who licked her lips and he turned pale.

"Mum is in Italy," Jacob told Sam whose brows wrinkled.

"And you're _here_?" Sam seemed confused.

"Yes, she told me that I was free to try going to school. I'm supposed to join you at that high school but I find it sounds _terribly_ boring. I would rather spend time with Uncle Damon. How is Aunt Elena?" Jacob inquired with a wide smile.

"Good," Sam retorted. "But I'm not sure that they want you around, after _last_ _time_."

"Mum _talked_ to them. They were expecting me _earlier_ in the week." Jacob intoned, sounding bored. "I had a few things to take care of."

"Like _turning_ that girl into a vampire?" Sam snapped, pointing at Tina.

Jacob grinned. "Where are my manners? Tina Amboughs, Samuel Salvatore. Sam, Tina." He waved a hand between the two.

"Hi," Tina said, walking over to Sam and looking him over. Turning on her heel, she pivoted and grinned at Jacob. "He's cute, Jake, can we _turn_ _him_?"

"No," Jacob and Sam replied at the same time.

Pouting Tina, walked over to Todd and sniffed him. "Do _you_ want to be a vampire?" she asked him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Vampires are make-believe bullshit," Todd snapped, jerking away from Tina. A sound came from his pants.

"You have a call. You have a call!" a tiny voice cried from Todd's pants and then it stopped.

Jacob moved across the rooftop. " _Give_ _me_ your phone!" he demanded. Todd glared at him and then pulled his phone out of his jeans' pocket. Glancing at the screen, Jacob's mouth turned upward in the corner. "Pretty girl," he told Todd, his eyes flicking to the boy, and then to the screensaver of a girl in a bikini top. She smiled at the camera, her red lips beckoning him, her wide eyes singing a song that made Jacob feel an ache he was not familiar with.

"Dude, _give_ _me_ my phone!" Todd whined. "Hope's going to wonder where in the hell I am."

Sam's eyes darkened and Jacob grinned. Ah. His cousin had a crush on Todd's girl. How fitting. Jacob wondered why the two boys were rivals. Now, he knew. Kneeling beside Todd, Jacob allowed his hand—that still held Todd's precious phone—to fall between his knees. "Todd, are you _sure_ you don't want to jump off the roof? It'll be a _faster_ way to get to your girl." His words came out low and slow. A smile making his mouth work upward.

Todd looked at the edge of the rooftop. "It _would_ be faster," he said, his eyes were glazed over as he moved to get up; then he looked at Jacob. "Can I go now?"

"By all means," Jacob waved a hand of dismissal.

Todd got up and headed to the edge of the roof. " _Stop_!" Sam yelled. He hurried to the edge of the roof. Tina moved to stop Sam until Jacob held up a hand. He wanted to see how this played out.

Sam moved in front of Todd. "You know that I hate you, man, but this is _stupid_ , even for you. _Don't_ do this!" he hissed, his hands on the bigger boy's shoulders, trying to prevent him from going over the edge.

"I have to, it's the _only_ way to get to Hope," Todd said dully. "It's the _fastest_ way." Taking Sam by the shoulders, Todd moved Sam aside and his left foot went over the edge.

Sam grabbed Todd's shirt, but then Todd's other foot went over the edge. Todd let out a scream, and Sam fell to the rooftop, hanging over the edge. "Hold on!" his cousin shouted and Jacob shook his head. "Jake, _help_ _me_!"

" _Why_?" Jacob said, coming to sit on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Because of when you almost killed _Fanny_!" Sam grunted.

"That was an _accident_. I didn't know she'd hit her head on that rock," Jacob replied. He did feel bad about taking his younger cousins to the quarry and talking Fanny into jumping. She'd flown. It had been a beautiful sight. She'd been laughing as she went, until her head connected with that piece of rock, jutting outward. Even Jacob didn't see that coming, and he'd seen many things that others did not.

"Jake, _please_!" Sam cried, he was losing his grip on Todd, who had begun to cry.

Sighing heavily, Jacob looked at Todd who was blubbering like a baby. " _Fine_. But do _not_ attempt to use my humanity against me, again, Samuel. I have very _little_ as is."

"Maybe that's because you're so freakin' _old_ ," Sam snapped.

"I'm _not_ that old. I'm _only_ a few years older than you." Jacob retorted, jerking Todd over the edge. Technically, Jacob was much older than Sam. He'd been turned in 1881; after a nasty train crash. Having lived in a world where he thought his parents did not want him because his mother had placed a spell on him, to protect him from a man who attempted to kill him prior to his birth, Jacob had grown up in the care of the Gemini coven. He stayed with them until his thirteenth birthday—when they could no longer tolerate his being an "abomination."

Over a century later, Jacob met his mother, on a beach in the Philippines. No one was more shocked than she that he had lived all these years later. He only wished that his father had lived long enough for the three of them to be reunited.

Rolling his eyes at his own sentimental idiocy, Jacob jerked Todd to him and then hopped off the side of the roof. Tina came down with Sam, who looked sick as he bent over and dry-heaved. "You will _not_ remember me or Tina. You went for a ride, and got drunk. You're going home to your mummy and daddy and you will stay there, until the morning."

Letting go of the boy, Jacob grinned as Todd took off in a run; back to wherever his vehicle was. Pocketing his phone, Jacob began to hum as Sam stood up. "Shall we?" he waved in the direction of the Salvatores.' Sam gave Jacob a look, but did not argue.

 _Caroline_

Caroline Forbes sat in the front row of the PTA meeting. She forced a smile as Maria Donovan passed her. The woman offered a smile in return, her hips swaying in her tight wrap dress. Hayley plopped down beside her, a cup of punch in hand. "Wish this were spiked," Hayley muttered under her breath, the cup in front of her lips, preventing anyone but Caroline from knowing she was speaking.

Covering a smile, Caroline looked around the room. Elena came in, took a flyer, and then waved to Caroline and Hayley. Her friend had begun to dye the tiny bits of grey out of her hair, while Caroline and Hayley still looked like they were in high school, despite their being in their forties. "Hey, guys!" Elena called brightly.

"Is Bonnie running late?" Hayley asked, peering around for the missing member of their coven. That's what they'd begun to call it. Bonnie pointed out that they did not have nearly enough people in the group to be a coven, while Caroline argued that the other ladies in the PTA made up a rumor that they had to be witches to look this good.

Elena checked her watch which chirped at them. "Bonnie Bennett is approximately fifteen minutes late." Groaning, Elena pulled her watch off and shoved it into her handbag. "I _really_ need to figure out how this thing works."

Chuckling, Caroline shook her head. " _Yeah_. Maybe you should ask Louis for help with that," she suggested.

"You mean the guy who fixed _your_ watch?" Hayley retorted, an eyebrow rising.

Shaking her head, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Do _not_ start," she said, holding up a hand. "I'm going to get some coffee."

Caroline headed across the room and stopped when she saw Bonnie come in the door, looking tired as she walked past other moms, who examined her with raised eyebrows. Bonnie—with the use of potions and spells—looked just like she did at twenty-five. She spotted Caroline and a smile lit up her face. "Caroline," she breathed as they moved to stand in the line for coffee, punch, and cookies.

"Bonnie," Caroline kissed her friend on the cheek. "How is Sandy?"

"Sandy is _great_. J. J. and Rob are a pain in the ass." Bonnie blew out a breath. " _Boys_ ," she sighed.

Caroline grinned. "But you love them anyway."

"And I will strangle them with _loving_ intent," Bonnie retorted. "I got home from teaching to find their toys _all_ over the floor. Jeremy is _useless_ when it comes to those two. They have him wrapped around their fingers." She held up her pinkie fingers.

"You'll survive. You've survived _everything_ _else_ that life has thrown your way," Caroline said, wrapping an arm around Bonnie's shoulders and they stepped closer to the coffee.

"I guess," Bonnie yawned. "You know that Sandy is talking about going to study abroad for a year?"

" _Really_?" Caroline's eyebrows rose. "And you're okay with _that_?"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie smiled. " _Hell_ , _no_. This is my _baby_ _girl_ , who wants to leave the country, so I get stuck with someone else's kid. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with cultural exchange programs, in general, I just don't want to trade my sweet, bookish girl in for some kid I don't know anything about."

"Can I exchange one of my _mine_ for your sweet, bookish girl?" Caroline joked. "I swear, my mom is somewhere, laughing at me. Elizabeth is turning into me—at the same age—and I was a nightmare," Caroline complained.

"Don't I know it," Bonnie replied and Caroline offered a mock frown.

They poured out a pair of cups of coffee before heading back to their coven. Maria Donovan, the head of the PTA, stood up, smoothing out her skirt and smiling at them. "Hello, everyone, thank you for coming." She offered everyone a smile, her smile lingering on Caroline's group, freezing in place, and then moving along.

To say that Caroline did not like Maria would be wrong. To say that Caroline thought Maria was sent from hell—to make Caroline and her friends suffer—would be a much better statement. Maria Velasquez had been new in town, the year after Stefan died, and Caroline had a lot on her plate, being locked inside a magical school by her twins and Klaus' daughter. If Caroline had been around, she probably still wouldn't have noticed when Maria began to show up everywhere Matt was.

According to Lena and Bon, all Matt could talk about was Maria—soon after he met her. Did they know that Maria cooked? Did they know that Maria had a PhD in art history? Did they know that Maria spoke ten different languages and that she had traveled to twenty different counties? Maria. Maria. Maria. Seriously!

When Matt announced that he and Maria were having a baby, and getting married, Caroline had forced herself to grin and bear it. However, that did not stop her from wanting to rip Maria's head off and dump her in the quarry. Most of all, she just wanted the woman to stop being an unstoppable force-of-nature, and, oh, so human. It made Caroline feel indignant. She could do all of those things, but it would take her a lot more time if she were still human.

" _Caroline_?" Elena bumped Caroline in the shoulder.

Caroline glanced at Elena. " _Huh_?" She stared at Elena before registering that everyone was staring at her. Turning, she found Maria beaming at her. " _Yes_?"

"Caroline, I was hoping that you _wouldn't_ _mind_ hosting _this_ _year's_ banquet?" Maria's tight smile made Caroline want to scream. Seriously! She had twins at home and a school to co-run. When exactly did Maria think she was going to have time to host a freakin' banquet?

" _Sure_ ," Caroline said, a huge smile on her face. _Yes_ , _I_ _would_ _like_ _to_ _rip_ _your_ _heart_ _out_ _of_ _your_ _chest_ , Caroline thought.

Maria let out a mock sigh of relief. "Thank God, because I just have _so_ much to do with the PTA, chaperoning the homecoming dance, and keeping Mathew up-to-date on this months' fundraising events. A mayor's wife's work is _never_ done." Wiping fake sweat from her brow, Maria grinned at the assembled members of the PTA who laughed at her words. "As I was saying, Matt and I are hosting a fundraising event, for breast cancer, next week, and we would love to see _all_ of your beautiful faces. Please, remember that we are _only_ accepting credit this year."

Falling back in her seat, Caroline folded her arms over her chest. Her phone rang in her pocket. "You have a call. You have call!" began to chirp through the room.

Hayley slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her laughter from filling the room. Elena's eyebrows shot upward and Bonnie got up. "I have to pee," she said, hurrying out of the room.

Caroline flushed as she removed her phone from her purse. "You have a call!" her phone screamed at her and the entire room.

" _I_ _know_!" Caroline snapped at it. She pushed a button and then walked out of the room.

"She's _never_ going to change," one of the women near the door whispered.

"Hello?" Caroline called into the phone as soon as she stepped into the hallway.

" _Caroline_." Closing her eyes, Caroline felt her world spin as she walked right out of the building and leaned against the wall, just outside. She opened her eyes, expecting to see him. He'd stopped by when he dropped Hope's car off and they spent an hour together. Just talking.

" _Klaus_ ," Caroline breathed. " _Where_ are you?" she questioned him, worried that he was still in town. He knew better. It wasn't safe. Not yet. Maybe it wouldn't ever be, as much as she might wish it were otherwise.

"I am in Nepal," Klaus replied and Caroline exhaled. "I'll take it that you are _relieved_ by my absence," he said ruefully.

"No," Caroline answered quickly.

" _No_?" Klaus chuckled and she could see his smile. It made her heart beat a little faster. "Am I to it take it that you miss me _already_?" His teasing made Caroline smile, ducking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I _didn't_ say that," Caroline retorted.

"Ah, well, I would _hate_ for you to _admit_ _that_ ," Klaus' reply made Caroline laugh aloud. He chuckled. "I _miss_ you, Caroline."

" _Hope_ misses you," Caroline blurted, and then she wanted to kick herself.

"Oh," Klaus sounded surprised. "Did she enjoy her present?"

" _Yeah_. Hayley told me she lost her mind. She's _so_ in love with that car that she's driving it _everywhere_." Caroline peered through the doors to see people beginning to file out of the PTA meeting. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm about to have a _lot_ of company."

"I would _hate_ to keep your friends waiting," Klaus said softly. "Give Hayley and Alaric my best, and I wish you happiness, Caroline."

"You, too," Caroline said and felt herself choking up as she hung up.

" _Who_ was that?" Bonnie teased Caroline as Elena and Hayley followed her outdoors.

" _Louis_?" Hayley inquired.

Ever since Caroline had been spotted having coffee with the guy who fixed her watch; her friends kept teasing her about going out with him again. Stefan had been gone for a decade now. They felt she needed to move on. After all, Alaric and Hayley had found happiness together; why couldn't Caroline move on? How was she supposed to tell them that there was someone else that prevented her from falling in love again, and his initial were N. M.?

" _No_. It was a telemarketer," Caroline told them, slipping her phone into her purse.

" _Bull_ ," Hayley shot back, examining her. "You're _blushing_."

Elena's phone began to chirp. "You have a text message. You have a text message!" Jerking her bag open, Elena dug for her phone and found it. Looking at the screen; she sighed.

"What's _wrong_?" Bonnie asked her.

" _Jacob's_ home," Elena told them gravely.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't care that he is their cousin, I would _not_ let that boy under my roof after what he _did_ to Stefanie." Shaking her head, Bonnie gave Elena a long look.

"And that's why Damon _still_ calls you 'Judgy,'" Caroline pointed out and they began to laugh.

"I've got to get home to make sure that Jake doesn't turn one of the kids," Elena told them.

"Bye," the remaining friends called after her.

Caroline's smile slipped once Elena left. "Does anyone feel a 'Lock up your daughters' moment coming on?" she asked Bonnie and Hayley.

The other two woman nodded. " _Hell_ , _yes_ ," Bonnie replied.

"Just remember that my daughter is dating the _mayor's_ _son_ ," Hayley reminded them. "I am just happy when she shows up for her curfew. And Hope can deal with the likes of Jacob Salvatore."

"Speaking for your spawn," Caroline replied with a smile.

Hayley grinned. "I know, Li's becoming…"

"Li's becoming _what_ , Hayley?" Caroline demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

" _Older_ ," Hayley said slowly. "And she's developing feelings for a _certain_ Lockwood boy. I think we can _both_ remember what that's like." They became quiet; thinking about the past.

"Time to rope in our girls," Bonnie sighed. "At least mine's the quiet one."

Caroline and Hayley gave Bonnie murderous looks before laughing and walking back to their cars.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to Guest reviews:**

 **HopeMikaelson: Yay! So happy to hear that you like it and I hope you enjoy the new chapter, too!**

 **DarkPrincesss: Ah, thank you! Yes, Klaus will definitely be in the story. As for Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and a few others—who I am holding out details about—they will be arriving in the story, although we might have to wait awhile but their appearances will be worth the wait.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	4. Chapter 5

**Special note: I set up an account at FictionPress, Fanfic's sister site, to publish original fics for HerTurnFilmsProject, under the penname J. I. Writes, if anyone is interested in checking out the example fic,** _ **Poddette**_ _ **and**_ _ **Me**_ **, starring Candice King and Joseph Morgan. For info on HTF, PM me, or drop an anon in my message box queenofthedramedies (Another Day in Wonderland) on Tumblr. The project begins Feb. 12, 2018. Thanks!**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Time for more junior Bennett-Gilbert, Salvatore, Mikaelson and Lockwood drama. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Beware of the Quiet Ones

 _Sandy_

Sounds of footsteps on the stairs alerted Sandy Bennett-Gilbert to someone's coming up. She tossed her journal under her bed, and placed her baby blue, bubble-shaped ear covers over her ears as Poddette turned on her favorite jazz music from the 1920s. Her back pressed into the fluffy pillows behind her, and she grabbed a novel—any one would do. A classic, _Pride_ _and_ _Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

A muffled sound came from the other side of her door. " _Yes_?" Sandy called, pulling her ear covers down.

"Sand, it's _me_!" the muffled voice called. "Can I come in?"

" _Yes_ ," Sandy called back, setting Jane down and grinning.

The door opened to reveal Fanny Salvatore. She looked a little paler than usual. Sandy's welcoming smile dropped off her face. "What's _wrong_?" she cried, watching her cousin intently and patted a spot in front of her, on the rosy pink bedspread.

Shaking her head, Fanny came to sit down, her fingers twisting together as she stared at them. "Honey, _what_ is it?" Sandy said, prying her best friend's hands apart.

Fanny sighed again. " _Jake's_ home," she replied, her expression glum. "I asked my Mom if I could stay with you guys tonight." Her mouth twisted down at the corners.

"Oh, _Fan_ ," Sandy cried, hugging Fanny. She remembered when she'd heard the news about Sandy's accident at the quarry. Sandy's big, white bandage on her head, and how pale and small she'd looked in the bed after the accident.

Jake had been sullen, sitting in a chair in the ER, his shirt red from his cousin's blood on it. Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena had been furious at Jake's stupid mistake. He'd offered to heal Fan.

Sandy wasn't supposed to have overheard their conversation. The grown-ups always thought that their kids were clueless about anything to do with the supernatural—that they didn't tell them about. But Sandy knew about compulsion, the healing power of vampire's blood, how to give a vampire aneurysms, how to levitate a stake or roll a football down a hallway.

If Jake did anything else stupid—to Fan, or anyone else—Sandy was ready for him. "You'll be okay," she promised her cousin, hugging her.

"Thanks," Fan said. After a long moment she smiled. "I'm starving! What's for dinner?"

"Pizza!" J. J. Bennett-Gilbert cried from the doorway. He was only thirteen and thought that the world revolved around pizza. Not that Sandy disagreed.

Rob Bennett-Gilbert ran up behind his older brother. Robert was the baby, only ten and a lovably pain in the butt. "Did you say _pizza_?" he questioned J. J.

"Yup," J. J. replied, shoving his fingers into his belt loops and grinning happily at his family members.

" _Race_ you _downstairs_!" Rob cried excitedly.

" _Wait_!" Sandy called to her little brothers; getting up. "Turn off, Poddette."

"Turning off, Miss Bennett-Gilbert." Poddette returned to her station, to power down.

Sandy walked to the door, Fanny following behind her. " _Last_ _one_ downstairs has to eat the _vegetarian_ _stuff_ Mom likes!" Sandy shouted and took off. Everyone thought that Sandy was a geek. If only they could see her run.

"Go, Sand, _go_!" Fanny shouted, chasing her down the stairs.

"Wow!" Jeremy Gilbert cried, phone pressed to his ear as Sandy collided with him on the last stair. "Geez, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!" he asked her, but he was smiling as he grabbed her off the stairs and spun her around.

"Put me _down_ , Daddy!" Sandy shouted, laughing.

"If you insist," Jeremy carried her to the couch, and sat her down, upside down.

Rob pointed at her, laughing his head off as Sandy glowered up at him. Fanny grinned as J. J. sighed. He'd been the last person downstairs. "Yeah," Jeremy continued. "Can I get a pepperoni —" he began when Fanny tugged at his shirt like she had been doing since she was six and could reach it. "Hold on just a _minute_." Pressing a hand to the phone's speaker; Jeremy gave Fanny a questioning look.

"Can I stay over?" Fanny asked him, all wide brown eyes like her mom's and a huge smile like her dad's; when he wanted something.

Jeremy hesitated. "Did your mom say it was okay?"

" _Yeah_ ," Fanny and Sandy said at the same time as Sandy twisted around to sit right side up.

" _Okay_ ," Jeremy said, returning to the order. "Make that _two_ pepperoni pizzas."

" _With_ ham!" Rob cried, bouncing up and down and jumping on the couch.

"One side of one of those with ham and pepperoni." Jeremy grabbed Rob and sat him down. "You break your head, your mom will break mine."

"And _extra_ cheese!" Sandy shouted.

"And extra cheese. I also need a vegetarian pizza, no onions and extra cheese," Jeremy said.

"Can we get some brownie things?" J. J. asked, his green eyes pleading with their dad.

"And some brownie things," Jeremy continued. " _Anything_ _else_?"

"Cheese sticks!" Sandy and Fanny cried. "And Seven Up!"

" _Right_!" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Did you catch that? Cool. _Thanks_." Hanging up, he eyed his kids and his niece. "Are you _happy_ now, dad's going to be broke by the end of the week."

"Ask Aunt Caroline for a raise!" Sandy told him, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. "Boring!" she groaned at a sports show.

" _No_!" Rob cried when she attempted to change the channel. He tried to grab the remote, but Sandy dodged away from him. J. J. entered the fray, climbing on the back of the couch, and tried to pry Sandy's fingers off the remote.

"So, why don't you want to stay at your place tonight? Everything okay?" Jeremy asked, sitting down in his easy chair, and eyeing Fanny who placed her hands behind her back, her fingers twisting together, her eyes on the floor. "Come on, kid, it's Cool Uncle Jer talking."

Fanny looked to Sandy who lost the remote to J. J. " _Jake's_ home," she mumbled.

Jeremy looked to Sandy who frowned. "Lena didn't tell me _that_."

"Yeah. We _just_ found out. That's why Mom brought me _here_." Fanny's eyes were still on the floor.

Jeremy did not look happy, but he got up and hugged Fanny. "You're _safe_ here."

"Thanks, Cool Uncle Jer." Smiling, Fanny looked to Sandy who grinned back at her.

There was noise from the entryway and Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert came in. "Mom!" Rob came running toward his mom, giving her a quick hug before pulling back. "Dad got us _pizza_!" he cried with a huge smile.

Bonnie eyed Jeremy; shaking her head. "He did, did he?" she smirked at Jeremy. "Looks like those cooking classes are _not_ paying off."

"Damon _overcharges_. Friends and family discount my ass," Jeremy told them.

"Language," the intercom called in Bonnie's voice.

Bonnie smiled at Jeremy who sighed heavily. Sandy started laughing while her father looked at the kids. "Do I have to?" he asked Bonnie.

"It's called _setting_ _a_ _good_ _example_ for a reason," Bonnie intoned.

Jeremy sighed. Pulling out his wallet—he removed a dollar while Rob ran into the kitchen—coming back with an old coffee can. Jeremy shoved the dollar into the coffee can. Bonnie smiled, walking over to Jeremy and kissing him on the lips.

" _Ew_!" Rob and J. J. cried.

"Can't we have a _no_ PDA rule in our house?" Sandy inquired.

Fanny giggled, plopping down next to Sandy. "That would be _so_ cool. After Mom and Dad fight; they make out, which is so gross." Her nose wrinkled as she spoke.

"Totally gross," Bonnie added, coming over to the couch and ruffling J. J.'s hair. The doorbell rang and Jeremy got up to answer it. After a minute, he returned with a ton of food. "Who's hungry?"

" _Me_!" the kids cried.

" _What_ did you buy?" Bonnie asked Jeremy as the family went into the kitchen and she pulled down a series of plates and glasses. "A grocery store's worth of junk food."

"You bet," Jeremy told her with a laugh.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "One of those _better_ be veggie."

"Ugh!" J. J. groaned.

"Here," Jeremy offered him a slice of pepperoni.

"He _lost_ the race!" Sandy shouted, pointing at J. J., her eyes wide. "He _can't_ have that!"

"Dad!" J. J. whined. " _Please_!"

"Come on, Sand!" Jeremy said, giving Sandy a look, and she groaned, pushing her glasses up her nose. She grabbed a slice of the veggie pizza, since it would just end up in the back of the fridge, where Fridgie would begin to taunt them about smelly leftovers.

~0~

"I think I'll just move in with you," Fanny said, sinking down into Sandy's bed.

Sandy giggled as she offered Fanny an ear cover and they listened to Lila Sonta's "I'm Perfect!"

"I _love_ this song," Fanny said, playing with the cord to her side of the ear covers.

"Please, refrain from pulling at the cord while in use," Poddette scolded Fanny who rolled her eyes.

Sandy giggled. "Sorry, Poddette." Looking at Fanny, she raised her eyebrows. "Maybe we could send Jake to live with the Saltzmans.' Jos _deserves_ a guy like that in her life."

Fanny giggled. "He'd scare her so badly she might change her name and move to another country."

Sandy grinned at the thought. "Or he could scare _Todd_ _Donavon_. He's _such_ a jerk. I heard he tried to make out with some girl last week and she kicked him between the legs."

"Isn't he, _like_ , _in_ _love_ with _Hope_ _Mikaelson_?" Fanny inquired, twirling a curl around her finger.

"You don't _still_ like him, _do_ _you_?" Sandy asked, rolling onto her side and staring at her cousin.

Fanny rolled over to face her, her hands pressed together under her cheek. "He's _not_ always mean. Sometimes he's _kind_ _of_ _nice_."

" _When_?" Sandy demanded.

Fanny's cheeks flushed. "Umm…"

" _Tell_ _me_ , _Fan_!" Sandy demanded, and Fanny looked at the pillow, toying with the edge.

"During the _summer_. We kind of hung out, _just_ a couple of times. By the quarry," Fanny said quietly.

"You went back _there_!" Sandy felt her eyes widening. " _Really_? You said you wanted it _shut_ _down_." She could not believe that her best friend could keep such a huge secret from her.

"I did. _I_ _do_. _It's_ _dangerous_. But I wanted to get over being afraid. Anyway, so Todd was there. Just, like, hanging out, and…" Fanny trailed off.

" _And_ …" Sandy waited.

Fanny bit her lip. "He'd be angry at me if I told anyone. He made me _swear_ to keep my mouth shut."

Sitting up, Sandy stared down at Fanny. " _Tell_ _me_!"

"O-kay." Fanny sat up, leaning against the headboard, and pulling a pillow into her lap. "He writes poetry," she said quietly.

" _Poetry_?" Sandy squealed. "Oh, my God!" Falling onto her back, she started to laugh. "That is _awesome_!"

Fanny fell on top of her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above Sandy's head. "You _promise_ you won't tell _anyone_! _Promise_ _me_!"

"Promise!" Sandy replied. "What else happened?"

Fanny sat back up. "We made out. And it felt kind of _perfect_." She grinned, beginning to glow.

"I wish I could find someone to make out with," Sandy sighed.

"She's out there," Fanny replied, hugging Sandy. "Just wait."

Sandy wished she could be as sure as Fanny that her dream girl was out there; just waiting for the two of them to meet.

 _Jos_

"One. Two. _Three_. Pick up the pace, girls!" Li Saltzman called and Jos Saltzman rolled her eyes, lifting her pom pom in the air, waving it, half-heatedly.

" _Jos_!" Li screamed at her, glaring, her long brown locks swinging back and forth as she shook her head.

Hope stopped in the middle of her routine to stare at Jos, too. Great. Now they would gang up on her. With Li's desire for their mother's approval—at any cost—and Hope's being the head cheerleader—because she just happened to be the alpha female—Jos felt left out. "What's _wrong_ , Jos?" Hope asked her, her expression showing her impatience.

"It's that time of the month," Jos lied. She just wasn't into cheering today.

" _Ugh_ ," Li groaned, looking to Hope.

"Hit the benches," Hope called to Jos who smiled and turned to sit down.

Todd Donavon sat on the bottom bench, his arms slung outward. "Hey there, Jos!" he called. His eyes moved over her before he settled back into watching Hope shaking her ass at him. "Go, baby!" he shouted at her.

Jos took that opportunity to try to get past him. "Hey, Josie! _Where_ are you going?' Todd cried, grabbing her arm and she stopped to glare at him.

" _Don't_ touch me," Jos snapped.

Todd chuckled. " _Sorry_. I forgot. I'm _not_ your type."

Jos placed her hand on her hip. "No, you're _not_. And if Hope had a brain, she'd dump your _cheating_ ass. Guess it's a good thing she doesn't."

"That's your _sister_ ," Todd retorted with a sneer.

" _Not_ _really_ ," Jos said, stomping away.

Jos didn't mean it. She loved and hated Hope. Just like she loved and hated Li. They had their good parts and their bad parts, like everyone else that Jos had ever met. She just wished that they'd let her be herself; not another clone of them. Why did she have to go to all the parties, join the squad, and flirt with all the guys?

Entering the school, Jos stomped toward her locker and found Sandy Bennett-Gilbert in front of Jos' locker.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" Jos shouted, her feet propelling her in front of the shorter girl. Jos' eyes were wide as she glared down at the geek.

Sandy shouldered her bag. "I'm sorry. Is that _your_ locker? I _must_ have forgotten." The other girl's sarcasm made Jos' temper flare. " _Bye_."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Jos yelled, arms flying in the air.

Pausing, Sandy shook her head before turning to look up at Jos. "Are you _kidding_ me? _You're_ the one who started yelling at _me_." Pointing at her own locker, and then at Jos,' she continued. "There are, about, _three_ _inches_ between our lockers. I have a book—I was trying to get into my bag—that wouldn't fit. So, _excuse_ _me_ if I _dared_ to step over the _invisible_ line and into your _precious_ space!"

Scoffing, Jos placed her hand on her hip. "Maybe I should start standing in front of _your_ locker when _you_ need something _important_ ," she spat out.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "You are such a _child_ ," Turning around, she started to walk off when Jos grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm _not_ done!" Jos yelled, and in her fury, she forgot to control her powers.

Sandy cried out in pain as her arm turned red. " _Josette_ , _stop_ _it_!"

Yanking her hand back, Jos felt the thrill of magic coursing through her body, and not a little bit of guilt. " _I'm_ _sorry_. Did I hurt you? _Shit_!" she cried, backing away from Sandy.

Sandy had tears running down her cheeks as she clutched her arm. "Caroline taught you to _not_ do that!" she moaned; looking up at Jos.

Jos pressed her back against the lockers behind her. She felt tears of frustration filling her own eyes. "I _didn't_ mean to do it," she said, her voice barely audible.

"It doesn't matter. You _did_ do it," Sandy muttered, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Jos wrapped her arms around her middle. "Are you going _tell_ your mom? Or _my_ mom?"

For a moment Sandy didn't reply, but then a quick shake of her head signaled a denial. " _Nope_."

Sighing in relief, Jos stood up straighter. "I promise, I'll _never_ do that again." She offered Sandy a smile that usually made most people smile back.

Glowering at her, Sandy shook her head. "You're _not_ off the hook, Jos. But I won't tell if you _don't_ hurt me or _anyone_ _else_. You _think_ you can do that? If you really, _really_ give it your all?"

Jos pursed her lips and then forced a tight smile in return. "Fine. _Whatever_."

"Oh, and _don't_ _ever_ touch me again," Sandy added before walking off.

"Like, I'd _want_ to," Jos snapped at Sandy's retreating back.

Sandy did not seem to hear her, or she didn't care. Jos didn't care about what Sandy thought or did, as long as their mothers didn't get involved.

~0~

"Nice party," Freddy Lockwood said, bumping into Jos's shoulder as she stood on the outskirts of The Falls.

Jos lifted her cup of whatever Todd had come up with this time. " _Right_ ," she retorted.

"Where's _Hope_?" Freddy asked her.

"Probably screwing Todd," Jos said, taking a sip of the drink and gagging before taking another sip.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "And Li?" he asked her.

"Li's probably screwing someone else," Jos said. She hated when Freddy acted like they were friends because he wanted to hook up with one of her sisters. She especially hated it when she just wanted to hang out and chill.

Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder. "And what are _you_ doing?"

" _Not_ _you_ ," Jos retorted, shoving his hand off and walking past him.

An unfamiliar guy stood on the fringes of the crowd with a tiny girl with long black curls. Jos could swear that the girl was Tina Amboughs. But that couldn't be right. Tina disappeared weeks ago, with her boyfriend and his little brother. They were presumed dead which Jos thought was a bit much. Didn't the parents have a right to a sliver of hope?

Tina turned and tucked a curl behind her ear. She looked pale and a smile graced her lips as she looked around the party. Jos felt her stomach sink. She'd only seen that look once before. On Jacob Salvatore's face, years ago, when he swept into town, got into trouble for nearly killing his cousin, and then took off again.

Jos' mother was a vampire, too, but she kept her urges to a minimum, and they rarely saw her feel the need to put her fangs on display. And her step-mom, Hayley, also tried to keep her vampire-werewolf traits to herself. For the most part, they were like every other family, boring.

Taking a step back, Jos began to walk, and then to stride away from the party. She would text Li and Hope—to make sure they were aware of the danger—as soon as she got the hell out of there.

Jos' breathing came out a little heavier as she spotted her car—just twenty feet away—parked between two others. She started to run when someone darted in front of her. "Where you going so _fast_ , Josie?" Tina asked her, placing her arms around her neck and staring up into Jos' eyes. "Don't you _want_ to dance with me?"

"I _need_ to go," Jos said, smacking Tina's arms away. She started to walk around the vampire, but Tina shot in front of her; flashing her fangs.

" _Stop_ , Tina," Jacob's voice called and then Jos felt a hand on her back. "That's _not_ how you treat family friends. Hell, we're _practically_ family. After all, her mom married my dad," Jacob's breath tickled her ear and Jos trembled.

"Get _off_ of her!" Sandy cried, and Jacob turned toward her, a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, _more_ family friends, Miss Bennett, or is it Gilbert? _Both_? I _never_ can remember," Jacob extended a hand. "We weren't properly introduced the last time I was in town: Jacob Salvatore."

"I _know_ who you are," Sandy said coldly, her feet splayed apart as she glared at Jacob.

Jos felt her stomach beginning to pitch. She really shouldn't have had that drink. "I'm going to hurl," she told the group. No one was listening to her.

"Can I _turn_ her?" Tina asked Jacob.

Jacob sighed. "Not tonight, darling." He continued to hold onto Jos. "If you will excuse us. I'd like to catch up with my family." He moved to leave with Tina and Jos.

"You're _not_ going anywhere _with_ _her_ ," Sandy said.

"Oh, and _what_ do you plan on doing about it?" Jacob inquired.

Sandy lifted a hand, her eyes glowing, and Tina let out a scream, dropping to her knees, her head in her hands. Jacob sneered. " _Nice_. Thank you for the demonstration."

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Sandy yelled at him, and then Jacob dropped to his knees, scowling, and clutching his head. " _Run_ , Jos!" Sandy ordered her.

Jos ran toward Sandy and grabbed her hand. This time she kept her powers from taking control. She pulled just the tiniest bit of Sandy's magic, who gritted her teeth. "Invisique!" Jos cried, and then she ran, Sandy's hand clutched in her own.

They ran for a long time, only stopping on a street as Freddy's car moved toward them. " _Freddy_!" Jos screamed, waving her arms and Freddy slammed on the breaks.

"Where in the _hell_ did you two come from?" Freddy asked them, shoving the passenger side door open.

"Jacob's going to kill _everyone_ at the party," Jos blurted, feeling panic take over.

" _No_ , he won't," Sandy reassured her. "There a _lot_ of kids there who can take care of themselves."

"I'm going _back_ ," Freddy told them, turning his car in a U-turn.

" _No_!" Jos cried. "I'm calling my moms, and my dad, and, like, all _the_ _parents_. They know what to do about this."

"So do _we_!" Sandy argued.

"All in favor!" Freddy lifted his hand, and so did Sandy.

" _Guys_!" Jos cried, feeling sick as they drove back. She'd just ran away from this party; the last thing she wanted was to go back. Why couldn't she have just stayed at home and watched a movie?

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **HopeMikaelson: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update!**

 **DarkPrincess: Oh, thank you! I'm blushing. I hope you loved this chapter, too!**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. Shocking heroics from unlikely sources and one of the major romances of the story takes off…**

Chapter 4: You Can Count On It!

 _Todd_

When he first set eyes on Hope Mikaelson, Todd Donavon knew she was the girl for him. She'd come into Mystic Falls High School like she owned it. Of course, he was only a freshman. He needed some social currency and nothing said popular like having the prettiest girl on your arm. He'd wooed her from the first day, with flowers, candy and presents that made her grin.

They'd been together for nearly two years now and Todd loved Hope. He knew he did. All the other girls that he hung out or made out with were just distractions until Hope was free from whatever she had to do. Except for those months, with Fan, at the quarry, but summer was over, and things went back to normal.

"Baby," Todd moaned as Hope sat up, moving on top of him, her dress fell around her waist, her left bra strap falling down her shoulder. Her long blonde locks, once brown, and red before that, encircled her body as she moved, her lips parting in a moan. "I love you, baby," he told her.

Hope grinned down at him before kissing deeply. He did love her. He loved her more when they were steaming up the windows of his car. Her palm hit the steamy window, and Todd covered it with his own, their fingers intertwining, sliding down the glass.

A scream cut through the air of the perfect night, and Hope's head whipped upward, her eyes narrowing as she peered through the tiny slices in the steam of his windows. "What's wrong?" Todd said, sitting up and wrapping his hands around her face.

Hope shook her head. She started jerking her dress up. "I have to _go_ ," she told him.

" _What_? _Where_?" Todd grabbed her arm but Hope jerked away from him, hard enough to knock him into the windshield.

" _Sorry_ ," Hope said, wincing.

Todd knew that Hope was strong. Incredibly strong. He'd noticed it when they started going out and he'd engaged her in a playful fight, just screwing around. Hope had kicked his ass before landing on top of him. That had been exciting and frightening. In the end, excitement had won out, and they couldn't get into his dad's cabin fast enough, clothes flying, limbs locking and joyful cries filling the air.

Now, his girlfriend leapt out of the car, running through the wooded area that he'd parked in so they could be alone. " _Hope_!" Todd shouted, pulling his pants up and climbing out of the car.

Another scream cut through the air and Todd got the sense that they weren't screwing around. He ran around the side of his car and opened the back. His dad didn't know that he took his gun but he thought he'd be proud of him as Todd reached inside, grabbing the rifle and wooden bullets.

Todd's hands began to shake when another scream pierced the air. It stopped, abruptly, and Todd felt a prick of fear climb up his back. Sweat began to run under his armpits as he dropped the bullets. "Shit!" he cried.

Looking under the car, he found a bullet, and then he saw a small, pale hand slide in beside his. The tiny fingers gripped one of the stray bullets. "Looking for _this_?" a female voice cooed in his ear.

Todd let out a cry, banging his head on his bumper as he jumped forward, instead of backward. "Ow!" Todd moaned, touching his forehead. He examined his hand and saw the blood. "Oh, _shit_ ," he muttered, looking into the glowing black eyes of the vampire.

"Hi there, cutie," she whispered and then she kissed him on the lips. Todd cried out, feeling his body falling under the weight of hers. She let out a chuckle. "Where's your girl? She looked _delicious_ ," the vampire told him, her mouth moving to his wound and her tongue flicked outward to lick his blood off.

"Leave her _alone_!" Todd snarled, feeling angry.

The vampire giggled. "Do you want me to turn you?"

" _Hell_ , _no_!" Todd shot back. Grabbing his gun, he smacked her in the face with the butt.

The female vampire cried out in pain. Her face twisted and now she looked pissed off. "That _wasn't_ very nice," she taunted him. "Didn't your mother teach you to mind your manners?" She didn't allow him to respond before she sank her teeth into his neck.

"Help me!" Todd screamed as she tore further into his flesh. Her hand moved over his mouth and Todd began to weep. " _Please_ ," he cried, his words muffled.

Todd knew he was dying as the little female vampire continued to drain him dry. " _Please_ ," he moaned again.

"Get the fuck _off_ of him!" a voice called from behind.

The vampire lifted her head and Todd felt like he must be hallucinating because Sam freakin' Salvatore stood two feet from them, a stake in his hand. "Sam, _run_ , man," Todd grunted.

Sam ignored him, his eyes on the vampire. "Sammy!" the vampire cried. "Jake's _looking_ for you. I think he might have changed his mind. Then we can be a family!" She stood up and Sam tightened his hand on the stake; his expression becoming uncertain.

Todd grabbed for his gun but the little vampire girl sent it flying with a kick. "Come on," Todd groaned, placing his hand to his neck. "Give me a break."

"You saved him once, and you _only_ get _one_ _try_ on my team," the vampire said.

Then Todd remembered her. "Tina?" he cried.

Tina turned to glance at him. "Yeah?"

"You're Tina Amboughs. My dad was out looking for you the night you went missing," Todd told her.

Tina grinned. "Well, you _found_ me. Don't worry. This is an improvement. Being human is _so_ last year." Waving a dismissive hand, Tina placed a hand on her hip. "You're… Oh, I _know_ who you are, you're the _freshman_ that became quarterback last year. And your girlfriend is Hope Mikaelson. That's _cool_. We used to be on the squad together during her freshman year. We _totally_ need to hang."

" _Sure_ ," Todd nodded, his hand still pressed to his throat as he tried to prevent himself from bleeding out. He kept his eyes on Tina as she kept talking. Sam approached her—his stake pointed upward—a look of determination on his face.

A snapping noise made Tina whirl around. Sam's wrist stopped in its downward movement toward her chest as her fingers wrapped around his flesh and bone. Todd winced when Sam's bone made a cracking noise, and the boy screamed, falling to his knees.

"Let him _go_!" Todd called, he knew that if they didn't find him soon, he would bleed out but Sam still had a chance. "Come on, Tina. Do it for the team," he called to her, his voice losing its strength, his fingers beginning to slide down the side of his neck. He could feel his warm, sticky blood coating his shirt front. He was dead. No question about it.

Tina turned to Todd, Sam's wrist still in her hand. " _Why_? I _want_ to turn him. And _you_ , too. Don't worry. It'll be cool. Soon we'll have enough people to make an entire team."

"I don't think so," another voice joined them and Todd let out a sigh of relief.

Caroline Forbes looked pissed. "How about you learn to control your hunger _or_ …"

"Or _what_?" Tina snapped.

Caroline looked behind Todd and a wooden bolt suddenly shot through Tina's heart. " _That_ ," Caroline finished with a smirk. Tina fell to the ground with a shocked expression. "Sam, are you _okay_ , honey?" she asked Sam who nodded at her although he looked like he wanted to cry.

Alaric Saltzman appeared from Todd's right side, a crossbow dangling at his right side. "You good here?" he asked Caroline.

"Yeah. Go, help the others," Caroline told him, bending down in front of Todd. "Looks like you're having one hell of a day," she joked, tearing into her wrist.

"It could be better," Todd told her, taking her wrist and drinking her blood. He'd never drunk a vampire's blood before. It tasted gross, metallic, just like when he broke his nose or split his lip but then it began to not taste so bad.

" _Okay_. That's _enough_ ," Caroline muttered, pulling her wrist back. "Your dad is on his way. Do _not_ go anywhere." Standing up, Caroline started to leave.

"Miss Forbes," Todd called. Caroline stopped and looked down at him. " _Please_ , _don't_ leave us _alone_ ," Todd moaned.

Caroline's eyes seemed to pierce the darkness. He knew she could hear and see more than he would ever be able to. She would hear danger and be able to deal with it. "Where's Hope?" she asked him.

"She's…" Todd trailed off as his eyes fell to his bloodied shirt. "I don't know. She took off when someone started screaming."

Growling, Caroline's eyes flashed black and Sam moved closer to Todd. Her eyes returned to their normal color and a smile appeared on her face. "That's _okay_. I trained her. She'll be just _fine_ , boys. Let's get you out of here." Her hand went out and Todd didn't know what she wanted, and then he dug inside his pants pocket. He fished out his car keys and then placed them in Caroline's hand.

"Thank you, Todd," Caroline said. She pulled out her phone and made a call. "Matt? Hey, it's Care. I found the kids. Todd's fine. Just had a bit of a run-in. _No_ , he's just going to need a little help to get through the night. _Yes_ , I will do that tomorrow morning, Bright and early." Her chirpy voice made Todd feel better. His mother would be in full-out panic mode but his dad would calm her down.

Caroline opened the driver's side door and slid in behind the wheel. " _Whose_ panties are these?" she asked Todd as he climbed into the passenger side. One look at Todd made her heave a sigh. "Things I don't tell Alaric. Or _Hayley_ , who would rip your liver out. Not to mention _Klaus_."

"Who's _Klaus_?" Sam asked.

Todd glanced at Caroline. She looked back at him. Todd knew when to keep his mouth shut. He also knew about the paintings that Hope kept in the back of her closet were of a father no one talked about.

"An old friend," Caroline replied, "Everyone, buckle up!"

 _Hope_

"Who the _hell_ are _you_?" Hope demanded as she stood, face-to-face with the guy who had sent a bunch of kids, screaming from the bonfire.

The man titled his head to the side with a wide grin. "Hope," he greeted her.

"Hope!" another voice shouted in the darkness.

"Have a good night!" Her mystery man told her, waving his fingers at her in an eerily familiar manner. It felt like a memory or maybe a dream she'd had of a man, dressed in black, who whispered to her in her sleep, his smile haunting her in her waking days.

"Hope!" Hayley shouted in the darkness.

"Over _here_ , Mom!" Hope shouted. She turned to find her mom, running toward her. Her arms wrapped around Hope's neck; pulling her close. "Baby girl," she breathed.

Hope forced herself to smile. "Mom, _I'm_ _fine_." She said, pulling her mom's arms off her neck.

"Where are _Jos_ and _Li_?" Hayley asked as Alaric came toward them, his brows knit together. His hair would be totally grey within the next year.

"I _don't_ know," Hope said, looking around herself. She hadn't even thought about where her younger sisters were in the chaos. She'd assumed that they'd run off with their friends. Now, she felt her heart begin to pound.

"Li!" Alaric shouted.

"Jos!" Hayley cried, as she looked around.

"Mom!" Li screamed, running toward them, tears running down her cheeks. There was blood on her skirt. "Mom, it was _awful_!" she sobbed, her hair a mess, her cheeks a bright scarlet. "Someone _killed_ Scott!" Sobbing, she fell into Hayley's arms.

Alaric came over and began to pat her back. "Shush. Honey, shush," he whispered. He gave Hope a look like why hadn't she been watching her sisters. How was Hope supposed to know that someone would attack the party? Things had been quiet for years now.

"Let's find Jos and go home," Alaric told them.

Hayley nodded, a solemn expression making her look older than when she'd died, almost like a real adult. "Come on, Hope."

Hope looked around in the darkness. "I can _track_ her," she offered.

"I would _prefer_ that you stayed with us," Alaric retorted.

Hope opened her mouth but her mother was giving her look so she shut it. She wished that her mother would stop treating her like a kid. Hope could do so much to help out; if they'd just let her use her powers.

"Did you find them?" Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert asked, appearing from the woods.

"We found _two_ of them. We still haven't found Jos or Sandy," Alaric informed her.

Bonnie shook her head. "And _mine_ is the quiet, sweet one," she muttered, shaking her head. " _Never_ letting that girl out of my sight again." Sandy's mom trudged ahead of the group, her head held high as she peered into the darkness.

"They're probably at home," Hope told the adults who looked at her with so much skepticism that she wished she'd not bothered. "Or not."

"Jos! Sandy!" the parents called while Li made little sobbing and whimpering sounds in her father's jacket.

"What if she's dead?" Li moaned.

"Wouldn't you _know_?" Hope snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hope, why don't you go ahead and _go_ _home_ ," Alaric suggested.

Hayley stopped, and looked at Alaric, her eyes narrowing. "What is that _about_?" she snapped.

"We need to find _my_ daughter, Hales," Alaric snapped back.

" _Our_ daughter, Ric!" Hayley's voice rose. Her phone went off. "You have a call!" it screamed. "Are you kidding me?" Hayley yelled. " _Hello_?" Pausing, she looked at Ric. "We found Li. We're still looking for Jos and Sandy. _Good_." Hanging up, she looked at the others. "They found Sam and Todd. Todd was attacked but he's fine now."

" _Todd_?" Hope felt like someone had punched her. "I've got to go."

"Hope, _wait_!" Her mom called, speeding in front of her when Hope tried to run off.

"Mom, it's _Todd_!" Hope shouted.

"I _know_ , baby," Hayley said, placing her hands on Hope's shoulders. "But I want you with me, until we find Jos."

"Hales, let her take Li with her." Alaric looked at Li who turned to Hope; her lower lip wobbling.

Li walked over to Hope and buried her face in Hope's shoulder. "My boyfriend is _dead_ ," she mumbled into Hope's shoulder who patted her on the back. Given the way that Li had been drooling all over Freddy; she thought that Li would make a quick recovery from her broken heart.

Hayley did not look happy but she relented. " _Go_. Be careful." Giving Hope her car keys. "We'll ride with Bonnie."

"Always," Hope replied with a smirk before she hurried away.

Li continued to sniffle and cry as they walked toward Alaric's car. Hope wished she had her Porsche. They'd get to Todd's a lot faster. Or if she triggered her wolf, and vampire nature, she'd be a lot faster. The only problem was that Hope had no idea how to trigger her vampire nature. Dying. Probably. But what if she stayed dead. That would suck. Not that she wanted to drink blood and turn into a big, hairy beast. Ugh. She had enough trouble with waxing her legs.

"Scott," Li mumbled, stumbling over a branch.

Hope righted her little sister and then half-dragged her to the car. She opened the passenger side, forcing herself to feel patient as Li took her time, dragging her legs inside the vehicle. Hope slammed the door shut and rounded the car. Getting inside, she turned the key in the ignition, cursing the age of the car. Could Ric really not afford to get a car that wasn't as old as he was?

Driving them toward Todd's house, Hope ignored Li's moaning until they got to the old Lockwood property that had been the Donavon's home for as long Hope could remember. "Li," she called. Li had begun to cry again.

Li stumbled out of the back of the car as Caroline came out of the house. " _Mommy_!" she wailed, running to her mother, and sobbing, her body shaking.

"Is he in _there_?" Hope asked Caroline.

Caroline looked over her shoulder. "Sam and Todd are in Todd's room; trying to relax."

Hope ran into the house and right past Maria Donavon who gave her a long look of disapproval. "Todd!" Hope shouted, taking the stairs, two at a time. Sam sat on Todd's bed while Todd stood up and Hope threw herself into his arms. "Oh, are you _okay_? Oh, _Todd_!" Hope cried, kissing Todd passionately.

"I'm okay, _too_ ," Sam called from his place on the bed.

"Hey, Sam," Hope said, pulling away from Todd. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Sam held up two thumbs.

Todd kept his arms around her waist, settling his chin on her bare shoulder. "Sammy was a _real_ _hero_. You _should_ have seen him in action. There was this _huge_ vampire. Guy must have been like twice his size and his fangs were _huge_! But, Sam, here, he stood up to that vamp. Had a stake and everything. I would have been dead meat if not for my boy here!" Todd let go of Hope to slap Sam on the back who nearly fell over.

Hope eyed the two; feeling amused. She liked Sam. He was a nice kid but she could not imagine him taking on a vampire. Not even a vampire Chihuahua. "I'm happy that you two are _both_ alive. We need to celebrate this weekend," Hope enthused.

Sam's smile looked a little tight but he didn't disagree with her. "Sounds _great_."

Todd came back to Hope; hugging her. "Baby, I'm so happy you're here."

" _Yes_. We're _all_ happy that you are alright, Hope. Now, I hate to be impolite but it's been a _long_ day and my son needs to talk to his father." Maria smiled at Hope in a manner that would freeze ice in hell.

"Bye," Hope said quietly, leaning up, and kissing Todd long enough to cause Maria to fake a cough. "Sweet dreams, baby," she whispered. "Night, Mrs. D." Hope knew that Maria hated being called Mrs. D.

Sam followed her out of the room with Maria and Todd behind them. Hope found the Mayor, Matt Donavon, standing in the entryway, talking to Caroline who held Li up. Her sister had gone to sleep on her feet. " _Yeah_. I'm going to talk to the Salvatores tomorrow and try to get this mess straightened out." Matt was saying. He stopped when he noticed they had company. "Maria," he called. "Todd."

"Dad," Todd greeted him.

"You're _okay_?" Matt asked Todd.

"I'm good. Thanks to Miss Forbes," Todd grinned at Caroline.

Maria offered Caroline her hand. " _Thank_ _you_ for whatever you did for my boy tonight." She actually seemed to mean it.

"Not a problem," Caroline said. "I'm going to get these kids home and wait to see if we recover our other girl."

"We'll pray for you," Maria said.

Caroline ushered Hope, Sam and carried Li out the door. The ride to the Salvatores was a quiet one and Caroline let Sam off; without getting out of the car. Elena came out to collect him but stopped short of talking to Caroline who gave her an icy look. Once they got back to the house, Hope trudged up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"You have a new message. You have a new message!" chirped her home phone. Thankfully, she had her own line. Checking the caller ID, she saw a pic of Todd and grinned.

Hitting the button to play the message; Hope felt her smile fade. "Hello, beautiful. Hope you got home safely. I'll see you, again, soon." The message ended and Hope walked to her window, peering out through the curtains. She saw no one looking back but had a sense that someone was watching her. Hope allowed the curtains to fall and then went to lie down on her bed.

~0~

Eyes opening, Hope looked up into dark blue-green eyes. A wicked smile played on his lips as he leaned over her and she inhaled slowly. "Told you I'd see you _soon_ ," he said, his lips trailing over hers.

Hope moaned, her hands moving up to his dark blonde hair and his hands cupped her lower back; pressing them closer. He pulled back, examining her and she tilted her head to the side. His lips touched her skin and she shivered at the coolness of his flesh on hers. The feel of his fangs penetrating her skin made her body rise, her mouth opening wide as she cried out. "Hope," he said, looking her in the eye and then diving back down; drinking her in.

Hope's head spun as he drank from her, and she took his wrist, sinking her teeth into his skin. "Jacob," she cried out.

~0~

Siting bolt upright in her bed, Hope stared at the wall of her bedroom. " _Jacob_?" she called to the empty room as she curled into a ball and her eyes moved to the curtains of her window, floating in the breeze.

 **Curiosity is killing me here—who is your favorite character, favorite potential ship and least favorite character and ship?**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **HopeMikaelson: Thank you so much! You are an awesome fan!**

 **DarkPrincess: Thank you! I know. Maybe the writers will borrow something; if they get to have a spin-off with Hope, and, as always, I hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for all of wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter, too! On with the show…**

Chapter 5: It's Just like Old Times

 _Damon_

"I'm not the guy with the minivan and the two kids," Damon Salvatore used to tell himself when Sam and Fanny were little. "I am not the guy who packs his kids' lunches. Or the guy who teaches cooking classes three times a week. I am not the guy who sits in on PTA boards when my wife is saving the small people of the town from the flu and the sniffles. I am not the guy who bakes treats for his friends' kids or the guy who gets stuck babysitting on weekends."

"I am not guy who potty-trained my kids, who took my kids on carnival rides and has coffee with the mommies in the park; gossiping about the towns' folk. I do give time outs and 'go to your rooms.' Or the guy who made Halloween costumes." Damon no longer recognized himself as the guy who terrorized Mystic Falls. He was a hero to his kids; minus the hero hair.

Now, things were different, with Jacob back in town, causing trouble, Damon would never admit to anyone else, but he kind of loved the chaos. It felt familiar. Good. A grin lit up Damon's face as he dug a grave. "So, Ric, _all_ we need is some bourbon and we'd be set."

Ric eyed Damon. "You're _enjoying_ this _too_ much."

Damon couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Just a _little_."

Ric shook his head and Damon leaned against his shovel. His old friend really was becoming old. His hair had begun to gray, he'd become a teeny bit slower. It was barely perceptible to humans but after all those years as a vampire; Damon noticed everything. He noticed changes in himself as well. Having a body that used to function more or less like any human's was one thing; having a body that did function like a human's was a totally different thing. Like sleepless nights, never used to bother him as a vampire. But as a human, losing sleep just about killed him, and with two kids, Damon lost a lot of sleep.

"How are you sleeping lately, Ric?" Damon inquired, his eyebrows rising.

"Let me see, Damon," Ric began, pausing in his work, and pulling out a flask from his jacket pocket. "I've got three kids, all of which have super powers and a wife who can throw me across a football field who looks like one of my kids. Life is _awesome_."

Grinning, Damon began to dig again. "How is your marriage?" He would have been Ric's best man at his wedding, to Hayley, the last person he could see Ric with, on the planet—if the wedding hadn't taken place inside the sealed off boarding school.

" _Great_. How's yours?' Ric countered, offering Damon the flask.

Damon took the flask. "Lena's barely home. Lots of late nights at the hospital. When she comes home, she'd too tired to do anything fun. And so am I. Man, I _hate_ being human."

Grinning, Ric shook his head at Damon. "Sorry, man."

" _Yeah_. I can tell how sorry you are," Damon snapped, tossing his shovel. "I think this is deep enough."

Nodding, Ric took his flask back from Damon, pocketed it and they turned to poor Tina. "Kid _never_ had a chance," Ric said, a frown appearing as he shook his head. "And all I can think is: Thank God it's not one of ours."

Damon nodded. "I think we've earned the right to be that selfish." He pushed himself out of the grave and picked Tina up. She felt heavy for a tiny girl. He'd removed the wooden bolt from her chest. "Sorry, kid," he said and then he saw Fanny before blinking.

"You okay?" Ric asked Damon as Damon handed Tina over to his friend.

Damon nodded. He didn't want to tell Ric about his moment with his fear-induced hallucination.

" _I'm_ _good_. Let's get her buried," Damon said quietly.

Ric took her body and carefully laid it down. "What are you going tell the Sheriff?"

Shrugging, Damon looked at the trees. "I was helping to search for the missing kids, mine included, and found something suspicious. He can go from there. It's _not_ like he's the brightest bulb on the planet." Offering a hand to Ric, he helped his friend out of the grave.

They stood, side-by-side, remembering other times, and other graves, mysterious disappearances, friends and family lost. "Let's get her covered up." Damon muttered, grabbing his shovel.

When they were done, the sun had begun to make its first appearance of the day. "Are _you_ going to kill him, Damon, or do you want _me_ to do it?" Ric asked.

Damon's eyebrows shot upward. "Kill _him_?"

"Jacob," Alaric replied as they walked back to Damon's minivan. "We can't let him go; after what he did to Tina. What he planned to do to the kids last night. That monster _turned_ Tina and she almost _killed_ Todd Donavon and Sam! I'm assuming its Jacob who killed Scott Anderson, Li's boyfriend."

"We _don't_ _know_ if that was Jacob!" Damon replied, sliding in behind the wheel.

Alaric sat down in the passenger seat. "We _do_ _know_ that _Jacob_ _turned_ _Tina_ and we still don't what he did with the Walters' kids."

Damon rolled his eyes. "And, _of_ _course_ , you _never_ killed anyone as Evil Alaric? Psst."

"Damon!" Alaric snapped. Taking a moment, Alaric continued. "I know that he's Stefan's kid –"

Holding up a hand, Damon looked at Ric. "You _think_ that I _wouldn't_ put a _stake_ through that _little_ _monster's_ _chest_ if he went after one of _ours_!" he demanded. "Did you _forget_ what I did _last_ _time_?"

~0~

" _Damon!" Elena cried as Damon stomped into their house and ran down the stairs._

 _They were at the hospital. Fanny's head split open like a damned watermelon, according to Sammy. Damon's feet turned in a sharp left and he pulled his key from around his neck. "Damon, please, stop and think about what you're about to do!"_

" _Elena, do not try to stop me!" Damon snarled, opening the padlock and pulling out the cross-bolt and the gun with the vervain darts. "Lady's choice," he said with a dark smile._

 _Shaking her head, Elena stood over him, her arms folded over her chest. "Damon, he's all we have left of Stefan."_

" _I. Don't. Care!" Damon shot back, slamming the box closed and heading toward the stairs._

 _Elena stepped in front of him, her hands on his chest. "Do you think I don't want to kill him? That is my daughter! My youngest child!" Tears began to run down her cheeks. "But we can't make an assumption that he did it on purpose. He's family!"_

" _Fine," Damon said and Elena's face brightened with hope. "I will give him a five second head-start; and then I'll kill him." Stomping back to the stairs, Damon ran back up them._

 _Elena ran after him. "Damon! Please, wait!" she ran to the minivan's passenger side and tried to open the door. Damon did not flick the lock, instead, he turned the key in the ignition and took off. He could hear Elena screaming at him in the driveway but he refused to stop._

 _Once he got to the hospital, Damon chose the vervain loaded gun because he could slip it under his jacket, unlike the crossbow. Walking into the hospital, he headed up the stairs to the ICU. A nurse let him in. They knew him. He was Dr. Salvatore's husband and they knew his little girl was there. He smiled at the nurse at the desk, nodding his head at her. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and returned to her phone call._

 _In the lobby, Bonnie stood beside Sam, her arm wrapped around his small shoulders. His boy looked so damned pale. Sandy sat in a chair; crying. And Jacob, he sat apart from the others, his head in his hands. "Jake," Damon said quietly, he nodded for Jake to follow him._

 _Jake's dark blonde head lifted, his blue-green eyes meeting Damon's. For a moment; Damon hesitated. Stefan. His little brother. His baby brother. Other love of his life. Stefan's boy. Jake's eyes were full of remorse and he looked so damned much like Stefan that it felt like someone had driven a stake through Damon's heart._

 _The half-heretic got to his feet and followed Damon down the hall in silence. Stepping into a room, Jake turned to face his uncle. "I am so sor- " His words froze on his lips as he took in the sight of the vervain gun in Damon's hand._

" _It won't kill you. But it's going to hurt like hell. And then I'm going to get creative before I end you," Damon hissed._

 _The door behind Damon swung open and Bonnie came into the room. "Damon, stop!" she ordered him._

 _Damon scoffed. "Come on, Judgy, we know, of all the people in this town, one less vampire will make your day." That wasn't entirely true. She had loved Enzo so much it nearly killed her, more than once._

" _Damon, put the gun down," Bonnie said, placing a hand on his wrist._

 _Damon's eyes did not move from Jacob. "It could have been Sandy. Or Jeremy Junior and Robby. Think about that. Next time, it might be one of yours he decides to pull this crap with."_

" _Damon, you used to be just as bad, probably worse," Bonnie snapped at him, trying to pull his wrist downward but his anger made him stronger than he usually was._

" _That's why I know this is the right thing to do," Damon replied. "Stefan would understand."_

 _Jake looked like Damon had hit him, his gaze lowered to the floor when the door opened again and Elena came running in; positioning herself in front of Jake. "Damon, please!" she begged him._

 _Damon remembered when she once begged him to spare Caroline's life. "If something happens, it's on you," he snapped at her, lowering the gun._

 _Elena turned to Jacob. "Go! Don't ever come back here, Jacob. We don't want you here."_

" _I'm sorry," Jacob said and then he left the room._

 _~0~_

Alaric looked at Damon. "I remember what Elena said happened. I know that she protected him that time. Do you _really_ think she'll do it, _again_ , after the mess he's created?"

Pulling into his driveway; Damon glanced at Ric. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" They got out of the car and headed up to his front door. Damon unlocked the door to find parents all over his living room. "Mystic Falls Gang Reunion?" he inquired with a smirk.

 _Elena_

Elena Salvatore sat on a loveseat. Damon came in and sat down beside her. Ric went to sit on the arm of the chair that Hayley sat in; taking his wife's hand. "We _can't_ kill him," Elena said, for the fifteenth time since this meeting started. She felt like she did when Damon was still a vampire. Yes, Damon is evil. Yes, Damon killed someone else we care about. Why am I arguing in his defense? Because I love him. Jake, not so much.

"Elizabeth could have _died_ last night!" Caroline shouted, jumping to her feet and scowling at Elena. "Her boyfriend was _murdered_ ; _right_ in front of her."

"Caroline, _you've_ eaten people, did we stake _you_ for it?" Elena snapped back, folding her arms over her chest.

"I _offered_ to," Damon pointed out. Elena elbowed him, taking satisfaction that it hurt him more than it hurt her, now. He rubbed his rib cage while glowering at her.

Caroline threw her hands in the air. " _Seriously_! That was, _like_ , forever ago! And I have done a _lot_ to make up for the people I killed!"

"Doesn't change that fact that you _still_ killed them," Jeremy muttered under his breath. The only reason Elena heard him was that he sat on the arm of the couch, right next to her.

Glaring at Jeremy, Caroline shook her head. "Sorry, Mr. Hunter Guy, not all of us can leave our killing to vampires and other supernatural entities that chomp down on the innocent."

" _Enough_!" Matt moved to stand in the middle of the room. "We have a _decision_ to make for the welfare of the _entire_ town, not just our friends and family. As mayor, _I_ have a duty to _everyone_ , not just all of you," he looked around the group, stopping on Elena for a moment. "I'm sorry, Lena, but either Jacob Salvatore leaves this town or I will have to authorize his execution."

" _Matt_ ," Elena stood up. "Please. He's just a kid."

"Elena, he's _not_ a kid!" Alaric shot back. "He's a _psycho_ , _who_ _killed_ _at_ _least_ _four_ _kids_ _and_ _counting_."

"We _don't_ know that he killed Kenneth and Michael. We _only_ know that he turned Tina. And Elizabeth has _yet_ to identify him as Scott's killer," Elena argued.

"That's because he _compelled_ her to _forget_ ," Damon interjected. "That's what _I_ would have done."

Elena turned to stare at Damon. Why would he go there? "Then why _not_ kill Elizabeth? Why _leave_ any witnesses at all?" she demanded, looking around the group.

"Why is he doing this? What does he want?" Damon questioned her, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. " _Does_ there have to be a motive? No. _Is_ he the killer? _Probably_."

"Probably _isn't_ good enough!" Elena yelled at Damon, who narrowed his eyes.

" _Yes_ , it is!" Hayley interrupted them, standing up and moving in front of Elena. "He's going to kill _again_. And if he comes after Hope, Li or Jos, I'm going to _rip_ _his_ _freakin'_ _head_ _off_ myself." Her eyes glowed yellow, and Damon stood up, moving between Elena and Hayley.

"Hey, _hey_! _No_ _threatening_ the _humans_!" Damon said, sticking a finger in Hayley's face and wagging it. Hayley slapped it away with a murderous look.

"Hales, come on," Alaric called. "Let's go home. The girls need us there _more_ than we're needed _here_." Hayley continued to glare at Damon and Elena as Alaric turned her around and they walked out of the house.

Jeremy looked up at Elena. "Sorry, sis, but I'm _with_ the _scary_ _hybrid_ , if Jake lays a hand on Sandy or my boys; he's _dead_ _meat_." Standing up, he offered a smile. "I'll see you for Friday dinner." He kissed Elena on the cheek, patted Damon on the arm and left.

Caroline continued to stand in the middle of the room; staring at the others. "I'm with Jer and _Hayley_. I'm _protecting_ my daughters." Stomping to the door, she slammed it closed, the wood splintered and Damon groaned.

" _Great_. The minute I fix something around here, someone else has to break it," Damon glared at the front door.

"I'll see you at the fundraiser?" Matt held out his hand to Damon and kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Damon replied for them both.

Once Matt left, the house felt horribly quiet. Fanny was still at Bonnie's and Jer's. Sam had gone out with Freddy Lockwood and Todd Donavon. The kids did not seem to feel safe on their own anymore. Elena wondered if she was being a bad parent. Maybe she should join the little vigilante mob and help them take Jake out? Probably not.

Elena turned to Damon. "I have to show you something," she told him.

"Oh thank God! All this tension is _killing_ me," Damon said, jerking his t-shirt off and undoing his pants. He stopped moving, his eyes on Elena. "Why am I the _only_ one getting naked?"

Rolling her eyes, Elena crossed her arms over chest. "This is _not_ a sex thing."

" _Right_ ," Damon sighed. "And, here, I thought we would _never_ become one of those couples." Grabbing his dirty t-shirt, he pulled it back on. "Should I go up and change?" He hooked a thumb toward the second floor.

"Nope," Elena replied, popping her P like he did. She headed out of the living room and down the hall.

Damon followed her to the door of their basement. "So, no sex, and down to the creepy basement that we almost never use anymore. Yeah. I'm _loving_ this already."

"Shut up, Damon," Elena muttered.

"Shut up, Damon," Damon mimicked her. She turned to find his eyes were crossed; his tongue sticking out.

"Why did I marry you?" Elena moaned.

"'Cause I do that thing with my tongue that you said you couldn't get enough of, 'til we got hitched and our bed became colder than a –" Damon stopped talking on his way down the stairs. "What in the hell _did_ you _do_?"

Elena glanced from Damon to the bloody mess on the floor. "We _might_ need a mop," she told him.

"Ya think?" Elena watched Damon's eye trail up to the ceiling, studying the length of chain that kept her captive suspended in the air, his head dangling toward the concrete floor. Damon's eyes moved downward, over the metal shackles that kept him from using magic on them. "Honey, _what_ did you do?" Damon marveled. He looked impressed and Elena felt guilty.

" _Surprise_. I thought we could have a family chat," Elena waved at Jacob who shook his head.

"How you doin' there, Jake?" Damon asked Jacob who rolled his eyes.

" _Lovely_. May I come down now?" he inquired, showing them a set of fangs that did not look all that threatening from their perspective. " _Please_ , Aunt Elena, I promise not to bite," Jake said before he began to laugh.

Crossing the room, Elena picked up a scalpel. "Not until you tell us what you did with the other kids," she said before cutting Jacob's wrist and watching him bleed.

~0~

" _Where in the hell is he?" one of the kids was saying._

" _Right behind you!" Jacob's voice called in the darkness._

" _Get off of him!" another voice cried. "I warned you to stop!"_

" _Ouch!" Jacob cried and then laughed. "That stung. But not as much as this is going to!"_

 _Running into the clearing, Elena lifted the gun, aimed and fired. Jake turned to look at her, his eyes going wide with disbelief. A vervain dart stood out in his shoulder. "Aunt Elena, what are you doing here? Is Uncle Damon with you?" he taunted her with a grin._

 _Elena felt sick. It was like looking at Ripper Stefan. She shot Jacob, again. This time it hit him in the chest and he kept coming. Then he let out a cry as Freddy Lockwood bit him on the arm. "Man, what did I ever do to you?" Jake groaned._

" _Nothing. And I intend to keep it that way." Freddy replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

 _Sandy and Jos came forward, clutching each other's hand. The girls' eyes were on Jake as if they expected him to attack them again. "You're okay, girls. Go back to my car," Elena called to them, leveling her gun at Jake. "Are you coming willingly, or do I have to shoot you again?"_

 _Jake shook his head and Freddy bit his shoulder. "Down, boy. Good doggy," Jake snapped, rolling his eyes and stumbling forward. "Man, this is a trip." Then he fell on his face._

 _Freddy helped Elena carry Jake to the car. He also helped her suspend Jake from the ceiling. Freddy drove Sandy and Jos back to their parents' houses while Elena worked on extracting info from Jake. She'd started by bleeding him dry. As far as she knew, a bone-dry heretic would be much easier to control. Add in a pair of manacles that kept him from using magic and then she was in business._

 _~0~_

"No idea what you're accusing me of, Auntie," Jake said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "How about _Tina_? You _remember_ her? She had a boyfriend and his boyfriend had a brother. They _all_ disappeared the _same_ night which leads us to believe that you killed them all."

" _Kill_ _them_? Now where is the fun in _that_?" Jake shook his head and began to swing back and forth like a pendulum in a grandfather clock. "This is kind of fun. Like one of those rides at Disneyland."

"If they're not dead, then where are they?" Damon demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Jake shook his head. "Here. There. _Anywhere_ ," he told them with a wide grin and then closed his eyes. "Think I'll take a nap, 'cause you two are boring me, and I have a girl to visit."

Elena looked to Damon, feeling nervous and then they ran for the stairs just as the door to the basement closed and locked. " _Damn_ _you_ ," Damon shouted as the sound of laughter echoed through the house.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing!**

 **Answers to a whole load of guest reviews:**

 **Hope Mikaelson: You are the sweetest! It would be great to see some of the story take place on-screen.**

 **DarkPrincess: I know, and there are probably some missing bits, between the chapters which I might fill in at a later date. I'm trying to come up with a shipper name for Hope and Jacob and have not come up with the perfect one yet. There will be a special guest appearance made by a certain Mikaelson sibling in chapter 7, but I am not saying who.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Guest: Oh, thank you so much, and it looks like your comment caught on!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: That's great news!**

 **Guest: Ah, thanks for the compliment and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **OriginalsFan: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds!**

 **Haylijah01: Thank you! I can say that an update should take no more than two-three weeks to appear. So, just check in about once or twice a week, they will pop up. Promise.**

 **ActressCece: Thank you! I can say for sure that a Mikaelson sibling will be making a special guest appearance in chapter 7, but I will not say which one.**

 **Guest: Hope's my fav, too, but I love them all so, even Todd. It's a writer/mother thing.**

 **JorixBade: Thank you for the huge compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

 **Day Day: I think a lot of people are enjoying the Hope and Jacob ship so far and I we shall see how that unfolds… I promise that one of the Mikaelson siblings will show up chapter 7.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're going to get to know Freddy and Fanny a little bit better in this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 6: Safety in Numbers

 _Freddy_

Mystic Falls is boring. Nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls is so safe that you can walk the streets at night and camp out any time of year. Liars. They were all a pack of liars. All of the parents. Except for his mom. Gwen Lords told Freddy Lockwood all of the stories that his father told her. Wolves. Vamps. Hybrids. Heretics. Every kind of freak show out there. He'd never wanted his son to come home and to be part of this.

"Hey, Freddy," Todd clapped him on the shoulder.

Freddy glanced at Todd, a tight smile appearing on his face. "Hey, Toddy, what's up?"

Todd rolled his eyes. "Going to go vamp-hunting tonight," he told Freddy.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You and what army?"

Sam came over to sit with them at picnic table—twenty feet from the school—and glanced around like they might be overheard. "Todd, this is _stupid_ ," he told Todd who rolled his eyes.

"No. It _isn't_ ," Todd snapped back. "We've got to protect this town. Yeah. Our parents used to be big and bad, in their day, but now it's up to _us_ to keep the town safe."

"By doing _what_?" Hope demanded and Todd turned to stare up at her.

"Baby," Todd looked shocked to see Hope, Li, Jos, Sandy and Fanny standing over them. "What are you ladies doing out here?"

"School's out for the day," Hope told him, sitting on top of the table, between Todd and Freddy. "And there is safety in numbers. Always stay in groups."

"That's what they taught us as kids," Li said, her eyes red-rimmed. She looked down at Freddy. "Can I sit with you?" she asked him, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

" _Sure_ ," Freddy scooted over to make room for Li.

Hope's gaze fell on Li and she rolled her eyes before looking at the group. "If we're all together; we'll be safe."

"Sure," Freddy said, his sarcasm making Hope narrow her eyes at him.

"You think I'm _wrong_?" Hope asked him turning her body to face him.

Freddy inhaled slowly. Hope had powers and they weren't just of the supernatural variety. Her eyes burned into his and Freddy felt the urge to grab her and kiss her. That he wouldn't be doing. There were far too many people standing, around and if she rejected him, well, let's just say he'd have to get a passport, because he would be leaving as soon as possible.

" _No_." Freddy shook his head. "I just thought you had things to do. You know, pep rally, homecoming dance committee and Miss Mystic Falls to compete for."

"I won Miss Mystic Falls _last_ _year_ ," Hope replied. "Not that anyone cares. I'm not part of a _Founding_ _Family_. Technically, they'd be _wrong_ about that but that's a _looong_ story."

The others waited for Hope to continue but she didn't seem to be in the mood. "So, what are we going to do today?" Freddy asked her.

Hope looked at the rest of the group. "We could go to Whitmore College. I hear they're having a party for the freshman." She grinned at the thought.

" _Another_ party?" Jos moaned, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with parties?" Todd asked her.

Jos sneered at him. " _Nothing_. I just want to do _something_ _else_ for once." Turning her head, she walked a few feet away and slumped to the base of a tree.

Sandy's eyes trailed over to Jos and then back to the rest of the group. "Couldn't we go…"

"To _Camp_ _Geek_?" Todd cried with a laugh.

Hope smacked Todd on the shoulder. "Be nice. They're being helpful," she reminded her boyfriend before muttering. "For once."

Sandy frowned at Todd and Hope, keeping her mouth closed which left the rest of the group to try to think of alternate plans. "We could go shopping," Li told them. "I'm going to need a nice dress for _Scott's_ _funeral_!" she wailed and then her head fell on Freddy's shoulder. He patted her on the back as she wailed, burying her face in his shirt, making it wet.

"We could go see a movie," Sam offered.

"Or _rent_ one," Hope added. "We could go to _Todd's_."

" _What_? So you two can sneak upstairs and have sex?" Fanny demanded. Everyone turned to stare at Fanny who was usually calm and collected. Now her face flushed as she looked around the group. "I have to _go_ …to…the…"

"Bathroom?" Todd supplied for her.

Fanny looked like she might die before she took off in a run. " _Fan_!" Sandy yelled after her friend. "Wait!" Sandy ran after Fanny, and Sam got to his feet, heading after his sister.

"What was _that_ about?" Hope demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Todd.

" _Nothing_ ," Todd said, his eyes on Fanny who Sandy had caught up with. Man, could that girl run. The girls seemed to be arguing about something. Fanny shook her head while Sandy gestured in their direction.

"You did _what_?" Hope suddenly shouted. Her hand crossed Todd's cheek so quickly and so hard that Todd fell off his seat. "I _can't_ believe you!" she shouted.

"Hope, baby, _what_ are you talking about!" Todd shouted as Hope stormed off.

Freddy had been trying not to hear what Fanny and Sandy were yelling about but now he was curious. He trained his hearing to tune in. " _Don't_ let them get to you, Fan, he's _not_ worth it."

"But, Sand, I _…_ _Todd's_ … Where is Hope _going_?" Fanny cried. " _Hope_?"

Hope shook her head at Fanny, walking in the direction of her car. "Leave me alone!" Hope snarled at everyone. She got into her car and drove off.

" _Great_ ," Freddy said. "What about sticking together?"

" _Hope_?" Todd moaned. He'd gotten to his knees. "I think she broke my cheekbone."

"Then ask a vamp to heal you," Sam snapped as he came over and grabbed Todd by the shirt collar. "You were _screwing_ _my_ _sister_ this summer?" he shouted.

"I _didn't_ screw her!" Todd replied. "We made out, a couple of times. Don't worry. She'll still be a blushing bride on her wedding day. Her legs are _practically_ glued shut."

" _What_?" Sam shouted, his face turning red, Sam punched Todd in the face who looked surprised.

Freddy stood up, causing Li to moan. He moved around the table and pulled Sam away from Todd. "Come on, man, he's _not_ worth it."

Sam shook under Freddy's grip. This boy might have the werewolf gene, for all the aggression that Freddy could sense coming from him. "Sam, come on, man, let it go."

"You made out with _Fanny_ _Salvatore_?" Li demanded, looking disgusted as she came to stand over Todd. "Hope _should_ dump you."

"I've been saying that for _years_ ," Jos said, coming to join her twin.

"You _knew_?" Li snapped, turning on Jos.

"Not about _that_!" Jos waved a hand at Fanny who came back to join them with Sandy.

"What do you mean by: _That_?" Sandy questioned Jos, her eyes glowing with fire under her glasses. Her chin jutting outward.

Jos scoffed. "One night we work together, and _what_ , you think we're _friends_ now?"

Sandy smirked back at Jos. "Actually, I think you're a _bitch_ , Jos."

Li turned on Sandy. "Did you _just_ call _my_ sister a _bitch_?" she growled, moving toward Sandy.

"Stop!" Freddy cried, moving between the two girls. "Look, you should all go back to Todd's. There's weapons and I can go by Ms. Forbes' and ask for some vamp blood to heal Todd with. Then I'll go look for Hope."

" _You're_ going to look for _my_ girlfriend?" Todd got to his feet, shaking his head and holding his cheek. " _Not_ without me, you're not."

"Do you want her to break the _other_ _side_ of your face?" Li rolled her eyes. "Boy, you are the reason they say jocks are dumb."

" _Who_ says jocks are dumb?" Todd demanded, looking at the rest of the group.

" _Me_ ," Sandy said. Jos let out a giggle and then looked away when Sandy looked at her.

" _I_ can go with him," Fanny said, folding her arms over her chest. "I _don't_ want to be at Todd's."

" _Neither_ do I," Jos seconded.

" _Me_ , _either_ ," Sandy echoed.

Sam looked annoyed. "And you expect _me_ to hang with the guy who tried to screw my baby sister?"

" _Yes_ ," Li cried and she walked over to him. "Did you know _Scott_? What happened to him was _horrible_!" she sobbed, throwing herself into Sam's arms. Sam looked at the others. "You guys owe me, _big_ _time_."

"Yeah. Yeah," Jos yawned. "Let's go." She headed toward the parking lot.

Freddy looked at Sam, Todd and Li. "Call us if something happens. If not, then we'll assume you're okay."

" _Great_ _logic_ ," Sandy's sarcasm made Freddy grit his teeth. "And if something happens to us, well, please, remember to let _Li_ to plan your outfits for our funerals."

" _Really_?" Li cried, cheering up.

Sandy looked at Jos. "Did someone drop her on her head as an infant?"

Jos sneered at Sandy who wrapped an arm around Fanny's shoulders. "See you, Sam."

"Bye, guys," Sam waved good-bye as Li wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his t-shirt.

Freddy got behind the wheel of his car. It would be easier for him to find Hope if he was on his own. Then he would not have to explain why he had a sweatshirt that belonged to Hope in his closet. He would need her scent to track her. He knew her perfume but her natural scent would help him more than that. Any girl could be wearing lilac-smelling perfume.

"So _how_ are we going to explain the need for vampire blood?" Sandy inquired.

"We found a bunny that was caught in a trap," Jos retorted. "And we want own version of _Bunnicula_ hopping around; sucking all the other wildlife dry."

Sandy groaned, falling into the backseat while Jos smirked from the passenger side. Fanny stared out the window of the right side of the backseat. She seemed to be in a daze. "You know, Jos—one of these day—someone is going to make you eat your words."

"Oh, and I bet you think you're the one who is going to do it, aren't you?" Jos turned in her seat, pressing her face closer to Sandy's.

Freddy sighed, running a hand through his longish brown locks. Why did he get stuck with all the girls? "Jos, sit back," he ordered Jos.

Jos rolled her eyes but complied. "You're _the_ _bitch_ , Sandy," she muttered, loudly.

"Why don't you _go_ _to_ _hell_ , Jos!" Sandy shouted.

"Why don't _you_ , I hear that whoever's running it now has a _special_ _seat_ for _Bennett_ _witches_ ," Jos snarled, glaring out the windshield.

"Shut up!" Fanny shouted, clutching her head. " _Please_ , shut up!"

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked her friend.

"I hate _all_ of you," Fanny spat out.

Sandy fell back into her seat like Fanny had slapped her. " _What_?"

Fanny refused to reply, pressing her body close to the door. "I _want_ to go home. I want _my_ _mom_ and _dad_." Opening the car door, she suddenly jumped out and made a run for it.

"Not again," Freddy groaned, opening his door and chasing her.

 _Fanny_

Stefanie Salvatore only got half a block away when Freddy Lockwood knocked her to the ground, his arms around her waist as they rolled to a stop. "Would you _stop_ running away?" Freddy demanded, lying on top of Fanny.

"Get _off_ of me. You weigh a _ton_!" Fanny complained, groaning as his weight pinned her to the grass.

Sandy stopped beside them, shaking her head at Fanny. "Girl, you are _killing_ me," she said, plopping down beside them.

Jos looked bored as she came to stand on the other side. "Could we have _more_ drama? _Really_?"

"Coming from a drama queen?" Sandy retorted.

"I am not _nearly_ the drama queen you are. You hide behind your glasses, acting like you're an _innocent_ , _little_ _twerp_ , but you're a _big_ , _fat_ _fake_!" Jos snapped at Sandy.

"I ought to," Sandy began, her hands rising.

"Stop!" Freddy and Fanny yelled at Sandy.

Sandy's eyes landed on Fanny. Her face turned pink and she rolled her eyes toward the road. "We should probably go."

"I want my mom and dad," Fanny moaned as Freddy got to his feet and offered her a hand. She felt him jerk her to her feet and nearly stumbled into him; tripping over her own feet. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's cool," Freddy said, looking away. "Okay." He let go of her hand and moved in the direction of his car.

"Can you drop me at my mom and dad's?" Fanny called after him.

Freddy stopped, looking at Jos and Sandy before looking at Fanny. She got the sense that they were keeping something from her. " _What's_ _going_ _on_?" she asked Sandy.

" _Nothing_ ," Jos answered. "We _really_ don't have time to stop. I think Todd _really_ needs that vamp blood."

" _Yes_. I would _hate_ to get back hours from now to listen to him whining and having to look at his face all swollen up like a beach ball," Sandy added, her feet moving toward Freddy's car. She avoided eye contact with Fanny.

"All agreed. _Wonderful_ ," Freddy clapped his hands together.

"Wait!" Fanny cried, her hands going to her hips. "What _aren't_ you telling me?"

" _Nothing_ , Fan," Sandy said, way too quickly.

"You're _lying_!" Fanny snapped, narrowing her eyes like her father did at people who pissed him off.

"Seriously, guys, _blood_!" Jos waved toward the car with both hands.

Freddy stood by his car. "So we're _not_ going yet?"

"Fan, _please_. Just _trust_ _me_ on this," Sandy said, coming toward Fanny, who held up her hands, warding her best friend off.

" _No_! I want to go _home_. _Now_!" Fanny shouted at them.

Freddy's head fell. " _Fine_. Let's go," he waved for Fanny to come sit up front.

Jos gave Sandy a look before climbing into the back of the car. Fanny walked past Sandy and sat in the passenger seat. She'd had enough. Todd treating her like crap. Sam wanting to be cool and trying to avoid her. Her best friend having some kind of secret with people who were not their friends. Her stupid, creepy cousin. Every boy hanging all over stupid, Hope Mikaelson. They all sucked.

Freddy stopped in her driveway and Fanny got out of the car. " _Wait_ ," Freddy called to her. Fanny looked back at him, sucking in her bottom lip and feeling confused. "Let _me_ go in _first_." Freddy moved toward the door. "I want you girls to stay _behind_ me."

"That's not at all _sexist_ ," Jos muttered.

"It most _certainly_ is," Sandy replied.

Fanny rolled her eyes. Pulling out her keys, she handed them to Freddy who opened the door. She started to go inside when Sandy placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're going in behind us."

"Ageist!" Fanny snapped.

Sandy nodded. "And you're the _baby_ of the group."

Fanny puffed out her cheeks and glowered at the back of her cousin's head. Jos stepped in behind Sandy and Fanny followed them. She noted Jos take Sandy's hand as they walked through the entryway and Sandy's intertwining her fingers with the other girl's. Maybe that was their secret.

Freddy ran up the stairs while the girls stayed downstairs. "No one's up there," he called a minute later.

" _What_?" Fanny, walked past Sandy and Jos. " _Dad_? _Mom_?" she called out.

No one replied. Fanny kept going until Jos grabbed her arm. "Slow down," she ordered Fanny.

"Don't try to tell me what to do, like you tell your new _girlfriend_?" Fanny snapped, whirling around to face Jos.

Jos's eyes widened. " _Girlfriend_? _Huh_?" she looked at Sandy and then at their hands. " _Ew_!" she cried, jerking her hand away. " _Never_. _Ugh_. I'm going out to the _car_."

"Jos!" Sandy grabbed Jos' arm, twirling a shocked Jos to face her. "You're _not_ going _anywhere_ _without_ _me_."

For a moment there was dead silence in the room as the two girls stared at each other.

" _Mom_? _Dad_?" Fanny shouted, moving past the two girls and their will-they-won't-they drama.

Fanny noticed the door to the basement—that their parents encouraged them to stay away from—was open. " _Daddy_?" she called, her voice becoming small. She stepped toward the open doorway.

" _Fanny_ ," Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, his dark brown eyes peered into the darkness. "I can smell blood. You _should_ stay up here."

" _No_. I _need_ to know," Fanny said. She headed down the stairs, ahead of the others. What she saw made her scream; sinking to her knees. " _Mom_? _Dad_?" There was a pool of blood on the floor and some kind of chain. It looked like something you see in a horror movie where people got tortured. " _No_!" she cried, sobbing.

" _Fan_ ," Sandy cried, coming to stand by Fanny, her hands pressing into Fanny's shoulders. Jos placed a hand on Fanny's arm.

Freddy walked over to the blood and kneeled down. Sniffing it, he placed his finger to the blood and lifted his finger to his lips. "What in the _hell_ are you _doing_?" Jos yelled at him. "Did you get turned, _too_?"

Freddy ignored her, licking the blood off his finger. His eyes darted to Fanny's. She felt hopeful at the gleam in his eye and the half-smile that tugged at the right side of his face. "Not mom. Not dad. _Cousin_ _Jacob_." Standing up, he walked over to Fann;, pulling her to her feet.

"It's _Jacob's_ blood?" Fanny felt relieved and then terrified. "Do you think he has my parents?"

" _Yeah_. I think he probably does," Freddy told her grimly.

Fanny had to be held up by Sandy and Jos. "We'll call my mom and dad. They'll know what to do," Sandy suggested.

"Or, we could just do what Todd said, and kill Jacob," Freddy spat out. "I am _really_ beginning to _hate_ this guy."

They went upstairs and Sandy called her dad. "Hey, dad. Aunt Elena and Uncle Damon are missing and I think Jacob took them. _Yeah_. Okay. We're going to Jos.' Ms. Forbes. _Okay_. I'll call when I get there."

The four went back out to Freddy's car and he drove them to Caroline's house. When they went inside Caroline was not in the living room. They searched the house to find that Caroline had left a note on the fridge.

Had to go talk to an old friend.

Dinner's in the freezer.

-Mom

Jos groaned and crumpled the note in her hand. "That's _great_ ," she moaned. "Now, my mom's off who-knows-where, with who-knows-who."

"Does this mean we _have_ to take Todd to the hospital?" Fanny asked them. She would prefer to go to Todd's at this point and stay there until her Aunt and Uncle found her mom and dad.

"That means that Mom keeps some of her blood in the freezer, in case of an emergency," Jos said, opening the freezer and pushing odds and ends out of the way. "Voila." She held up a bag of frozen blood. "Blood on ice."

"Sounds like a figuring skating tour for vampires," Sandy said.

Jos giggled. "Yeah. _It_ _does_." Again, the two girls were looking at each other and Fanny felt grossed out.

"Can we _go_?" Fanny demanded.

"Yeah. Sure," Jos said, ripping her gaze away from Sandy's.

Sandy followed Freddy out of house; waiting for Jos. Fanny stepped past them, trying not to puke on their shoes. Did Sandy have to go there? Of all the girls at the school, she had to choose someone that neither of them liked.

"I'm going to sit up front," Jos told Fanny.

"Please, _do_ ," Fanny retorted, taking a seat in the back. She glanced at Sandy who kept glancing at Jos, beginning to chew at her bottom lip. Jos would glance in the rearview mirror at Sandy before straightening her skirt hem and looking out the window. Fanny thought she would have to find a new best friend before the year ended.

"You have a call!" chimed throughout the car.

Fanny answered hers first. " _Mom_?" she cried into the phone.

"Not quite," Jacob replied with a chuckle.

" _Jake_ ," Fanny breathed and she felt all eyes on her. " _Where_ are my parents?"

"I'll tell you if you'll _do_ something for me," Jacob told her.

" _Anything_ ," Fanny replied, without thinking.

"Give me _Hope_ _Mikaelson_ and I'll return your parents to you." Jacob hung up and Fanny stared at her phone.

"What does he want?" Sandy cried.

Fanny could only stare at her phone. "Fan?"

"He wants _Hope_ ," Fanny told them.

" _No_ _way_ ," Freddy shouted.

Jos and Sandy looked at each other and then at Fanny. "No way," Jos repeated but the look in her eyes told a different story and Fanny began to warm to her.

 **If the weather does not create problems, I be posting chapter 7 next week and you get to see a special guest star [Blank] Mikaelson!**

 **Thanks you for reading, faving, following and reviewing!**

 **Answers to many guest reviews. ;)**

 **Day Day: Thank you all of the reviews! There are a few things that I have to take care of in my work life; so sometimes I have to set have to delay updating. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **HopeMikaelson: Wow! That's a lot of re-read.** **I appreciate all of the feedback and I like to try to address the readers' questions and comments whenever possible.**

 **DarkPrincess: Thank you! Chapter 7 is exciting and I can not say more I might give away who is going to show up.**

 **OriginalsFan: Thank you! You have to go back and watch S7 of TVD, episodes: Age of Innocence, Best Served Cold and Postcards from the Edge and look for the scenes with Valerie Tulle (Jacob's mom) and Stefan. Also, read chapter 17 of my fic, Tell You'll Wait for me. Ch. 17 is a lead-in to this story with Jake and Val reunion.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Haylijah01: I am also a huge Haylijah fan, but I have yet to finish the second book in this series, so we will have to wait and see.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one, too!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you loved this one, too.**

 **Guest: The special guest star is… Nope. Not telling. But I think a lot of fans will be happy.**

 **Tori: The chapters will all be about the same length. Promise.**

 **Guest: I know and hopefully you will find them in this fic. But if there is something you'd like to ask—feel free to—but I may not be able to answer everything in case of major spoilers.**

 **JorixBade: I know and I would like to say who will be endgame, but: a) this is a three-part book series, so until the final chapter is complete, even I am in the dark, and b) NO MAJOR SPOLIERS!**

 **Guest: Ah, thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers! It's finally that time—Special Guest Star time! Strap yourselves in for some major family drama from the Saltzman-Forbes-Marshall-Mikaelson household. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: No One Cares

 _Li_

When she was a little girl, Li remembered her parents—Alaric and Caroline, not Alaric and Hayley—had been worried. She and her sister, Jos, could sense the tension, although they didn't know what the word tension meant at the time. They knew that something scary was happening. It put them on edge. Years later, Hope and her mom came to town, and life became quieter, more peaceful. Alaric found love again and Li and Jos gained a sister. Everything seemed perfect to Li, until now.

Sam sat on Todd's couch, his eyes on the TV. Todd's face had begun to swell and neither boy was paying any attention to her. Huffing, Li got to her feet. "I'm going to make some popcorn," she told them.

"'kay," Todd mumbled and then groaned. "Ice pack," he called, holding out the melted ice pack to her.

" _Sure_ ," Li forced a smile. If she could, she would hit Todd, too. She could not believe that he had cheated on her big sister. Hope was awesome. Tall, pretty and smart. She made people feel good when they were around her. It felt like magic and Li always enjoyed the high.

Striding into the kitchen of the Donovons' place; Li opened the freezer door. A spike of icy cold climbed up her back and she spun around to look behind her. No one stood there. Rolling her eyes, Li shook her head. She placed the melted ice pack in the freezer and withdrew a solid one. Closing the door, she let out a cry when she came face-to-face with someone she didn't know. "Oh, my God!" she cried.

"Did I _scare_ you?" the boy asked. He grinned at her and Li shook her head. " _No_." She didn't know why she wasn't scared; she just wasn't. Turning, she walked over to the cabinets.

"You should _come_ with me," the boy said, coming closer and fingering one of her long brown curls.

Li shook her head. "My friends _need_ me right now," she told the boy.

The boy chuckled. "I need you _more_ , Elizabeth," he whispered into her ear.

Li turned to find him too close to her. His eyes trailed down to her neck and Li felt her body tremble. "Shush," he told her, pressing his finger to his lips when she opened her mouth to scream.

Li closed her mouth as he pressed his mouth to her neck and she closed her eyes. She felt teeth in her neck, and then she woke up, screaming. " _Help_!" she screamed, feeling a thin layer of sweat on her skin and shaking all over. Her eyes darted around the living room; not registering where she was at first.

"Li!" Sam cried and then his face hovered over hers. His icy blue eyes were on hers. His hands gently pressed into the flesh of her upper arms. "You're _okay_ ," he said, his right hand moving up to brush a curl behind her ear. "You fell asleep. It was _just_ a dream."

" _Really_?" Li could hear the disbelief in her voice as she leaned forward to bury her face in Sam's t-shirt. She never would have believed that she would be taking comfort from Sam Salvatore. When it came to cool, Sam lacked it in the severest of ways. Pressing her face into his neck, Li breathed in his scent. He smelled like summer. Sun, light breezes, water and sunscreen. She wanted more of him.

"Hey, guys," Todd called to them. "Can I get another ice pack?" he called, waving a melted ice pack at them. The skin of his cheek had turned several shades of angry scarlet turning to purple and blue. His skin was beginning to protrude into a swollen mass of flesh. Yup, Hope did a great job.

Sam pulled away from Li who looked at Todd. He held the ice pack to her. "Do I _look_ like the maid?" Li snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

" _Please_ ," Todd begged her. Li narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her legs and pressing her body into the couch.

" _I'll_ do it," Sam grunted, getting to his feet with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks, man," Todd replied. Sam took the ice pack without a word. He didn't even look at Todd.

"I'm coming with _you_." Li sprang to her feet. Sam looked at her and shrugged. They walked into the kitchen and Li leaned against the counter, her eyes moving around the room and Sam opened the freezer. He placed one ice pack inside and pulled one ice pack out.

"Sam," Li said quietly.

" _Yeah_?" Sam said, his eyes on the ice pack in his hands. He only looked up when Li came to stand in front him, his eyes rounded when Li leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She heard the ice pack fall to the floor and her arms went around Sam's neck; pulling him closer.

Kissing Sam felt good. It felt a million times better than any time she'd ever kissed a guy. Maybe because he wasn't overly eager, trying to jam his tongue into her mouth in the first ten seconds or because it felt sweet. She'd never had a sweet, slow kiss before. It had always been grabbing and pushing and how far could the guy get before she asked him to "Slow the hell down."

When Sam pulled back; he was blushing. "Umm… Li, I _don't_ _think_ you know what you're doing," he said slowly.

" _I_ _do_ ," Li said, trying to kiss him again.

Sam placed his hands on her shoulders; holding her away from him. "Li, your boyfriend _just_ _died_."

Li's eyes filled with tears. "He did," she whimpered. "And it was…"

" _Horrible_. I know," Sam nodded. "And that's why you _shouldn't_ be kissing me. Or anyone. Probably, for, like, I don't know, a month? Is a month _long_ _enough_?" He seemed to be unsure and Li just wanted to kiss him again.

"Li!" Sam cried when she kissed him. "Li, come on," he cried, pressing his back against the counter. "Look, you're _really_ pretty and I'm sure that if…umm…"

"Scott," Li supplied, her eyes on his lips.

"Yeah. _Him_. If he hadn't, you know," Sam's eyes moved to her lips and then back to her eyes. "If he hadn't," he sucked in a deep breath. "I think Todd _really_ needs this ice pack. He's probably in a _lot_ of pain."

Sam tried to get past her but Li pressed her body against his. "Sammy," she moaned, placing a hand on his chest and working it downward.

Sam jumped when she reached the front of his pants. "I have to go, _right_ _now_!" he cried out, gently pushing her away and fleeing the kitchen.

Shoulders slumping, Li leaned against the counter as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Damn it," she moaned. She felt her body shake as memories of Scott's death began to force their way into her brain. She'd told everyone she didn't remember anything, but she did. She remembered everything about that night and what they said would happen if she told.

"Scott, _slow_ _down_ ," Li groaned as Scott pulled at her skirt. He had her pressed against a tree. She felt the bark of the tree biting into the thin fabric of her tank top as Scott's hands moved all over her. She liked Scott, a lot, but they'd only agreed to be together last week and all he seemed to want to do was screw her. All the time. Everywhere.

"Come on, baby," Scott moaned, pulling back, his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. "You love me, _right_?" He smiled as he spoke, his hands moving under her tank and unhooking her bra.

"Of course, I do. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't _let_ you do this," Li replied breathlessly as he undid his pants.

" _Good_. Let me _show_ you how much I love you," Scott said, and she felt the bark biting into her skin as he pushed inside her, and she cried out, her fingernails digging into his shirt as he moved.

"Oh, look it's a free _show_. Man, I think I'm missing a Game of Thrones rerun," a voice close to them complained.

Scott jerked away from Li and pulled his pants up. " _Look_ , idiots, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you, if you don't get the hell _out_ _of_ _here_." At six foot three, weighing two hundred and twenty pounds—most of was which was muscle—Scott could beat up most of the kids at Mystic Falls High.

"Scott, honey, leave them _alone_. They're probably stupid, middle schoolers," Li protested, taking Scott's hand. "Let's go back to your place."

"Or you could stay _here_ and party with _us_ ," one of the kids said and then Li swallowed thickly as Kenneth Walters came into view. She always thought Kenneth was cute but she didn't think that anymore. His eyes glowed, black veins crawled beneath them. His fangs looked huge to her.

"Let us _go_!" Li said. "We _won't_ tell anyone you were here."

"Or you could stay and watch. I know I like a _good_ _show_ ," a voice whispered into her ear, a set of arms encircling her arms and waist.

"Stop!" Li cried, thrashing around in the vampire's embrace as Kenneth grabbed Scott by the neck, lifting him in the air.

"What did you say about 'Beating the living hell out of us?'" Kenneth inquired, smiling, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Let _go_ of me, you freak!" Scott shouted, trying to free himself, his hands on Kenneth's, who stood only two inches less than Scot but weighed fifty pounds less. Still he had Scott in a grip that the larger man could not shake.

" _Okay_ ," Kenneth threw Scott into a tree, five feet away. The sound of bones crunching made Li scream. Scott's breathing became ragged as he lay, his body face down in the early fall leaves.

"Please, _stop_!" Li cried, still struggling against the other vampire. "Please!"

"Should I _stop_ , Mike?" Kenneth asked the other vampire.

"Let me think? _No_!" Mike chuckled and Li head-butted him. "Oh, you _bitch_ ," the vampire swore as she ran toward Scott.

Kenneth sped toward her and Li whirled around, lifting her hand and grabbing his arm. "Ouch!" Kenneth shouted. "What in the _hell_ did you just _do_ to me?" he demanded.

" _Scott_?" Li cried, looking down at Scott. "We _have_ to get out of here." She had just enough magic to make then disappear from the vampires' sight but he had to be able to walk.

"Not so fast," Michael Walters picked up a stick and threw it at Scott's neck and Li let out a scream when Scott began to choke on his own blood, his eyes wide as he looked at Li.

Michael began to laugh when Li turned around, her eyes narrowed as she lifted her hand, squeezing her fingers together. Michael dropped to his knees; howling in pain. She would have done the same to Kenneth if he didn't throw himself on top of her. "If you do that _again_ , I will find you and I will kill _you_ and your _entire_ _family_!" Kenneth snarled, his breath hot on her face. "I'll _make_ _you_ _watch_ as I _stake_ your fang-faced mommies and drain your daddy dry. I might keep that cute sister of yours, Jos." And then they were gone.

Li slumped to the floor of the kitchen, sobbing. Why couldn't she have been faster? If she had been faster; she could have saved Scott. She wouldn't have to worry about the two vamps coming back. She was a coward, a scared, little baby and all she could do was weep.

 _Hope_

Rage built inside her as Hope drove through the town of Mystic Falls. She'd been driving around for hours now. At first, she'd planned on going to Caroline's. Then she remembered that Jos might have gone there and Fanny might be with her. Or, worse yet, Todd. She never wanted to look at, speak to, or hear the name Todd Donovon again.

Ragged sobs made her shake in the driver's seat of her Porsche. Maybe if she crashed into someone, it would trigger her wolf side, and she could eat Todd. Maybe the impact would kill her, too, and it would release both her natures at once and she could terrorize her ex. A smirk twisted her lips. Sounded like something her dad would have done a billion years ago.

Dad. Fresh tears came to her eyes and Hope pulled over to the side of the road and she began to sob harder. "Dad," she cried.

" _Dad?" Hope cried out as her father smirked at her, one last time, one side of his mouth turning upward, and then he was gone. Gone. It felt like a part of The Hollow was in her, too, because, without her dad, she felt distant toward others, like some part of her was missing._

~0~

"Dad," Hope cried, pounding on the steering wheel in frustration. "Daddy?" she screamed into the night. Maybe he could hear her. Wherever he was, maybe he would hear her, and turn around, come running for her. Closing her eyes, Hope could almost see her father. Her dark knight. He would always save her from the dragons who would consume her.

Sucking in a deep breath, Hope drove to the outskirts of town and got out of her car. Sitting on the hood, she glanced at the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign and sneered. Mystic Hell would be a better name because this place had become her hell. She no longer felt at home here or safe. She hated this place.

More tears filled her eyes and Hope buried her face in her knees, curling into a ball atop her car's hood and rocking back and forth. A hand came down on top of her head and Hope froze as fingers stroked her hair. "It's _alright_ , _now_ , love. _It's_ _me_."

Sighing, Hope buried her face in his shirt. He felt so warm and she felt his stubble rub against her temple. "I've got you now."

Hope felt her body moving from the car hood to a familiar lap and gripped his jacket collar. "Dad," she cried.

"Shush, Hope. Dad's got you, darling," Klaus murmured into her ear.

"Is it _really_ you. or am I dreaming again?" Hope asked, brushing away tears and leaning back to look at him.

Klaus' smile reached his eyes, radiating warmth and making her smile back at him. "I'm _here_. Did you think I would not hear the call of my child and not come running?" he teased her, cupping her chin. "Now, tell me, which boy has broken your heart so I might visit him in the night and rip his heart from his chest."

Hope let out a laugh. " _Dad_ ," she cried, climbing off his lap and leaning into his side. She wrapped an arm around his arm, pressing her face into his shirt. "I missed you _so_ much," she admitted.

"Is Alaric _not_ a very good father figure to you?" Klaus inquired lightly.

"Ric's _cool_ but he's _not_ you," Hope replied, her eyes rising to meet his.

A smirk appeared on Klaus' face. "It's good to know that I am _irreplaceable_ to _one_ person in the world." For a moment, a shadow came over his face and he looked away.

"Are you _okay_ , Dad?" Hope asked him.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I have not been _happier_ in years. I have my daughter. And an old friend is to meet me, here, _soon_."

"Don't go!" Hope cried as Klaus moved to climb off the car.

Her father held out a hand to her and Hope took it; allowing him to help her off. "I will _not_ go. It is _you_ who will need to return to your friends and family," he kissed her on the top of her head. "It is _still_ not safe for you, Hope."

"Dad, I'm working on –" Hope began when Klaus held up a finger to his lips, pointing to himself.

" _She_ can hear you," Klaus warned her.

Hope felt her body slumping. Her joy at being with her father ruined by the reminder that he was still controlled by the thing that once sought to control her magic and kill her. " _Sorry_ ," she mumbled, her eyes moving to her feet.

"It's alright, love. I know that you would not give up hope. As I _never_ have," Klaus squeezed her shoulder. "One day, we will be reunited, under better terms."

"You better believe it," Hope replied, her hands going to her hips and her head rising.

Klaus' eyes lit up. "Let me guess, my little girl is a cheerleader now?"

" _Head_ cheerleader," Hope proclaimed.

"Ah," Klaus' smile widened. "I wonder whose influence would cause my quiet, introspective child to make that choice?"

" _Caroline_ ," Hope told him.

"I suspected. Is there anything else that Caroline might have influenced you to take part in...say a certain pageant?" Klaus cocked his head to the side, indicating the Welcome sign.

Hope grinned. "I was named Miss Mystic last year."

Again, Klaus smiled. " _Yes_ , it seems that you are following in Caroline's footsteps."

"You don't mind, do you?" Hope inquired. "I love mom but she just does not get high school, at _all_." Shaking her head, Hope watched her father shake his head.

"I believe that you are _perfect_ , Hope," Klaus told her. "I have dreamed of you, many times, and I could not wish for you to be more than you are."

"I _love_ you Dad," Hope cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Klaus hugged her back. "I love you, too."

"Ahem," a voice from behind them coughed and Hope pulled away to see Caroline. She had her arms folded over her chest. Disapproval, sadness and regret warred in her expression. Her lips twisted into a smile as she looked at Klaus which she quickly tried to suppress.

"Hope, you should _go_ ," Klaus ordered her.

Hope turned back to him. "Dad, _please_ , just another _five_ _minutes_?"

"Darling, please, we will see each other _again_ ," Klaus removed her arms from him, taking a step back from her, over the border of the town. "Caroline," he said, his tone soft as he looked at her step-sisters' mother.

Hope watched Caroline walk toward Klaus, her eyes on his, another smile appearing on her lips. Watching them, Hope wondered if this was why Caroline had always been so attentive with her growing up. It's not that Caroline didn't treat all the kids like they were special, it's that Hope always felt like Caroline spent just a tiny bit more time with her, watching her, guiding her and listening to her. Now she knew why. Caroline Forbes was in love with her father. And the way that he looked at her, Hope suspected that he was in love with Caroline.

"Bye, Dad," Hope called.

"Good-bye, love," Klaus called back. He held out his hand and Caroline took it before they disappeared.

Sucking in a deep breath, Hope climbed back behind her steering wheel. She drove back into town and went back to Caroline's house. No one was there. Walking up to the room that Caroline had offered her to stay in when the twins were staying over, Hope climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

~0~

" _Hope," Jacob called to her._

 _Hope sat up. It was dark outside and she blinked into the darkness. "Jake?" she called back. He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked him wearily._

" _I came to see you, darling," Jacob brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I missed you already."_

" _You know you shouldn't be here. Someone's going to catch you after what you did this time," Hope replied, giving him a long look. "You know you can't go around turning people like him."_

" _Oh, come, Hope, you know that is better for him," Jake argued, lying down on the bed and pulling her head onto his chest. "Besides, I need him."_

" _Great excuse." Hope mumbled against his shirt, her eyelids feeling heavy._

 _Jake stroked her hair. "I need you, too," he added, kissing her head._

" _I need you; that's why you have to be more careful," Hope told him, looking him in the eye._

 _Jake smirked at her. "I'll be careful when you are," he said, his lips moving to hers and she smiled at him as he kissed her again._

~0~

Sitting up, Hope sucked in a deep breath, running her hands through her hair. Why did she keep dreaming about this guy? She didn't even really know him. Getting up, she walked downstairs to find that a light in the living was on. "Li? Jos?" she called, rounding the corner.

Hope let out a cry when she nearly ran into Jake. "Sweet dreams, I take it?" he inquired, his eyes gleaming as he looked down at her.

" _Get_ _out_ ," Hope cried.

"Can't," Jacob told her simply.

" _What_?" Hope retorted.

"We're locked in here. _For_ _now_." Jacob told her, his fingers moving to trail over her arm.

" _What_?" Hope walked to the door and she opened it. Her left foot moved to step outside, to be met with a wall. "What did you _do_?" she shouted, turning to glare at Jake.

"Not it," Jake replied, moving quickly and pinning her to an invisible wall. "While we're here, why don't we get to know each other better?" His smile made Hope really, really pissed off. Jake let out a scream as she glared at him and then ran to her room. She would find whoever locked her in here and kill them.

 **Now, for a sort-of-spoiler—we will not be seeing any more Mikaelsons until chapter 15. Yes, I know, that is a really long time from now but I want to honest with my fans. And the next appearance will be a new member of the Mikaelson family. Any guesses about who that could be?**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing!**

 **Answers to Guest reviews:**

 **Day Day: I do them to torture my fans.** **Seriously, the chapters just seem to end with a duh, duh, duh to keep you guessing. The trust always comes out in the end is not just a cliché. The full answer to question 2 will be addressed in Ch. 8.**

 **HopeMikaelson: Thank you, dear. I hope you enjoyed Klaus' appearance, we'll see more of him later on.**

 **Haylijah01: I am, too. This is one my favorite stories to write and I look forward to carving out some time to continue Book Two: Mystic Falls: Bad Moon Rising!**

 **Guest: You can not seem to escape it, especially in Mystic Falls.**

 **Guest: You're wish is my command.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovely readers. We have a new ship in this chapter—just in case no one saw it coming—hope you like them. On with the show…**

Chapter 8: It's Not Safe

 _Hayley_

When they arrived in Mystic Falls, Hayley felt like a weight had been lifted. They made it. Hope would be safe here. Forcing down any thoughts of a past life, she'd started over. She was befriending Caroline, Bonnie and Elena when the good doctor Salvatore came home. Starting a relationship had been the last thing on her mind. But Alaric Saltzman was funny, handsome, liked to drink at the Mystic Grille, and he made her smile. He offered them a normal life, more or less.

"What are you _doing_?" Alaric called to Hayley. He stood to the right side of their bed.

Hayley couldn't look at him as a lump formed in her throat. She jerked another drawer open and her hands clasped a fist full of shirts before she tossed them into an open duffel bag. Ripping open another drawer, she grabbed underwear, and then a third one, jeans flying from her palms to her bag.

" _Hales_!" Alaric shouted at her as she zipped the bag and then shouldered it. She turned and headed for the door; when Alaric moved in front of her. "Hayley, _talk_ to me!" he cried, grabbing her shoulders, attempting to hold her in place.

"I'm getting the hell _out_ of here. Now, _get_ _out_ of my way!" Hayley told him, her voice low, barely human.

Alaric stared down at her. They'd had arguments before, nothing serious. Usually it was about something stupid, like the bills. A late car payment—that Hayley had forgotten about—or one of the girls wanted to go to a friend's house and one of the parents disagreed with the other's decision.

Hayley pushed her way past Alaric and went down the hall; entering Hope's room. She pulled out her daughter's bag and began to pack it, too. "Hayley, _wait_!" Alaric called to her. She knew that Alaric had been through a lot. He, too, had abandonment issues. Maybe that's what had kept them together for so long, fear of being alone. He'd lost Isobel. Then Jenna. Josette. Now, Hayley.

"I have to _go_ , Ric. _I'm_ _sorry_ ," Hayley said, zipping Hope's bag. She turned to leave and Alaric stood in the doorway. "Ric, _don't_ make this harder than it already is," she whispered.

" _Please_. Just wait. Just a _little_ longer. This town has seen a lot. Those of us who survived bear the scars. But we _don't_ give up. And we _don't_ run." Placing a hand on her arm, Alaric's fingers trailed down to her wrist. "Hales, _stay_ with me. Don't run. This is your _home_ now. I'm your _family_. _Me_. _The_ _girls_. We need you _here_."

Shaking her head, Hayley dropped the bags to the floor and tears began to run down her cheeks as she allowed her husband to pull her to him. " _Ric_ , _I_ _love_ _you_ ," she whispered into his ear.

Pulling back, Ric smiled down at her. "I love you, too," he said. He kissed her and she kissed him back, holding on to him tightly, terrified to let go.

When Ric finally let her go, Hayley offered him a smile. "I am _always_ going to be grateful for how you took me in and how good you were to us," she whispered, choking on her words.

Ric's eyes clouded. " _What_ are you saying?"

"Good-bye, Ric," Hayley said quietly. Picking up the bags, she slung them over her shoulder and headed down the stairs, three at a time. She could hear Ric following her. "Hales! Hayley! Wait! _Hayley_!" he shouted as she opened the door and ran out to her car.

"I'm sorry," Hayley mumbled, blinking past a haze of tears as she opened the car door and tossed the bags in the back. She gunned the engine and took off. Alaric would have to understand. She'd spent half her life running. She thought they could have a good life together: raise the kids, finish off a mortgage, bicker, and she would be there when Ric passed on. Then she would have to start over but that wouldn't be for another fifty years. She hoped.

~0~

" _I don't think there are any extra blankets in here, Caroline." The sound of Alaric's voice startled Hayley. She had been staring out the window of a guest bedroom. She came in here to get some alone time. Apparently that was not in the cards._

" _Hayley?" Alaric looked as shocked to see her in the room as she felt to find him here, with her._

" _Yeah. Hi," Hayley shoved her hands into her back pockets, ducking her hair, feeling it tumble around her face to cover the look of irritation. "Sorry. I'm gonna go." She felt the lump in her throat causing her words to slur._

" _You okay?" Alaric inquired, reaching out a hand and placing it on her elbow as she moved to leave._

 _Hayley inhaled, but kept her face toward the wall opposite him. "Yeah. Sure. I'm great," she said, hearing the sarcasm and she wanted to kick herself._

 _Silence, and then, "If you need to talk… I've been known to be a pretty good listener."_

" _You mean to the drunk rants of you psychotic bestie?" Hayley threw back, finally allowing herself to face Alaric, her chin rigid._

 _Alaric let out a laugh. "Really? Considering you're practically a member of the Mikaelson family—I would not be insulting anyone if I were you."_

 _Hayley scoffed. "Yes. I forgot, you're just one of the 'good guys.' Always doing the right thing for the right reasons." Shrugging off his hand, she moved to the door. "Good luck with your blankets."_

" _Yeah." Alaric grunted._

 _Stomping over to the door, Hayley reached for it and found it would not open. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" she cried._

" _What?" Alaric called._

" _The door won't open," Hayley called to him._

" _Use your superpowers," he retorted._

 _Rolling her eyes, Hayley tried the door, and, again, it would not give. "Caroline!" she shouted, managing to rip the knob off. "Hope, honey, come open the door for Mommy!"_

" _Sorry, guys, you have been bickering since we got stuck in here. Now you can stay in there until you make nice!" Caroline's perky voice made Hayley want to kick the door down and strangle her._

" _This is not funny!" Hayley shouted at the baby vamp._

 _No one replied._

" _There's bourbon in here," Alaric told Hayley whose back fell against the stupid door which would not budge. Leave it to the kids to magical spell them into yet another space._

" _Great," Hayley forced her away from the door. "I think I'm going to need a lot of drinks to get through this one."_

" _I'm not that bad company," Alaric told her, opening a bottle._

 _Smirking, Hayley accepted a glass. "We will see."_

 _~0~_

 _Two bottles later, Hayley laid on the bed, her plaid shirt lying on the floor, her tank top strap falling down her shoulder as she laughed. "You did not!" she cried._

" _I did. And how Caroline forgave me for that pencil incident, I will never know," Alaric said._

" _Babies. Babies help you forgive some pretty heinous stuff," Hayley said, her feet dangling off the end of the bed._

 _Alaric nodded. "Our kids are pretty great."_

" _Why is it that we started fighting?" Hayley asked him, refilling her glass._

" _Because you blamed Lizzie for the spell. And I said it was Hope's idea, because that's what Lizzie told me." Alaric sat his empty glass on the nightstand. "But, Caroline's right. We're stuck here. We might as well make the most of it."_

" _Yeah," Hayley said, eyeing him over the top her glass. His hair kept falling in his eyes and she'd been having an urge to run her fingers through it for a solid hour. Would he let her bite him? How long had it been since she'd had sex? Months? Years? Seriously._

" _Hey, Alaric," Hayley said, moving behind Alaric who sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating the wall. She scooted on her knees before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "When was the last time you got lucky?"_

 _Alaric glanced at her and Hayley grinned before moving around him and straddling him. "Buckle up, cowboy," she whispered before pushing him down into the bedcovers._

 _~0~_

Hayley shook the memories out of her head. She could not become nostalgic, not at a time like this. She had to do what was best for Hope, and what was best for Hope in that moment, was getting the hell out of Mystic Falls. It's not that she didn't get Elena's and Damon's desire to protect Jacob. She'd protected the Mikaelsons, knowing they were ruthless murderers, because they were Hope's family, and hers, by extension. But she refused to be an idiot and wait until the bad guys came for her kid.

Driving to the school, Hayley looked around for Hope. Her daughter said she would be out by the football field; hanging out with friends. Hayley got out of her car and walked toward the field. The emptiness of the space left Hayley with a desperate feeling.

Whirling on her heel, Hayley walked to the car and she drove to the Lockwood's, the second most likely place for her kid to be. Ringing the doorbell, Hayley expected to be greeted by Maria Donavon. Instead, she was greeted by Todd Donavon. By the looks of his face, she would say he was not having the best of days. "Todd, _where_ is Hope?" she asked him. Ordinarily, she would be polite, although she did not approve of Todd as Hope's boyfriend she knew that her daughter loved him, so she tried to be nice. Not today. Today, she wanted to go.

"You haven't _talked_ to her?" Todd seemed relieved and then worried. "She _didn't_ call you."

" _Hey_ , who's at the door?" Sam Salvatore's voice came from somewhere close by.

"Hope's mom," Todd called over his shoulder.

Sam came to the door. "Hey, Mrs. Saltzman," Sam greeted her with a smile. How could Damon Salvatore be such a nice kid's dad? Not her problem.

"Have you _seen_ Hope?" Hayley asked Sam who shook his head.

"Not for a couple of hours now," Sam informed her.

Hayley frowned. "Did something _happen_ at the school? She told me that she was going there to hang with friends." She remembered from her short time in Mystic Falls—as a teenager—that these kids tended to keep secrets from their parents. Why should the new generation be any different?

" _Mom_?" Li's voice came from inside the house.

" _Elizabeth_?" Hayley called back, stepping inside the house and past Todd. Li had been crying. "Honey, _what_ _happened_?"

Li came running to her. "Hope _ran_ _off_ , mom!" she cried.

Hayley gave the boys a look that made both of them back off. "We were about to tell you that," Todd said. " _Right_ , Sam?"

Sam nodded. " _Yeah_. Hope heard something that upset her and she left."

"Left _where_?" Hayley demanded.

" _The_ _school_. We were all together," Li explained. "Me, Hope, Jos, Fanny, Sandy, Sam, Todd, and Freddy. And then Hope overheard Fanny talking about cheating with Todd this summer and then Hope ran off." Sucking in a deep breath, Li looked at the tops of her high heels. "I should have called you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You told me now," Hayley said, stopping herself from grabbing the girl and shaking some sense into her. "I'm going to call Caroline's and see if she knows where Hope is." Withdrawing her phone, Hayley called Caroline's home phone. No one answered. Hanging up, she called Caroline's cell. "You've reached Caroline Forbes, please; leave your name and a brief message I will get back to you soon." Her voice chirped.

Sighing, Hayley left her a message. "Care, it's Hayley, Hope ran off and I _need_ to find her. Call me back. Bye." Hanging up, Hayley marched to the door. She stopped at the sound of someone following her. Li stopped right behind. "Li, baby, I've got to go. _I_ _love_ _you_." Hugging the girl she thought of as one of her own, she pulled back and then hurried out the door.

Hayley was in her car when the weight of leaving hit her and she had to pull over, feeling a full-blown panic attack taking over. She had to leave, didn't she? She couldn't stay here. Or could she? Starting the car, Hayley turned around and drove home.

 _Jos_

"You are _not_ handing Hope over to _that_ _maniac_!" Freddy shouted at them as they stopped in the Forbes' driveway.

Jos looked at Sandy. "Didn't we agree that _we_ _wouldn't_?" Jos snapped at him, rolling her eyes.

Freddy looked at her like he didn't believe her. "Then what _do_ you plan on doing?"

"We'll set a trap for him. Tell him where he can find Hope. Then we'll use a spell to keep him from leaving; until we figure out what to do with him." Sandy stated. "My mom used to do this _all_ _the_ _time_."

"Because _nothing_ _ever_ goes _wrong_ with spells," Freddy grumbled.

Sandy looked to Jos. "We've got this."

Jos smiled at Sandy, for once. " _Yeah_. No big deal. You worry _too_ much, Freddy."

"No, I _don't_ ," Freddy argued, getting out of the car. They went into the Forbes' house which they had left not that long ago. With Caroline gone, they thought it would be easier to come up with a plan. And Todd could wait—just a little bit longer—for the blood he needed.

Jos let them in the front door and Sandy followed behind her. Fanny followed them and Freddy came in last. He hadn't been a guest in the Forbes' home often. Maybe it was because his dad used to date Caroline. Maybe it was because he and the Saltzman girls did not hang out that often. Jos had her own reasons for keeping Freddy out, and both of the reasons lived with Jos, fifty to eighty percent of the time. Freddy needed to develop better taste.

" _Okay_. Now _what_?" Fanny asked them. Breaking the silence, she tucked her black hair behind her ears; looking so freakin' young. Jos was only a year older and felt like she was ten years older than Fanny. How the kid had handled being involved with the likes of Todd; Jos would never understand.

" _Now_ , we decide where we _want_ to trap Jacob," Sandy said, taking a seat on the couch. Jos sat down with Sandy. "The school?"

" _No_. We have to go back there. How are we supposed to explain that no one can go _in_ ; unless they want to be trapped with a _hungry_ _heretic_?" Jos shook her head.

Sandy looked thoughtful. "There are abandoned houses, on the outskirts of town."

"And if we got stuck out there—with him—no one would hear us scream," Jos pointed out with roll of her eyes.

Sandy narrowed her eyes, turning to glare at Jos. "If all you're going to do is turn down _every_ _single_ _idea_ I come up; I'm _not_ going to offer any."

"You _promise_?" Jos asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

Sandy got to her feet. "I'm _going_ to make some coffee. Who wants some?"

"Ew!" Jos wrinkled her nose. "I _hate_ coffee."

"Then _don't_ drink it," Sandy snapped.

"Get a room," Freddy grumbled.

" _What_?" Jos and Sandy yelled at him.

" _Nothing_ ," Freddy said, he fell back into his seat across from Jos.

Jos watched him; feeling annoyed. First, Fanny said that stupid thing about her and Sandy, now Freddy. What was wrong with them? She would never like Sandy. Not like that, not at all. "I'm getting a soda. Who wants some Pepsi?"

" _Me_ ," Fanny said. Freddy held up his hand.

Smirking, Jos looked at Sandy and then waltzed into the kitchen. "What _is_ your _problem_ , Saltzman?" Sandy demanded the minute they were alone in the kitchen.

Jos opened the fridge. "You're Chinese take-out is _three_ - _days_ - _old_. Please, _remove_ _it_. Self-cleaning mode will not take place until food in removed," Fridgie chirped at her.

"Thanks," Jos said. "Interested in some Chinese take-out?" she asked Sandy who gave her withering look. Plunking the bottle of soda down on the counter, Jos sighed as Sandy looked through her cabinets. "Do you _mind_?" she snapped, waving at the cabinet doors.

Sandy stepped back. " _Yeah_. Where does your mom keep the coffee filters?"

Gritting her teeth—Jos squashed the urge to siphon Sandy—just to annoy her. "If _you'll_ get out of the way; _I_ will find them." Sandy stepped back and Jos moved to grab the filters that someone had shoved all the way in the back. Probably Hope and her blasted long arms. " _Seriously_!" Jos grunted, grabbing the filters and nearly falling on the counter, when her foot slipped as she moved backwards, then tilted forward.

An arm looped around her waist, pulling her back before her chin could hit the bottom of the cabinet. The arm pulled her back and Jos felt her back connect with someone's chest.

Breathing harder, Jos turned around to find Sandy right behind her. Sandy's eyes were wide, her glasses askew on her nose and Jos felt her heart beginning to pound. "Thanks," she uttered.

"You're welcome," Sandy replied, moving her hand to adjust her glasses. Jos' hand moved more quickly. She placed her hand on the right side of the hard, plastic frames, tilting them to the right, feeling Sandy's soft black curls under her fingers.

Sandy inhaled, her hand frozen in the air as they stood, Jos' hand still on Sandy's glasses, Jos' fingers moving down to Sandy's ear. " _What_ are you _doing_?" Sandy whispered.

"I _don't_ know," Jos said, her heart still beating in her chest like it might take a flying leap out of her body.

"Okay," Sandy said, she licked her lips. Her frozen hand moved, slowly toward Jos.' Jos felt Sandy's fingers touch hers. Magic coursed through her and both girls gulped.

"Now what?" Sandy murmured.

"Now…" Jos moved forward, her eyes moving to Sandy's full red lips. "Now _this_ ," she said quietly. And Sandy closed her eyes. Jos felt her body sing as magic flowed between them. She wrapped her free arm around Sandy's waist; pulling the shorter girl closer to her.

"Jos," Sandy's voice came out husky when Jos pulled away.

"Yeah," Jos said.

"What if we trap him in _here_?" Sandy said, looking around.

Jos nodded. " _Good_ _idea_ ," she said before she found Sandy's lips again. Sandy's hand went to Jos' back and Jos' pressed against the counter. When they parted, Jos felt herself smiling. " _Okay_. You should tell them the plan and I'll make you some coffee."

"Okay," Sandy replied.

Neither girl moved. "So you _should_ go do that," Jos said quietly, her eyes moving back to Sandy's lips.

"I know. _I_ _am_ ," Sandy said and then she pulled Jos to her, kissing her deeply. "I'm going _now_ ," she mumbled against Jos's lips.

"You _should_ ," Jos replied. "They'll wonder what the hell we're doing in here."

"I think they _probably_ know," Sandy replied.

Jos giggled. "Oh, man. This is going to _kill_ Li."

" _Screw_ her," Sandy muttered, kissing Jos again.

"You had _better_ _not_ ," Jos warned Sandy.

" _Never_." Sandy shook her head.

" _Never_ _ever_ ," Jos teased, turning them around and pressing Sandy to the counter. Sandy inhaled as Jos pressed her lips to her neck. "Five _more_ seconds and then we're going to do something productive."

"Yes. Productivity is _good_ ," Sandy mumbled as Jos ran her hands over Sandy's sides.

"Uh-huh," Jos sighed as Sandy ran her hand under the hem of her skirt, her finger tips making Jos' skin burn, in a good way.

~0~

Jos carried a tray, with one cup of coffee and three glasses of Pepsi, into the living room. "Took you _long_ enough," Fanny muttered, her arms folded over her chest.

Jos had to stop herself from retorting. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find the coffee filters." Jos offered Fanny her drink first.

"Are you _sure_ the spell will hold?" Freddy asked them.

Jos looked at Sandy. "Well, as a siphoner, I can tell you that _I_ would be able to siphon the magic from the spell. So, we'll have to _add_ a little something."

"Like _what_?" Fanny asked them.

Freddy looked unhappy but didn't offer an argument.

"Well, we'll need something to keep him inside. More specifically, we're going to need something that will continue producing magic to keep Jacob stuck in here. He can't siphon the spell away; if there is a battery that is _constantly_ charging." Sandy explained slowly, her fingers moving across the couch to Jos.'

Jos slid her fingers between Sandy's. "She needs something that belonged to your dad." Her eyes moving to Freddy.

" _No_!" Freddy cried, getting to his feet.

"Freddy, _please_ ," Sandy cried, getting up, too. She let go of Jos' hand and Jos placed her hands in her lap; trying to not show her displeasure. "We'll get it back to you."

" _No_!" Freddy snapped. He walked out of the house and the girls looked at each other.

"Fanny, can you _talk_ to him?" Sandy asked her friend.

Fanny looked at Sandy. "Why would he listen to _me_?"

"After the way you two were rolling around in the grass?" Sandy replied, rolling her eyes.

Fanny shook her head. "You're wearing _her_ _lipstick_ ," she snapped, pointing at Jos, who placed her fingers to her lips.

" _Please_ , Fan," Sandy begged.

Fanny glared at Sandy and Jos. " _Ugh_. _Fine_. But I'm _not_ going on double dates with you two. I _hate_ you both." She walked out of the house.

Jos grinned, tugging Sandy back down on top of the couch and kissing her. "We're a _great_ _team_."

"I _hope_ we are," Sandy replied and Jos could not stop smiling. Things seemed to be looking up.

 **I think that Jos and Sandy's ship will be called Sas—any comments?**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Day Day: It just made sense for Klaus to show up in this part of the story and I love him so…**

 **Haylijah101: I know. With The Hollow still active in the story all of the Mikaelsons have to stay away from each other but I think it will be worth it when they are reunited.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **HopeMikaelson: I know. I miss him in this fic, and, yes, Klaroline!**

 **Guest: I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

 **HopeMikaelson: I love then enthusiasm for this fic!**

 **Tori: Thank you. I hope you continue liking the chapters.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: And here is the new update, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovely readers. There's some more Freddy and duh, duh, duh… #Jachope! On with the show…**

Chapter 9: Get to Know Me

 **The part of Gwen Lords would be played by Lily James.**

 _Freddy_

Stomping across Caroline Forbes' lawn; Freddy Lockwood headed toward his car. He needed to be anywhere but here. What in the hell was wrong with Sandy and Jos? Had they lost their freakin' minds? First, they wanted to offer Hope up to Jacob the-psycho-killing-machine Salvatore. Now, they wanted something of his dad's. Like he had so many of his father's things to spare.

Freddy shook his head in disgust. He heard the sound of the front door opening and closing but did not bother to look back to see which one of the girls was following him. He didn't care.

" _Freddy_!" Fanny Salvatore shouted, running after him. She had to work for it as she moved across the lawn. Her short legs pumping faster to meet him at the car. Stopping, Freddy leaned his body against the driver's side door, placing his right arm on top of the hood. His eyelids lowered as he stared at Fanny, silently.

"Freddy." Fanny took a moment, inhaling sharply and then blowing out a breath. " _You're_ _right_. I need to stop running around so much." She offered him a smile.

Freddy did not smile in return. Fanny's smile slipped and she tucked her black curls behind her ear with her right hand. "So… I know. You're pissed at them." She hooked a thumb in the direction of the house.

Eyes moving to the house, Freddy glowered at it before he looked back at Fanny. He still refused to speak to the nervous kid. Her cheeks were beginning to turn pink. How in the hell had this kid been hooking up with Todd Donavon? She seemed so damned young and inexperienced. Innocent.

"Freddy," Fanny began again, her eyes skimming the hood of his car. "I _need_ you," she said softly. Lifting her head, she hit him with those doe eyes. Big, brown and full of an unnamable feeling. Maybe he did know how she handled Todd as she shifted her weight to one hip, tucking her hair behind her ear again. Man, she would be trouble in another year or two.

Sighing, Freddy looked at the hood of his car. "You _owe_ me, Salvatore," he told her, his voice low, grudging as he pinned her with a long look.

Fanny's smile was slow and he shook his head. Yup. Trouble with a capital T. Looks like little Fanny would take after her daddy. From the tales that his dad told his mom, Freddy gathered that Damon Salvatore had been popular with the ladies. And his daughter would popular with everyone; if she kept up at this rate.

Walking around the side of the car, Freddy walked ahead of Fanny, trying to not show that her little act had gotten to him. He was only a year and a couple of months older than she was. It's not like someone would say boo about his wanting to date her. Well, her dad might. And Li would flip. Hope would probably give them cursory stares; like she did when Li was all over him. There were other girls who would be crushed. But he didn't want to be the guy who crushed the innocence that Fanny still had. Nope. He wouldn't be that guy.

Opening the unlocked door, Freddy stopped in his tracks. He cocked his head to the side to watch Jos Saltzman with her body pressed against Sandy Bennett-Gilbert's; their mouths glued together. " _Wow_!" He let out a chuckle. "Man, can I get some popcorn?"

Jos sat back on the couch, her hand going to her mouth, her cheeks flushing a deep red. "Do you _knock_?" she snapped.

Sandy adjusted her shirt, her own face flushing crimson. She stood up, recovering quickly. "Does this mean you'll _help_ us?" she asked him, her green eyes glowing.

Freddy folded his arms over his chest. "It depends."

"On _what_?' Jos demanded, smoothing her skirt underneath her, with care. She avoided looking him in the eye.

"I want to _watch_ next time," Freddy told them with a huge grin.

" _Watch_ _what_?" Fanny asked, peering around him and staring at Sandy and Jos. Her lips pursed and she narrowed her eyes before she gave Freddy a disgusted look.

A pillow came flying across the room and Freddy grabbed it before it hit him in the face. " _Hey_!" he cried at Jos who had sent it flying his way with a flick of her eyes.

"The next thing I toss will be bigger and heavier," Jos threatened him. Her hazel eyes burned into him with a look of rage that made his smile slip a little.

"Hey, I was _kidding_. Unless you guys are into that kind of thing," Freddy replied, with a shrug.

Jos' eyes widened and then she scowled. The coffee table began to levitate as she grabbed Sandy's hand. "Kid with someone else," she shot back as Freddy stumbled toward the door. "This is _not_ a joke. _This is_ our lives."

Freddy gulped. " _Okay_. I'm _sorry_. I'll shut up."

"Good idea." Jos let go of Sandy's hand and the table dropped to the floor in front of her.

Fanny moved around Freddy to stand next to him. "He's _going_ to help us," she told the other girls. She refused to look at them, her arms folded over her chest. Yeah. She would have to learn to share her friend. You'd think a child with a sibling would know better; unlike Freddy who never had to share anything in his entire life.

" _Great_ ," Sandy cried, smiling. She looked at the others like this was the best day of her life. For all Freddy knew, it was the best day of her life. He didn't really know anything about Sandy. She was a little geek who barely registered on his radar. Now, she would be Jos' girlfriend and either her popularity would spike or she'd take Jos down with her. Time would tell.

"Are we going to Freddy's now?" Fanny asked no one in particular, her foot creating a line across the rug with the tip of her sneaker.

"Yeah," Sandy said. She held out a hand which Jos took and they headed to the door.

Fanny took the lead, Freddy right behind her, and the new couple right behind him. This time no one had to figure who would sit where. Freddy sat in the driver's seat, Fanny in the passenger side, with Jos and Sandy riding in back.

The drive to his house was a quiet one. They only started speaking when Freddy parked in his driveway. "I hope this works," Fanny grumbled, checking her phone, chewing on her bottom lip and frowning.

"Nothing from Mom and Dad?" Sandy questioned Fanny.

" _Nope_ ," Fanny replied coldly, shoving her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

Sandy looked at Jos who looked at Fanny with a frown. Thankfully, Jos kept her trap shut. The last thing they needed was another argument.

Unlocking the front door, Freddy found his mother in the living room, phone in hand. "Mom?" Freddy was not used to his mother being at home. As a professor at Whitmore College, teaching anthropology, she usually worked every day. If she was not at her office, she was in her study—with the door shut.

Gwen Lords folded her arms over her chest, her eyes burning a hole in Freddy's chest. "Where have you _been_ , young man?" the tall, blonde demanded, her dark blue eyes burning a hole into him.

"Ms. Lord!" Fanny cried from behind Freddy's back. "Hi!" she cried excitedly. Geeks tended to love his mom. She knew all kinds of things about history, studied old bones, had traveled the world on excavations, and had given talks on prehistoric dinosaurs. The type of thing he loved as a little boy. But Freddy was not a little boy anymore.

" _Fanny_?" Gwen's eyebrows rose, her expression softening into a sweet smile. "How _good_ of you to come by? I have a pterodactyl wing that you _must_ see."

"Oh, _actually_ , I would _love_ to but we have a _project_ ," Fanny gestured toward Jos and Sandy. "For school. And we've got to get something from Freddy's room but I'd love to come back and take a look. _If_ _that's_ _okay_?"

"Of course, darling," Gwen's British accent became slightly more pronounced as she spoke and Freddy rolled his eyes. His mom loved to impress people.

Freddy headed up to his room with the girls right behind him. "I can't believe she's here," he grumbled. He loved his mom but this was not a good day for her to be here. Not with vampires on the loose.

Opening his bedroom door, Freddy crossed the length of the floor, to his bed, kicking the Playboys under it before the girls caught sight of them. He walked over to his closet and opened both of the folding doors. Kneeling down, he pushed at a slate of wood and then pulled two more out of their places before removing the wooden box in the floor. "Is _this_ what you wanted?" he asked the girls, warily. Even touching the thing made him queasy.

Sandy stepped forward; looking at the blade. " _Yes_. That's it."

"How did you know what it _is_ or that Freddy had it?" Fanny demanded, her eyes pinning Sandy with a look of annoyance.

"My parents talk about things when they think I'm asleep," Sandy replied. She held out her hand for the blade but Freddy held on to it.

"You know this thing packs some major _bad_ mojo?" Freddy asked Sandy, looking from her to Jos, who gulped, looking at the blade.

"Yes. I _know_ ," Sandy replied.

" _Okay_." Freddy handed the blade to Sandy. " _Don't_ touch it," he warned her.

Sandy took the blade, careful not to allow the cloth that covered it to slip past her fingers. "Time to call Jacob," she told Fanny.

Fanny pulled out her phone and made the call.

~0~

Standing outside of the Forbes's house, Freddy dug a hole with a garden spade that Jos brought him. He buried the blade, wrapped in its' cloth, before standing up and wiping his hands on his black jeans. "Your turn," he told Sandy and Jos.

The two girls looked at each other and then knelt on the ground, their hands clasped, eyes closing as they pressed their hands to the earth. Freddy could feel something in the air, something powerful, as the girls spoke in Latin. He thought it was Latin. Foreign languages were not his strong suit.

"Is it _done_?" Fanny asked when Sandy and Jos sat back, looking at each other.

"Yes," Sandy said.

"Good." Fanny walked back to the front of the house. She would be waiting for Jacob while Sandy, Jos and Freddy waited in the backyard. They hoped that Jacob did not become suspicious and come back here. Otherwise their plan would be blown to bits.

 _Jacob_

Humming, Jacob strode down the streets of Mystic Falls. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. His cousin was about to hand him the key to his plan. All he needed would be in place. Then he could leave this boring little excuse for a town. If he could convince Hope to leave with him, all the better. If not, well, he had other methods of persuasion. But he would prefer that she came of her own free will.

Fanny stood outside Caroline Forbes' house. Once Salvatore, but it looked like her five-minute marriage to his father had left her wishing to return to her old life and her surname. Jacob did not care what Caroline did—so long as she stayed out of his way—life would be pleasant for both of them.

"Stefanie! You grew up!" Jacob called to his cousin with a wide smile. "Looking well, darling."

" _No_ thanks to you," Fanny retorted, sneering back at him.

Jacob placed a hand to his heart. "You _wound_ me, cousin. You know that I would _never_ mean you harm. It was a _foolish_ mistake. One I do _not_ intend on repeating. I _love_ my family." Stopping a few feet from Fanny, he noted the way she stiffened, recoiling from him.

" _Where_ are my mom and dad?" Fanny demanded.

"All in good time," Jacob replied.

"I want my parents or you _don't_ get what you want," Fanny snapped at him, her eyes darkening. She might even be scary if she had any powers. Sadly, for her, she did not.

"Do you plan on glaring me to death?" Jacob teased her, cocking his head to the side. "Or shall we step inside and discuss matters?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Fanny's feet were firmly planted on the path up to the house. Jacob could remedy that but he did not feel the urge to. "I held up _my_ end of the bargain. _Tell_ me where my parents are?"

"Your parents are in the Miller's place," Jacob said in a bored tone. "I'm hurt. I thought after you so _rudely_ left your house the moment I stepped foot inside; you would spare me a moment of your time."

"I _don't_ like you," Fanny spat back at him.

Jacob nodded. "Alright." He stepped closer and Fanny moved away from him. He grinned, walking right past her. "There might be a time that _you_ _need_ _me_ and _you_ _will_ _sorely_ regret this decision. Until then, good-bye, Fanny." He stepped inside the house and looked around. He heard the sound of a heartbeat upstairs and grinned. Moving to walk up the stairs, he heard the sound of sudden footsteps. Multiple footsteps.

Frowning, Jacob turned and walked back to the door. He peered outside, his eyes narrowing as he took in Sandy, that annoying friend of Fanny's, Sandy, Jos, Hope's little sister, and Freddy, the wolf boy who bit him. "What are you four up to?" he inquired, leaning against the doorframe.

"Keeping you _in_ _there_. Where you can't hurt anyone else, until we figure out how to _end_ _you_!" Fanny shouted at him.

Jacob let out a laugh. "Oh, so that is your plan. _Right_. Well then, carry on." He grinned at the four before closing the door in their stunned faces. He heard an argument erupt between the children but they were not his concern.

Striding to the stairs, Jacob walked up them and then turned to move down the hall. Hope's door was open and he walked inside. He smiled, watching the girl sleep. She'd forgotten to take off her heels and he walked over to her. Running a finger over her foot; he felt the thrill of her magic run through him.

Jacob's hand cupped Hope's ankle, removing her shoe, his eyes on her face. Jacob expected that she would wake at his touch but she continued to sleep soundly. He removed her other heel. Lying down beside Hope, he brushed a long layer of hair over her back and then pressed his nose against her, bare shoulder blade, over the tiny birthmark. His lips pressed to her skin as she shifted in her sleep. " _Jacob_ ," she cried out and he looked at her face. The longing he saw there made him want to wake her. His hand cupped her cheek, his lips hovering over hers as she moved again, on the edge of waking.

Jacob sped out of the room. Standing in the living room, he debated with himself on the best way to approach her, but she did not give him enough time. He heard the sound of her footsteps on the stairs as he flicked the downstairs light switch on. " _Li_? _Jos_?" she called and then they were face-to-face.

Hope's eyes widened in a manner that would be comical if her expression did not dissolve into rage, her eyes burning with intense distrust, and some might say hate. "Sweet dreams, I take it?" he teased her, his head cocked to the side as she glared at him, her hands balled into fists.

"Get out!" Hope cried and Jacob chuckled silently at her order, shaking his head. Even if could; he wouldn't.

"Can't," he told her, a smirk twisting his lips upward. Yes, this would be fun.

" _What_?" Hope's expression transitioned from rage to confusion in an instant. Such an expressive face. He wished he were an artist, he would spend months creating her likeness.

"We're locked in here, for now," Jacob informed her. He could no longer resist the urge to touch her, his fingers reaching out and fingering her curls. His fingertips trailed down her arm. He wanted her. He did not remember wanting someone as madly as he wanted this girl. Her power radiated off of her and he wanted to feel it coursing through him as he made her his.

Hope looked distraught and she moved to the door and away from him. That was alright. They would have time. " _What_?" she cried as she attempted to leave the house, opening the door and trying to step out, to no avail. "What did you _do_?" she shouted at him. When she turned, Jacob felt his breath catch. Her teeth were bared in a snarl, her entire face that of the predator that lay beneath the surface of the human facade. He felt another thrill shoot through his body, excitement making him act rashly.

"Not it," Jacob told her, speeding forward and pinning her to the invisible wall. He felt her body shudder against his, and the feel of her, this close, made his body cry out for more. More of her. He had to have more. He smiled down at her and she looked disgusted. "While we're here, why don't we get to know each other better?" he suggested.

Jacob seemed to have used the wrong words to woo her. Perhaps he had been a little too forward with his intentions. Women had told him he could be a bit aggressive. His thoughts stopped, to be replaced by blinding pain, as Hope's eyes pinned him with a lethal look, and he felt her power, being used against him.

Sinking to his knees, Jacob watched Hope race from his grip and heard her feet pounding up the stairs. Sighing, when the pain dissipated. Jacob got to his feet. "I guess we'll be doing this the _hard_ way," he muttered under his breath before speeding to her door.

"Hope, darling, let me _in_ ," Jacob called through the thin wood. "We have _much_ to discuss and _all_ the time in the world."

"Go to hell, Jacob!" Hope shouted back at him through the door. He could hear her fumbling around in her room; looking for something.

Placing his hand on the door—he ran his fingers over it—imagining it was her flesh. "Hope, let me in," he called sweetly.

"Go away!" Hope shouted back. "You're a _gross_ , _creepy_ _stalker_!"

"That's _not_ what you were saying in your sleep!" Jacob called back.

There was a pause in the movements on the other side of the door. Then the sound of rapid movement toward the door. Hope jerked the door open; glaring up at him. "You were in _my_ _room_? _Watching_ me sleep? _You_ _really_ _are_ _a_ _stalker_!" she yelled at him before shoving the door, to close it, and turning on a heel to go back to her search.

Jacob placed a hand on the door, stopping it from closing and walked inside. "What are you looking for?" he asked her.

Hope looked up and sneered at him. "I'm looking for _my_ _phone_. Ha!" Pulling out the phone, she grinned happily and dialed a number. An annoying, shrill beeping sound made both of them wince. " _Seriously_!" she screamed, causing Jacob to wince again before he walked over to sit on top of her bed; crossing his arms behind his head.

"Did you do _this_?" Hope demanded, a hand going to her hip, waving her phone at him.

Jacob shook his head. " _No_. I do _not_ work for your phone company. If I did, would you be interested in having dinner with me?" he asked her, leaning forward, on one elbow, eyebrows rising as he offered her a playful grin.

Hope's eyes widened and she let out a cry of rage before she jumped on her bed, crawling over toward him, on top of him and shaking him. " _How_ did you trap us in here, you freak, and what in the hell did you _do_ to jam the damned signal?"

"If I knew that being trapped in a house with you was all I needed to do to get you into bed; I would have done that day one," Jacob told her, rolling over and pinning her wrists above her head. "Where were we? _Ah_ , getting to know each other."

"I'm going to _kill_ you. You do _know_ that, _right_?" Hope demanded, trying to free herself. She was strong. Very, very strong. Just not strong enough. Not yet.

" _Yes_. I'm sure you _will_ try. But I think you'll regret it; if you do," Jacob told her, watching her eyes soften for a second before she began to fight him again. "I do _not_ want to fight you, Hope. You see, we have something in common."

"I _doubt_ it," Hope snapped at him.

"Oh, but we _do_. You want _your_ _father_ back," Jacob said and Hope settled beneath him.

"How did you know _that_?" Hope asked him.

"Word travels. There are people who would like nothing more than to _stop_ _you_ and to _end_ _him_. I have succeeded in _ending_ _a_ _number_ of your enemies _for_ _you_. You're welcome, by the way." Jacob watched Hope look uncertain.

" _Why_?" Hope said, searching his eyes and relaxing in his grip.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I love you?" Jacob asked her.

Hope scoffed. "Sure."

" _Right_. How about this: I want you to help me bring _my_ _father_ back. And I _will_ help you with yours," Jacob offered her.

Hope's expression finally turned warm; a slow smile lighting up her face. "Okay," she said. Jacob leaned down, kissing her on the lips and feeling triumphant when she kissed him back. His plans were working out rather well already.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing!**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Day Day: Now, we know what Jake's plans are and more of our new favorite, guilty-pleasure couple, Jachope.**

 **HopeMikaelson: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: I hope you enjoyed the Hope scenes. S5, here we come!**

 **Haylijah01: Thank you!**

 **Tori: Thank you, and, yes, the wait is nearly over!**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're diving into a somewhat more stable and mature Jer Gilbert's head and more Sam. On with the show…**

Chapter 10: One Step Behind

 _Jeremy_

Being pissed off was a feeling that Jeremy Gilbert spent a third of his life with. He'd been pissed off when his parents died. When he found out about vampires and everyone lying to his face about everything. About Elena falling for vampires and becoming one herself. Bonnie dying and leaving him alone—not that that was her fault—but it still pissed him off. Now, he was pissed off that someone had taken his sister and brother-in-law.

"Jeremy, slow _down_!" Bonnie called after him. They were headed toward the Miller's place. Darkness had fallen and Jeremy wanted to get Elena and Damon and leave.

"Sorry," Jeremy said, slowing to a stop.

Bonnie placed a hand on her side. "We're getting _too_ old for this," she told him, placing a hand on his arm, sucking in air.

Jeremy smiled down at her. She still looked like she did when she came back to town, just back from her trip round-the-world. She still made him want to scoop her up and kiss her 'til they couldn't breathe. Bonnie Bennett was the great love of his life and he felt grateful that she'd chosen to spend the rest of her human days with him.

"What are you looking at me like _that_ for?" Bonnie questioned him, a small smile forming on her lips as she looked at him, her eyes twinkling.

Jeremy leaned down, cupping her face between his hands and kissing her. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you, too," Bonnie said. "And I want to get home to the kids instead of becoming vamp chow." Patting him on the chest, she began to walk toward the Miller's.

Jeremy grinned and followed her lead. He held a crossbow in hand, his favored weapon. Bonnie only needed her magic to be lethal to the vamp population. Two baby vamps would be nothing to the Gilbert husband and wife.

When they stopped outside the house, Jeremy stood beside the door while Bonnie worked on the lock. He felt amused that his wife knew how to pick a lock. She'd learned so much since they parted ways the last time. "Presto," she whispered, glancing at Jeremy. Opening the door, Bonnie walked into the house. Their ears were assaulted by the sounds of some kind of—retro to the kids today—heavy metal band that Jeremy used to favor, back in his stoner days.

"Kill ya. I'm gonna eat your bones!" one kid sang. Jeremy didn't remember that song. And that was most definitely not what was playing over the speakers. Frowning, he raised the crossbow. Not a song. A threat or a promise.

"Get the hell _off_ of her!" Damon shouted from somewhere upstairs.

Jeremy ran to the stairs, not caring if the vamps heard him. He walked past bedrooms with their doors open. "You remind me of my mom," one of the vamps said with a giggle.

"Oh, _good_. Then you can let me go," Elena cried.

"No. I _don't_ really like my mom," the voice replied with another giggle.

"Shut up, stupid," another voice cried.

"I _ate_ my mom," a third voice added.

 _Two_. There were only supposed to be two of them. _What_ _in_ _the_ _hell_? Jeremy looked at Bonnie who frowned.

"Let's just kill them. Jacob _can't_ tell us what to do anymore. There are _more_ of us than there are of him," another voice added.

 _Four_? Jeremy looked at Bonnie, beginning to feel really pissed off. What in the hell had Jacob unleashed on them?

"What are you two _doing_?" another voice—this one right behind them—asked.

"Looking for you," Bonnie told him. "We wanted to join the club."

" _Really_? You look kind of _old_ to be joining. We prefer _fresh_ _meat_ ," the vamp grinned at her. "But you'll make a nice _snack_." He reached out to grab Bonnie by the neck when Jeremy shot him in the heart.

The door swung open to reveal one pissed off looking Michael Walters. "Man, they killed Kevin! That was my _best_ _friend_ since kindergarten!" The boy vamp yelled at them. "I'm _so_ going to _kill_ you _old_ _people_."

"I am _not_ old!" Bonnie yelled back, and then she lifted her hands, sending Michael flying through the air.

The four remaining vamps, looked at Bonnie, and then at Jeremy. "Another one of you? Do you turn yours like we turn ours?" Kenneth Walters asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I was _born_ like this," Bonnie said before she lifted her hands and the vampires began to wail; falling to her knees. "Jer, get them and let's go!" she called to Jeremy.

Jeremy ran into the vamp infested room and began to undo the ropes that bound Elena's and Damon's wrists and ankles to a chair, in the middle of the room. "Man, am I _glad_ to see you two," Damon said, rubbing his wrists and then helping Elena up.

"Let's go!" Jeremy said, turning around to see a vamp with a gun pointed at Bonnie's head.

"You're _not_ going _anywhere_ ," the vamp said.

" _Really_? _A_ _gun_?" Damon shook his head in disapproval at the vampire as the other vampires got to their feet, surrounding the humans. "That is just _tacky_."

"Still works," the vamp replied. "Drop the bow or I blow little wifey's head all over the walls."

Jeremy dropped his crossbow and one of the vamps picked it up; examining it. "Can I keep it, Kenneth?"

"Do I _look_ like I care?" Kenneth demanded, piercing the other kid with a hate-filled look.

"I thought you were supposed to be a _nice_ _kid_ ; like the _Matt_ _Donavon_ of a by-gone era," Damon taunted Kenneth while Elena rubbed her wrists and eyed the vamp closest to her.

Kenneth strode over to Damon and backhanded him. Damon fell to the floor, unconscious. "Anyone else with a smart mouth? Please, speak up?" He held up a hand to his ear. " _No_ _one_? _Really_? Not so arrogant without your little toys, are you?" he waved at the crossbow. Leaning over Damon, he sneered. "This one _isn't_ even worth being called food. I prefer mine in the eighteen to twenty-five demographic." Looking at two vamps close to the door, he pointed at Damon. "Take him out back and kill him. Dump his body in the quarry when you're done."

" _No_!" Elena screamed. The vamp closest to her grabbed her; holding on tight as she struggled against it. " _Damon_!" she screamed, watching the vamps drag Damon out of the room.

" _Kill_ _them_ ," Kenneth called over his shoulder. "I'm _over_ this. I'm _no_ _longer_ in the mood to be someone else's bitch. Let Jacob clean up his own mess."

" _Minions_ , so hard to control," Jeremy said, drawing Kenneth's attention toward him.

"What in the hell did you _just_ _say_?" Kenneth demanded, striding back toward Jeremy.

"I think you _heard_ me. You think you can run your own gang of vamps, but you're still the quarterback, who lost the game by throwing to the opposing team. My youngest, he loves the Timberwolves and he still cries about that game," Jeremy taunted Kenneth whose eyes now glowed with a fiery rage.

"Maybe I'll go to your house after this and use your youngest as a football. Think his head'll sail through the air in an arch that is awe-aspiring?" Kenneth demanded, getting in Jeremy's face.

"Think yours will?" Jeremy asked, jerking out a pistol from his belt and shooting Kenneth in the heart.

Kenneth's eyes widened and the vamps who had Elena and Bonnie let go of them. "You shot _my_ _brother_!" Michael roared, running at Jeremy who shot him through the heart. Another five vampires ran into the room and Jeremy counted bullets. Four left. Not enough to kill them all but enough to help them get out of here. He kept shooting, taking out four more, but it looked like Kenneth and his brother had turned an entire bus full of kids. Twenty of them in all.

The sound of a scream from downstairs alerted Jeremy as he broke a table leg off, and tossed it to Elena who was battling a vamp, on the floor. Bonnie had two on their knees but they kept coming. More screams rent the air. They were getting closer.

Jeremy kicked the bed, and broke off a chunk of wood from the bed frame, hefting the stake when a blonde woman's head popped in the door. She tossed a morning star at the vamp who had Elena pinned underneath it. "God, I _hate_ those things," she murmured, "And look what they _did_ to my pants." Shaking her head at a bloody stain of her camel colored slacks; she turned to Bonnie. Seeing Bonnie needed help, she pulled out a stake from her boot and stalked over. "One for you and one for you." Staking the vampires; she turned to the others. "That gets the blood flowing, _now_ , doesn't it?"

Gwen Lords grinned at them as she dropped the stake to the floor and dusted her hands off. Bonnie blew out a breath while Jeremy went to help Elena out from under the vamp she'd finished off. "Nice timing, Gwen," Jeremy called to her.

Gwen nodded. "You know that I will _always_ answer when help is needed."

Jeremy had only known Gwen for a couple of months. He and Tyler had gone to New York after getting a lead on a serial killing vampire. Gwen had beaten them to the kill but there were a few of his acolytes that they had to find in the meantime. She had happily joined forces with Tyler and Jeremy. Jeremy was not shocked when he woke up in the morning, after the hunt, to find Gwen curled up in Tyler's arms. They'd been yelling at each for an entire car ride and all the way Up-State. Two weeks later; Gwen was gone. She had never planned on sticking around and left Tyler with a note saying that she would never forget him or his stories.

When she showed up in Mystic Falls, with Freddy, Jeremy knew she was there to be close to Tyler. He wished that his friend had known about his son but death usually didn't give you a heads-up.

"Damon!" Elena cried, alerting them to Damon's arrival.

Damon came into the room, a nasty bite on his neck. "I'm alive," he called to them and then groaned. "Sort of."

"Oh, my God!" Elena ran to Damon, throwing her arms around him. "Thank God."

"I suppose this is where we get the bodies and burn the house down," Gwen said, looking around at the vampires.

" _After_ we find out who they were. Their parents have a _right_ to know that their kids aren't coming home." Bonnie leaned over and closed Michael Walters' eyes. "These could be _our_ _kids_."

The group looked at the vampire kids; sharing a moment of silence. "Right then," Gwen pulled out a wallet. "Shall we write this down?" she asked them. "Sorry. I should have brought a pen and paper."

Bonnie gave Jeremy a look. He knew that Gwen was an acquired taste. One day the gang might warm to her. Probably not tonight though.

 _Sam_

Sam kept looking at the clock. It was nearly midnight. He should be at home. His parents hadn't called him. He knew something was wrong when the Donavon's had come in at five past midnight, talking quietly, their tones dark. They had stopped talking the moment that they saw the kids.

Maria spotted Todd's face and her eyes rounded. "Todd," she cried, hurrying to her son, taking his face in her hands until he hissed in pain. "Baby, _who_ did this to you?" she demanded, her dark brown eyes flashing with anger.

" _No_ _one_ did this to me, mom," Todd replied. "I fell while playing football and banged my face into the goal post. I'll be _fine_. _Dr_. _Gilbert_ checked me out."

Maria's head whipped around to glare at Matt whose eyebrows rose. " _Okay_. Umm… Todd." Stopping, he looked at Sam and then at Maria. "If Elena said you're okay; I guess you're okay."

Maria let out a hiss. " _Matt_ , I need to _speak_ to you. _In_ _the_ _kitchen_." Standing up, she offered Todd a smile, touching his good check and then she stalked past Matt.

Todd looked at Sam and Li. "I'm in trouble."

"How do you _know_ that?" Li asked him.

"Whenever Mom makes Dad talk to her, after I told her something, she knows I'm lying," Todd explained, glumly. "But that was a _good_ lie."

Sam opened his mouth to question why they wouldn't believe Todd's lie when the Donavons returned to the room. Maria offered them a smile, like she was at a PTA meeting. Fake. "I'm guessing you two need somewhere to stay tonight?"

" _Yes_ ," Li said but Sam did not answer.

"Li, there is a guest bedroom, _downstairs_ ," Maria said. "Let me show it to you."

Li followed Maria out of the living room, leaving Sam and Todd with Mayor Donavon, who kept checking his phone for some reason. "Everything _okay_ , Mayor?" Sam inquired, politely, like his Mom taught him to.

Matt looked up from his phone, his eyes on Sam, and Sam knew, instinctively, that he was about to lie to him. "Everything's fine. Did you kids eat anything?"

" _No_ ," Todd said, placing another ice pack over his cheek. "I'm starving."

"Okay. _Well_ , I think we might have a frozen pizza in the freezer, unless your mother went on another one of her carb-free diets." Matt smiled again and Sam wanted to scream. Did they end up in some weird, alternate universe where the parents' brains were eaten by aliens?

Sam followed Todd and his father into the kitchen. Maria had been remodeling again and there was marble and glass all over the kitchen. A brand new fridge stood; waiting for them. "Your milk is expired by _ten_ _minutes_ ," Fridgie told Matt.

"Thanks," Matt replied, opening the freezer, he pulled out a frozen pizza.

Maria walked into the room with Li. " _Pizza_? For their dinner?" Scoffing, she walked to the closet, and opened a door, removing an apron.

"Mom, it's _late_ ," Todd complained.

"It's _never_ _too_ _late_ to have a well-balanced meal." Maria shook her head, opening the door as Fridgie chanted his tune about the milk. "Matt, you'll need to pick us up milk tomorrow morning."

"Maria, it's been a _long_ day. Just let the kids eat the pizza and let's sit down." Matt said, leaning against the counter.

Maria straightened up with a package of chicken in one hand and a package of pork in the other. "Which would you rather have: _arroz_ _con_ _pollo_ or carnitas?"

"Chicken," Todd said.

Li nodded. "That's fine."

Sam shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"You _have_ to eat, Samuel. You're a growing boy," Maria told him, waving the chicken at him. No longer having the energy to argue; Sam nodded his head.

Sam's thoughts turned to his sister. Where was Fanny? They hadn't heard from Fan, Sandy, Jos or Freddy in almost eleven hours since they'd split up. He frowned, removed his phone from his pocket to find that he didn't have any new messages.

Maria continued to move around the kitchen while Li studied her nails. Todd checked the damage to his face using the bottom of a pot. Matt checked his own phone. "Why don't you go to the dining room?" Maria asked the teens in the room.

"Okay, mom," Todd said at the same that the doorbell rang.

"There are guests at the door," Doory, the digital Door Person called out. A screen came down in front of Sam who leaned against the breakfast bar. On the screen were Fanny, Sandy, Jos and Freddy. No Hope. Looked like they didn't find her. Sam hoped that her mom found her and she was okay.

"Let them in, Doory," Matt ordered Doory. Not everyone in Mystic Falls could afford a Doory which just came on the market last year and included retinal scans of your guests. "Tell them we're in the kitchen."

"Very good. Mayor," Doory replied.

A minute later, Fanny, Sandy, Jos and Freddy entered the kitchen. "Fanny!" Sam cried, trying not to sound too excited.

"Sam!" Fanny ran to him, throwing her arms around her big brother. He could tell she'd been crying as she buried her face in his flannel t-shirt. "Sam, someth—"

"Is that _arroz_ _con_ _pollo_ I smell?" Jos jumped in, stopping Fanny from completing her thought.

" _Yes_ ," Maria told her. She smiled and then turned back to her cooking. "You kids can go sit in the dining room."

"Is there enough for _all_ of us?" Freddy called, leaning against the wall, near the fridge. "We haven't eaten in hours."

Maria turned to look at Freddy; her eyebrows rising. "Does Gwendolyn know where you are?" she inquired with a smile.

"Mom? _Yeah_ ," Freddy nodded, a smile crossing his face.

Sam looked at Freddy whose eyes ticked to the right. Lying. Man, did everyone have to lie so much? He shook his head and headed toward the dining room, his arm still around his sister. The rest of the group followed Sam to the dining room. Matt did not follow them and Todd closed the door. "Got my blood?" he asked the newcomers.

Jos pulled out the blood bag from inside her bag and threw it at him. "Here you go, jackass."

"Did you _find_ Hope?" Todd demanded before he opened the blood bag and began to swallow the liquid while the others made faces.

"That is _disgusting_ ," Sandy groaned, clutching her stomach. "And we're supposed to eat after that display?"

"Yes," Todd said, wiping his mouth and burping. "You get used to it." He held out the empty bag to Jos who glared at him.

"Keep it and, _no_ , we didn't find her. We _did_ trap Jacob," Jos said with a wide smile.

Fanny looked at her lap. " _Fan_?" Sam watched his sister carefully.

Fanny's eyes moved up to take him in. "Yeah?" she mumbled, her folded hands shaking.

"What's _wrong_?" Sam asked quietly.

" _Nothing_ ," Jos snapped, her eyes burning a hole into his little sister who turned her head.

" _What_ is going on, Jos?" Sam demanded, his eyes now on Jos.

"Nothing," Sandy snapped, staring at Sam.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the two girls sitting across from him. " _What_ are you not telling us?"

"Yeah, Jos. _What's_ going on?" Li demanded, sitting down next to Sam.

Freddy took a seat beside Jos, throwing an arm Jos's shoulders. "Our little girls are in love," he cried, punching Sandy on her right shoulder. Sandy glared at him.

"Huh?" Todd looked confused as he took a seat beside Fanny.

Turning to give Todd a death look, Sam opened his mouth to tell him to sit somewhere else, when Freddy jumped in. "Jos and Sandy are _together_."

"Yeah. They're sitting. Together. Which is _weird_ ," Li pointed out, folding her arms over her chest and giving Jos a disapproving look.

Jos just glared at her sister. Taking Sandy's hand, she placed their hands on the table top. "This is a _thing_ now. Got a problem with it. I'll find a _new_ room. Maybe a new house. It's not like you want me around anyway."

" _Jos_!" Li cried. "What are you talking about?"

"You have your _sister_. I'm just _extra_ ," Jos snapped, getting up. "And I think I'm going to go."

"Jos!" Sandy and Li cried at the same time.

Jos walked out of the room. Li and Sandy moved to follow her. Li began to glare at Sandy; stopping by Todd's side. "She's _my_ twin. I can handle this since I'll _still_ be here when she gets over her obvious mental breakdown."

"So she'd have to be _nuts_ to be _with_ _me_?" Sandy shouted.

"Obviously!" Li shouted back.

Sandy lifted a hand and Li shouted when Sandy sent her flying across the room. "You little bitch, I'm going to _kill_ you!" Li threatened, trying to go after Sandy when Todd grabbed her; holding her back. "Let go of me, _you_ _pig_!"

"Why are you calling my son a pig for and why is there a _hole_ in my _new_ _wallpaper_?" Maria yelled at them, a tray of drinks in her hands. She walked over to the table and set the tray down. "That is enough. Li, Sandy, Freddy, I would like for you to _leave_. Sam and Fanny, you are welcome to stay."

Sam finally lost it. "Where are my parents?" he demanded.

Maria looked up when voices sounded in the hallway; drawing their attention. "Daddy?" Fanny shouted when Damon came in with a bandage on his neck. Fanny ran to their father; throwing herself into his arms.

Sam ran to his parents, too. "Mom!" he cried, hugging her like he did when he was little. Elena kissed the top of his head. " _Where_ were you?" he asked her.

"Just a _little_ crisis. We're okay now," Elena told him.

Bonnie, Jeremy and Gwen came in with Matt. "Mom. Dad." Sandy ran to her parents.

Freddy walked over to his mom, "You've got something on your pants," he told her.

"Oh, _that_. Dry cleaning mistake," Gwen told him.

Sam rolled his eyes as his dad ruffled his hair. "Hey, Matt, Maria. You mind watching the kids tonight. We've got a _ton_ of things to do," Damon said, still holding Fanny.

"Of course," Maria said, a strained smile on her face.

Jos walked back into the room as Matt prodded her inside. "I think I'm going to stay, too, 'cause my mom called and said she and Dad have some stuff to talk about." Li looked at her twin but Jos refused to look back.

Maria nodded. "As long as all of your parents know where you are; you can stay. For _one_ night. No more property damage," she ordered Li and Sandy.

Li offered her a sweet smile. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"With a _good,_ after-school job," Maria added. Li's mouth dropped open and she looked at the others. Sandy smirked at her. "For _both_ of you," Maria said and Sandy looked at her parents. Bonnie shook her head.

"Good night, kids," Elena said quietly, hugging them again. Sam wanted to beg them to stay but he'd already acted like a little kid.

"Bye," Sam said.

The parents who didn't live there; left. The teens who were left could only stare at each other; no one quite trusting the other in that moment.

 **I'm thinking Shay Mitchell, for the part of Maria Donavon, but I am not a 100% committed to who the actor should be. Any suggestions?**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Day Day: Thank you! Jacob is a complicated character—a bit like Klaus and Damon, and we'll see a different side of him in Book Two, because his motives change.**

 **HopeMikaelson: With any luck, the story will continue into another show. Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Guest: Ah, thanks!**

 **Tori: Wonderful!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Hope you enjoyed the new chap.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here's some more Jacope and Todd. On with the show…**

Chapter 11: In the Twilight Hours

 _Hope_

Cool lips. Jacob's lips felt a little colder than Todd's had. The skin of his arms also felt colder. Not vampire cool. Not like Caroline. Just a tiny bit chilly, compared to Hope's skin. He pulled back, examining her and Hope did not feel embarrassed, like she felt when she and Todd first got together. She'd never really kissed a boy, let alone had sex. She was older now and kissing Jacob felt like something she'd been doing for years. Centuries even.

"This is nice," Jacob said, running his fingers over her sides, his fingertips sliding under the hem of her skirt. "But I want more," he told her, his smile making her feel warmer.

"I _just_ broke up with someone," Hope told him.

Jacob grinned. " _Good_. I'd _hate_ to have had to kill the boy but I would have."

"It's _such_ a turn-on hearing how you were planning on killing my ex." Hope rolled her eyes, shoving Jacob away from her.

Chuckling, Jacob pulled her back to him, pressing his nose into her shoulder blade, the one with the tiny birthmark on it. "Don't run away from me, love. We're just beginning to have a bit of fun together. Don't ruin it." He pressed his lips to her birthmark and she shivered.

"Jake, get _off_ ," Hope ordered him. She felt the air shift as he suddenly appeared by her window.

Turning to look at him, Hope moved to sit cross-legged; examining him. "Are you _really_ going to help me with my dad?" She was not sure if she believed him, let alone trusted him with such a huge plan. No one around Mystic Falls seemed to like or trust Jacob and she knew that he was dangerous.

~0~

 _Screams rent through the air as Hope ran through the woods. Her feet pounded over the grass and twigs which snapped beneath her pounding feet. Li. Jos. Her family. They were out there, somewhere with whatever was making people scream in terror. This felt so familiar, but also like a dream, half-remembered upon waking._

 _Hope emerged from the trees, all of her senses on high alert. As a witch, she could sense vampires and her senses were driving her insane at that moment. Peering around at everything, she looked for any signs of her sisters but she saw nothing._

 _Sniffing the air, Hope smelled blood. She stalked across the opening and then she inhaled as she saw the back of a dark jacket. A man, bent over someone, his body shook, and she opened her mouth. "What are you doing?" she demanded._

 _The man pulled back from the person he held. "You are alright. You fell down and cut yourself a bit; you'll be fine. Go along with your little friends." Rising, the man turned to Hope, his hand moving to wipe his mouth._

 _Hope glared at him as her heart began to race faster. Jacob? No. This couldn't be him. He was not the guy in her dreams. This man was a monster. He looked her over, a slow smile forming and she saw blood on his teeth. "Who are you?" she demanded._

~0~

"What is going through that _delicious_ mind of yours?" Jacob inquired, moving toward her. His steps were slow, measured, like she might try to run from him. She no longer felt afraid of him. She felt intrigued, in spite of, or because of, the danger he presented. But she could be dangerous, too. If he didn't know that, then he wasn't as smart as he seemed to believe he was.

"I'm thinking about _you_ ," Hope answered him. She watched his lips curve into another smile. She liked his smile. She liked his eyes. His hair. Everything, really. But she would be damned if she'd admit that to him. Maybe one day. "How _many_ times have you been in my head?" she demanded.

" _I_ have a question of my own," Jacob shot back.

Hope smirked at him. "Shot."

"Did you enjoy it?" Jacob asked her, climbing on the bed and his hands moved to her cheeks, cupping her face and staring into her eyes. "All those nights that we spent together." He searched her eyes.

Hope cocked her head to the side. "I'd like it _better_ if you hadn't used your powers to seduce me," she retorted.

Jacob grinned. "It's _more_ fun that way, love."

Sighing, Hope rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her eyes moved back to his lips and she knocked him onto the bed; laying down on top of him. "How _old_ are you?" she demanded, holding Jacob's wrists above his head.

Jacob's eyebrows rose. "You can ask me a million questions and you choose to ask me such _simple_ things." He shook his head at her.

Leaning closer, teasing him with her lips, Hope looked him in the eye. "I want to know _everything_ about you," she whispered.

His body angled upward and Jacob captured her lips with his. Hope inhaled as she pulled back. "I'm a hundred and sixty-years-old. Give or take a few years."

"When did you die?" Hope asked him.

"1881." Jacob's words came out as a whisper as he moved to kiss her again.

Hope drew back from him. "How old were you?" she asked him, straddling him and staring down at him as he moved his hands to her hips. She bit her bottom lip.

"Your age. Seventeen. What else?" Jacob asked her, sitting up, pressing his lips to her neck, tugging the right strap of her dress downward.

"Hmm… How did you die?" Hope asked him.

Jacob pulled back. "Bit morbid," he commented, running his hands through her hair and making her gasp as he pressed his lips to her earlobe, chewing her skin lightly. "I died in a train accident. Good thing that becoming a vampire fixed me up, otherwise I wouldn't be my handsome self." Grinning, he looked at her and Hope placed her hands on either side of his face.

" _Who_ told you were handsome?" Hope teased him.

Jacob chuckled and drew her down onto the bed. "I think _you_ did. At some point this summer."

Hope pressed her lips to his. "Maybe," she whispered. "Were you there?"

"On your little vacation to Honolulu with your mum, other dad and little sissies?" Jacob inquired, his lips trailing down her chest while she groaned. "What would _ever_ make you think _such_ a thing? Then I would know about that _tiny_ , _red_ _bikini_ and _all_ those drinks you consumed right before you _nearly_ drowned yourself in the ocean. I wonder _who_ could have pulled you out, just as a wave came in?"

"You were _there_ ," Hope accused him, sitting up and grinning. "I _didn't_ dream that. _You_ _jerk_. Why didn't you stay with me? I thought I lost my mind when I dreamed that some guy saved me and brought me back to my room. We fell asleep and when I woke up; you were _gone_."

"I _had_ things I had to attend to," Jacob told her. "And, as I said before I love you, Hope. Allow me to show you that I love you."

"Like all boys want to _show_ all girls," Hope rolled her eyes.

Jacob shook his head. Sitting up, he pulled her to him. " _No_. Hope. As much as I relish the idea of making love to you. I was referring to _ending_ _your_ _torment_. Once your father is home, we will end anyone else who stands in your family's way and return you to New Orleans and your throne."

" _My_ _thrown_?" Hope laughed. "Oh, Jacob. That is a _myth_." She continued laughing, moving to climb off him when he jerked her back; holding her tight.

" _No_ , Hope. You are a _queen_. And there are those in New Orleans who have been waiting for your arrival for a _very_ long time. Your mother abandoned her people, the Crescent wolves, but there are many who believe that she was _not_ the savior they sought. That _you_ are their hope. Witches look to _you_. Vampires will drop you one knee at the _sound_ of your name."

"And what will you _do_?" Hope scoffed. "Be my _king_?"

"King. Knight. Guard. I will be to you whatever you will me to be. You are _everything_ that I have searched for in my lifetime. You are my _destiny_." Jacob kissed Hope again and she felt herself becoming dizzy from his words and his kisses.

"Jake, I think you're taking things a little _too_ fast," Hope breathed. "I have a _life_. I am a high school student. I want to go to college. I _wasn't_ groomed to be a queen of anything. This isn't England." Touching his chest, she ran her fingers over the skin just under his button-down shirt, tugging at the top button, she looked him in the eyes, under hooded eyelids. "I want to take this _unholy_ _alliance_ slowly. Do you _think_ you can work at _my_ _pace_?" she asked him softly.

Jacob smirked at her, tucking her curls behind her left ear. "I can do _anything_ you want, Hope. And I promise that I can work at any pace you desire," he murmured, moving underneath her and making her body scream with heat.

" _Okay_ ," Hope said quietly. "Then I guess we can work on what we're going to do to help my family."

"You'll need a _great_ amount of power," Jacob replied.

Hope nodded. "Yeah. I kind of figured that out. I know that Li and Jos will help me but I need _more_ people."

"What of your aunt, Freya?" Jacob fingered the other strap of her dress before pulling it down and kissing her shoulder.

Hope thought about that one. She hadn't talked to her Aunt Freya in over a year. They used to send notes to each other once a week. Then once a month. Soon the notes began to come every couple of months. Hope started to worry about the health and well-being of her aunt but she also had other concerns, like her new family. "Maybe."

"And I hear that Vincent Griffith lives, in spite of certain factions in New Orleans seeking his power and attempting to kill him," Jacob added, his mouth working over the flesh that her bra left exposed.

Hope's back arched as Jacob's hands moved to the curve of her back and she closed her eyes. "Bonnie _might_ help. If I can talk Sandy into helping."

"My mother is _powerful_ ," Jacob told her, his hands moving to her legs.

Hope continued thinking "We're _missing_ people. I need _more_ for a _complete_ coven."

"Use the Bennett-Gilbert boys. They can't be of too much help but you can use their untapped powers and draw strength." Jacob's mouth returned hers and Hope wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved on top of her and Hope cried out as his hands slid down her body. "And there is your Aunt Davina."

"Uncle Kol and Davina got married?" Hope smiled. "I wish I had been there."

Jacob caressed her cheek. "I can give you your family back. I can give you _everything_ you ever wanted."

Hope nodded. "Yes. I want it. I want it _all_ ," she murmured and she looked him in the eye, nodding as he pushed her dress up. She ripped his shirt open and undid his pants. "We've done this before. How _many_ times?"

"I lost count." Hope gasped as he moved forward. "Jake! Jake!" she moaned. "It still counts if it's just you in my head, _right_?"

"Not just your head," Jacob groaned and Hope lost control as he moved on top of her.

~0~

Hope woke up hours laterl she didn't feel ashamed of what just happened with Jake. She felt bliss. This felt right. It felt more right than anything that ever happened with Todd. Ugh. Todd. Maybe she should let Jake eat him. Lying back down, Hope pulled Jake's arm over her and fell asleep.

 _Todd_

Two o'clock flashed on the digital alarm by Todd's bedside. He couldn't sleep. He'd eaten. His face was healed. His parents were alive and hadn't been eaten by the vampires who had infested his town. But Hope remained missing, as far as he knew. Not like anyone would tell him if they found her. Her sisters definitely wouldn't be telling him shit.

Sitting up, Todd grabbed a t-shirt from the floor where he'd tossed it and jerked it over his hair. He walked across his room, grabbed a pair of grey, racing pants and pulled them on before heading for the door. Out in the hallway the lights were off but his night vision was pretty good for a human. He navigated his way down the hallway.

Todd opened the guest bedroom, two doors down from his. "Hey, Sam-o, you awake" he called into the darkness.

Sam lifted his head, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah," he muttered, his voice heavy with sleep. "What time is it?" he questioned Todd.

"It is two o'clock A.M," the alarm clock replied.

Sam groaned. "What's going on?"

"Can't sleep," Todd told Sam, shifting from foot to foot.

Sam rubbed at his eyes, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed his faded jeans and flannel shirt from the floor. " _And_?"

"Thought we could go downstairs and talk. I'm going to go wake Freddy," Todd told Sam who continued to dress.

Todd left Sam alone. He entered the room across the hall to find Freddy on the bed, blankets tossed on the floor, Freddy stripped down to his boxers. Thank God he was wearing something. "Freddy, wake up, man," Todd called.

Freddy sat up, yawning. "No, mom, I've got to go to art camp tomorrow."

"Get up!" Todd ordered Freddy, coming over and shaking him.

Freddy jerked awake, his hand shot upward and wrapped around Todd's neck who gagged. The other boy's eyes glowed yellow in the dark and Todd saw the glint of sharp teeth. Then Freddy seemed to register who Todd was. "Shit, man, don't you _know_ not to wake a wolf out of a sound slumber?" Cracking his neck, Freddy sat up.

Sam stepped into the room. "Is he up?" Sam asked, scratching his chest and looking worn-out.

"I'm up," Freddy exclaimed. "Where's the party?"

"Downstairs," Todd told him.

"'kay," Freddy grabbed his clothes. He got up and they left the room. Freddy began to dress once they got to the first floor.

Todd walked down the hallway, where the first floor guest rooms were. "Li?" he called, tapping on the door and then opening it.

Li's blankets were twisted, her legs poking out from under them, her arms flung out at her sides. "No! _Stop_!" she cried in her sleep. "Please! Stop! _Stop_!" she cried miserably, struggling against an invisible attacker. " _Stop_!" she cried again, her legs beginning to thrash. Todd walked into the room, ready to help her when Sam came in behind him and moved to the bed.

"Li," Sam said quietly, he reached down, touching Li's forehead, his free hand pressing to her left cheek. "It's _Sam_. You're okay," he said.

Li's limbs stopped thrashing. " _Sam_?" she said.

"It's okay. You can wake up _now_ ," Sam told her.

Li's eyes opened and she sat up, throwing her arms around Sam's neck. "I had _another_ nightmare," she cried out.

"I know," Sam said, rubbing her back.

"I'm going to get the other girls," Todd told them.

Todd walked across the hall. He tapped on the door and then walked inside. He heard the sound of quiet. Jos lay on her side, her left arm wrapped around Sandy's waist, her nose buried in the other girls' hair. Todd felt himself grinning as he looked back at Freddy.

" _Not_ a word, man," Freddy warned him. "I'll take care of this."

Todd exited the room and didn't bother to tap on the last door. He found Fanny curled up in a ball. Her left fist was curled under her chin. Her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep. Sitting down beside her, he brushed her black hair from her forehead and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stefanie," he whispered into her ear.

Fanny rolled over and looked at him. "Todd?" she said, her voice soft, her warm brown eyes reminding him of their last day together. "Hi. What are you doing in _here_?" she asked him, sitting up.

"We're going to hang out in the great room for awhile. Did _you_ want to come, too?" Todd asked her, pulling the strap of her tank top up and over her left shoulder.

Fanny watched him fix her shirt. " _We_?" she asked him, her eyes these pools of chocolate that made him smile.

"Yeah. _We_ ," Todd said, glancing at the door. He moved back from her, expecting Sam to come in and start yelling at him.

"You mean, _all_ of us?" Fanny curled her knees up to her chest. She looked so damned small. Todd wanted to pull her to him and rub her back, tell her that she would fine. That the water wouldn't hurt her. That no one would hurt her. Not as long as he was there with her. But he couldn't. Things had changed. Their bubble broke.

"You comin'?" Todd asked, back to his Mystic Falls' quarterback persona.

Eyes on the blankets; Fanny shrugged. "I guess," she mumbled, getting up.

Todd's eyes widened as he realized that she'd taken her pants off. Seeing her black panties made him move toward the doorway. "Okay. I'll see you in the great room," he told her, slamming his backbone into the doorknob and groaning. He turned around and fled the room. Girls would be death of him.

"Is Fanny coming?" Sandy asked Todd the moment he came out of the guest room.

Todd nodded. "Yeah," he said and then he walked past the short girl and headed to the great room.

The group assembled in the room. Jos and Sandy offered to get them drinks. Fanny gave them a dark look, sitting down next to Todd and her head fell against his shoulder. He'd have to tell her to stop doing that it he had any chance with Hope. And he wanted his girl back. He would beg—on hands and knees—if that is what it took to get her to forgive his stupid actions. If only he knew where she was.

"Did you get any new messages from Hope?" Todd asked Jos and Li.

Li shook her head. "Which is _weird_ because she would have called when we didn't come home. Unless Mom and Dad told her we were _here_. Did mom say anything?" she asked Jos.

Jos shook her head as she came back in, looking flushed and her shirt was riding up her back. " _No_ ," she told them as Sandy pulled Jos' shirt down.

Todd grabbed a glass of Pepsi off the tray and watched Sandy look at Jos and Li looking at the two of them through narrowed eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you don't _know_ anything?" Sam asked them. He sat forward, his elbows on his knees. His gaze was intense as he stared at the two girls sitting across from him.

Freddy turned from his spot next to Jos. "Yeah, Jos, what _aren't_ you telling us? Your heart is pounding away in your chest. It's almost as fast as Fanny's."

Now, Todd looked at Fanny who had begun to blush a bright red. She ducked her head, eyes moving over the designs in the carpet. " _Fan_?" Todd said, taking her left hand and squeezing it. "Fan, tell me what happened?"

Fanny looked at Todd, her eyes beginning to mist with tears. "I _can't_. I'm sorry," she said quietly before she got up and ran from the room.

Todd looked at Jos and Sandy who looked back at him. "What in the hell was _that_ about?" he demanded standing up.

"Nothing _you_ need to worry about," Jos snapped.

Sam got to his feet. "Sam, stay with _me_ ," Li pleaded, her eyes wide as she pulled him back down with her.

Todd grabbed a cup of mint tea off the tray. "I'll go to talk to her."

"The _hell_ you will!" Sam was on his feet again.

"Sam!" Li cried, grabbing his hand.

"Get over it," Todd snapped before striding to the door. He knew Stefanie and he knew she'd talk to him.

Todd stopped in front of the guest door. "Stefanie?"

Fanny came to the door. She'd been crying, her eyes puffy. "Yeah?"

"Tea?" Todd offered her the cup.

Fanny took it. "Thanks."

"Can I come in?" Todd asked her. Stepping aside, Fanny let him in. He walked into the room, setting his glass on the nightstand. His mother would kill him if he left a water mark but she probably wouldn't find it for a couple of months. "What happened, Fan?"

"I _can't_ tell you," Fanny told him, sipping her tea.

Todd waved for her to come to him. Fanny walked over, setting her tea down and pressing her face into his chest. "Fan, you can tell me _anything_ ," he murmured. "I promise, I won't get angry."

Fanny looked up at him; she looked like she was on the edge of breaking. "I'm _really_ tired, Todd."

Todd pushed her hair behind her ears. "Okay. So go to sleep and we'll talk later."

Fanny nodded. She climbed under the covers. Then she reached out and took his hand. "Can you _stay_ with me?"

Todd laid down on top of the covers. "It'll be _safer_ this way, so Sam doesn't get the _wrong_ _idea_ and try to stab me in my sleep," he told her.

"Okay," Fanny said, lying her head on his chest. Her eyelids slid closed and she fell asleep.

Todd thought he wouldn't fall asleep as he laid on the bed, Fanny tucked into his arms but his eyelids slid closed. His mind drifted. He'd get her to talk to him tomorrow. Fanny would always talk to him. That's what you did when you were in love with someone.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Haylijah01: Thank you, darling.**

 **HopeMikaelson: And I am looking forward to finding some time to work on Book Two, ha. Seriously, I will find some time because this story is a lot of fun to write.**

 **Day Day: Thank you for being a loyal fan.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hello, my lovely readers. It took longer to release this update due to weather and real life problems to deal with. On with the show…**

Chapter 12: The Morning After

 _Caroline_

Early morning rays of sun reflected off her car's windshield and Caroline smiled as she passed by the houses of her fellow Mystic Falls' residents. She'd spent a pleasant night, at an all-night diner just outside of Mystic Falls. Klaus had been in a chipper mood after seeing Hope. They'd drunk coffee, exchanged news of events in the supernatural world, and then went for a long walk in a nearby woods. She didn't admit that she missed him and he didn't manipulate her into admitting it. It was just there.

Caroline hummed along with a song that her girls liked. "I'm perfect," she sang along. Pulling into her driveway, she didn't see anything out of place. Nothing that would give her a clue that something was wrong. Her senses did not go on alert.

Hell, Caroline was smiling when she unlocked her door. She needed a shower. Dirt still clung to her pants and light blouse which she would have to throw away anyway, thanks to Klaus. Why did he always have to rip her clothes apart? Sighing, she shook her head, a rueful smile on her face.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Caroline's smile dropped instantly as she set her purse on the table near the door. She heard noises from upstairs. Sex noises. " _Seriously_!" she thought. She knew what it was like to be fifteen, her hormones racing all the time, but did they have to do it under _her_ roof!

Sighing, Caroline sped up the stairs and down the hall. Li's and Jos's doors were wide open and no one was inside her girls' rooms. Eyes widening, Caroline turned on her heel to stare at Hope's room. _You have got be kidding me!_ She grumbled inwardly. The girl knew she wouldn't be home for hours; so she took her boyfriend to Caroline's house. _No_! _Just_ _no_!

Caroline stalked over to the door, and wrapped her fingers around the knob, bracing herself for the confrontation about to take place. Swinging the door open, Caroline stood, hands on her hips, and then she felt her jaw drop. " _Hope_!" she shouted.

Hope turned to Caroline, her cheeks flaming, and she quickly dismounted, jerking the sheets over her bare chest. "I thought you _wouldn't_ be back until tomorrow!" the girl told her.

Jacob sat up. "Do you _mind_ giving us a moment to dress?" he inquired, sliding off the bed and standing up.

Caroline's eyes widened before she spun on her heel. She never thought she would see her dead husband's son naked. Chalk that off her things: She-Never-Wanted-To-Do list. "Make it _quick_. I'll be in the living room where someone had _better_ _explain_ to me what in the hell is going on _here_!" she growled at the two before speeding downstairs.

Oh, Klaus would kill Caroline if he found out which was not fair since she had not authorized, or in any way encouraged, this… Whatever this was. She didn't even know that Hope and Jacob were seeing each other. She thought that Hope was with Todd. Hadn't she just found Hope's underwear in Todd's car? What happened between then and now? Jacob couldn't compel her; so he couldn't have forced the situation.

"Caroline, I am _so_ sorry," Hope said as she came into the living room. "You were _not_ supposed to see that. Not yet. Well, not _ever_ , really."

"Not ever?" Jacob said, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her stomach, pulling her close to him. "You _never_ planned on introducing me to your family?" he teased her.

Hope's mouth twisted upward, her eyes on the floor. "Jake," she murmured.

Letting out a shriek of frustration, Caroline watched Hope and Jacob wince at the sound she made. " _Good_. Now, that I have your attention. _You_ ," Caroline narrowed her eyes at Hope. "What are you _thinking_? You know what he _is_!" she pointed an accusatory finger at Jacob who moved to sit on her couch, pulling Hope down onto his lap and staring at Caroline with a smirk. She only glared back at him.

Hope slid off Jacob's lap and sat beside him. " _Yes_. I know what he is," she stated, taking his hand.

Caroline's mouth worked but no sound came out. Oh, Klaus was _so_ going to kill this boy and she would help him. "And you're _okay_ with his _lifestyle_? Didn't I teach you _better_ than that?" she cried, waving her hands in the air.

Hope looked at Caroline and then at Jacob. "No one is perfect. Certainly not anyone that _I_ _know_." Hope's gaze fell on Caroline who let out another indignant shriek.

"Can you _stop_ making that sound?" Jacob inquired, wincing.

Flashing her fangs at him, Caroline grinned. "This _better_!" she demanded. "Now, get out of my house before I _toss_ you out _on_ _your_ _ass_!" she yelled at the invader.

Jacob sighed. "I wish that I could, Caroline, but _I_ _can't_." he stroked Hope's shoulder. "We've been _magically_ _sealed_ into your house. And the moment you walked through the door, you were, too."

Frowning, Caroline's fangs retracted and she stomped to her front door. Trying to walk outside; she let out a groan. She was all too familiar with mystical barrier spells, having fallen victim to one, thanks to Klaus, years ago. "That is just _great_ ," she grumbled, turning to glare at Jacob. "Care to tell me _who_ did this to us?"

"Oh, you'll _love_ this one," Jacob told her, his eyes glowing, a slow smile appearing on his face. It hurt seeing Stefan's son acting like Damon used to. She forced herself to keep staring him in the eye, although she'd like nothing better than to run away and weep. Thankfully, Stefan did not have to see what his son had become. It would tear him to pieces. " _Your_ _daughter_ did this to us," Jacob told Caroline.

Jacob's words hit Caroline like a vervain dart laced with wolf's venom. " _What_?" she spoke so quietly that she barely heard herself.

" _Josette_. And the Bennett-Gilbert girl. They cast a spell to keep me in here. Apparently they had some elaborate plan to "end" me as they put it. My little cousin, Fanny and the Lockwolf were in on it, too. If you don't believe me, then ask them yourself," Jacob told her with a smile. He seemed to be taking pleasure in his words as Caroline felt like he kept stabbing her with a stake.

Caroline had trained Sandy. And Fanny? She wouldn't hurt anyone. Freddy. Well, Freddy was still learning to control what he'd become. But Jos? Why? Why would she do this to her sister? The girls got along so well. Hayley and Ric never told her that they'd been fighting. Why would she lock Hope in here with Jacob? Or did Hope want to be in here with Jacob? Was it an accident?

Pulling out her phone, Caroline tried to dial Jos' number but her phone made a shrill noise in her ear. "No signal," Hope stated. "I already tried, when I got locked up with him." She patted Jacob's knee.

" _Yes_. We had to learn to get on," Jacob said, nuzzling Hope's neck.

A look of disgust crossed Caroline's face as she shoved her useless phone back into her pants' pocket and sighed. "Did Jos lock you in here _on_ _purpose_?" she asked Hope.

Hope shrugged. "I have no idea," she told Caroline.

Jacob smirked at her. Caroline glared at him. "Why don't you just siphon the magic and let us out of here. You _obviously_ got what you wanted," Caroline snapped at Jacob.

Shaking his head, Jacob looked at the window. "I would but there is something here, some kind of magical talisman or candle, or some such that keeps producing power. It's quite strong and rather delicious," Jacob told them. "I can't seem to get enough of it and it just keeps giving me more and more power."

"Hope, can't you break the barrier using your own magic?" Caroline asked the girl.

Hope looked at Jacob. "I don't know," she said.

Sighing, Caroline rubbed her eyelids. She felt wary. "Okay. I'm going to go take a _quick_ shower. Please, do _not_ have sex on my new sofa."

"No promises," Jacob called after her.

Caroline walked upstairs and locked her door. Crossing to the shower, she turned it on before sitting on the edge of the tub, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She hadn't allowed herself to think about Stefan in over a year. Now his son was stuck in her living room. It brought back a mixture of feelings and stung. She'd learned to live without Stefan. It's not like they would have had a long life together. He was human and she wasn't nor did she want to be.

And there was Klaus. Klaus' promise to be here last. She knew he meant it. She wanted him to mean it, because no matter what she said or did, Klaus Mikaelson was the eternal creature who she wanted to end her days with. He scared her. But he also challenged in her ways that no else did. He knew her better than anyone else. He saw her, even when she didn't see herself. And his daughter changed him. Caroline saw his humanity, although she'd heard rumors that he'd done things since losing Hope, again, that made her frown. She knew that he'd never be an angel but she could live with that. She had begun to accept him, all of him.

Stepping into the shower, Caroline cleaned up and then stepped out to find some clothes. She heard voices from downstairs. Hope and Jacob chanting in French. Their voices mixed together, becoming louder and then Hope's groan of displeasure.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a tank top, with a light sweater over it, Caroline sped out of the bedroom and downstairs. Hope and Jacob sat on the floor, still holding hands but Hope's head laid on Jacob's chest. When Hope lifted her head, she had a trickle of blood running down her chin. Her eyes were glazed as her head fell backward.

Jacob caught Hope, standing up with her in his arms. He carried Hope to the sofa while Caroline went to the kitchen. She wet a cloth and came back as Jacob held out a hand. "Thank you," he muttered, his eyes back on Hope as he gently cleaned her face.

Hope's eyes closed and then opened. "It's _too_ much," she told them.

Nodding, Jacob pulled her back to his chest. "It's _alright_ , love. We'll try again later," he said, stroking her hair.

Caroline watched them. Something about this scene felt familiar. She watched Hope press her head into Jacob's shoulder, her breathing becoming more rhythmic as she fell asleep in his arms. "What is it that you _want_ , Jacob?" Caroline asked, leaning against a wall, ten feet from Jacob.

His eyes hit her and Caroline gulped. They were the same shade of green as his father's. "I want _my_ _father_ ," Jacob said simply. Then he turned his head, lying down on the couch, curling his body into Hope's and closing his eyes.

Again, Caroline felt like the wind was knocked out of her. His father? He wanted his father? How the hell did he think he would make that happen when Stefan had passed over? Slinking to the floor, Caroline felt very small as she watched Jacob and Hope sleep. How the hell would she deal with this new turn of events?

 _Sandy_

Warm. She felt warm and more comfortable than she'd ever been in her fifteen years of life; like she was wrapped in a protective cocoon. Maybe she would wake up to find she'd become a butterfly. Probably not. That kind of thing only happened in the fairy tales that Caroline used to tell them, during Story Time, when they were really little and going to the boarding school.

Sandy turned over and snuggled her nose into Jos's collarbone. "Good morning," she mumbled.

"Mornin,'" Jos mumbled back, her lips clumsily searching, moving over Sandy's cheekbone until they found her lips.

Smiling, Sandy kissed her girlfriend. Wow! Girlfriend! She had begun to suspect that she would not be saying that word until college. Or grad school; given her luck. "Hi," she murmured, when they parted. Opening her eyes, she looked into Jos' hazel ones and saw Jos' smile. Her stomach flipped.

"Hi," Jos said, rubbing Sandy's lower back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. _You_?" Sandy inquired, playing with Jos's long blonde locks, wrapping Jos' hair around one of her fingers.

"I slept the sleep of people who are really, _really_ happy," Jos replied, nuzzling her nose.

"You _are_?" Sandy asked Jos,' feeling a prick of insecurity. She half-expected Jos to tell her that this was all some kind of practical joke and to point out a camera.

"Yeah." Jos kissed the tip of her nose. "Really, really, _really_ happy," she said, rolling on top of Sandy and kissing her on the lips.

Sandy groaned, moving her left leg around Jos's waist while Jos ran her fingers under her shirt. "I am really, really, _really_ happy, too," she gasped between heated kisses.

After a moment, Sandy stopped Jos's hand which she placed on Sandy's stomach and had begun to push under the waistband of her underwear. " _Wait_ , Jos." Sandy felt her eyes widen. "I'm… I…"

" _You_?" Jos replied, sitting up and looking down at Sandy.

Sandy sat up and took Jos' hand. She kissed the back of it, seeing Jos smile and smiling back before she looked at the rumpled blankets. "I've _never_ … you know."

"Neither have I," Jos said, moving to kiss her.

Sandy placed her hands on Jos' shoulders. "No, I mean I've never been with… _anyone_."

Jos sat back and gave her a long look. "And you think _I_ have? Do you have me mistaken for _Li_? Or do you just think that _all_ the girls in my family are like _that_?" Folding her arms over her chest, Jos gave Sandy a stony look.

Feeling exasperated, Sandy grabbed Jos' hand, holding it and moving it to her lap. "I didn't mean it _like_ _that_. I just thought that maybe you'd had sex. With a _guy_. At some point…" Trailing off, Sandy felt stupid.

Jos' eyes softened. "No. I _haven't_ ," she replied, squeezing Sandy's hand. "So it looks like we have a room full of virgins."

" _Where_?" Sandy looked around with a grin.

Jos shook her head. "Over _here_ , girlie," she cried, pulling Sandy on top of her and kissing her passionately.

"Oh. There you _are_ ," Sandy said, running a finger over Jos' lips.

Jos took her finger and kissed it lightly. "I think maybe we should take things slowly. Like really, really, _really_ slowly. And when we're _ready_. Then we're ready and we'll take that slowly, too," Sandy watched Jos' eyes search her own and she smiled. "And we'll do a lot of _this_ ," Jos said, rolling on top of her and kissing her lips.

"Lots and _lots_ of this," Sandy whispered, kissing Jos back, tugging the blankets over them and kissing her.

A knock on the door made them stop. Then Sandy heard the door open. "Hey, are you up?" Freddy's voice called. "I've got my hand over my eyes. I _swear_."

"Give us _a_ _minute_ ," Jos called.

The door closed and Sandy groaned. "I guess it's time to get back to our normally-scheduled-drama."

Jos sighed, giving Sandy one more, quick kiss before rolling off her. They climbed out of opposite sides of the bed. Jos tugged her pleated skirt and off-the-shoulder top over her cute, little bra.

Sandy tugged at her bottom lip, trying not to keep staring at Jos while she tugged her own jeans and light hoodie on. Jos plopped down on the bed. She opened her purse, beginning to put on lips gloss and mascara. "Do you want me to do yours?" Jos called to Sandy.

"I _don't_ really wear makeup," Sandy replied.

Jos grinned. "I _know_. But you should use a _little_ mascara. You have _gorgeous_ eyes. I _hate_ that you don't need lipstick. I wish my lips were this pretty rose red." She reached out and tugged Sandy down onto the bed. "Now, open your eyes for me."

"Promise not to put my eye out?" Sandy said as she opened her eyes wide for Jos. She felt the wand touch her eyelashes.

" _Don't_ _move_ ," Jos warned Sandy who forced herself not to squirm. When Jos finished, she held out a mirror to Sandy. " _See_? Looks good, _right_?" she asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I guess," Sandy said, picking up her glasses and putting them on.

"And we should get you a new 'scrip, you need to work on your cool factor," Jos said, tossing makeup into her bag.

Sandy frowned, sitting back, against the headboard. "What's _wrong_ with my cool factor _now_?"

Jos glanced at her while pulling out a package of gum. " _Nothing_ , baby, you just need to aspire to _more_."

Getting up, Sandy shook her head. "I thought you liked _me_."

"I do like _you_. Sort of," Jos said. "Juicy Fruit? Its orange." Holding out the package of gum, Jos did not seem to get that her words were getting under Sandy's skin.

"What do you mean 'sort of?'" Sandy whispered, her voice low.

Jos sighed, tossing the gum back into her bag. "I mean, I like you… You know. I like this." Getting up, she walked around the bed. She grabbed Sandy's by the waist, tugging her body against her own and kissing her deeply. "And this." Jos whispered, kissing her neck and then she slid her fingers under Sandy's shirt, massaging her lower back. "And this."

Sandy moaned, relaxing into Jos' embrace and then Jos' word broke through. " _Sex_?" she said, pushing Jos away. "Is that _all_ you want from me?" Her eyebrows rose as she glared at Jos.

Jos looked like Sandy had slapped her. "Oh, that is _really_ nice, Sand! First, you accuse me of being some big slut for the boys! Then you accuse me of only being after your body! _Really_!" Shaking her head, Jos stepped away from Sandy heading for the door.

"Jos, _wait_!" Sandy cried. She moved to the door, flattening her back against it. " _Look_ , we don't really _know_ each other. We know that we like kissing each other and we know that we get on each other's nerves, but that's, like, it. So, let's _talk_. Let's get to know each other."

Jos eyed her for a moment. " _Okay_. _As_ _long_ as you don't try to accuse me of being like Li again."

"And _as_ _long_ as you don't try to change me," Sandy retorted, holding out a hand.

Jos took her hand, kissing the side of it and smiling. "Maybe just _tiny_ _changes_. Like the glasses? _Please_!" she said, kissing Sandy's wrist.

"You're bad," Sandy told Jos.

Jos grinned, moving forward and flattening her to the door. "And you _like_ it."

"Unfortunately for me," Sandy mumbled against her girlfriend's lips. Jos giggled.

"Are you two _having_ sex, because I can come back later," Freddy called to them.

Jos let out a groan and Sandy moved out of the way. Jos ripped the door open. "Does it _look_ like we're having sex to you?" she snapped.

Freddy dropped his head but Sandy could still see the grin on his face. Jos reached out and wacked him on the side of the head. "I'm _so_ glad I _don't_ have brothers," Jos grumbled, turning Freddy around and marching him down the hall.

"I _do_ ," Sandy reminded her.

"Yeah. You do," Jos said. " _See_ , I know _that_ about you," she cheered, kissing Sandy on the cheek.

They entered the dining room where everyone but Todd and Fanny were. "Todd's mom is cooking for us. I want to move in," Li enthused, her eyes lit up until she noted Jos and Sandy sitting down together. "Ugh! Is _this_ ," she waved a fork at them, " _still_ a thing?"

"Yes," Sandy snapped. Jos just glared at her sister.

"Sand, can you _go_ get Fanny?" Sam asked her through clenched teeth. His eyes were on the table cloth. "Before I _murder_ the only son of the mayor."

"Where is the mayor?" Sandy asked the group.

"He had to leave early. Someone else is _missing_ ," Li told them.

" _Who_?" Jos demanded.

"Why are you asking _me_? We're kids, _remember_? _No_ _one_ ever tells the kids what's going on." Li fell back in her seat, taking a sip of her orange juice.

Sandy got up and went to get Fanny when Todd came into the room and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What in the hell were you _thinking_?" he screamed in her face, his cheeks turning bright red, a tiny vein popping out at his right temple. " _Tell_ _me_!"

"Let _go_ of her!" Jos shouted, on her feet, and trying to pry Todd off of Sandy as Todd shook her. His grip on her arms had begun to hurt.

"Todd, stop it!" Fanny shouted, coming into the room. She was crying as she tried to pry Todd off of Sandy.

"You locked her up _with_ _him_! _Why_ would you do _that_? _Why_?" Todd continued to yell at her.

"Hope can handle herself," Freddy muttered, "And from the sounds I heard last night, Jacob can handle her _really_ well."

"What?" Todd demanded, staring at Freddy who continued to stare at the table top.

Sandy looked at Freddy. She could not believe what he just said either. "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

" _Scandalous_ _sex_ ," Li breathed, her eyes wide as she locked eyes with Sandy. No one in their group saw that coming.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: I take the comparison to Klaroline as a huge compliment, thank you! As to your question: yes and no. In the story Caroline has quite an influence on Hope so we see bits of Caroline's behavior in Hope. With Jacob, we knew very little about who he could turn out to be. So, in this case he came out having attributes like his uncle Damon, possibly Ripper Stefan and sounding a bit like Klaus Mikaelson. However, I did not see the two becoming a ship until I began to write about them and then that developed, ergo a Klaroline-esque couple formed. We will have to wait and see how Klaus and Jake get along.**

 **Day Day: Thank you, darling! I hope you enjoyed this chap, too!**

 **Haylijah: Thank you! I love them, too. They're one of my favorite couples in this fic to write about.**

 **Fan de l'histoire: Merci! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

 **Tori: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Guest: I will. I promise!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your challenges. Right now I have many fics that need to be finished, some possible one-shots for Jacope, and others; because it easier to write shorter fics. Do you have any ideas for one-shots for Freyfan?**

 **HopeMikaelson: Thank you, lovely! I hope to update again next week. Fingers crossed.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy this chap, too! On with the show…**

Chapter 13: The Kids are Not Alright

 _Bonnie_

The air in the room felt charged. Too many emotions and tension filled its length and depth. Bonnie Bennett sat in the easy chair, Jeremy sat on the arm, to her right, as she watched her friends closely. All she had to do was take off her necklace and rip their own from their necks with a flick of her hand; to know exactly what they were thinking.

~0~

" _Nice bling, Bon Bon. But I didn't know it was my birthday," Damon eyed the necklace she handed him._

 _Bonnie smirked at him. "It's not bling, Damon," she retorted. "This is for your protection," she watched Damon examine the necklace in his hand._

" _From what?" Damon inquired with a grin. "From a load of dirty diapers and late night feedings?"_

 _Sitting down at the kitchen table, Bonnie picked up the cup of coffee that Damon had made her. "From me," she retorted, sipping the hot drink, avoiding Damon's eyes._

 _Damon came over to the table and sat down across from her. "Okay. Let's try this again. You're offering me a necklace, to protect me from you?" he inquired, looking at the silver chain, with a charm at the bottom, made in the shape of a crow._

" _The crow is hollow and is full of a special blend of Waterhyssop, Rosemary, Dandelion and Thyme," Bonnie intoned, playing with the coffee cup, still avoiding Damon's eye._

 _Damon leaned over until he caught her eye. "Why do I need protection from you?" he demanded._

 _Gritting her teeth, Bonnie looked up at him. "Because I know what everyone thinks, all the time... It's doing something to me, Damon. It's darkening my soul. You'd think that I'd be better off. I'd know how to protect us better. But it's not. I'm becoming paranoid. I see others' plotting when nothing is going on…" Head dropping, a tear ran down Bonnie's cheek. "I can't control this power. It's beginning to control me. Please, just wear the necklace. And you'll be safe. All of us will be safe."_

" _Okay," Damon said, slipping the necklace on and Bonnie heard quiet, for the first time, in over two years._

 _A sigh of relief escaped her lips and Bonnie smiled. "I made a batch of the potion for Elena, too. You can give her this," she held out a necklace in the shape of a dove._

" _Cute bird," Damon said, fingering the hollow metal charm._

" _It's a dove," Bonnie said with a wan smile. "For peace."_

" _Yeah. She'll like that," Damon said. "What'd ya make Blondie?"_

" _I made her a wolf," Bonnie said seriously._

" _A wolf?" Damon let out a laugh. "I bet she'll love that when she gets out."_

" _It's a symbol for who protects her," Bonnie replied slowly. She didn't like it but she'd seen his thoughts. For the first time, Bonnie had seen the real Niklaus Mikaelson, just after the boarding school was sealed—because of the girls' magical mishap—and she knew that as much as she disliked him and did not trust him, he would protect Caroline, no matter what._

" _Huh," Damon shrugged. "Cool."_

 _~0~_

Looking around the room, Bonnie forced herself to still her thoughts. She wanted answers. She wanted to know that her kids would be safe. The paranoia had begun to creep back up in her again and she had no idea how to control it now.

"We _don't_ _know_ if Jacob allowed Kenneth and Michael to turn all of those kids," Elena argued with Alaric.

Alaric got to his feet, pacing in the small space, while Hayley, Matt, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy watched him. "Does it _matter_? How _many_ _times_ are you going to protect him, Elena? He almost got you and Damon killed."

" _Yes_. And all of us did _terrible_ things when we were vampires," Elena shot back.

" _None_ of us turned a bus load of kids!" Alaric yelled at her.

Damon sat forward. "I _did_." He looked at the others who stared at him. " _What_? It was the sixties and I was bored." Falling back in his seat; he sighed. "Never party with Jimi Hendrix and expect things to turn out how you thought they would."

"Damon!" Alaric shouted at Damon who rolled his eyes. " _Stop_ trying to change the subject!"

"Excuse me for being alive," Damon retorted, rubbing his eyes and staring at the ceiling.

"Where is _Caroline_?" Bonnie asked the group. "She _should_ have been here _hours_ _ago_."

"Jos said she took Hope for a trip to Richmond. Something about a new shopping center," Hayley told them but she seemed uneasy.

"And you _believed_ her?" Bonnie replied, watching Hayley's gaze flick to her.

Alaric turned to Bonnie. "Are you calling my daughter _a_ _liar_?" he demanded. His anger making it so that Bonnie did not have to read his thoughts; they were all over his face. For all of his indignation, Alaric also seemed to be wondering if his daughter was telling the truth.

" _Yes_." Alaric's answer came out far too quickly to be the truth.

" _Great_. Then that's settled." Hayley jumped in. "Back to 'what we're going to do about Jacob.'"

" _We'll_ deal with him," Elena countered, standing up and looking at her friends.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Salvatore, the _little_ that you have done, has done _nothing_ to alleviate us of our problem," Gwen Lords spoke up, startling everyone, but Bonnie. Bonnie had been watching the newest member of their group closely. Gwen missed nothing. Well, she did miss the last meeting, because she'd been in India. But now that she was home, she seemed to be interested in everything about their new problem child.

Elena's jaw dropped before she shut it. "Excuse me?"

"Who in the hell are you to barge in here and tell _us_ what to do?" Damon snapped, moving to sit on the edge of the couch, to glare at Gwen, who leaned on the wall opposite him.

" _I_ am a parent of a child who might be the next to fall victim to your little nephew and his _indiscriminate_ killing spree," Gwen replied. Her words were ice cold and crisp, her gaze a degree colder. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my son even if you refuse to do the same for yours."

" _Hey_! Wait just a minute! Are you accusing _me_ of being a _bad_ _parent_?" Damon snarled, his eyes narrowing. Damon might not be a vampire anymore but that did not mean that he was incapable of committing murder. "If I were you, I would _think_ before you talk to me again, lady."

Gwen sighed. "It is a _simple_ _solution_. You allow me to _rid_ you of _your_ _problem_ and we can all get a good night's rest," she intoned.

Bonnie looked at Damon who shook his head. " _Nope_. Not going to happen, Gwen-y. You kill one of _mine_ , well, you only have one, you _get_ where this goes," he threatened her with a smirk.

Gwen's jaw tightened and she moved closer to Damon. "You may no longer be a vampire, Damon Salvatore, but you have _yet_ to pay for the _crimes_ that you committed; the lives _you_ _took_. Perhaps I will _see_ to it that you do. Human or not." Gwen turned on her heel, walked to the door and left the house.

"We should go," Bonnie told Jeremy, getting to her feet.

Elena looked at Bonnie, her eyes clouding over, " _Bonnie_?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, I _can't_ stand with you on this one. Too many people have died _already_." Bonnie shook her head, walking to the door. Jeremy followed her out into the cloudy day. It matched her inner turmoil.

Jeremy drove them home and Bonnie paid the teenage babysitter, who lived two doors down, and liked to play the videogames that Jeremy still played. These days he and Damon would play on the weekends while the kids begged for a turn.

J.J. and Rob were quiet, having fallen asleep on the couch, during a cartoon. Bonnie sat next to Rob and pulled his head into her lap. She stroked his hair. At ten, he was her youngest, her baby. If something happened to him; she would be devastated. Looking up at Jeremy, Bonnie knew that they had things to talk about. Things that would set them at odds with Damon and Elena. It all felt so familiar and left a pit in her stomach.

"Dad? Mom?" J. J. groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Did Virginia go already?

Bonnie knew that J. J. had a huge crush on the sixteen-year-old babysitter, Gina Whitaker, a leggy, tall, red headed girl who was a track star. "Yeah, J. J., she went home. She has school tomorrow. Did you _do_ your homework?"

J. J. gnawed at his bottom lip, looking like he did at eight. "Umm…"

"You might want to get your butt up there and get it done," Bonnie said, watching J. J.'s long legs scramble up the stairs.

Jeremy looked at Rob. "You think this one forgot, too," he asked her.

Rob's body had ceased to move in slumber but his eyes were shut tight. "Should we take away his cookies?"

"Probably. Kids who don't do their homework, don't get dessert," Bonnie said, watching Rob's eyes pop open. His head turned in her lap to look up at her.

"I've got to go do my homework, mom," Rob said, sitting up and then running up the stairs.

Bonnie grinned at Jeremy as he fell onto the couch beside her. "Works like a charm," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It _does_ ," Bonnie replied, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Are you going to help Gwen?" she asked Jeremy.

Jeremy looked toward the stairs, his brown eyes clouding with concern, his brows knitting together. Bonnie ran a hand through his hair. "I want to keep you and our family safe."

" _And_?" Bonnie watched her husband as he debated.

" _Yeah_. I know that Elena and Damon are going to be pissed. But how pissed will they be if Jacob kills or turns Sam or Fanny?" Jeremy turned his gaze back to Bonnie, his eyes had softened again.

"Pretty damned pissed," Bonnie whispered, leaning against his shoulder. "Do you want my help?"

Jeremy shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do this one on my own."

Bonnie pulled back, looking him in the eye. "You had better make it out of this alive, Jeremy Gilbert. I am _not_ in the mood to end up with some other power because I'm grieving."

"I'll be careful," Jeremy promised her.

Nodding, Bonnie closed her eyes. Trouble had come back to Mystic Falls and she hoped that this would be the end of it.

 _Alaric_

Soon after Bonnie and Jeremy left; so did Alaric and Hayley. He drove them back to their house. Three stories of brick with a little white picket fence that Hayley loved. He parked in the driveway and walked up to the front door. Hayley followed him without a word. He felt so damned pissed. Why couldn't Elena get how damned dangerous it was having Jacob running around their town?

Alaric entered the house and walked upstairs. Hayley was close on his heels. He walked over to the closet, and pulled open the panel inside, removing a gun, filled with vervain darts. He handed it to Hayley who shoved it behind her back, tucking it into her belt before flipping her shirt over it.

Pulling out a stake, he shoved it into a bag on the floor and then pulled out his crossbow. He also removed a few home-made vervain bombs. They'd had enough. If no one else planned on putting an end to this crap; they would. He would not sit around, waiting for Gwen to come with an elaborate plan to take down Jacob or for Jeremy to get himself killed, again. Plus, something told him that Jacob had something to do with Caroline's sudden disappearance.

Hayley looked at him when he turned around. " _Ready_?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Alaric said. Hayley turned her back on him. "Why did you come back?" he asked her.

Freezing, Hayley did not turn to face him. "The kids need me," she said quietly and then she walked out of their bedroom. Alaric followed her and they headed out of the house and to the car. Li and Jos would be home within an hour, maybe sooner. The last thing that Alaric wanted was for the girls to come home to an empty house.

Hayley took the lead, sniffing the air and then striding forward. She was hunting her daughter. They'd agreed the night before to look for Hope first and then Caroline. Hope could take care of herself but Jacob was a siphoner. They'd seen first-hand what taking too much of Hope's magic could do to her.

" _Mommy!" Hope wailed from somewhere upstairs. They'd been trapped in the Boarding School for two years at the point. "Mommmy!" Hope's cry for help only got louder._

 _Hayley sped up the stairs, with Caroline close on her heels. Alaric could not keep up. When he found the women and girls he knew there would be trouble. "What happened?" he demanded._

 _Lizzie and Josie were tightlipped while Hope rubbed her left arm. "Nothing, daddy," Lizzie said. She looked the picture of innocence but Alaric knew his girls were capable of doing bad things. He loved his kids but he was not stupid._

" _Ow," Hope hissed while Hayley checked her arm which had begun to heal._

 _Hayley looked at Caroline and Ric. "Keep your kids away from my kid," she ordered them and picked Hope up, walking away._

" _Lizzie! Josie, tell me what happened!" Caroline ordered them, kneeling in front of the girls, with her no-nonsense face in play._

" _It was an accident," Lizzie shouted, folding her arms over her chest._

 _Josie looked at the floor. "Josie?" Alaric called quietly._

 _Josie looked up at him. "Lizzie wanted to know what Hope's magic felt like," she confessed. "She only took a little…"_

" _Okay. Then what?" Caroline said, glancing from Alaric to Josie who looked at her and then at the floor._

" _And then I took some, too," Josie whispered._

" _How much?" Caroline asked, looking ill._

 _Josie looked at Caroline. "A lot," she whispered. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to hurt her. It just happened!" Josie looked from Caroline to Alaric and then at her feet._

" _Honey, you have to be careful," Caroline warned Josie who nodded._

" _Okay. Can I go play?" Josie asked._

" _I think you should go to your room. Both of you," Caroline had told the girls. They walked off, their little shoulders drooping._

Alaric thought about that when Hayley told him that Jos said that Hope was with Caroline. Did his daughter still not know what it meant to take responsibility for her actions? Would she hurt Hope? He liked to think that the girls would never hurt each other but he'd seen what Damon and Stefan did to each other. What the Mikaelsons's did. What Kai did to Josette. He knew that Jos was nothing like Malachai Parker but he also had to wonder about how deep the bond of family ran between Jos and Hope.

"This _way_ ," Hayley said, reaching for his hand as they crossed the street. He took her hand, linking their fingers and feeling a little better. At least she came home. At least he wasn't alone with whatever his kids were going through.

Something dawned on Alaric and he looked down the street. "We're headed toward Caroline's," he said.

Hayley nodded. "I know," she said. They continued on a little quicker. Stopping in front of Caroline's house; Alaric looked up. Lights were on in the house where there should be none. If Caroline and Hope were out-of-town and Li and Jos were at the Donavon's; who had turned on the lights in Caroline's house?

Letting go of Alaric's hand, Hayley ran to the front door of Caroline's house. She began to hammer on the front door. " _Hope_?" she shouted.

Alaric ran to her side, listening for anything. Not that he would hear anything that Hayley wouldn't. " _Hope_? _Caroline_?" he shouted.

After a moment, the door opened and Jacob Salvatore opened the door. He leaned against the doorframe, a smug smirk on his face. "You rang?" he replied.

"Get the hell _out_ of my way!" Hayley hissed at Jacob but he held up a hand; stopping Hayley from entering.

"I would _not_ do that if I were you," Jacob advised,

Alaric frowned. "Why the hell not?" he demanded.

Jacob smirked and held out his other hand, pushing at something they could not see. "If you care to join us in our confinement, by all means," Jacob intoned, looking from Alaric to Hayley.

Hayley narrowed her eyes at Jacob. "What did you _do_?"

"Why does _everyone_ keep asking me that?" Jacob asked them, holding up his hands and shaking his head. "As I told your lovely daughter; _I_ did not do _this_ ," Jacob told Hayley who looked over his shoulder.

" _Hope_?" Hayley shouted, moving forward when Alaric grabbed her by the elbow, stopping her from crossing the barrier.

Hope came to the door. "Hi, mom," she greeted her mother. She was too calm and that worried Alaric.

"Where is Caroline?" Alaric asked the heretic and the tribrid.

"Over _here_ ," Caroline said, coming to the door; nursing a blood bag. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to get trapped in here. Jacob and I nearly drank all of the blood bags. Could one of you run to the grocery and pick me up blood and bread?"

Alaric could only stare at Caroline. She, too, seemed a little too calm. What had Jacob said to them that made them not want to kill him on-sight?

"No!" Hayley snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "If Jacob didn't do this, then _who_ the hell did?"

"Magical chipmunks from hell?" Jacob quipped.

Raising an eyebrow, Alaric watched Jacob who shrugged, looking to Hope and Caroline. Neither of them offered an answer. " _Right_. Well. What we do know is that there is something holding us in here. Something mystical. We've searched the house, top to bottom, and found nothing that could be keeping us here. Although I did find that Caroline cleans when she is stressed and her oven is clean enough to eat on now," Jacob told them with a grin.

"Why don't you _do_ that?" Hayley asked him, giving him a bitter look. "With the door closed and the heat on."

"Is she _always_ like this?" Jacob cocked his head in Hayley's direction, his attention on Hope, who looked at the ceiling.

" _Nope_ ," Hope replied, shaking her head.

"So it's _me_ ," Jacob placed a hand on Hope's back and Hayley let out a snarl. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. My manners can be a bit lax. Jacob Salvatore, you're daughter's new beau."

"What?" Hayley demanded, seething. She looked at Caroline like she would tear her head off.

"Hey! I _didn't_ _know_ that this was a thing!" Caroline waved at Jacob and Hope.

"Neither did I," Hope told them. "'til last night."

"What _happened_ last night?" Hayley demanded, looking from Hope to Jacob.

"You _don't_ want to know," Caroline said, finishing her blood bag. "I _really_ need more blood," she groaned, walking out-of-sight.

"That's just great. My daughter is involved with public enemy number one," Hayley fumed, taking several steps back from the doorway and glaring at the cloudy sky.

"Mom, I _really_ want to get out of here," Hope called to her mother. "Then we can sit down and talk about all of this."

Hayley stomped back to the door and glared at her child. "You're damned right we're going to talk, because you are grounded until you turn twenty-one!"

Jacob looked bored. "Would you like to try to find the mystical object that has sealed us here?" he asked Alaric. "It might be something that someone buried."

Hayley glared at Jacob before she began to look around the yard. Alaric walked away from the door. "I _don't_ see anything," he told them.

"Try the back!" Caroline shouted to them.

Alaric and Hayley went into the backyard. He was still looking when Hayley dropped to her knees and dug up earth before revealing something wrapped in a cloth. She reached down, when Alaric hurried toward her. "Don't touch it!" he warned his wife.

Hayley's wide eyes moved up to him. "Why not?"

"Trust me," Alaric knelt down on one knee and carefully took the knife from its hiding spot. He kept the cloth covering it. "This has some _seriously_ dark history to it."

" _Yeah_?" Hayley looked at the dirty cloth.

A laugh made their heads spin. Jacob walked out the back door with Hope. He pulled her off her feet, kissing her on the lips and then set her down. "I'll be back, darling," he said and then he was gone.

Caroline came out of the house. " _Finally_. I need blood," she groaned, stalking around the house.

Hope looked guilty as she looked from Hayley to Alaric. Hayley shook her head and stalked back around the house. "Am I _really_ grounded, 'til I'm twenty-one?" Hope asked him.

"If it were me, you'd be grounded 'til you're _thirty_ ," he told her as they left the backyard. Alaric allowed his brain to concoct ideas about who might have planted this ancient knife and spelled the Forbes' house. He did not like any of his answers.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Day Day: I think Care was a bit freaked out. LOL. Thank you!**

 **Guest: I will work on the one-shot and hopefully get in posted before the end of August. Sorry about the waiting time. :/**

 **Haylijah01: Thank you!**

 **Tori: I can't say how Klaus will react because it would lead to spoilers for the final five chapters of this story and the beginning third of the sequel. Another Mikaelson is coming in Ch. 15!**

 **Aryan19: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hello, my lovely readers. I have good news, I completed Ch. 15 of the sequel and on either July, 3 or 5, you will be introduced to the new Mikaelson! On with the show!**

Chapter 14: The Truth Bites

 _Fanny_

No one else spoke in the Donovan's dining room for a moment. Fanny could only stare at Freddy. She could not believe what he just said about Jacob and Hope. No. Hope wouldn't do that. It's not that she was too nice to have sex with Jacob, it's that she would have to be insane to have done it, with him.

Todd let go of Sandy, moving to sit down before he turned on Freddy. Again, everyone tensed as Todd grabbed Freddy by his shirt collar, jerking the slightly shorter boy up from his place at the table. "What did you _say_ about my girlfriend?" he demanded.

Sam also looked pissed off. Fanny wanted to scream at him. "Get over it! She'll _never_ like you like that, Sammy!" But she didn't. She kept her mouth shut. She watched Todd shake Freddy, who jerked Todd's hands off of him.

"I'm _not_ going to knock you on your ass, like I should, because this is _your_ house, man, but _don't_ touch me again," Freddy warned Todd. Freddy's glare made Fanny suck in a deep breath. His eyes flashed yellow for a moment before returning to their normal dark brown.

"Yeah! _Sure_ ," Todd ground out. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around himself. "I want _all_ of you to get the hell out of my house," he ordered them, waving toward the dining room door. Sitting down in a chair, he placed his face in his hands, shaking his head.

" _Before_ breakfast?" Li asked, looking at the others.

"Get out!" Todd shouted at her.

Li jumped, her dark hair flying in its ponytail before she shouldered her purse. " _Fine_. You _don't_ have to yell at me," she snapped before striding to the door. "Does _anyone_ have a car? I _need_ a ride."

Freddy strode to the door with Jos, Sandy and Sam following him. "I'll drive," Freddy told them.

"Fan?" Sandy called to Fanny who stood between them and Todd.

"I'll get a ride from the Mayor, when he comes home," Fanny called back, not looking at Sandy.

Sam stopped. "Fan, you're _not_ staying here," he said, striding over to her and taking her arm.

Fanny jerked her arm free from her brother's grip. " _Don't_ tell me what to do, Sam," she retorted, stepping away from him.

Sam's mouth opened and then he closed it. " _Fine_. Don't expect me to cover for you." Stomping out of the room, her brother left her alone. The others followed him out.

"You _should_ go with them. I want to be alone," Todd said dully, staring at the tops of his sneakers.

"We don't have to talk," Fanny said. "We can sit. Like we used to. Back at the quarry."

Todd stood up, towering over her. She could feel his anger radiating off of him as he moved to stand in front of her. "This _isn't_ like at the quarry, Stefanie. This is my _real_ _life_!" His words slammed into her and Fanny felt her lower lip wobble, but she refused to move.

"You're _hurting_. And you want someone to take it out on. _Okay_. _Go_ _ahead_. I'm stronger than everyone thinks I am. Go ahead! Let me have it!" Fanny cried, staring up at Todd, watching his brown eyes reflect confusion, anger, uncertainty and pain. "Todd, _just_ say it!" she cried, shaking a little.

"I _hate_ you!" Todd yelled at her. "I hate your _big_ , _fat_ mouth! You're the _one_ who caused this! You _couldn't_ keep a secret for more than half a freakin' minute! You _ruined_ everything! Hope hates me and it's _your_ fault!" Todd finished, his body shaking now as he stared down at her.

Fanny nodded. She looked at the ceiling. She would not cry. She would not cry. She would not cry. No matter how much his words cut her; she would not allow it to show. Not this time around. "And you're a _cheater_. And a _liar_!" she told him evenly. "You lied to her. You _cheated_ on her. You made me lie for _you_ because you _knew_ how much I liked you." Allowing her eyes to meet Todd's, Fanny sucked in a deep breath. "And I hate you, _too_ ," she told him.

Todd's eyes rounded and he looked like she'd just slapped him. " _What_?" His voice came out in a whisper.

"I. Hate. _You_ ," Fanny replied. She felt better now. The little part of her that he'd taken away—when she realized that whatever they'd had at the quarry was just another one of his hook-ups with someone before running back to Hope episodes—hurt a little less.

Maria walked into the kitchen, hips swaying as she held a tray laden with food. " _Where_ is everyone?" she asked them.

"Gone," Todd said dully, his eyes still on Fanny.

"Where?" Maria asked him.

"Home. I guess. I don't know, mom." Todd looked away from Fanny. He walked over to the table and sat down.

Fanny crossed her arms and looked away from Todd. "Fanny, are you hungry?" Maria called to her, gaining her attention.

"Not really," Fanny mumbled. "I think I'm going to go sit in the foyer, until Mayor Donovan gets home; so I can get a ride home." She started to leave the room when Maria came over and rested a hand on Fanny's shoulder.

"Pancakes are comfort food. They'll take away the pain. I added chocolate to them," Maria told her with a wink. "I remember you like them that way." Leading Fanny over to the table, Maria placed chocolate pancakes on her plate and watched Fanny force herself to eat them. "What are you kids doing today?"

Todd shrugged. "Don't know."

Fanny stared at her plate. "I've got a project."

"When is your project due?" Maria inquired.

"Next month," Fanny mumbled.

Maria smiled. " _Good_. Then you're both _free_ to help me with my pre-fundraiser work."

" _Mom_! I'm _not_ really feeling it," Todd said, falling back in his chair and sipping a glass of milk.

Fanny looked up at Mrs. Donavon, too. "I should _probably_ get _home_. My parents are probably worried about me."

" _Nonsense_. You two need to do something else. Be normal. You're human. You should enjoy your lives. You only live once," Maria reminded them before turning back to her breakfast.

Fanny continued to eat. Maybe she could run away from home and move to Europe.

~0~

"Okay. Over there!" Maria called as Todd moved a painting from the left side of a wall in the ballroom to the right.

Fanny consulted the list that Maria had given her. "That table needs to be a _little_ to the left," she called to a young mover. The man wiped away some sweat and moved the table. "That's good. _Thanks_ ," she called with a forced smile.

The mover walked away to join his fellow workers. Apparently fund-raisers took a lot of preparation. The fund-raiser would begin tomorrow evening, but Maria had a billion things to do beforehand.

"Thank you for your help," Maria said, coming over and squeezing Fanny's arm. "You are such a _good_ _girl_."

"Thanks, Mrs. Donavon," Fanny said, smiling at Maria before catching Todd's eye. He looked away, moving to pick up another painting that students at Whitmore had donated to the cause. Whatever the cause was. Fanny didn't even know for sure. But she did know working was distracting her from her problems. She had not once thought about Sandy and Jos or Hope Mikaelson. If only she didn't have to think about Todd.

"Can I take a break, mom?" Todd called.

"Sure, honey," Maria called back. "You should _both_ take a break. You've been _so_ much help. I need to send your mother a muffin basket," Maria told Fanny.

Fanny nodded. She followed Todd down the hallway and into the kitchen. He removed a jug of lemonade and a plate of oatmeal cookies. "So…" he said, offering her a glass of lemonade before hopping on the counter. "You _still_ hate me?"

"Yeah," Fanny said, taking a piece of her cookie and sticking it her mouth, wetting it before chewing, slowly, thoughtfully.

"Okay," Todd said, pulling his shirt off. "Man, you would think that moving paintings wouldn't be that hard," he groaned. "Ugh. I need a shower."

"That's nice," Fanny mused, ripping another piece of cookie apart and shoving it into her mouth.

"Care to join me?" Todd said and Fanny's eyes flicked upward to meet his. "I'm _kidding_ ," he cried, holding up his hands. "It's just a joke. I'll see you later." Todd walked by her and Fanny waited until he was gone before she shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth and chewed rapidly. Ugh. Why?

Shaking her head, Fanny picked up her lemonade glass and took a long sip. Her phone let out a chirp. "You have a message!" it cried.

Fanny pulled out her phone and dialed her voicemail. "I owe you _one_ , Fan Fan," Jacob's voice warned her, and she cringed, hanging up. Pocketing her phone, she grabbed a second cookie. She started to eat that one, too, with quick bites. Stress eating.

"You have a call," the phone told her.

Fanny pulled her phone back out and looked at the screen. Sandy's number. No, thank you. Letting it go to voicemail, Fanny placed it back in her pocket, and then left the kitchen. Maria was talking to another human woman. Their voices were hushed, but the other woman seemed anxious. Fanny concentrated, watching their mouths move. " _Vampires_ ," the other woman said.

"Salvatores," Maria replied.

The two women moved away so that Fanny could no longer spy on them. Narrowing her eyes, Fanny marched up the stairs and into Todd's room. Todd stood by his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Changed your mind?" he joked when Fanny closed the door.

Glaring at him, Fanny crossed her arms over her chest. " _What_ does your mom know about the supernatural?" she demanded.

Todd's eyebrows rose. " _Huh_? My mom doesn't know shit. My dad doesn't tell her anything. She's _just_ a mom."

Scoffing, Fanny walked over and sat down on his bed. "I guess you _don't_ know your mom as well as you think you do," she told him, feeling really angry.

Placing his hands on his hips, Todd came to stand over her. " _What_ are you telling me, Fan?"

"Your mom was talking to some woman about the vamps in our midst, and she mentioned _my_ _family's_ _name_ ," Fanny snapped at him, folding her legs under her.

"No way," Todd scoffed, turning his back on her, going to his dresser before tossing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt beside Fanny. "If my mom knew anything; I'd know she knew."

"Well, _maybe_ you don't pay as much attention as you _should_ ," Fanny snapped at him.

Sighing, Todd walked over to the bed. "Close your eyes."

" _What_?" Fanny cried.

"You want to see me naked?" Todd retorted. "'Cause I don't care." His hands went to his towel and he dropped it.

Fanny squeezed her eyelids shut. "A _warning_ would have been _nice_."

"I _did_ warn you," Todd whispered into her ear and Fanny moved backward while he chuckled. "Okay. I've got pants on," he told her.

Opening her eyes, Fanny glared at Todd who smirked at her as he pulled his shirt on. " _Still_ hate me?"

"I'm beginning to _seriously_ dislike _your_ _mom_ ," Fanny retorted.

"Fan, I promise you, my mom is _not_ a threat to your family," Todd told her, kneeling down in front of her. "Our families are friends. We're friends. You're _safe_ with us."

Fanny watched Todd hold out his arms to her and reluctantly scooted to the edge of the bed to hug him. "You _better_ be right," she grumbled.

"Are you ready to go down to be tortured with more mindless work?" Todd asked her, a smile lighting up his face and making Fanny's lips quirk upward. "Come on, Fan."

Fanny allowed Todd to pull her off the bed with one arm wrapped around her waist. She hoped he was not underestimating his mom.

 _Li_

Walking into the Saltzman's residence—Li could feel more tension in her house. "Yay! _More_ drama," she sighed. "I _really_ need a shower and a change of clothes. This is _so_ yesterday."

Jos didn't bother to respond to Li's comments. Instead, she trudged up the stairs, like Li hadn't spoken. "Josie, are you going to _talk_ to me?" Li shouted after her sister.

" _No_ ," Jos shot back.

Li groaned and strode up the stairs. Her sisters seriously needed to get over ruining their lives or Li would have to find a new family to be a part of. How was she supposed to become Miss Mystic if Hope wanted to be with a guy who was killing off the population of their tiny town, and Jos wanted to be with a band geek? Or whatever in hell Sandy did with her spare time. Ew!

Stopping outside Hope's room, Li heard the sound of loud sniffles and then opened the door. Hope sat on her bed, her hands covering her face. "Hey, Hope-less!" Li called brightly. Hope-less was a joke they came up with when they were in their early teens. Whenever Hope got down, Li would tease her about being "Hope-less" and dragging them all down.

Hope's head moved upward and she held out her arms. "Li!" she cried, beckoning Li to the bed.

Li fell down on the bed, in front of her big sis, and wrapped her arms around Hope's waist. "What's up?" she mumbled into Hope's hair as Hope gulped.

"Mom is _pissed_ at me for this whole thing that happened last night," Hope complained, sitting back, and jerking tissues out a box on her nightstand. "Where's Jos? I have to go _kill_ her?" she asked, moving to climb off the bed.

" _Hey_! Hope! It's not _all_ Jos' fault. You know _who_ you should kill?" Li asked Hope, her eyes wide. Hope wiped her eyes and nose and shook her head. " _Sandy_ _Bennett_ - _Gilbert_! I bet this was all her idea. You know that Jos would _never_ do something awful like that to you! We _love_ you, Hope! You're our _big_ sister!"

"Do you _know_ what happened to me?" Hope asked, now her eyes were darkening, and Li drew back a little. That famous Mikaelson temper could take control of Hope, and then Li might go flying across the room. She was so not in the mood to get into a witch-off with her sister; especially when none of this was her fault.

"I heard that you got locked up with _Jacob_ _Salvatore_ ," Li said, watching Hope's shoulders hunch. "And you…" Li trailed off, her eyes moving to the wall behind Hope's bed.

"And I…" Hope placed a hand on her hip. "And I _what_ , Li?" she demanded, her voice rising in pitch. "What did I _do_?"

"Someone said you had _sex_ with Jacob," Li added, closing her eyes, waiting for Hope to lose her temper and for things to start flying around the room.

Hope drew in a quick breath. "I _did_ ," she said.

" _You_ _did_?" Li's eyes opened and she looked up at Hope, her eyes widening. "Was it _good_?" she asked and then held up a hand. Running to the door, she shut it firmly and then she leapt on the bed, grabbing a pillow, watching Hope. "Was it?" she asked, smiling in spite of how crazy this sounded.

"Like I'm telling _you_ ," Hope scoffed, walking over to her mirror and checking out the damage.

Li jumped off the bed and grabbed Hopes' shoulders. "Tell me. Tell me. _Tell_ _me_!"

"Get your own, crazy vampire boyfriend," Hope retorted, pulling away and going to her closet.

Li walked backward, and fell on the bed, throwing her arms over her head, letting her hands dangle over the side. "I bet it was _wild_. Did he bite you? Did it hurt? Did you drink his blood? Oh, my God! Is he hot? I _never_ got a good look at him last time he was in town!" Li flipped onto her stomach, cupping her face in her hands. "Does he look like his dad?"

"I don't know what his dad looks like," Hope said, pulling out dresses and then putting them back in the closet.

Li sat up. "I have an old photograph of him and my mom. You want to _see_ it?" she enthused.

Hope paused, looking thoughtful. "Jake would want to see it."

"Be right back," Li hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Jos was coming out her room in a faded pair of jeans and a light tank top. "Where are you going?" Li asked her sister, noting her duffel bag.

"I'm going to Sandy's," Jos replied. "And then we're going to go hang out at the Grill. I might stay the night; if Dad says it's okay."

"I bet he _wouldn't_ , if he knew you two were _doing_ _it_ ," Li snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"We're _not_. And it's _not_ your business," Jos snapped, shouldering her way past Li, who let out a gasp of shock, rubbing her shoulder. "Don't wait up."

Gritting her teeth, Li went back into her room, and opened an old box, in the back of her closet. Inside the old box was a photo album with pics of her and Jos; when they were little girls. She flicked through it, until she found the pic from the wedding and pulled it out. Running back to Hope's room, she found Hope in a purple summer dress. " _Wow_! You look hot!"

"Thanks, baby sis. What did you bring me?" Hope inquired, holding out a hand. Li closed Hope's door and walked over to Hope. She handed over the photo and watched Hope examine it.

"He's got his dad's eyes. Sort of. They're not just green. They're blue-green," Hope said, going over to sit on her bed.

Li flopped down beside her. "Like the ocean?"

" _Yeah_. Like the ocean on a stormy day," Hope said, fingering the pic. "He's got his dad's hair. Like Sam."

"Is he tall?" Li looked at Hope, who nodded.

"He's pretty tall. Not as tall as Todd, but he's taller than me. And when he smiles... It's like… I can't describe it." Hope fell on her back, still looking at Stefan Salvatore. "He makes me want to slap him. And kiss him. And…"

"…do him until you can't stand up?" Li teased her, lying down and propping herself up on her elbow. "'Cause you've fallen for him in a day. Love at first sight! Oh, I wish I was _you_!" Falling onto her back, Li stared at the ceiling. "Maybe he has a brother."

" _Nope_. It's just him," Hope replied.

"How do you _know_?" Li retorted, eying Hope.

"Didn't Stefan die when he was, like, my age?" Hope turned her head to look at Li.

Li shook her head. "I don't know. Mom doesn't like to talk about him. She pretty much shoved all of his stuff into the basement—about three months after he died— and she stopped talking about him a year later."

"That's kind of sad," Hope said, looking at the photo. "They looked happy."

"They were. For awhile," Li said, she looked at the pic. Memories of her mother's sadness during that period of time washed over her. It felt like another lifetime. "Can I meet Jacob?" Li inquired, pressing her face into Hope's shoulder. "I want to meet your new lover."

Rolling her eyes, Hope set the photo aside. "You might when he comes back."

"He _left_!" Li shot upward, staring down at Hope. "Like, you had mind-blowing sex and he _left_! Ugh!" Flopping back down, Li buried her face into a pillow. "Vamps. Humans. All guys are the same. You think they'll call after you do it, and then they don't. Men _suck_!"

"Jacob does," Hope said and then giggled when Li sat up.

"Like your blood or…" Li's eyes glowed with glee.

Hope shook her head. "I'm _not_ talking to you about this," she said, laughing. "You _need_ to get a life, kid."

"I'm _trying_ ," Li whined. "I just wish it could be _half_ as exciting as yours."

"You _don't_ want my life," Hope replied, standing up.

" _Really_? Miss, all the boys want me, and I am ten feet tall, and my blood heals me, 'cause I'm part-vampire and I…" Li would continue, but Hope clamped a hand over her mouth.

"My life is _not_ perfect," Hope said, giving Li a warning look. "It looks good on the outside, but I am a mess on the inside," she confided.

Hope removed her hand and walked to the window. "And I need to get out of here and do something fun before I go stir-crazy."

Li walked to the window. " _Where_ are we going?" she asked Hope as Hope grabbed the tree branch outside her window.

"No idea," Hope said, climbing onto the limb and holding out a hand to Li.

"All the better. I love a little mystery," Li called as she climbed out of the window and nearly fell. Thankfully, Hope kept her upright. Li was ready to enjoy the new day and whatever adventures it would bring.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Day Day: Next week we will see the newest Mikaelson! So excited for you to meet them!**

 **Haylijah01: Thank you! Look forward to next and Ch. 15 finally being posted!**

 **Emma Salvatore: And here is the update. I hope you like it!**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	16. Chapter 17

**Hello, my lovely readers! We will finally meet [Spoiler] in this chapter! I am super excited, hope you like them! On with the show…**

Chapter 15: For a Good Cause

 _Matt_

Mystic Falls had not changed much since Matt Donovan took over as mayor. Things had become quieter, only a year or two prior to his election. His likability and friends had helped to get him elected. There were those who knew of, or suspected, that he had worked to keep its citizens alive and they were grateful. However, with the resurgence in unexplained deaths, and missing person's reports; his popularity had begun to wane in less than a month.

Matt felt certain that Jeremy Gilbert and Gwen Lords would find Jacob. Whether his death would bring peace back to Mystic Falls; Matt did not know. If history repeated itself, this would only be the beginning to the supernaturally-related fatalities. Matt had no idea how to keep his town safe.

And Maria's fund-raiser, that night, might be the death of him. With so many attendants, anyone could come in, and the death-toll could climb from the teens to the twenties or thirties. Matt wished he had been able to talk her out of it, but Maria could be stubborn.

~0~

" _Mathew, this is important," Maria chastised him from the bathroom._

 _Matt adjusted his tie. "I know, Maria. So is the safety of the people of this town," he replied, struggling to get his tie right._

 _Maria's head popped out of the bathroom. A black eyebrow rose, her light brown eyes flashing fire in his direction. Stepping out of the bathroom, she made Matt inhale. His wife knew how dress. Her long, red gown showed off every curve of her five-feet-five body to perfection. Her hips moved like she was dancing toward him. Matt watched her—mesmerized as she came to him—her hands went around his neck. A smile appeared on her painted, blood red lips._

" _Mathew, I want this fund-raiser. It is important to this town not to show weakness in the shadow of a nightmare," Maria told him, her voice soft as she pulled him to her, kissing him deeply._

" _Why don't we make another baby?" Matt asked her._

 _Pulling back, Maria smiled at him. "Perhaps after the party." She turned her back on him. "Zip me up." Sighing, Matt zipped her dress and then kissed her bare shoulder. She turned back to face him and fixed his tie. "In my home, we did not run at the sight of dictators, or at the sight of the vampires." She glanced up at him. "We will show bravery, where others show fear. You must not allow yourself to worry."_

" _I'm not afraid for myself," Matt told her, cupping her face, and looking her in the eye. "I'm afraid for our family and our friends."_

 _Nodding, Maria slipped her arms around his neck. "I love you, because you are a good man, Mathew. You are powerful, and strong, in spite of your being a human. You are like my father. Even on the day that he died, he stood up for those he loved." Her eyes dropped to his tie._

" _I'm sorry, baby," Matt murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife. He knew that Maria tried so damned hard to be everything, and to do everything. To him, she was a superhero in her own right. He did not know how she found the energy to work as hard as she did._

" _It's time to go down and meet the world with a bright smile to say 'I see you, and you cannot defeat me." Maria's words made Matt smile. He kissed her on the lips, his hands on her hips, wishing they could skip the fund-raiser._

 _Grinning, Maria pulled away from him. She walked over to the vanity and fixed her lipstick, before she got up and held out a hand to him. They walked out of their room and down the hall. Todd's bedroom door was open. He stood in front of his mirror, checking out his blue suit before turning to his parents. "How do I look?" he asked them._

" _Perfect," Maria cried, she held out her arms, and Todd came to her, allowing her to hug him. She kissed him on the cheek, and Todd groaned, wiping the lipstick off. "Mom!" he cried, going back into his room and making sure the lipstick was gone before they went downstairs._

 _As a family, the Donovans went down to the ballroom; where waiters stood at attention. Maria checked with her coordinator to make sure that everything was ready and then turned to wait for the guests._

 _Soon people began to show up. Elena and Damon came in early. Damon looked a little drunk and Elena kept watching him. She frowned every once in awhile, but smiled when she greeted Matt, Maria and Todd. "Hi, how are you?" they greeted each other._

" _Good_ ," Damon said, holding up two thumbs with a big smile.

Maria's smile tightened, but she kissed Elena on the cheek. "Did I thank you for the help Fanny gave me the other day?" she asked Elena, taking her hands.

Elena nodded. "Thank you for the muffins."

Fanny and Sam Salvatore walked a few feet behind their parents. Fanny kept looking at her feet, nearly tripping over her high heels. Poor kid. Her short blue dress was cute, although Damon muttered something about it being too short to Fanny, who frowned and stared at her feet.

"Fan. Sam-o," Todd cried, slapping Sam on the back.

Sam gave Matt's son a bitter look, and Matt wondered what that was about. He knew that the boys were not the best of friends. He'd had talks with Todd about not terrorizing Sam for liking his girlfriend and whatever other excuses he could come up with. But Matt also thought that Todd seemed to have smoothed things over with the Salvatore boy. Now, Sam acted like he was angry at Todd again.

Fanny was still staring at her feet when Sam walked away from Todd. Todd caught her by the waist when she nearly fell over her own feet. "Thanks," Fanny muttered, tucking her black locks behind her ear like her mom still did.

"No problem," Todd replied, letting go of her, and watching Fanny stumble away. His son's eyes remained on Fanny until she found a chair and sat down. That might be the problem between Sam and Todd.

Matt's attention was diverted when Bonnie came in with Sandy. " _Matt_ ," Bonnie said with a smile. She hugged him and kissed Maria on the cheek. Sandy shoved her glasses up on her nose and offered them a smile.

Maria examined Sandy's strapless, fuchsia dress. "Someone has been on a shopping trip," she said. "I saw that dress, _just_ _yesterday_ , and was thinking—if only I were still a pretty, young girl—I would snatch it up in a minute."

"Thank you, Mrs. Donavon," Sandy said, blushing the way that girls did when people rarely told them how pretty they were.

"You're welcome. Have a good time," Maria replied, squeezing Sandy's hand and then turning to the door.

The Saltzmans and Caroline came in. Caroline stood in the doorway of the ballroom in a gold dress that made her look like royalty. Matt felt a tiny kick, from years ago, but then the feeling disappeared as Maria greeted them. Hayley seemed a little stiffer than Caroline, her eyes on the crowd. Alaric patted Matt on the back. "Looks _great_ , Maria," he told her.

"Thank you," Maria told him. "It just comes together."

Caroline gave Maria a chilling smile before turning and walking away with Hayley. They were headed toward Bonnie and Elena. Alaric went in search of Damon—or that's what Matt figured he was up to. Li and Hope came forward, their arms linked together. They were polite, but Hope refused to greet Todd and walked off with Li. Jos greeted them stiffly before spotting Sandy and hurrying to her side.

Last to show up was Freddy, who came to greet them—on behalf of his mother— who would not be there, due to her hunt. Freddy and Todd eyed each other before Freddy walked off to stand with Sam.

Maria began to talk to various groups while Matt watched the kids who kept grouping together, like his gang used to, before splitting up and going in different directions. _What were they up to?_ he wondered, frowning.

Todd watched Hope, who spurned him every time he approached her. Yup. His son had screwed that relationship up. Sam said something to Todd, his fists balling at his sides. Matt would have intervened, but Li walked in between the two, and took Sam's hand; dragging him to the dance floor.

Freddy sat in a chair beside Fanny. She had taken off her high heels and begun to massage her feet. Todd came over to them. Freddy got up and walked away. Todd watched Freddy with a dark look. It hurt Matt to see the son of his best friend and his son not getting along. Matt missed Tyler. Every day. Living in his house did not help matters.

Matt made a note to try to talk to Todd, to find out what had happened between the two boys. "Matt!" Bonnie called, coming toward him. "Hey," she said, coming to stand by his side. "Do you see anything _familiar_?" she whispered to him, fingering the necklace around her neck, the one with a heart at the bottom.

" _Yeah_. Looks like our kids are up to something," Matt whispered back, nodding at his guests.

" _Yup_ ," Bonnie nodded. "Because they _don't_ hang out together," she pointed out.

Matt wished that their kids liked each other, as much as his group did. But they seemed to have their own things. Now, they seemed to have united for a common cause.

"I wonder what it is," Matt said, grabbing a couple of glasses of champagne off a tray. "Thanks," he said to the waiter who nodded at him.

Bonnie took the champagne and took a long sip. "I suspect it has something to do with the problem we've been dealing with."

"You don't think they're trying to deal with it on their own, _do_ _you_?" Matt turned to Bonnie who offered people, who went by them a smile.

"Yeah. I think they _are_ ," Bonnie said.

Matt sighed. " _Great_."

Nodding, Bonnie went back to watching over the kids. Matt looked toward them, seeing Todd helping Fanny to her feet. They left the ballroom. "I'll be back," Matt said, and Bonnie nodded, watching her daughter and Jos.

Matt walked around the guests and then headed into the hallway. He went into the kitchen and did not find his son, or Fanny. Heading up the stairs, Matt checked his son's bedroom and felt relieved when he didn't find them in there.

The sound of voices made Matt walk back toward his own bedroom; he peeked into the room. Fanny sat on his bed, watching something—probably Todd—doing something. Waiting, Matt relaxed when he heard Todd say. "I think these might fit you. You have the same size feet as my mom."

"Not for long," Fanny noted, her eyes on her feet. "They're _growing_. If only the rest of me would get the message."

"You're _beautiful_ ," Todd replied and Matt frowned. "There's _nothing_ _wrong_ with any part of you."

Fanny laughed. " _Yeah_. And that's why you _picked_ Hope. _Right_?" she teased him, but Matt heard a strain in her tone.

" _Look_ , I'm sorry…" Todd trailed off, and Matt saw his son sit down on the bed, a pair of his mother's ballet flats in his hands. "I wish… I don't know. Maybe that…"

"Shoes," Fanny said, her tone clipped and she took the shoes and put them on.

Matt moved backward and out of sight before the two kids walked out of his bedroom. That could be a problem they'd have to deal with; after they dealt with the Jacob-sized one.

 _Sam_

Sam was angry and hurting. Hope slept with his crazy, evil cousin. Hope, the girl he would do anything for—had chosen the bad boy. Sam could be bad. His father was bad. It was in Sam's genes to be a bad boy. He'd prove it to her that he could be bad, and evil, and crazy, too. And he'd… He'd become a vampire, and eat Todd for using his little sister. She deserved better than Todd Donovan.

His head felt a little dizzy. Whatever Li put in that drink, she'd given him, made his world spin. He felt giddy as he stumbled around the front lawn in the Donovan's estate. Laughing, Sam walked across the lawn. He threw his head back, and let out a howl, looking up at the half-moon.

"That's _not_ funny," a voice startled Sam and he turned around to find Hope watching him.

Hope. She looked so pretty in her short, pink dress. Her hair hung in curls down her back. Sam wanted to drop to his knees and worship her. Did she know how much he loved her? That he would do anything for her? He was the better guy. Better than Jacob. Better than Todd.

Tilting her head to the side; Hope shook her head. "Li _shouldn't_ have given you that drink," she said, a smile making her glow.

Sam stepped toward her. He stumbled. Holding out his arms, he corrected his posture, and then moved closer to her. Hope watched him, a curious smile making her eyes glimmer. "I _love_ you," Sam confessed.

"Sammy, _you're_ _drunk_ ," Hope told him, laughing when he fell into her arms.

" _Yes_. But I _still_ love you. I've _always_ loved you. _Don't_ have sex with Jacob anymore. He's _bad_. And he's _evil_. And he's _bad_." Sam stopped. "I said that before." Taking ahold of Hope's hair, he brought it to his nose. "You even smell gorgeous," he told her, locking eyes with her.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Your parents are going to _kill_ you," she told him, with a laugh. "Oh, Sam, you're _too_ good for me."

"No. I am _not_ good. I am bad. I am _big_ , and _bad_ , and _nasty_. I cheated on my Chem quiz last week," Sam confessed to her. "See. I'm _bad_. So, _so_ bad." The world began to spin, and Hope had to pull him back up. "I think I _need_ to sit down."

Hope nodded. " _Yeah_ ," she helped him to the base of a tree, and they sat down. Sam placed his head in her lap and she stroked his hair. "Do you think you could _ever_ like me? Like-like me, like a boy? Or like a girl likes a boy? Or a woman likes a man?" He searched her eyes as she stroked his hair.

"Sammy," Hope whispered, nuzzling his nose with her own. "I _do_ like you. You are cute, and sweet. You're going to make some girl _so_ happy, one of these days."

Sam looked her in the eye. "I want to make _you_ happy. _Now_ ," he said. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and kissed her on the lips.

Hope seemed shocked, but she didn't jerk back like he thought she would. She didn't kiss him back, either. Pulling away, she continued to stroke his hair. "I _wish_ I could be your girl. You are _so_ nice," she told him, smiling down at him.

"Can you… let me lie here for awhile. _By_ _myself_?" Sam asked her, easing out of her grasp, and pressing his back into the sturdy tree trunk.

Looking at him, Hope got to her feet. "Don't stay out here _too_ _long_. It's _not_ safe," she told him.

" _I_ _know_ ," Sam replied as Hope walked back to the Donovans' mansion. He felt like he'd offered her his heart, and she spat on him. Closing his eyes; Sam sighed. No one would ever like him like a boy.

"Having a rough night, _are_ _we_?" a girl's voice called in his ear.

Sam jerked from the away from the base of the tree trunk. He looked up, into the unfamiliar eyes of a blonde girl. She grinned down at him, flipping her long locks over her bare shoulder. Her dress looked older. Like something you saw from another century, but Sam was a little too drunk to remember which one.

" _Who_ are you?" Sam demanded, moving away from the girl who rounded the trunk of the tree; her fingers laced behind her back. She grinned at him, her head cocked to one side.

"My name is _Artemis_. Charmed, _I'm_ _sure_ ," Artemis laughed lightly as Sam tried to stand up. "Would you like me to sit with you?" she asked him. "Now that we are familiars."

Sam sat up straighter. " _Familiars_?" His brain still felt foggy.

" _Yes_. We could even be friends; I think," Artemis placed her hands under her skirt, pushing it inward and sitting down, with a bright smile. "You look like someone my mum used to know," she told Sam.

" _Huh_?" Sam felt so freakin' confused.

Sighing, Artemis, shook her head. "No need to act so afraid, love, if I wanted you dead, you'd be that way _already_. _Silly_ _boy_ ," she shook her head at him, reaching out and taking his hand. " _Come_. Let me help you," she pulled him closer and Sam found he couldn't break from her hold. She was even stronger than Hope.

Artemis placed her hands on the sides of his face. "We are _old_ _friends_ , having a bit of a chat, and you are _completely_ _safe_. _Happy_ _even_ ," she giggled, and Sam felt himself relax; smiling back at her. " _Lovely_ ," she said.

Sam nodded. "Yup. What's up?"

"Not much. My mum and dad are in a bit of rut over some such nonsense and I thought I'd pop by for a visit," Artemis picked at the skirt of her dress. "Mum doesn't let me out nearly as often as I wish, and I _never_ get to visit family."

"Are _we_ family?" Sam asked her, not knowing for sure, for some reason.

Giggling, Artemis smacked him on the shoulder; knocking Sam over. "Oh, dear. _Sorry_ ," she cried, helping him up. "No, dear boy, we're _not_ family. Thank God! You are _far_ too cute to be _my_ family."

With a shake of her head, Artemis got to her feet. "I hear music," she cried. " _Dance_ with me, Sam," she ordered him, holding out her hands.

Sam forced himself to his feet, and he placed his hands on Artemis' waist. "Oh, _lovely_ ," Artemis murmured into his ear, snuggling closer. "I have not danced with a boy in…well, to be perfectly honest, I've _never_ danced with a boy. My father is _far_ too protective. And I think he's afraid that I might turn one, by accident, _of_ _course_."

Sam pulled back to look at Artemis. "You're a _vampire_?"

" _No_. Not exactly. I'm a bit of _everything,_ really. Part-witch, part-vampire, and part-wolf, but not any type of ordinary wolf. If you can believe that. _Many_ _don't_." Artemis shook her head. "It can be a _bit_ confusing, and has caused me a headache, or two. But, _really_ , I'm _just_ like any other girl." She looked up at Sam, with a wide smile. "I just have fangs, and a certain temperature irregularity. I can be a bit cold sometimes. A bit warm at others."

"I can tell," Sam said, shivering as his hands moved up to her shoulders; feeling the slight chill of her skin.

Artemis watched him. "Do you prefer your girls _warmer_?" she asked him, her voice low.

Sam nodded. Slowly her skin grew warmer, and her eyes flashed red, tiny veins moving under her eyes. "Wish I could do that during the winter," Sam told her.

Smiling, Artemis pressed her lips to his ear. "Maybe, one day, you _will be_ able to." Cocking her head to the side, she seemed to hear something that Sam did not. "I _have_ to go. Tell me you'll dance with me _again_ , Sam?" she asked him, taking his hands and grinning at him.

" _Yes_ ," Sam promised her.

Her gleeful laugh made Sam laugh, too. "Good night, Sam," Artemis cried, leaning, forward and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll remember you, and your kindness."

"Bye, Artemis!" Sam called after her.

" _Who_ was that?" Li's voice caused Sam to turn to her. Li's hand was on her hip, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the spot Artemis had been in.

" _A_ _friend_ ," Sam replied, turning to look for Artemis, but she was long gone.

"Some friend. Couldn't even stay long enough to talk to me," Li grumbled, taking a sip of the drink in her hand. "And _what_ was with the seventeenth-century dress? She did _get_ that this is was _not_ a costume party?"

Sam shrugged. "She's nice," he told Li.

Li rolled her eyes, taking his arm. "Not as nice as _I_ _am_ ," she told him, stroking his chest with her free hand.

Sam stopped and looked at Li, who looked up at him. "Li, you _don't_ have to be like that to get guys to like you."

"Like _what_?" Li demanded, glaring at him.

"Like you think that if you don't offer yourself up; that a guy couldn't possibly like you for you," Sam told her.

Li's mouth opened and then it closed. She took a step away from him. "Sam, when did _you_ become a jerk?" Stomping off, Li re-entered the mansion and Sam wondered why all the girls kept running away from him.

On his way back inside the mansion, Sam stopped, looking back and wondering when Artemis would come back. He hoped soon.

 **So, I hope you like Artemis and you will see more of the Mikaelson, and their extended family, in Ch. 17!** **And I finished writing Mystic Falls: Bad Moon Rising, although I might tinker with it, a little. We shall see.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Day Day: I hope you enjoyed Artemis' introduction! Thank you!**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	17. Chapter 18

**ATTENTION: I accidently posted Chapter 18, instead of Chapter 16, last week. So, we're a behind. Sorry about the wait to see The Originals, I know a lot you have been looking forward to seeing them. I will re-post Ch. 18, and post 19 on the same day.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Okay. I hope you enjoy the chap. On with the show…**

Chapter 16: As You Were

 _Sandy_

Loud. Obnoxious. Aggressive. Her school was like any other high school, as far as Sandy knew. People bumped into her, without apology, or seeming remorse as she walked down the hall—trying to get to her locker—without being squashed by the teeming crowd of students. She groaned when someone slammed into her back. The junior ran off, laughing with his buddies. _Nothing ever changes around here_ , she thought.

Then the crowd moved far enough for Sandy to see her blonde hair. Jos leaned against Sandy's locker, her hair loose from its usual cheerleader ponytail. Sucking in a breath, Sandy made her way to Jos, a smile on her face. "Hey," she called.

Jos grinned back at her; holding out a hand. "Hey, _you_ ," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Sandy's neck.

The quiet that descended on their part of the hallway sounded like a bomb went off. Turning around, Sandy glanced around herself. Everyone had stopped to stare at them. Everyone knew that Sandy and Jos did not get along. When they were seen in public—during their boarding school days—they were usually arguing. And everyone knew that if a geek, and a popular kid got together; this could spell disaster for both of them.

"Oh, my God!" a girl let out a loud giggle and then another girl began to giggle.

Boys began to whisper to each other. Sandy felt so happy she did not have vampire-hearing as they leered at her and Jos. Sandy felt her cheeks burning. Jos' hands had slipped from Sandy's neck, one of her hands moved to Sandy's, gripping it tightly.

Sandy looked at Jos. Her girlfriend's mouth turned downward, her eyes glowed with restrained rage. Sandy silently begged Jos not to do anything stupid, knowing that, unlike her mother, she could not communicate her thoughts through telepathy.

"Hey, you two!" a voice broke through the crowd, and then Hope stood in front of them. She held a bunch of papers in her hands. " _Jos_. _Sandy_. Can you help me hand these out?" she asked them sweetly.

Hope had never really asked Sandy to do anything for her. The older girl seemed to not be aware of Sandy's presence, most of the time. Now, she smiled at Sandy like they were life-long friends. " _Sure_ ," Sandy said, taking some of the flyers that Hope offered her. She looked at them. "I thought Homecoming wasn't for another two weeks?"

"It _is_ , but I talked some people into moving it up. There is _no_ _way_ that my mom is stopping me from going to that dance," Hope told them with a flash of teeth.

Jos took some of the flyers and Hope turned to the crowd. "Hello, everyone! I want to make an announcement. Homecoming is coming _two_ _weeks_ _early_. We'll be selling tickets in the cafeteria, at lunch time. _Thanks_ ," she cried with a bright laugh before turning to Jos and Sandy. "I already grabbed you two a pair," she opened her purse and handed Jos the tickets. "You can thank me later. I'm off."

The crowd had stopped talking about Sandy and Jos, and were now looking at them with grudging respect. Sandy felt weird as girls looked at her clothes and glasses. "They're _not_ that bad," one of the girls said.

" _Yeah_. I _kind_ _of_ like the glasses. I think I heard that Brittany Baker was wearing a pair on the cover of _Vogue_. And Brit is _awesome_!" another girl cried. "You can _not_ go wrong if you wear a Baker-look."

"And _here_ we go," Jos whispered to Sandy as they walked through the crowd who parted for them.

Sandy looked at Jos. "Here we go: _What_?"

"You're popular now. _Trust_ _me_ , it will begin to annoy the hell out of you when people start wearing what you wear, talk the way you talk, and follow you around like someone's lost doggie. _Seriously_! I _hate_ it!" Jos complained as they headed toward homeroom.

"Says the girl who has _always_ been popular," Sandy retorted as Jos moved to let her walk in first.

"Thanks to _my_ _sisters_ ," Jos scoffed. "You think I _wanted_ that?" Laughing, she stopped at her regular seat, in the back, while Sandy stood near her seat in the front. "You don't want to _sit_ _with_ _me_?" Jos pouted at Sandy, holding out a hand to her.

Rolling her eyes, Sandy looked toward the back. "There's _nowhere_ to sit," she replied.

Jos leaned over her desk, and smiled at the boy who sat next to her. "Do you mind if my girlfriend sits _there_?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes and tilting her head to the side.

The boy looked at Jos like he might offer to marry her and then at Sandy. "Yeah. Umm… _Sure_. Okay. Whatever you want, Jos." He grabbed his bag and moved to claim Sandy's seat.

Sighing, Sandy walked back to sit next to Jos who grinned, taking her hand off the desktop and kissing the back of it. " _See_. There are a _few_ , _little_ _perks_ to being adored."

Shaking her head, Sandy turned her attention to the front of the class. Several times during the class period, Jos tossed a piece of paper on her desk. "Favorite flower?"

"Lilac," Sandy wrote, before returning to reading her copy of _The_ _Scarlet_ _Letter,_ for her AP English class.

Jos grabbed the note that Sandy flipped back at her; the moment their teacher's back was turned. Jos quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Sandy. "Favorite music?"

"Classical," Sandy wrote.

"Favorite time of day?" Jos wrote.

"Midnight." Sandy placed the note on the edge of Jos' desk.

Jos smiled and then wrote another question before slipping it to Sandy. Sandy's eyes widened at the question. "Do you want to go to homecoming with me?"

Turning to Sandy, Jos' eyes were wide and hopeful. " _Yes_ ," Sandy mouthed.

Falling back in her seat, Jos pulled out a copy of a popular fictional series about witches and began to read it. Sandy made a note to buy a copy so they could talk about it.

When the class ended, Jos walked Sandy to her next class and they hugged before Sandy went into her chemistry class. Fanny sat, staring at the top of their station. When Sandy came over, Fanny refused to look at her. "Hey, Fan," Sandy greeted her.

Fanny continued to look at her desktop. " _Whatever_ ," she muttered under her breath.

Sam came in and sat in front of them. He was all smiles. "Hey, babies," he greeted them.

"What are you _so_ chipper about?" Sandy asked him, opening her bag, and looking for her textbook.

"I met a _girl_ ," Sam told them.

"You _did_?" Fanny sat up. Suddenly alert. " _When_?"

"Last night," Sam told them.

" _Where_?" Sandy asked him.

Sam continued to grin like someone offered him a million dollars, that car from _Back_ to _the_ _Future_ and an island. "At the fund-raiser," he told them.

" _Who_ is she?" Fanny demanded, leaning closer to her brother. "You didn't dream her, did you?" She glanced at Sandy with a skeptical look.

Shaking his head, Sam chuckled. " _No_. She'd might be my dream girl. But she is a _hundred_ - _percent_ _real_."

"Are you _sure_? Maybe you drank _too_ much of whatever it is that Li made you," Fanny retorted with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Sam leaned against the station behind him, his elbows on it. " _Nope_. She's real. You can ask _Li_. She saw her, too."

" _Huh_ ," Fanny shook her head. " _Li_ was drunk, _too_."

Sam glared at his sister as their teacher came in and he had to turn around. "You'll meet her. She's planning on coming back to town. _For_ _me_ ," he told them before they settled into the class.

~0~

"Are you _sure_ it's _safe_ to be _here_?" Sandy asked Jos as they walked through the woods, toward the clearing.

"It's _fine_. Jacob has not been spotted in two weeks. Now, it's time for you to experience your _first_ party." Jos led Sandy by the hand, as Sandy looked around the crowd of kids; feeling out of place.

"You do know that I've been to parties _before_?" Sandy called to Jos, over the music.

Jos turned to her, looping her arm around Sandy's waist. "You've _never_ _really_ partied, until you've partied with a _Saltzman_ _girl_ ," Jos teased her, her smile huge and it gave Sandy's stomach a flip.

"As long as it doesn't involve my getting _grounded_ _for_ _a_ _month_ , or _dying_ ," Sandy retorted, allowing Jos to tug her forward.

Todd stood at the end of a line; filling drinks. "Make way for the new Queens," she shouted and the line moved to the left. "Hey, girls! What are you having tonight?" he asked.

Sandy's eyebrows rose at Todd's choice of dress. He looked like he thought he was at a toga party. "A soda."

" _Live_ a little," Jos told her before turning to Todd. "Two of whatever you've made, that won't _kill_ us." Todd nodded and poured out two drinks; handing them to Jos.

Jos handed Sandy a cup, and Sandy took a sip before choking. "What is _that_?" she complained, her nose wrinkling.

"Nice dress," a girl cried, grabbing Sandy by the arm.

"Oh, _thanks_ ," Sandy said, looking down at the tight purple dress that Jos had shoved her into. It would have been a little shorter on Jos, but it still clung to Sandy like a skin. "It's _hers_ ," she pointed at Jos.

"That's probably a big _up_ - _side_ of having a girlfriend. You can wear each other's clothes," the girl said, flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder. "You two are, _like_ , _so_ cute together!"

" _Thanks_ ," Sandy said as Jos tugged on her hand, pulling her away from the drunk girl.

" _Bye_ ," the girl called. "Call me. We should hang."

Sandy did not tell the girl she didn't know who she was, and didn't have her phone number. Sandy allowed Jos to drag her over to where Freddy and Li sat. "Hey!" Jos greeted Freddy, ignoring her sister completely.

"Hey, Jos!" Li called over the music.

Jos ignored her. Li let out a strangled sound before she got to her feet and walked away. "Nice work, Jos," Freddy complained, getting up to follow Li.

Jos rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her drink. Sandy watched Jos watch the crowd. "Why do you think that Hope was being so _nice_ to us?" she asked Jos.

Jos shrugged. "Hope Mikaelson is the _farthest_ thing from my mind when I'm with you, and you look like _that_." Jos looked Sandy over, who blushed, and took a sip of the drink. It had begun to do its job, making Sandy's head fuzzy and her body feel lighter.

" _Dance_ with me," Jos whispered into Sandy's ear. Setting her drink down, Jos took Sandy's hand and they settled in the middle of the make-shift dance floor. Hip-hop pounded through someone's speakers, and Jos' hands moved to Sandy's hips. Sandy felt Jos' breath on the back of her neck as she moved behind her, her hands on Sandy's hips bones, her body sliding down Sandy's.

Sandy felt like she might melt into the earth beneath her feet, as Jos' hands moved over her stomach and trailed up her arms as they moved against each other. Closing her eyes, Sandy bit her bottom lip. She felt freer than she ever had. If vampires attacked them now, she'd be a dead girl, because all she knew was excitement and joy. She couldn't work up the will to fight.

 _Jos_

After the party, Jos took Sandy's hand and they went for a walk. Jos pushed Sandy against a tree and kissed her deeply. Jos knew they were drunk. She knew they were waiting, but Jos felt good. Jacob was gone. At least for now. They were safe to be whoever they were, and to enjoy this moment. Their happy bubble in time.

Sandy groaned as Jos slipped her hand over her thigh, pushing her hand upward and Sandy cried out when she pulled her hand from under the other girl's skirt. Then she slid it into the top of the dress. She placed her mouth on Sandy's exposed flesh. "Oh, my God! Jos! Oh, God," Sandy moaned.

"Sand," Jos sighed, moving her lips back up Sandy's neck and then up to her lips. She took Sandy's right hand and pushed it under her top and into her bra. "Like this," she cried. "Oh."

A sudden sound—close by—made Jos jerk away from Sandy and scan the tree-lined area. " _Who_ in the hell is out there?" she demanded, glaring.

"It's just _me_ ," Hope said, coming out of the trees, holding up her hands. " _Sorry_. Did I scare you?"

Jos folded her arms over her chest. "No. I just _didn't_ think you were a creeper, but _considering_ who you used to date…" She let her words sink in, watching Hope's shoulders rise, and then fall.

" _Sorry_ ," Hope snapped, a gleam coming to her eye, and then it vanished. "I need to ask you guys for a _favor_. And this is a pretty, _big_ _one_. That's why I waited until you were alone. _No_ _one_ can know about this. Not yet."

Sandy looked at Jos, her eyebrows scrunching together with uncertainty, but she did not speak. " _Fine_. What do you _want_?" Jos watched Hope closely. She was drunk, but she hadn't lost her mind, and would not be agreeing to anything, and everything Queen Hope asked for.

Hope came closer to them. "I need your _help_ with a spell," she told them.

"Is that _it_?" Jos waited for what Hope really wanted. It could not be that easy.

Hope sucked in a deep breath. "It's to help _my_ _family_."

Jos shook her head. " _Your_ _family_? What do _we_ need a spell for?"

"Not _you_. _The_ _Originals_ ," Hope told Jos, like she was stupid.

Jos let out a laugh, causing Hope's tentative smile to fall from her face. "You're _insane_. Hell, _no_!" Jos took Sandy by the hand, and started to leave when Hope leapt in front of her.

Hope's eyes were darker now. "Jos, I _need_ this!" she snarled.

Jos rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _well_ , I need to be to be _alone_ with _my_ _girlfriend_ so that we can make-out, and do other stuff that would still get us a PG-13 rating," she snapped.

Hope grabbed Jos by the arm. "Let her _go_ ," Sandy warned Hope, her hands lifting.

Holding up a hand of her own; Hope glared at Sandy. "Don't you _even_ think about it, or I will send you flying back to your house!"

Jos ripped her arm out of Hope's stupidly strong grip. "Do _not_ _ever_ threaten her!" she shouted in Hope's face.

"Jos, _please_ , what if it were _Caroline,_ _or_ _Alaric_? What if something _terrible_ happened to them, and you couldn't be with them?" Hope shouted after Jos, who kept shaking her head "no." Hope followed on Jos' heels. "Jos, I'll do _whatever_ you want. Just, _please_ , _help_ _me_!"

"You want _me_ to help _you_ bring back the _worst_ _family_ that _ever_ _lived_!" Jos shouted at Hope, turning to glare at her. "Everyone _knows_ what your family _is_! We know what they _did_! They're way _worse_ than Jacob, apart, but _together_ , they'd _kill_ all of us!"

"But they would be _grateful_ to you!" Hope argued. "My father _rewards_ those who help him!"

"By doing _what_? Ripping their heads off, and placing them on spikes, to decorate his front lawn?" Jos shot back. " _Seriously_!"

" _Your_ _mom_ _is_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _my_ _dad_!" Hope yelled at her as Jos dragged Sandy away. "She went off with him the night you locked me up with Jacob. She spent half a day, and a _whole_ night with him." Pausing, Hope drew in a breath. "If you won't help me, then _help_ _her_! Let them have a chance at happiness!" she pleaded.

Jos shook her head. "My mom is a _good_ _person_! She would _never_ be with someone like Niklaus Mikaelson! He's _horrible,_ and _cruel,_ and _kills_ _without_ _thinking_."

"And she's _still_ in love with him. In spite of everything that he's done. You _didn't_ see the way they look at each other. If you had, you'd help. I know you, Jos, you love your mom as much I love my dad. You just want what's best for them. _And_ that's _each_ _other_!" Hope stopped talking, her eyes pleading with Jos.

Jos looked at Sandy who looked at them. "I don't know, Jos," Sandy said quietly.

Jos let out an annoyed hiss. "And then _what_?"

Hopes' eyebrows rose. "And then what _what_?"

Jos crossed her arms over her chest. "What happens _after_ we free The Originals? Do they become fluffy, bunny rabbits? Do they go back to New Orleans? Is my mom supposed to go _with_ _you_? _What_ _happens_ _afterward_?"

Hope looked uncertain. "I don't know. I'd have to ask my dad."

"Well, your dad is a _lunatic_. And we have our quota of lunatics in this town, starting with, and ending with _your_ _new_ _boyfriend_!" Jos yelled at Hope. "If you want my help, then you say bye-bye to Jacob freakin' Salvatore. _Those_ _are_ _my_ _terms_. We help you: He goes. You can go with him, for all I care. But he's _gone_. No more. I _want_ my town back."

Looking like Jos had slapped her, Hope took a step back, before her face hardened. " _Fine_. If you help me with my family. _I'll_ _leave_. And I _will_ _take_ _Jacob_ with me."

Jos felt her body slump. All the fight had gone out her. She knew she would regret her words in the morning, but she just couldn't deal with this—with Hope's demand of a family who might slaughter the town while they slept.

Jos turned her back on Hope; walking away. Sandy followed her. They walked out of the woods and to Freddy's car where he stood; waiting for them. "Took you _long_ _enough_ ," he grumbled.

Li stood on the other side of the car; looking tired. "Are we going home?" she demanded.

"Yeah," Jos retorted.

Freddy drove them back to Caroline's house; where they were supposed to be spending the night. Caroline was still up, watching a late night TV show. "Hey, guys," she called to the group. "Have a nice night?"

" _No_ ," Jos spat out. "Tell you tomorrow." She did not intend on telling her mother anything.

Walking up the stairs, Jos entered her bedroom, and Sandy followed her inside. "Are you okay?"

" _No_ ," Jos spat out. She felt her shoulders beginning to quake, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she gave into the pressure. "No. No. _No_ ," she cried as more tears ran down her cheeks. " _Oh_."

Jos felt Sandy wrap her arms around her back and pull her close. "You'll be okay. We'll all be okay," Sandy said, rocking her back and forth. "We'll find a way."

"I _don't_ know. I…" Jos continued to sob as she laid down on her side, tugging Sandy's arm around her waist. "Hope's going to _leave_ us," she muttered into her pillow. " _My_ _sister_ is going to leave me." More sobs racked her body. She thought that after all the fights, and arguments, that Hope would never leave. Not really. Not over a boy, or her other family. _They_ were family. They'd been family for so long that Jos couldn't see a future without her big sis annoying the hell of her.

~0~

Jos must have fallen asleep, because she woke up to find that her alarm clock read half an hour later. Getting up, she found Sandy was fast asleep. Jos walked out of her room, to find Li, in her room, with Freddy. "Freddy. I _don't_ want to tonight," Li mumbled in the darkness.

"Come on, Li," Freddy groaned.

"I said: _No_!" Li's voice came out stronger this time. " _Go_ _home_."

Freddy grumbled, and he looked surprised to find Jos in the hallway. "She's _not_ in a good mood," he warned Jos, heading for the stairs.

Jos went into the room and laid down beside her sister. "I said: _No_ , Freddy." Li rolled farther away.

Jos grabbed her sister, burying her face into her twin's shoulder. "Hope wants her family back," she mumbled.

" _Huh_?" Li rolled over to face Jos.

"She wants us to fix _The_ _Originals_ ," Jos told Li.

" _Really_?" Li sat up, turning on her bedside lamp.

"Uh-huh," Jos replied.

"Cool." Li looked excited.

"And she wants to leave _with_ _them_ ," Jos said, leaving out the part where that was the deal.

"Oh," Li's lips pursed. "Well, she _can't_. _We're_ her family, too. She _has_ to stay. _With_ _us_. They can stay, _too_. If they _don't_ try to kill us."

"Are you _nuts_?" Jos snapped.

Li shrugged. "I think it would be _pretty_ cool. I bet Rebekah knows _all_ about fashion. And Kol always sounded funny. I once saw a picture of Elijah. He's _really_ cute. And so is Klaus. Scary, but, really, _really_ cute," Li fell onto her back, looking at ceiling. "This could be fun."

" _I'm_ going back to bed," Jos grumbled. She had been hoping that Li wouldn't be this stupid. Leave it to her sister to spin this into some kind of romantic scenario. Looked like Jos would have to be the level-headed one in the family; when it came to dealing with the Original family.

 **Okay, so next week we will see Five of The Original family members, on TO finale day! Sorry about the delay,**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest reviews:**

 **Tori: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the sequel as much you enjoy this story!**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	18. Chapter 19

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, we're still a little off schedule but the good news is that we get to see five of the six Original siblings! Yay! On with the show…**

Chapter 17: Deal with the Devil

 _Jacob_

New York felt hot. Jacob strode down a long alleyway—the body of his latest victim—lying beside a gray wall. He moved swiftly. There was work to be done, and no time like the present. His pace slowed only when he stood at the entrance of a brownstone. Nothing about it would tell you that two of history's most heinous killers resided there.

Smiling, Jacob ran up the steps and he began to whistle as he hit the doorbell. The maid opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore. Please, allow me a moment to inform them you're here," she said with a smile.

Jacob rocked on his heels, his ears perked to the sound of a teenage boy moaning about the public school system, and how private school was no better. Another voice joined the boy's. "Theo, we have tried _everything_ in this town. You _must_ settle on one, or the other."

"They're all _lame_ , mom!" Theo Gerard's voice echoed down to Jacob's ears.

"Stop arguing with your mother. You'll _never_ win. Trust me; I've tried," another voice added.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Sir. _He's_ here," the maid told them.

"Yeah. Send him in," the third voice said with a heavy sigh.

Jacob waited for the maid. She led him into the house and to the living room where the family sat, all except the girl. "Mrs. Gerard. Mr. Gerard," he greeted them.

Rebekah pursed her lips, giving Jacob a quick glance before looking at Theo. Rebekah Gerard, nee Mikaelson would appear like an ordinary young woman to anyone, except Jacob, who knew about her secret. Not so long after her marrying her beloved Marcellus, he offered her a choice—to become like him. And so she transformed herself into part wolf, like her beloved. Now, she was a very special creature altogether.

"Go to you room, Theo," Rebekah ordered the seventeen-year-old, who stood over her. At six-feet-five, Theo did not look like the kind of boy that many people told what to do, unless, it was his parents doing the talking.

" _Fine_ ," Theo grumbled, he walked past Jacob with a nod.

Jacob grinned at them. "And I see I can still clear a room," he told them.

Marcel narrowed his eyes at him. "Get on with it, Jacob."

"Right then," Jacob said. "May I?" he waved at the couch, across from the couple.

Rebekah nodded, and Jacob sat down, throwing his arms across the back of the couch. "This is _lovely_. Where did you buy it?" he inquired. "Nice cushions. Are they difficult to clean blood out of?"

Rebekah let out a snort of laughter while Marcel let out a snarl. "Do you have anything _useful_ to say this time, or do I _need_ to dump you in an alleyway, like _last_ _time_?"

" _Touché_ ," Jacob rolled his eyes. "Alright then. I have been with your little niece, Hope –" he began when Rebekah jumped in.

" _How_ _is_ _she_?" Rebekah asked, her eyes wide and a smile made her light up.

"She's _lovely_ ," Jacob told her.

" _Good_ ," Rebekah glanced at Marcel, who gave her a look. "Well then, did you two figure out how to fix us?"

"We're getting _closer_ ," Jacob told her. "We need a coven to make this work though. I'm on my way to Rio, to talk with Kol and Davina."

"You keep _Davina_ the hell _out_ of this," Marcel yelled at him, on his feet and in Jacob's face.

Jacob leaned away from Marcel; looking to Rebekah. "Before he bites my head off, I would like to point out that _you_ do _want_ you family back, _yes_?" he looked up at Marcel who looked to Rebekah.

Rebekah nodded. "Yes. I _do_. _More_ _than_ _anything_ ," she stated.

Marcel sighed, and stood back, moving to sit with Rebekah. She took his hand and a glimmer of a smile crossed his face before he turned to glower at Jacob. " _Good_ ," Jacob continued. "As I was saying. We _need_ Davina, but do _not_ fear." He offered Marcel a smile. "Hope is _very_ powerful, on her own. And so am I. But with Davina's power, along with your sister, Freya's—and a few others—we could end any kind of curse."

"You _seem_ pretty sure of yourself," Marcel snapped. "But I've seen things go down. Things that would make your hair stand on end. And if you put Hope, Davina, or anyone else that we love in danger, I _will_ hunt you down."

Jacob nodded. "I'm sure that you would, if you needed to, which you will _not_." A smirk crossed his face and he got to his feet. "We'll be in touch."

~0~

Music throbbed in the club. People danced close together and Jacob reminded himself to bring Hope—here—when this ordeal was done. He scanned the crowd and spotted them. They danced in the middle of the floor. Their bodies were pressed together; mouths locked. Jacob could almost smell the sex.

Grinning, Jacob moved through the crowd and stopped near them, "May I?" he called and Davina looked over at Jacob, who held out a hand to her.

Kol turned on him, his lips pulled back from his teeth, fangs glinting in the blue lights that moved over them. " _Kol_ ," Davina whispered. "Give me a minute with him." She headed over to Jacob and took his hand.

Jacob winked at Kol, who gave him a death glare while Jacob moved to the music with Davina pressed to him. "Things are progressing. You'll have him back to his old self soon." Jacob promised Davina who pulled back to grin at him.

"I hope _she_ likes you as much as I do," Davina told him, spinning back into Kol's arms.

"I'll see you two, again. _Soon_ ," Jacob called to Kol, who refused to acknowledge him. Jacob's flirty banter with Davina had caused Kol to dislike him from the get-go. That was alright with Jacob. He would have centuries to make Kol warm to him. Ending this thing with The Hollow would be a good start.

~0~

The countryside smelled divine and Jacob strode toward the vineyard. Elijah Mikaelson sat in a chair, reading a book, and drinking a glass of wine. " _Bonjour_ , Jacob," he said, holding up a finger.

Stopping, Jacob waited for Elijah to finish the page he had been reading. He looked up with a fond smile. "How are you?"

" _Well_. Thank you for asking," Jacob replied. "May I?" he pointed at a chair across from Elijah.

Elijah nodded. "How is America?"

"It's been better," Jacob replied. "And worse, I suppose." He looked at the book that Elijah had set aside. "Dante's _Inferno_. Interesting choice. No light reading for you," he said with a chuckle.

"I believe you are not here to ask about my reading choices," Elijah said, he crossed his jeans-clad legs at the knee, steepling his fingers. "What can I help you with?"

Jacob clapped his hands on the end of the armrests of the chair. "I need help with a spell."

"I'm sorry. I do _not_ understand," Elijah's eyebrows furrowed.

Nodding, Jacob sighed. "I thought you might not. It's to do with your family. The ten times he'd tried to arouse any kind of emotion on Elijah's part to do with his family's welfare, he'd received a flat-line. It was as if the Elijah Mikaelson, who struck fear in the hearts of others, who threatened The Original family was gone. He had been replaced with this…this piano-playing, Stepford Vampire, who did not have a care in the world. It might be amusing, if it weren't irritating as hell. Elijah was part of the plan. They could not defeat The Hollow—once and for all—without Elijah.

"It is about what was _done_ to you," Jacob tried to explain. Again, Elijah gave him a blank look. "One day, _soon_ , I will come back to speak with you, and you must come with me."

Elijah smiled at Jacob. "If I am _not_ busy. I will _attempt_ to help you. Good day, Jacob." Picking up his book, Elijah flipped a page and went back to reading. He might be the hardest part of their plan, but Jacob would reunite the family, even if he had to snap their necks and stuff them in their coffins to do it.

~0~

New Orleans teamed with tourists when Jacob arrived during a late evening. He walked through the crowds on Bourbon Street—on his way to the Mikaelson compound. When he got to the compound, he stood outside, waiting for Freya to sense him and come to the door.

It took over an hour, and Jacob wondered if Freya had forgotten about their meeting. Old age could do that to a person. Smirking, when he saw the woman heading toward him; he waved at her.

Freya attempted to smile back, but her smile seemed stiff. "Are you alright?" Jacob inquired.

Freya shook her head. "My girlfriend, Keenlin, she…" Breaking off, Freya stepped aside. "Come in," she said.

Jacob stepped through the gates and walked with Freya back to the house. "Keenlin is _ill_ ," Freya told Jacob.

"Oh, something I might _help_ with?" Jacob inquired, pulling his shirtsleeve up.

Shaking her head, Freya looked at the ground as they walked into the home. "She has _cancer_."

"Oh," Jacob sighed. He knew from watching a human friend pass—years back—that there was nothing to be done. "How bad off is she?"

"She's got a month; according to her doctor. I'm trying see what I can do to make the progression slow, but the harder I work, the more pain I seem to cause her." A forced smile appeared on her lips. "We're enjoying the limited time we have left."

"I am _sorry_. _Truly_ ," Jacob told her, Freya nodded.

"Tea?" Freya asked him, picking up a teapot from the table.

"Yes. Thank you," Jacob watched her pour him a cup, and he took it, sipping it, trying to the think. "I'm sorry I came at this time, but we're drawing closer. I think that Hope is working on her side while I collect those we need to complete the spell."

Nodding, Freya smiled again. There was a glimmer of happiness there, overshadowed by pain. "Thank you, Jacob. For everything that you have done for this family, for whatever reasons that you have."

"You _know_ my reasons," Jacob retorted. He knew that Freya and Klaus were the least _trusting_ of The Originals. Not necessarily the most lethal, but the most paranoid.

"Yes. _I_ _know_ ," Freya offered him a smile. "I've been in your head. I know how you feel for her. But _if_ you hurt her, it will not be me you must fear, but _Niklaus_. His anger is something that no being would like unleashed upon them."

" _Yes_. I've _seen_ Niklaus' wrath, and it put my own to great shame." Jacob was only half-joking.

"You will talk to Vincent. Convince him to help us?" Jacob asked her.

Freya shook her head. "Vincent needed no convincing. The Hollow took his wife and his child. He will do _anything_ to end it. Once, and for all." Freya's eyes gleamed as she looked at Jacob, a small smirk twisted the edges of her lips and Jacob offered a smile in return.

" _Good_." Jacob got to his feet. "Thank you for the tea. I must return to Hope and see what she has accomplished. I _will_ return for you." Freya led him to the gate, and Jacob turned to her. "See you again, soon, _Aunt_ _Freya_ ," he added the last part with a teasing smile.

Freya smirked at him. "Do _not_ get ahead of yourself. Hope is a willful girl. Her heart might lie with _another_."

"Oh, I suspect I know _exactly_ where her heart lies, at this moment, and that is with her great love," Jacob paused. " _Her_ _family_. I do hope she has room for _one_ _more_." He offered Freya a smile and then walked back into the night.

 _Freddy_

Another day. Another eight hours of his life lost to the public school system. Freddy felt bored, restless and annoyed. Todd was still pissed off at him. Not like Freddy cared. They'd never really been the best of friends anyway. Freddy partied with Todd, sometimes. They hung out in different circles. Todd was a jock, and Freddy was more of the cool guy who just floated around.

Freddy walked out of the high school; feeling free. He spotted Jos and Sandy, headed across the parking lot. "Girls," he called to them, chasing after them. He threw an arm around their shoulders. "What's up?"

" _Nothing_ ," Jos said, shrugging him off.

Sandy walked along, like he wasn't there. "Where are you two lovely ladies off to?" Freddy inquired.

"We're going back to Sand's, to study. You're _not_ invited," Jos snapped, taking Sandy's hand and walking off.

"You _wound_ me!" Freddy shouted after them.

Freddy's shoulders slumped as he kept walking. He spotted Sam and Fanny walking a few feet to his left. "Sam! Fanny!" he shouted.

Sam stopped, shouldering his bag as Freddy approached them. "I _don't_ have any cash on me, Freddy," Sam said.

Rolling his eyes, Freddy leaned against somebody's car. "Sam, do you think that's the _only_ reason I hang with you?"

" _Yes_ ," Sam replied.

Sighing, Freddy shook his head. "Man. _That_ _hurt_." He stood up, and looked at Fanny who held a textbook against her chest. " _Okay_. Well, I'm sorry I bugged you. _Later_."

"Freddy, why don't you come to our house, and hang out?" Sam called after him.

Stopping, Freddy began to smile. "Ya _sure_?" he asked Sam.

Sam nodded. " _Yeah_. My dad's coming to get us."

Damon pulled up in the minivan while Sam was talking. "Hey, kids," he called to them.

"Hey, dad!" Fanny called, pulling a door open and climbing inside. Sam followed her in. Freddy hung back, looking at the car, his arms folded over his chest. If he got in there, and people saw him, his popularity would take a nosedive. Oh, well. Climbing into the back, Freddy sat between Sam and Fanny. He slid down so people couldn't see him. He so needed to get his car back from the garage.

"How was school?" Damon asked them.

"Great. Fine. Boring," the three said at the same time.

Fanny looked out the window, while Sam pulled out his phone like he expected a call. Freddy watched the view from the front windshield—hoping to get out of the school's parking lot before anyone saw him.

Thankfully, they got out, without seeing anyone Freddy gave a damn about. On their way to the house, Freddy sat up, and looked at Fanny, who looked like she lost her best friend. "How're things with you and Sandy?" he asked her.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it?" Fanny mumbled.

Damon glanced at them. "Something wrong you and the Sand-Lady?" he inquired with a smile.

Fanny shrugged.

Freddy offered up intel. "Sandy's got a girlfriend."

"Freddy," Fanny snapped, smacking his right arm.

" _Ouch_ ," Freddy groaned, rubbing his arm.

" _Anyone_ I know?" Damon asked Freddy.

"Yeah. _Jos_ ," Freddy said, and Fanny hit again.

" _Everyone_ is going to know soon, anyway," Freddy snapped. " _Stop_ hitting me."

"I'll hit you if I _want_ to," Fanny snapped back, smacking him three more times.

"Fan, we _don't_ hit people. No, we don't hit _friends_. No, we don't hit people, _and_ tell mom about it," Damon told them.

Freddy let out a laugh. "Rules to live by."

The van stopped in the driveway, and Damon got out. "So, about you and Sandy not getting along," he began when Fanny looked over Freddy's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, dad!" Fanny yelled.

Freddy spotted Sandy, Jos, Li, and Hope on the Salvatore's front porch. "Bonnie and Caroline have a thing and they wanted to have a Ladies' Day at a spa, or some crap like that. _Guess_ _who_ gets to keep an eye on _all_ of you?" He pointed at himself and crossed his eyes.

"This is _not_ fair," Fanny mumbled as she got out of the car.

"It _sucks_ ," Sam added, his mood deflating as Freddy followed him to the house.

Damon walked past them. "Hello, girls!" he called to them.

"Hi, Mr. Salvatore!" they called back.

"Ugh," Damon muttered, opening the door, and waving them inside. "You wants chips and salsa, and whatever else I can microwave, since I'm tired?"

"Sounds good," Freddy called after him.

Damon left them in the living room. Hope kept staring at Li, Jos and Sandy. Jos refused to look at Hope. Freddy suspected that something was up.

"Thought you girls were going to _your_ place?" Freddy teased Sandy, who gave him a dirty look. "Want to take this outside?" he said, pointing toward the back of the house.

" _Yes_ ," Fanny said. She led the way.

"We're going out to the pool, dad!" Sam yelled to Damon.

"Okay!" Damon shouted back.

The group went outside, and sat beside the pool. Hope broke the silence. "Freddy, can we talk?" she asked him. He felt confused as she nodded at the house.

" _Sure_ ," Freddy got to his feet and followed Hope into the house.

Damon walked past them. "I've got food," he told them.

"We're going out to the porch; I dropped something," Hope explained.

"O-kay," Damon rolled his eyes and continued to the back of the house.

"I _need_ your help," she told Freddy, once they were outside.

"With _what_?" Freddy felt so confused.

"I'm bringing my family _back_ , and your mom might try to interfere with that." Hope sat on the porch swing and looked up at Freddy. "But you have to _stop_ her."

Shaking his head; Freddy laughed. " _Me_? _Stop_ _my_ _mom_ _from_ doing _anything_? _You're_ _funny_ , Hope. _Really_."

"Freddy, I'm _serious_!" Hope cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him down next to her. " _Look_ , your mom is like this hunter, and she's going to be upset about my plan. And she _can't_ get in the way. She might _die_ , Freddy."

"My mom is a _professor_. _Not_ a hunter. That was _my_ _dad_ ," Freddy replied. Getting to his feet, he started to go back inside, when Hope darted in front of him; pressing her body against the door.

" _Where_ is your mom, Freddy?" Hope questioned him.

Freddy sighed. "She's on one of her expeditions."

" _Where_?" Hope demanded.

"I _don't_ know. It's not like _she_ _tells_ _me_ everywhere she's going, or that I tell her everywhere _I_ go," Freddy sighed, moving to sit down on the swing.

Hope sat down next to him. "She's your mom. She would tell you where she went, _unless_ she didn't want you to know what she's doing." Her words rang true. Freddy settled back into the swing.

" _Okay_. _So_ , _what_ is it that you're planning on doing that you don't want my mom messing with?" Freddy asked Hope, who shook her head.

"I _can't_ tell you," Hope replied.

"You want _me_ to help _you_ , and you refuse to tell me what I'm helping you with? _No_ _deal_." Freddy got to his feet.

Hope tugged him back down. " _Okay_ ," she said, turning to him, and folding her legs underneath her. " _Promise_ _me_ you will tell no one?"

"Yeah," Freddy said. Hope gave him a long look. "Okay. I said: _Yeah_? You want my blood?"

" _No_." Hope shook her head. "I'm bringing my family _back_. _The_ _Original_ _family_."

Laughing, Freddy shook his head, and then he saw that Hope was not laughing. " _No_ , Hope. I'm _not_ helping you with guy who _ruined_ my dad's life." He got up, and Hope jerked him back down, again.

"Freddy, _please_ ," Hope begged, taking his hands and nearly crawling into his lap. "Please, _help_ _me_ , Freddy," she cried, pressing closer to him.

There was a time that Freddy would have welcomed this kind of attention from Hope, but those days were long over. " _Nope_ ," he said, shifting away from her.

"I can help you _see_ your dad," Hope cried as Freddy stood up and started to walk into the house.

Hope's words hit him like bullets, and Freddy felt like he should check for blood. " _What_?" his voice came out low as he turned to look down at her.

" _I_ _can_. Jacob is working on a way to see his father. If we can do it, then there's _no_ _reason_ that you can't see _yours_. They'll all be in the same place. Freddy, you can _finally_ meet _Tyler_ ," Hope cried, getting to her feet and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Isn't that what you've wanted _forever_?"

Freddy gulped. He'd heard so many stories about his dad, from his mom. But to see him, to talk to him and to be able to get a hug from his old man. Looking at the sun, Freddy felt his whole world titling. "How do you need me to keep my mom out of this?"

" _By_ _any_ _means_ _possible_. She won't hurt you, and you won't hurt her. You just have to keep her _out_ of the fray," Hope told him.

Sighing, Freddy looked at his sneakers, and then at Hope. "I guess I can _try_. But if your plan doesn't work; _don't_ blame me. You can _probably_ blame your boyfriend, because he's an ass." Freddy opened the door and walked back into the Salvatore's house; trying to not think about this conversation. Why did he feel like he just sold his soul to the devil?

 **The Originals will return in Ch. 19: Homecoming: Part I and will be with us 'til the end of this story, followed by more of them in Bad Moon Rising.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Day Day: Thank you, as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new twists!**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	19. Chapter 20

**Hello, my lovely readers. Birthdays never go quite to plan, now do they? On with the show…**

Chapter 18: 15 Candles

 _Fanny_

"Happy birthday, Ste-fan-ie Sal-va-tore!" Podette sang. Fanny yawned, staring at her glowing, sunrise-colored Podette as it hovered beside her. "You are _fifteen_ - _years_ - _old_ today!" the robotic voice chirped at her. Blinking, Fanny looked at the digital alarm clock that told her it was 6:30 a.m. She had to get up and get dressed for school, like any other day of the week.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" a chorus of voices sang, just outside of her room as the door swung open to reveal her father, mother and brother. They wore those silly, cone-shaped hats on top of their heads.

Damon came over to her bed, setting a tray with her childhood favorite strawberry-topped, chocolate pancakes, with whipped cream, made to look like a happy face. "And _many_ more!" her dad sang loudly while Elena clapped, a huge smile of her face.

"How's it feel, Fanny-cakes?" Damon asked, giving her a hug.

"Okay," Fanny said, picking up her fork and cutting her pancakes.

" _Okay_?" Damon cried, turning to Elena and Sam. "'Okay' she said. It can't just be _okay_! Okay is for something like getting your report card. This is _your_ _birthday_!"

Fanny shrugged. "Yup," she mumbled, shoving pancake into her mouth.

Damon frowned. "O-kay! So you won't mind if your mom and I send back the new car that we bought…"

" _New_ _car_?" Fanny's eyes lifted to her father's.

Damon's eyes sparkled. " _Yup_."

Picking up the tray, Fanny jumped off the side of the bed in her tank top and PJ pants. Fanny raced down the stairs, with Sam right behind her. She let out a scream when she saw the midnight blue Camaro in the driveway. "Oh, my God!" she shrieked, running back to her father and leaping into his arms.

"You like it?" Damon asked her.

"I _love_ it!" Fanny screamed as Damon set her on her feet and she ran back to the car, looking in the windows. "Can I drive it?"

"You can drive, as soon as you get your Learner's Permit, and not without your mom, or me," Damon told her. "'til, Sam gets his driver's license."

Sam came over to inspect the car. "I _can't_ believe I had to wait _this_ long to get the car," he muttered under his breath; eying Fanny. She knew that he'd been disappointed that Damon made him wait for his big present—the car—rather than getting a new Podette.

"I promised, _didn't_ _I_?" Damon asked them.

Elena clapped him on the back. "I've got to get to work," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Elena came over and hugged Fanny. "Have a _wonderful_ day. I'll be home, _early_ , I promise, baby girl," she said, pulling back to smile down at Fanny.

Fanny tugged her mom back into another hug. "I _love_ you, mom," she whispered into Elena's ear.

"I love you, too, _so_ _much_ ," Elena cried, squeezing Fanny before letting go, and brushing Fanny's black locks behind her ears.

Fanny went back into the house and finished her breakfast, before grabbing a tank top and a pair of jeans shorts. It was supposed to be fairly warm that day. Nice. No clouds to ruin her day. She rushed through showering and putting on a tiny bit of makeup. Pulling her necklace—made in the shape of a baby crow - that her Aunt Bonnie made her—around her neck; she checked herself out in the mirror before leaving the house.

Sam was waiting for them beside the new car. "Want to drive?" Damon asked her.

" _Can_ _I_?" Fanny asked him.

"Promise _not_ to tell mom?" Damon inquired, holding the keys out of her reach.

" _Yup_ ," Fanny leapt upward, snagging the keys, and stuck her tongue out at Sam, who began to grumble while climbing into the backseat.

Damon sat in the passenger seat, and watched her as she carefully followed every instruction he'd given her in the past six months. " _Slowly_ , ease off the brake," he reminded her.

"I know," Fanny replied, checking the rearview mirror to make sure that the neighbor's cat wasn't in their driveway, again. The car should stop itself, but the cars did not always do what they were built to do. Computer glitches, malfunctions and errors had caused many accidents. Fanny wanted this to go smoothly.

" _Breathe_ ," Damon called, patting her arm. "You've got it."

Grinning, Fanny glanced at Sam, who watched her with a smirk. "Good job, Fan, you _didn't_ kill us. _Yet_."

"Shut up, Sam. You're jealous that you don't get to drive," Fanny retorted with a roll of her eyes.  
" _Stop_ _sign_!" Damon shouted, and Fanny hit the brake, making them fall forward.

" _Oops_ ," Fanny cried, looking at her dad with wide eyes.

Damon shook his head. "Maybe I _should_ take the wheel." Fanny got out, and got into the passenger side of the car. It was nice while it lasted.

When they got the school, other kids admired the car. "Nice," one boy said. "Way to go, Salvatore," one of them said to Sam.

"It's _mine_ ," Fanny told the boy whose eyebrows rose.

"It's _ours_ ," Sam retorted. "I'll be sixteen, in a couple of months, having to give that one a lift." He hooked a thumb at Fanny, who rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Even her older brother could not ruin her high.

~0~

Fanny could not wait for the school day to be over. Now that it was, she carefully choose a midnight blue dress, her favorite color, and ran to the staircase. She knew that there would be a special surprise party in her honor. She just had no idea where it would be hosted.

Sam came up the stairs, with a blindfold. " _Ready_?" he asked her.

" _Yup_ ," Fanny nodded, chewing at her bottom lip as Sam tied the blindfold and helped her down the stairs. "And to the left," he called. "And into the car," Sam directed her.

Fanny sat in the new car, and then heard the door closed. They drove for a short time before stopping, and Fanny reached for the blindfold. "Un-uh," Sam said.

"I can't believe that dad _let_ _you_ _drive_ ," Fanny muttered.

Sam groaned. "I've been driving for a month now. Just down the street, but it _still_ counts. And out of the car. _Follow_ my lead." His hands guided her forward. "Now, _stop_!"

Fanny reached for the blindfold. " _Not_ _yet_ ," Sam cried, "In the door… And… _Now_!"

" _Surprise_!" voices shouted, and Fanny's jaw dropped when she took in people from the freshman through junior classes, on the stairs of the house, in the foyer, and spilling out of the great room. "Happy Birthday, Mandy!" some guy said, coming over and kissing her on the cheek.

Hope Mikaelson stood at the top of the stairs; coming down to greet Fanny. "Do you like it?" she asked Fanny. "I thought this is what _most_ fifteen-year-olds would want. _Everyone_ is here to worship you for the night," she winked at Fanny. "Thank me later."

Fanny looked around at all the strangers, and then she spotted Sandy…with Jos. Her eyes narrowed and she stomped over to Sandy. " _Come_ _here_ ," she snapped, taking Sandy's hand and dragging her off.

Jos started to follow them when Fanny turned to glare at the other girl. " _Give_ _us_ _a_ _minute_ ," Fanny growled.

When they found an inch to stand in, Fanny turned to Sandy. "This is _my_ _night_. _Mine_. _Just_ _one_ _night_ , in an _entire_ year. Can you, please, make it about _me_ and _not_ _her_! _Please_!"

" _Okay_ ," Sandy nodded. "Just let me go tell Jos."

Fanny let out a hiss, and turned, walking away. She spotted Todd, standing by the drink station. Walking over to him; she smiled. "So, my birthday is being hosted at _your_ _house_? _Why_?"

"I'm trying to make up for being such a dick," Todd told her. "Birthday girl special?" He offered her a plastic cup.

Taking the cup, Fanny stared into its depths. "Is this _safe_ to drink?"

"It's Pepsi, and Sprite," Todd said. " _Don't_ tell anyone. I mix half the drinks that way, and people act _so_ stupid, thinking they're drunk. It's pretty funny." Grinning, Todd mixed another drink and handed it to a sophomore.

Shaking her head, Fanny headed over to where Freddy sat on a couch; looking dazed. "Drinking 'Todd's Birthday Girl Special,'" she teased him; taking a big gulp.

Freddy shook his head. " _No_. Just thinking."

Fanny plopped down beside him. "You _do_ that?" she teased him.

Freddy gave her an evil look when Li came over, and fell onto the couch beside Fanny. "Fanny, did I _ever_ tell you that I _love_ your hair? It's _so_ shiny!" Li began to toy with her hair and Fanny suspected that Li had had a "big girl" drink.

" _Thanks_ ," Fanny replied, pulling away from Li as Sandy came over to them.

" _So_ , Jos, is going to just hang out. Is that cool?" Sandy gave Fanny her best puppy dog eyes.

" _Fine_ ," Fanny groaned.

" _Cool_!" Sandy took Fanny's hand. "Let's go dance!"

Fanny let her BFF pull her to the dance floor, in the middle of the room, and threw herself into the beat. Her arms went up and her legs moved as she allowed the music to move her.

"You're _hot_." A boy that Fanny never met before told her. He had a nice smile. A dimple formed to the left side of his face and his blonde hair fell in his eyes as he danced closer to her.

"Thanks," Fanny called to him.

"Want to go talk?" the boy asked her.

Fanny shook her head. "It's _my_ party. I have to _stay_ ," she told him.

The boy grinned, and took her hand, pulling her closer. "It's your party, so you can do _whatever_ you want to," he whispered into her ear.

Looking at Sandy, Fanny leaned toward her friend. "I'll be out back, if you need me," she told Sandy, winking and grinning.

The boy led Fanny outside. She gasped when he pulled her close and began to kiss her. " _Oh_! I don't even know your name," she cried.

"He said that _didn't_ matter," the boy said, kissing her again.

"Who?" Fanny cried, pulling away.

" _Jacob_. _Your_ _cousin_. He said he got you a _present_ , but you had to _meet_ _him_ _at_ _the_ _quarry_ ," the boy said. He grinned again. "You _really_ are hot."

Fanny felt her stomach pitch. "Oh, God," she cried.

Running back into the house; Fanny looked for Todd. He had a car. He could give her ride, but Todd was nowhere in sight. When she spotted Sam, she ran over to her brother, and gave him a hug, slipping her hand into his jacket. She removed the keys to the car. "Thank you, Sammy."

"For what?" Sam called after her, but she was already out of the room.

~0~

Arriving at the quarry, Fanny felt a pit in her stomach open as she raced up to the edge. " _Jacob_!" she screamed when she spotted Jacob; feeding on Todd.

"He tastes _pretty_ _good_ for a boy," Jacob said, licking his lips.

" _Let_ _him_ _go_!" Fanny shouted, coming toward Jacob, wishing she had a weapon.

"Fanny, I told you ' _I_ _owe_ _you_ _one'_ and I _always_ keep my promises," Jacob swore to her. "And don't worry about Todd. I'm _done_ with him," he told her with a smile.

Her shoulders slumped, and Fanny let out a sigh. "He's _alive_?"

" _Yes_. What a _pity_ ," Jacob shook his head. "I don't think he's _very_ _nice_ _boy_ , and he certainly _isn't_ _worthy_ of Hope. Or _you_ , little cousin."

Fanny let out a scream when Jacob threw Todd over the edge. Running forward, Fanny stared at Todd as he bobbed on the surface of the water, and then he slipped under. " _Why_ did you do that?" she yelled in Jacob's face.

"Do want you to fly, _again_ , Fanny?" Jacob asked her.

" _YES_!" Fanny shouted at him, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Right," Jacob cupped her face. "You are _not_ afraid," he told her. She nodded, and sucked in a deep breath when he grabbed her before leaping off. She pinched her nose and closed her mouth.

Jacob let go of her, and Fanny had no idea where he went to. All she knew was that he was gone as the water tried to pull her down. Fighting back, Fanny swam underneath the surface, looking for Todd, and not seeing him.

When Fanny did spot Todd, she dove downward, and wrapped both arms around him. He felt like he weighed a ton, but she forced him to the surface, dragging him to the shore. "Todd! _Todd_!" Fanny shouted, beginning CPR. _Don't_ you die on me, Todd! You _owe_ me!"

 _Todd_

 _Todd had been having fun at Fanny's party when some idiot told him that some guy cut his tires. Man, he would kill whoever did it. He'd stomped outside, ready to tear into someone; when Jacob freakin' Salvatore showed his face. "Come by to screw my girl, again, Fang Face?" Todd shouted at the vamp, stalking toward Jacob._

 _Jacob had grinned at him. "Yes. Not tha it is your business. And, unlike you, I did not, nor will I, as you so eloquently put it 'screw her.' I prefer to be gentle and sweet to my girl—the one you lost the moment it became clear that she could not trust you. You see, Hope Mikaelson prefers loyal men—not those who would lie to her— thinking her a fool and chasing after other girls." Jacob's words just made Todd angrier._

" _You don't know shit about what Hope and I have," Todd hissed back._

" _I know that you're using the wrong tense of the verb. You want to say 'what you had.'" Again, Jacob hit a nerve and Todd wanted nothing more than to knock him on his ass. "It does not matter because everything about you is about to be past tense."_

 _Todd stopped, feeling confused when Jacob grabbed him by the neck, and then he felt like he was flying. The ground was no longer beneath his feet and Jacob's steel-like grip felt like it would take his head off. He supposed that is what Jacob planned on doing all along._

 _Finally, Jacob dropped him to his knees, and Todd let out a gasp. He felt like he might puke as he rubbed his neck. "What the hell, man? You took Hope. What else do you want?"_

" _I want you to understand the error of your ways, Todd," Jacob said, circling Todd. "I want you to understand that—if you live through this—which will be nothing short of a miracle, that you have been granted a second chance." Stooping in front of Todd, Jacob met his eyes, his own searing into Todd's, with hate that made Todd swallow. "Be a better man, Todd, or I will finish what I start tonight. And I keep my promises. Do you understand me?"_

 _Todd nodded. Jacob grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Good," he said, straightening up. "Let us begin, shall we?" Pulling Todd to his feet, Jacob sank his fangs into Todd's neck._

" _Ow!" Todd shouted as Jacob continued to drain him. After awhile, Todd began to feel himself drifting away. It felt just like it did when that crazy, Tina chick, tried to eat him. Oh, man, had this become his life? Vamp attack, after vamp attack, until they turned him, or killed him?_

" _Hmm… Not bad," Jacob said, pulling back. "I might have made this last longer, if I didn't have other places to be, and people to deal with. So, I'll have to speed this up a bit," Jacob told Todd, who didn't have the strength to insult him._

 _Jacob sank his teeth in, and Todd felt himself sinking into oblivion. After that, he did not know what happened. He figured that he died and was stuck somewhere. Who knew where you went after you died? Todd suspected he wouldn't end up anywhere good._

~0~

Monitors beeped along and Todd felt his eyelids begin to open, to take in his surroundings. "Hello, Todd," Elena Gilbert greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

Todd blinked up at her. " _Not_ so good," he told her.

" _Yeah_. I thought you might not. But you're _going_ to be okay," Elena told him, patting his shoulder.

" _I_ _am_?" Todd looked around the room and realized that he was in a hospital bed. "How did I get here?"

"My daughter, Fanny, she heard some kids saying something about going to the quarry, to go swimming, and she knew what can happen. She found you in the water, passed out, and saved you." Elena watched Todd. He could tell she did not believe the words that she spoke, but she said them anyway.

"Is she _here_?" Todd said, trying to sit up.

" _Wow_!" Elena cried, moving him back, down onto the bed. "You can thank her tomorrow. Right now, you need to rest. Doctor's orders." She smiled before leaving the room.

After Dr. Gilbert left the room; Todd sighed heavily. He did not know what to be more shocked over—the fact that he lived—or the fact that Stefanie Salvatore overcame her fear of the quarry to save his miserable life. Why didn't Jacob kill him? What role did Fanny play in Jacob's game? Would he ever know the whole story? And what would happen if he failed to fulfill the promise that he made to Jacob? Jacob would kill him; that's what.

Rolling onto his side, Todd stared out the window. This sucked.

A light tap of his door made Todd roll over onto his side. Fanny's head popped into the room. "Hey," she called to him. "Are you awake?"

"Thanks to you," Todd called back, rolling over to look at her.

Fanny snuck into the room and walked over to his bed. She looked him over. " _You're_ _okay_?"

"I'd be better if Jacob _hadn't_ tried to kill me," Todd told her.

Her eyes darkened, and Fanny shook her head. "This is _all_ my fault."

" _Stefanie_ ," Todd said. "Come on. Jacob's nuts. Who knows why he does the things he does. You have _no_ _control_ over what he did to me. Or what he does to anyone. _None_ of us do."

Sucking in a deep breath; Fanny shook her head. "I told him _I_ was trying to kill him, and he came after you."

Todd's eyebrows scrunched together. "Fan, you're probably one, of like, a _billion_ _people_ who have tried to end Jacob. He _needs_ to not take it so personally."

Fanny let out a giggle, looking down at Todd, a smile appeared on her face. " _Yeah_. If only that worked."

Grinning, Todd held out a hand, waving for her to come to him. "Come here, kid."

Fanny climbed on top of the bed and buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, Todd."

"I'm a lot _more_ sorry. _For_ _everything_ , Fan. I _hope_ you'll let me make it up to you. _Starting_ _now_ ," Todd said, pulling back and brushing her hair out of her face.

Smiling, Fanny snuggled up to him. "Sounds nice."

"Did I wish you a 'Happy birthday' yet?" Todd asked, stroking her back.

" _Nope_ ," Fanny replied sleepily.

Todd looked down at her. "Happy birthday, Stefanie Salvatore."

"Thanks, Todd Donavon," Fanny mumbled into his hospital gown.

"Did you make a wish?" Todd asked her, his lips pressed to her hair.

" _I_ _did_." Fanny nodded and he felt her chin moving against his chest.

"For what?" Todd inquired, taking her hand and pressing his fingertips to hers.

Fanny looked up at him. "It doesn't matter, because this is _better_."

"Okay," Todd said, closing his eyes. "Your mom is going to come in here and kill me."

" _Maybe_ ," Fanny said, snuggling closer.

"Fan," Todd said. When she didn't answer; he peered down at her. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched the birthday girl sleep. "Sweet dreams, Fan," he whispered, kissing the top her head and fell asleep. He hoped that her next birthday was a lot less eventful, and that he lived to see it.

Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Okay...**

 **Haylijah01: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chap and are looking forward to a Mikaelson heavy chapter next week!**

 **Day Day: Thank you! Look forward to next week when four more Miklaesons, ahem, The Originals, appear, with another addition to the family.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	20. Chapter 21

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, TO is over. I do hope that those of you who were disappointed with TO's finale enjoy this, and the next two chapters, before** _ **Bad**_ _ **Moon Rising**_ **begins!**

Chapter 19: Homecoming: Part I

 _Elena_

A sense of déjà vu made Elena Gilbert uneasy as she stood to the sidelines of the homecoming dance. Every dance that she remembered going to, ended with a tragedy, or a near tragedy. Now, they were here, again, during another dance. Elena hoped that history did not repeat itself tonight.

"Dance with me, Lena," Damon whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. Elena turned to grin up at him. " _I_ look good. _You_ look good. _This_ ," Damon placed his hands on her hips, "feels good. Maybe we can send the kids to spend the night with their friends, and have the house to ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows, pulling her by the hands out to the dance floor.

Shaking her head at him, Elena watched their son, Sam, standing at the sidelines with his friend, Freddy. They were both watching the dance. Well, she thought they were until she noted Sam's eyes flicking to the door, like he expected someone to come in, at any moment.

Elena's eyes shifted over the crowd. Hope Mikaelson danced with a boy that Elena didn't know. She glowed, a smile on her lips, and something about that smile made Elena's stomach flip over. Klaus' smile. That smirk that came on his face, right before he did something that turned her life upside down.

Elena liked Hope. Most of the time. She didn't think the girl was anything like her father…but… Something about the dreamy quality to the way that Hope moved with the boy—like she was unaware of him, or the dance itself. Something about that did not sit well with Elena.

"You _okay_?" Damon inquired, pulling back to look down at Elena, who offered him a smile.

" _I'm_ _fine_ ," Elena lied.

Damon sighed. " _No_. _You're_ _not_. Come on." He pulled her back to the other chaperones. Bonnie, Alaric and Hayley watched the kids. Bonnie stood, her eyes narrowed, a frown on her face. "Is it _contagious_?" Damon demanded, moving in front of Bonnie.

" _Huh_?" Bonnie looked up at Damon with a frown.

"First, Lena's acting freaky, and, _now_ , you're giving the kids the stink eye." Damon placed his hands on his hips and looked from Elena to Bonnie. "Somebody want to tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"

" _Nothing_ ," Elena replied.

Bonnie nodded, edging over to look around Damon, at the kids. " _You're the_ one who is acting weird, Damon," she retorted.

Damon scoffed. "Ric, help me out here, buddy."

Alaric looked at Damon, and then at Elena. He shrugged. "No idea what you're talking about, man."

Moving to Bonnie's side, Elena leaned closer to her friend. "Is it _just_ me?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie glanced at Elena. " _No_. It's _definitely_ _not_ just you."

Again, Elena felt her stomach do a nasty cartwheel. She looked back at the dance floor, spotting Fanny and Todd dancing. Todd danced around a laughing Fanny. Her little girl seemed so happy. All she wanted was for her children to grow up, leave Mystic Falls, and live in peace.

" _What's_ going on?" Hayley demanded, moving closer to them. "I can tell _something's_ _up_."

"Hmm…" Bonnie continued watching the crowd. " _Someone's_ _coming_ ," she intoned softly, reaching for her necklace, and then her hand dropped.

Finally, Elena registered what was different about Bonnie tonight. She wasn't wearing her heart-shaped necklace, the one that prevented Bonnie from reading their thoughts. "Bonnie, are you _okay_?" she asked, touching her friend's arm.

Bonnie jerked back from Elena like she had burned Bonnie. "This is _not_ good," Bonnie muttered to herself. "Not good at all."

" _What's_ 'not good?'" Damon demanded, moving to Elena's side.

Bonnie shook her head, as Alaric inched closer to them to listen. "I… _Someone_ is coming. That's all I know. I feel their presence, but they're not close enough for me to read their thoughts. And…"

" _And_?" Hayley cried.

"Hi, mom!" Li's voice made them jump. "I have to go out to the car, and get something," she said sweetly.

" _Okay_. I'll come with you," Hayley moved to go with Li, but Li shook her head. "It's okay. _Jos_ is coming with me," Li told Hayley.

"Okay." Hayley folded her arms over her chest, watching Li walk out of the room. Alaric also looked worried.

More people entered the dance, and exited it. Elena's anxiety continued to mount. She looked for her kids. Sam still stood, watching the doorway. He had begun to frown and Freddy had found a girl to dance with. Fanny let out a squeal when Todd lifted her off her feet, swinging her around while other dancers backed off.

"I'm going to _kill_ that kid," Damon muttered under his breath, giving Todd a lethal look.

" _Enjoying_ the party?" Maria Donavon's voice startled Elena who jumped. "I'm sorry. You seem a bit… _off_ , Dr. Gilbert. Are you _feeling_ well?" she asked, sipping from a cup of punch. "Try the punch. Someone has already spiked it."

Forcing herself to smile, Elena shook her head. "I'm _not_ drinking tonight. Have to keep my head clear for the kids."

Maria nodded. "That's _noble_ of you. I have to take a night, every once in awhile, or I would go insane."

Elena laughed, and felt happy that Caroline was not with them to argue that Maria was nuts. "We have other methods to kill the tension," Damon said, slipping his arms around Elena's waist and pressing his chin into her shoulder.

Maria grinned at Damon. "I'm _sure_ you do. I'm off." She walked away to greet others.

Damon groaned. " _Okay_ , Bon. What are you _not_ telling us? _Whose_ coming? _Jacob_?"

"I _don't_ know," Bonnie told them, "It's like someone is blocking me from reading them, but they're _so_ close…"

"You mean it's _one_ of us?" Hayley questioned Bonnie, looking at the others.

" _Maybe_. Or someone who has been _watching_ us," Bonnie placed her hands on her temples. "I'm getting a headache."

"Come on. Let's sit down," Elena's training kicked in, and she led Bonnie to a seat.

Bonnie closed her eyes, pressing her fingers to her temples and kneaded them as Elena watched her friend. "How bad is it?"

" _The_ _headache_ or _whatever_ is going to happen this time?" Bonnie kept her eyes closed as she spoke.

" _Both_ ," Elena said quietly.

Opening her eyes, Bonnie looked at her. "I'd say that they're _both_ about a _nine_ or a _ten_."

Gulping, Elena looked at the dance floor and saw Jos and Sandy. They swayed together in perfect harmony with the other. "Sandy seems happy."

" _Yeah_. My daughter is falling in love. And with _Jos_." Bonnie let out a laugh. "I bet Caroline is _already_ planning their wedding." Smirking, she looked around. "I wonder where Caroline is."

"She was supposed to come by. _Later_ ," Elena replied. "Some kind of problem with a friend—from out-of-town—she had to deal with. Or at least that's what she said; when we talked this morning."

Caroline had seemed a little stressed, checking her phone every once in awhile, while they drank coffee and gossiped about town events. Come to think of it, Caroline had gotten up to take a phone call, and when she came back, she'd been forcing the perk, like they were back in high school.

Opening her mouth to say something about Caroline's strange behavior, Elena stopped when Hayley strode to the dance floor. She was saying something to Jos and looked angry. Jos shrugged and walked off with Sandy. Hayley stormed over to their table. "Jos has _no_ _idea_ where Li went to." Stomach doing somersaults, Elena got to her feet and scanned the room. " _Fanny's_ missing, too," she cried, feeling like her world just exploded.

 _Sam_

Standing on the sidelines, Sam continued to eye the open double doors. No one came through he wanted to see. " _Sam_ ," his mother cried—in his face—her eyes wide. "Did you see _Li_ or _Fanny_?"

"Nope," Sam said, moving so that he could see the doors.

"Sam, this is _important_ , are you _sure_ you didn't see _either_ of them?" Mrs. Saltzman demanded, standing in his face. Shaking his head, Sam moved to side-step her, when she moved in front of him again. "Are you _sure_?"

" _Yes_ ," Sam said, looking from Hayley to his mom, and to Bonnie who rubbed her arms like she was cold. " _Fanny's_ with _Todd_. Li left a little while ago."

" _Where_?" Hayley snapped.

" _That_ _way_ ," Sam pointed at the doors.

Hayley inhaled sharply. "This _isn't_ helping," she said and strode away.

Bonnie looked at his mother before walking away, too. "Honey," his mother's voice broke his trance. "If you see your sister, tell _her_ : I'm looking for her."

Sam nodded, rocking on his heels, his eyes glued to the door again. His mother left him, and Freddy joined him. "Dream girl still hasn't shown up?" he asked Sam.

Shaking his head, Sam concentrated on the door. " _Nope_."

"If you don't have her phone number, and you don't know her last name, and you don't know who the hell her family is—in town— _why_ are you so sure she's going to show up here?" Freddy's smile made Sam want to punch him.

" _Because_. She likes to dance. She wants to fit in. And what says all that, like a high school dance?" Sam retorted, his hands bouncing off the front of his suit pants.

A girl and a boy came in. They stood in the doorway. Her dark eyes moved around the room before she spotted him and Sam grinned. " _Artemis_ ," he said.

" _Yeah_. _Her_. What's up with… Sam, _where_ are you going, man?" Freddy called after him, but Sam didn't hear him.

Sam's feet moved rapidly over the floor, past other students, and then Artemis leapt into his arms. " _Sam_!" she cried, with a delighted grin as he set her down.

"I _knew_ you'd come," Sam told her, before he glanced at the tall boy. He really hoped that the boy was not her date. He had a good seven inches on Sam and looked like he could bench press him. "Theo, love!" Artemis cried, waving a hand. "Sam, this is _my_ _big_ _brother_ , Theo. Theo, _this_ is the boy who danced with me when I came here."

"Hi," Theo held out a hand. Sam felt relieved at Theo's oh-so-human warmth. The tall boy's face lit up with a warm smile. "My sister _won't_ shut about you. Ever since she came home it's been 'Theo, Sam is _so_ cute. Theo, Sam is _so_ sweet. Theo, I want to marry Sam, and have lots of _crazy_ _babies_.'" Theo let out a high-pitched giggle that imitated Artemis, before he let out a low chuckle when she smacked him, but rubbed his arm.

"Okay, Temis, you _see_ her?" Theo asked.

"See _who_?" Sam asked them as Artemis looked around, biting her lower lip.

"Nice dress," a girl, walking past them, called to Artemis.

" _Thank_ _you_ ," Artemis said with a cheerful smile.

"For a _Halloween_ costume. This is the 2030s, _not_ the 1920s. _Seriously_! Some people do _not_ get fashion," the girl said, giggling with one of her friends.

Artemis' smile dropped. She let out a hiss, her fangs appearing, and Sam moved in front of her. "Hey, _dance_ with me?" he cried, holding out a hand.

The girl's stupid comment had hurt Artemis, Sam could see that from the way that she moved back, toward the open doors. "Temis," he said, feeling the name on his tongue, and liking it. " _Dance_ _with_ _me_?" he repeated, watching her look up from under her long eyelashes.

"If you _insist_ ," Artemis said, looking at the other kids who looked right back at her.

Theo watched them walk out to the dance floor. Sam could tell he wanted his sister to stay, and help him find the girl he was looking for. Maybe he, too, had made a special connection with someone in Mystic Falls. Sam would be happy to help them find the girl; after Artemis calmed down. She sank into his arms, pressing her face into his neck. "Oh, Sam. You are a _dream_."

"I keep saying the _same_ _thing_ about you, Temis." Sam grinned down at her as she looked up at him.

" _Really_? You talk about _me_?" Dark, brown eyes lighting up, Artemis looked like she would begin to jump up and down with glee. " _Who_ did you tell? I only have Theo to confide my secrets in. Poor dear is probably sick of my chatting his ear off."

"I tell my friends: Freddy, and my sister, Fanny. My cousin, Sandy. My other friend, Li, she saw you the night we danced." Sam tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Artemis' ear.

" _What_ do you tell them about me?" Artemis searched his eyes.

"I tell them what you're my dream girl. You're pretty, sweet, fun, and funny." Taking her hand, Sam spun her outward like his dad taught him to, before pulling her back, she laughed when she collided with him. Maybe he should work on perfecting his technique.

"I'm _funny_?" Artemis looked surprised. "I wouldn't know. Theo's sense of humor is a bit dry."

"Hey, there," a voice interrupted them, and Sam turned to find Freddy standing behind him. " _You_ must be Artemis."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Artemis said, offering Freddy her hand. He shook it and she looked confused.

"Freddy Lockwood," Freddy told her.

Artemis' lips pursed. " _Lockwood_? I think my mum once mentioned a Lockwood? What was his name again?"

" _Temis_!" Theo called, coming to join them. "We're on a tight schedule."

" _I_ _know_ ," Artemis rolled her eyes. " _Fine_. Let's go find our missing family member."

"Can I help?" Sam asked the siblings.

Theo gave Artemis a long look. "I _think_ we should go."

"Theo, _let_ him help us," Artemis argued, taking Sam's arm. "We're looking for our cousin: Hope Mikaelson. You wouldn't happen to know her, would you?"

" _Yeah_ ," Sam and Freddy said at the same time.

Hope's head turned at the same time that Sam spotted her. " _Hope_!" he called, knowing she would hear him.

Hope strode over to them. "Hello," she said, examining Theo and Artemis.

" _Hope_?" Artemis cried, letting out a squeal. "You are _so_ lovely!" Throwing her arms around Hope's neck; she hugged her tightly.

Hope pulled away. "Do I _know_ you?"

"No, _silly_ , but _we're_ _family_!" Artemis took Hope's left hand in hers. "I'm _Rebekah's_ _daughter_ , and this is Theo, _my_ _brother_."

"Auntie Bex has a _daughter_!" Hope clapped a hand over her mouth before letting out a happy laugh. "Oh, my God! You're _adorable_. Oh, my God! How _old_ are you?'

"A lady _never_ tells her age," Artemis replied, wagging a finger at Hope.

Theo rolled his eyes. "She's _fifteen_ ," he told them.

Artemis huffed. " _Theo_ ," she cried.

"And you're _Marcel's_ _daughter_?" Hope guessed. "Did they get married? Did I miss their wedding, _too_?"

"So did we," Artemis waved a finger between herself and Theo before giggling.

"She _is_ funny," Freddy said, reminding them that he was there.

"Are they _here_?" Hope asked Artemis.

" _Yes_ ," Theo told her. "We arrived together."

" _Where_ are they?" Hope cried.

Theo looked around, and then he nodded at the door. Hope smiled. "I have to go collect some people, but I'll be there _soon_."

Theo led the way to the doors. Sam followed with Artemis at his side. She practically skipped along as they walked down the hallway. Fanny was coming out of the lady's room. "Sam," she greeted him.

"Mom's looking for you," Sam told her.

"Is this _Fanny_?" Artemis asked him, her eyes lit up.

"This is my sister. Fan, this is _Artemis_." Sam waved a hand between the two.

Fanny's eyes widened. " _Wow_! I thought that Sam had a concussion."

"No. I'm _real_ ," Artemis told her. "You should come with us. We're about to make history."

"I've got to go back to the dance. My mom's already riding me," Fanny told them. "And my date is in there."

"Find him, and bring him with you," Artemis said. "We can wait a moment."

Fanny went back into the dance, and then came out with Todd. "Todd, this is the girl that Sam's been talking about."

"I thought Sammy lost his mind," Todd told them, hooking an arm around Fanny's shoulders.

"Let's _go_ ," Theo called.

"Who put _him_ in charge?" Todd asked Sam, who ignored him.

They walked out of the school and Artemis pulled Sam past a circle of salt, that had yet to be completed. "What's _that_ for?" he asked.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it," Artemis told him, grinning up at him.

They walked past the parking lot and then he stopped. " _What_ in the hell?" Sam cried, looking at Artemis, who folded her arms, and smiled at Jacob. "Temis, do you know who _he_ is? We _have_ to go?"

"Sam, don't worry about _me_ ," Jacob called, nodding at Sam, and then glaring at Todd. "I do hope you're heeding _my_ _warning_ ," he called.

" _Every_ _day_ ," Todd called back.

Jacob smirked before looking around at the salt circles that surrounded a woman and two men. "He should be on his way," he called.

" _Who_?" Sam said.

"Klaus," another man said, coming to stand closer to the circle that held the woman. He watched her with a wary look. "Are you sure this is _safe_?"

"As safe as anything is," Jacob told them, making a fourth circle of salt.

Li came forward, with two more women and a man. "Where's _Hope_?" she asked Jacob.

"She's on her way," Theo told her.

Li looked up at Theo. " _Wow_! You're _really_ tall!" she grinned at him and then frowned. "We're _not_ related, are we?"

"Not that I know of," Theo replied, eyeing her.

Li grinned. " _Great_."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "It's almost show time, everyone."

Another man came stalking toward the group, with Caroline close on his heels. "Does _anyone_ want to tell me what the meaning of this little _farce_ is?" he demanded, his dark eyes fell on everyone in the group as he looked around himself. The look he gave them, made Sam's stomach flip. "Or shall I start _killing_ _you_ lot? One by one, until someone answers me?" he demanded, pointing a finger at them.

 _Klaus_

"Daddy!" Hope cried, and Klaus turned to find his daughter running toward him. " _Dad_!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. "You're _here_."

"Caroline said that you _needed_ me," Klaus told her, eyeing Caroline, who looked at the group, a frown on her face. He wanted to tell her this would be alright. He would make it so. Even if he had to slaughter all of these fools, who were doing whatever they were doing.

"Dad, I _figured_ _it_ _out_ ," Hope cried, gaining his attention. She pulled back to grin at him. "But we need you _in_ _the_ _circle_ , _before_ the full moon. We're drawing from its power."  
"Hope," Klaus began.

"Just get in the _damned_ circle, before I _throw_ _your_ _ass_ _in_ _there_!" Marcel yelled at him.

"Daddy!" a girl cried.

Klaus whirled around to see a petite girl, shaking her head at Marcel, before striding over to him. " _Uncle_ _Nik_!" she cried with a huge smile. She threw her arms around his neck; hugging him. "This is _Theo_. Come here, Theo. He _won't_ bite."

"He had better _not_ ," Marcel grumbled, arms folded over his chest.

Klaus examined the girl who looked like his adopted son and his sister. "This is _not_ possible," Klaus said, shaking his head.

"Neither was I, until _I_ _was_ ," Hope added with a smile.

Klaus held out a hand to Theo. "Marcel, is this one _yours_ , or did you adopt?"

"We adopted him before Artemis was born," Marcel told him.

Klaus grinned, hugging the kids. " _Family_ ," he said with a happy smile. "And _who_ is this?" Klaus' eyes landed on the boy by Davina's side.

"James, this is your Uncle Klaus," Davina said.

The boy came over to Klaus with a slight smirk that said Kol, but he, too, must be adopted, because Klaus did not sense anything other than ordinary vampirism. He opened his mouth, when Davina told him. "We adopted him. I don't think we can have children."

Klaus nodded. "Sorry."

Davina rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Into the circle," a boy called to him. Klaus' eyes flicked to the boy, who looked from Klaus to his daughter. Hope's eyes softened when they connected with the boy's. Ah, his daughter had found herself another boyfriend. He hoped that he was more suitable than the busboy's son. His eyes moved to the boy in question, who took a step back.

Klaus smirked and stepped into the circle. He placed a hand outward, and found he had been secured. "Impeccable work," he told the boy outside the circle.

The boy smirked up at him—reminding Klaus of his old, mate, Stefan Salvatore, which was impossible—as the boy lit a set of candles in a wider circle. Freya stepped in front of one. " _Sister_ ," he greeted her. She grinned at him, reaching out and taking Vincent's hand. They nodded at each other. Davina took Vincent's hand. Elizabeth Saltzman took Freya's hand.

Hope looked behind her, and a pair of girls came toward them. Josette Saltzman and a girl that Klaus would bet was a Bennett witch joined them. They gave Hope a grudging look, but the Saltzman girl took Hope's hand.

"Am I _late_?" a woman called, and the boy stood up.

"Mother," the boy said.

"Jacob," she replied.

"Valerie," Caroline greeted her.

Valerie smirked at Caroline. She nodded before coming into the circle and taking the Bennett girl's hand.

A boy of about thirteen, approached them, looking uncertain. " _What's_ going on?" he said as Jacob looked at him.

"It's okay. J. J.," Jacob said quietly. " _Don't_ _be_ _afraid_."

J. J. still looked afraid. " _Sandy_?" he called to the Bennett witch.

"What is he doing _here_?" Sandy shouted at Jacob and Hope. "This is _not_ part of the deal."

" _Mom_?" J. J. cried when Bonnie came toward them, fire in her eyes. " _What_ are you _doing_ , Hope?" she yelled as Hayley, Alaric, Elena and Damon followed her toward the circle. J. J. ran to his mother, who pushed him toward Alaric. "Get him _out_ of here," she ordered her friends."

"Afraid you _can't_ do that!" Jacob called, holding up a hand, causing Alaric to let out a cry before he fell to the ground. "Next one _ends_ him."

"Jacob, _stop_ _this_!" Elena shouted at him.

 _Always_ _the_ _hero_ , Klaus thought as Caroline watched her friends, with a look of worry. "Caroline, _what_ are you doing?" Bonnie shouted at her.

Hope stepped forward. "I _already_ explained it to her. If The Hollow lives. It will kill _everyone_ in New Orleans. Then, as its power grows, it will seek out more and more and _more_ power. It will move from town to town; laying waste. It will kill _everyone_ , and it will _start_ _with_ _your_ _children_!" she thundered, making quite the impression.

Klaus felt himself smirking. Hayley gave him a dark look. Then her eyes fell on Elijah. He saw the pain in her expression.

"Stand with me. _Here_! _Now_! _And_ _help_ _me_ _end_ _this_ _terror_!" Hope shouted to everyone, stopping to lock eyes with Bonnie.

Bonnie gritted her teeth, but she came to the circle, clutching her son's hand. Sandy took J. J.'s hand and Bonnie took Valerie's.

Jacob stood up and held out a hand. Hope took it and they made their way to the front. Jacob locked hands with his mother, while Hope took Jos' hand. Artemis stepped up to Freya's side, taking her hand and offered Elizabeth her other. " _The_ _circle_ _is_ _complete_. _Let_ _us_ _begin_." Hope's head fell forward, and she began to chant.

Klaus could feel The Hollow as it left his body and came pouring out of his mouth. Falling to his knees, he watched The Hollow reform, in the middle of the circle that Hope stood in. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	21. Chapter 22

**Hello, my lovely readers. Okay, so I forgot to answer guest reviews last week. Bad me, sorry! They're at the end.** **On with the show…**

Chapter 20: Homecoming: Part II

 _Freddy_

No one was really paying that much attention to Freddy. Sam kept his eyes out for his girl. Fanny and Todd were doing their thing. Jos and Sandy acted like no else was alive. Li danced with a bunch of guys, before taking off to help Hope and Jacob with their thing. Hope seemed to be riding a high that Freddy wanted to be a part of. The parents kept talking to each other, and looking suspicious. Freddy hoped they didn't have a clue what Hope was up to—otherwise her plan would fail, and with it—any chance of his meeting his dad.

He followed the others out, to check up on Hope and Jacob's plan. It seemed to be going well for them, but he had his own work to complete.

Backtracking to the school, Freddy's eyes scanned the parking lot. He sighed when his mom and Jeremy Gilbert got out of a car. They were far enough away to not see the circles, or the coven. Things were going to plan. " _Mom_! _Mr_. _Gilbert_!" Freddy cried, excitedly. "They went in _there_!" he pointed at the school, where students came in and out.

Jeremy looked to Gwen, his mouth was set in a firm line. " _Let's_ _go_!" he told Gwen, and they marched toward the school, neither seeming to notice the salt circle as they walked right past it. Freddy blew out a breath, and then pulled out the bag in his pocket. He tossed the rest of the salt down, to complete the circle—trapping everyone inside the school—until Hope, or Jacob broke the spell. "Sorry, mom," Freddy muttered. "This is what I _had_ to do." Turning around, he headed back to the coven and company. He hoped he was doing the right thing here.

 _Bonnie_

Bonnie Bennett was beyond pissed. She wanted to go nuclear on Hope and Jacob. Why would they be so stupid? So impulsive? So…young? Didn't they know what their actions could cause? Did they care about the kind of hell they might visit upon everyone here?

Hope chanted, her eyes darkening as her hair flew in all directions. Her teeth were bared as she held onto Jacob's and Jos' hands. Nothing would stop the girl, except one of them deciding to simply step away from the circle. But Bonnie had seen her daughter. Her oldest baby left the dance, walking along the path of destruction, hand in hand with her girlfriend, and Bonnie knew, they were walking into something way over their heads.

Blue came pouring from the mouths of the four Originals present. Bonnie watched it fly toward them, and grasped the hands of the people to either side of her tighter. If Hope was correct—this thing would decimate them—if they did not kill it first. Bonnie felt her powers flowing outward, the old buzz of energy. She'd felt power like this before: Once, when she sent hellfire to kill Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore, sending the Queen of Hell, back where she came from, and killing her friend.

" _Hope_ ," the swirling blue cloud became something else. A girl. She looked like she was little more than a teenager, or a twenty-something. Cracking her neck, she grinned at Hope. "I'm glad we're here, together, _again_." The Hollow grinned evilly at Hope, and then looked at the others. "Looks like your little plan to keep me separated isn't working out so well," she said to a man Bonnie didn't know.

The man glared at her. His eyes were dark. Bonnie could feel the power radiating from him. "This _isn't_ goin' to go down like it did before. _This_ _time_. _You_ _die_."

The Hollow smiled and Bonnie felt a chill. Even Klaus Mikaelson did not make her feel this much dread. Hope was correct. This thing had to be stopped in its tracks. " _Really_? I think it's _you_ , Vincent Griffith, who will _die_ _this_ _time_." Lifting a hand, she caused Vincent's body to rise off the ground. His teeth gritted together, before he let out a terrible scream of pain.

" _Now_!" Hope shouted. Jacob, Valerie, Li and Jos ran into the circle, grabbing The Hollow by her arms, and Jacob placed his hands over the sides of her head. The Hollow's eyes rolled up in her head, and she let a scream of her own, as the four siphoned magic from her. She struggled in their grasp. "How does it feel when someone _takes_ your magic?" Hope shouted at The Hollow, a Klaus-like smirk on her face.

Klaus stood in his circle, looking like he wanted to spring forward and join the fight. Hayley stood beside Alaric, her feet planted into the grass, her eyes blazing with malice. Caroline watched the scene, feet from Klaus, while Rebekah, Kol and Elijah seemed to be waking up. Each of them sat up to watch the action.

After a long moment, the siphoners let go of The Hollow, who was on her knees, gasping in pain, her lips pulled back from her teeth. "You think _that_ will defeat me?" she questioned Hope. "I will _take_ your magic, and _everyone_ _else_ _here's_ , _too_. Then I will _kill_ _your_ _family_ , where they stand, and _make_ _you_ _watch_."

" _Big_ _words_. Got anything to back it up with? _Because_ _I_ _do_!" Hope retorted with a sneer. "Davina's got a _little_ spell you might _like_. She once used it on my Uncle Finn. You can ask him all about it, but I _doubt_ you're going to the same place as he did."

A short brunette stepped forward; holding up her hands. The Hollow let out a scream and pulled the top her dress back, staring at a mark that looked like a key forming above her breast. "What is _this_?" she demanded.

"No more body-jumping," Davina told her with a wicked smile. "Now, you're stuck in _there_ ," she waved a hand at The Hollow's corporeal form. "And, now, the grand finale!" Davina walked back to the circle as Jacob, Li and Jos returned to their places.

" _Good_ - _bye_!" Hope called to The Hollow. She began to chant when The Hollow got to her feet. She grinned at Hope, blood running down from her nose and teeth.

" _Yes_! _Good_ - _bye_ , _Hope_!" The Hollow cried, sending the candles flying and sending Hope flying toward her as the coven dismantled. They looked at each other as The Hollow dragged Hope—on her knees—toward it. Hope choked, and clawed at the ground.

Jacob got to his feet first. " _Hope_!" he screamed, running toward her, only to be sent flying into Jos and Sandy. " _Hope_!" he screamed, again, as Hope kneeled before The Hollow, her own blood begin to flow. " _Noooo_!" Jacob howled, crawling forward, on hands and knees.

Hayley tried to get to Hope, but she went flying into Alaric.

Klaus let out a snarl from his salt circle; trying to free himself. Caroline went to help him, when she went flying; crashing into Kol's barrier.

Bonnie lifted her hands, but The Hollow turned on her; sending her flying into Davina and Vincent.

The man with Rebekah, came at The Hollow, and she snapped her fingers, snapping his neck, and sending him toppling to the ground. " _Daddy_!" a girl shrieked, coming at The Hollow, but she, too, went flying into the pile of witches.

"I could do this _all_ _day_ _long_ ," The Hollow told them. "You can take some of my magic, and I will still be _stronger_ than _all_ _of_ _you_ _combined_. And _this_ ," she sneered at Hope. "is how _you_ _die_!"

 _Hayley_

Hayley felt like she was in hell. What had Hope been thinking? Bringing this kind of chaos to Mystic Falls. This is what they ran from. She thought Hope was happy—that all she wanted was a normal life—far away from the supernatural chaos. How could she have been so stupid?

" _HOPE_!" Hayley screamed, tears running down her cheeks, as she watched her only child, about to die, at the knees of a monster. " _HOPE_!" she sobbed, crawling toward her daughter, fighting against the bitch who kept them apart. She could see Jacob trying, and failing, to get to Hope. He looked determined, but all the determination in the world meant nothing.

Klaus had begun to scream, pounding on the barrier that held him in place. It was Hope's birth, all over again. Another witch, after their baby, both of them unable to save her.

" _HOPE_!" Hayley screamed again as she struggled forward. " _Fight_ _her_!"

Hope turned her head, to look at Hayley, who felt her world splintering apart. Blood ran down her daughters' face: from her eyes, mouth and ears. Tears coursed down her cheeks. Hayley could see her baby's mouth working, trying to make words. Nodding, Hayley cried. "I _know_ , baby. _I_ _know_. _I_ _love_ _you_ , _too_!"

Hope turned her head. The Hollow's hand went down, and Hope's chest moved upward, her back arching in a manner that looked painful, and Hayley could hear her child's back break as Hope let out a scream that pierced the night.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Klaus howled, his fingers claws, his wolf-visage on full view as he howled.

" _HOPE_!" Hayley screamed again, tears nearly blinding her as Hope's arms snapped backward, her shoulders dislocating, her legs breaking. Every bone in her body was breaking apart. "El-I-JAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hayley howled, into the night air. His head snapped in her direction, and Caroline's head moved upward, her blonde hair falling over her face. She moved so quickly that Hayley barely registered the moment that the blonde swept the salt to the left.

Elijah moved so quickly that Hayley stopped breathing. His hand ripped through The Hollow's chest. The Hollow looked confused as her eyes moved to Hayley, who grinned at her, feeling no sense of amusement, or happiness as The Hollow fell to the ground.

Elijah stood, The Hollow's heart in his hand. He, too, looked confused, his eyes on Hayley, when he dropped the heart, before picking Hope up off the ground. He carried her to Hayley; lying her down before her mother. Hayley did not see anything in his eyes. No love. No recognition. It was like they were strangers. Taking his bloodied hand, she looked into his eyes. " _Thank_ _you_ ," she said, weeping. " _Thank_ _you_."

Nodding, Elijah got to his feet and then he was gone. Hayley felt her heart breaking all over again as she touched Hope's cheek. She saw no sign of life in her daughter. Her eyes turned upward to Klaus, who had collapsed to his knees—his human features on display—tears in his eyes as he titled his head to the side. Their eyes met as Hayley shook her head.

Klaus let out a howl, his head falling to his chest as tears ran down his cheeks. "NooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Caroline_

Getting to her feet, Caroline moved to Klaus' circle, she brushed the salt aside and took him in her arms as he wept. He buried his face in her shirt. His body shook with the force of his grief for his daughter. " _Hope_ ," he cried, miserably. She saw the humanity. She saw so much pain as he shook in her arms. She knew what would come after. He would turn his back on the world. He would lose himself.

" _Klaus_ ," Caroline cried, "Klaus, I'm _so_ sorry. I'm so, so, _so_ , sorry," Caroline murmured. Her own tears mixing with his. She saw Hope when she first came to the school.

~0~

" _Hi, Caroline," Hayley said, shouldering a bag, and looking at the little-red haired girl next to her, as they entered the school._

 _Caroline walked over to them, and knelt down before the child, who looked around the school. Her eyes were wide and shy. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. I hear that you've come to join us," she greeted the girl._

 _The girl looked up at Hayley, and then at Caroline. "Yes," she said seriously._

" _Good. Let me show you around," Caroline said. She held out a hand and Hayley nodded at Hope, who took Caroline's hand. Caroline led Hope through the school, pointing things out to the solemn child._

" _You're as pretty as the pictures my dad makes of you," Hope said and Caroline's eyebrows rose, a nervous giggle escaped her lips._

" _I am?" Caroline replied._

" _Yes," Hope nodded, a smile on her face as she looked up at Caroline. "He loves you."_

 _Caroline nodded. "I know." She continued down the hallway, feeling her heart pounding just a little bit harder as she showed the girl the rest of the school before returning to Hayley, and they went outside, so Hope could meet some of the other kids. Hope seemed happy as a group of girls—her age took her by the hand—and pulled her into their group._

 _~0~_

Klaus pulled back to look at Caroline. "I _can't_ go on without her," he told Caroline.

" _I_ _know_ ," Caroline said, pressing her forehead, to his and feeling her heart breaking for him. "I know. _I_ _love_ _you_ ," she whispered, pressing her lips to his. " _I_ _love_ _you_ , _Klaus_ _Mikaelson_."

"Do _not_ pity me, Caroline," Klaus muttered as he looked back at Hope.

" _I_ _don't_. I love you," Caroline mumbled, wiping away tears. "Come on." She stood up, and held out a hand to him.

Shaking his head, Klaus seemed unable to move as he looked to his daughter's limp and broken body. "I can _not_ ," he said quietly.

Jacob had moved to Hayley's side, his face pressed to Hope's cheek. Caroline heard his words over the chaos. " _Come_ _back_ , love. Come back to _me_ , Hope Mikaelson. Come back. _Hope_ , _do_ _not_ _leave_ _me_ _alone_ _in_ _this_ world. _Do_ _not_ _leave_!" Jacob moaned, his nose pressed against Hope's cheek as he cried.

Li and Jos made their way over to Hope's side. They held each other, crying as Alaric came to wrap his arms around Hayley, who sobbed angrily. The other Mikaelson children gathered, with their parents, moving in a circle, to kneel near Hope's body. Sam held Rebekah's daughter as the girl pounded the earth with both hands. "No! No! We _just_ met. _No_! This is _not_ it! Hope, please, _come_ _back_! _Please_!"

Rebekah cried, in the embrace of the man Caroline thought must be her boyfriend. The Original sister's body shook, and she could not stand up as she jerked against the man's grip. He, too, was crying, and they fell to their knees.

Kol stood apart from the others, his head in his hands as the Davina person pressed her face into his shoulder.

Klaus' other sister, stood, her hands balled into fists, as the man she's come with shook his head, his own fists balled. "This is _not_ right. This is _not_ right _at_ _all_ ," he was saying to either the sister or to himself.

Damon and Elena were holding each other. Freddy sat in the grass, his eyes glassy. Todd's face was buried in the grass as he cried, and screamed, Fanny by his side, tears running down her cheeks as she watched them.

Sandy broke from her mother, and little brother to join Jos, wrapping her arms around the twins who pulled her closer. Jos buried her face in Sandy's shoulder, and Li took Sandy's hand.

"Come back," Jacob whimpered. "Hope! You _can_ hear me! _Come_ _back_!"

A loud crack broke their grief, and Caroline thought she must have heard wrong. Then another, and another, in quick succession. Crack, crack, crack, went Hope's bones. "AHHHHhhhhhhh!" the girl whined, and then she let out a long breath, her chest rising and falling.

" _Hope_!" multiple people shouted at the same time.

 _Hope_

"Mom?" Hope mumbled, her hand going to her head. " _Ow_ ," she groaned. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Baby girl!" Hayley cried, pulling her into an embrace. " _Oh_ , _baby_!"

Hope felt odd as she looked around her to see people were crying. Some started laughing. " _Hope_!" Jacob cried, moving forward, and knocking her onto her back.

Hope gasped when his lips crushed hers. " _I_ _love_ _you_!" Jacob told her, with a grin before he leapt to his feet and jerked her upward. " _My_ _girl_ _lives_!" he shouted to everyone, picking her up, and spinning her around.

" _Hope_ ," her father's voice made her head spin.

Hope turned to find her father, outside of the circle of salt. Caroline pressed her lips to his cheek. " _Go_ get her," she ordered him.

Breaking from Jacob—Hope ran to her father—leaping into his arms. "Dad!" she cried. " _Dad_!" Finally, their nightmare was over.

"Hope, a promise is a _promise_ ," Jacob's words made her pull back, to look at her dad. "I've got to go _help_ him with something. But we have _so_ much time now. Just so much to _talk_ about. And to _do_! Dad, I am _so_ _happy_!" Grinning, she ran back to Jacob's side. " _Okay_ , people, we have one more, _little_ spell to perform," she told them.

"To do _what_?" Bonnie demanded.

"To _drop_ the veil," Jacob stated. "To reunite with those who were taken from us _too_ soon."

" _What_?" Damon's eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're with me, or you're _against_ me," Jacob replied. "We _don't_ really need all of you for this one. _I_ have enough power. We just need _three_." Snapping his fingers, every one of the vampires dropped to the ground, and then he lifted a hand, sending the witches and humans to sleep. "Artemis, if you _will_?"

Artemis stepped over to them. "When you're ready," she said, smiling at Hope and taking her hand. Jacob took Hope's and Artemis' hands in his, before he began to chant.

Hope looked to the sky and closed her eyes. She felt the power moving through them. It felt like liquid fire poured through her veins, and she wanted more. Chanting louder, she hear thunder crack the ground and wind howl around them, but they did not stop. Blood began to trickle down her face. And they did stop. Voices screamed from a hundred directions, in protest. And they did stop.

Then silence filled the air. Hope's eyes opened, and she looked around herself. People. So many people were standing in the field; looking confused. " _Where_ are we?" a woman said.

"I don't know," a man told her.

" _Dad_?" Freddy cried, and Hope looked to him as he stood up.

Hope's eyes moved back to a man, who stood, ten feet away from her. "DAD!" Freddy ran across the field, and his father opened his arms. Feeling tears prick at her eyelids, Hope looked to Jacob, who looked over the faces of the people, worry etching his features.

"Where is _he_?" Jacob whispered. He looked to his uncle and Aunt. Shoulders beginning to rise and fall; Jacob let out a scream. " _WHERE IS HE_?" his voice cut through the chatter.

"At the _boarding_ _house_ ," Caroline's voice caused Hope and Jacob to turn around. Jacob looked to Damon, who nodded.

Hope took Jacob's hand, and then they were gone. She felt the night air flying past them as Jacob sped through the town. He stopped at the door of the boarding house. His body shook a little. Valerie appeared beside them, her hand went to his shoulder. "Jake," she said quietly.

Jacob looked uncertain. Hope did not think she'd ever seen Jacob look uncertain, about anything. It was a new look on him. "It's _okay_. _We're_ _here_ ," she said, squeezing his hand.

Looking at Hope, Jacob nodded before he lifted his hand, and knocked on the door.

After a long moment, the door opened, and Stefan Salvatore stood in front of them. Jacob's breath came out in a long hiss. " _Dad_?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stefan stared at Jacob, like someone had hit him in the gut, but then he jerked Jacob into a hug. "It's _okay_ , Jake. It's okay, son."

Hope felt tears running down her cheeks as Jacob's body shook in his father's embrace. She'd never seen Jacob cry about anything, either. It looked like there were a lot of things she didn't know about her new boyfriend.

"Jacob, you have _to_ _close_ _it_ ," Stefan said quietly, and Jacob pulled back, his head shaking.

" _No_!" Jacob replied. His expression became stubborn, and Hope saw the little boy in the man. " _No_. _I_ _won't_. _You_ _can't_ _make_ _me_ _close_ _it_. I _just_ got you _back_."

" _Jacob_ ," Stefan cried when Jacob suddenly whooshed off into the night.

Stefan, Hope and Valerie stared at each other. None of them had a clue what to do now.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing!**

 **Day Day: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Can you believe that there are only two more chapters before the finale and sequel?**

 **Haylijah01: Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter as well!**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	22. Chapter 23

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is part of the final two! I hope you enjoy it! On with the show…**

Chapter 21: Peace is Over-Rated

 _Li_

Mystic Falls teemed with dead people. It felt like a movie about zombies. Only no one was trying to eat anyone's flesh. Thankfully. Li moved closer to Theo. He made her feel safer. She looked up at him, but his eyes were on all the people on the streets. Jos walked to her left side, with Sandy. Li supposed she'd just have to get used to that. Sam walked slightly behind them, with his new girlfriend, that weird girl, with the even weirder name.

" _What_ was Jacob thinking?" Theo muttered under his breath. He shook his head.

Li slipped her arm around Theo's, and he looked down at her, his face softening. She offered him a smile, and his hand moved to take her own. Sighing, she placed her head on his shoulder as they walked. She'd wanted to stay at the dance, but she also wanted to help Hope. If she helped, then Hope might want to stay with them. Now, Hope was God knows where with Jacob. Li got it. He was cute. She'd probably go running off with him, too.

Jos suddenly stopped, when they were a block from their house. A woman kept pacing outside. She was looking down the opposite side of the street, her long, brown hair hanging down her back. Her hair reminded Li of her own, for some reason. Then the woman turned, and Li felt her stomach flip-flop. She'd seen this woman's face before. In a picture that her dad showed her and Jos.

The woman's hand went to her mouth, and she began to walk toward them. Without thinking, Li let go of Theo's hand, and ran, as fast as she could, toward the woman. "Mommy!" she cried, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Turning, Li looked at Jos. "Jos, it's _mom_!" she shouted to her sister.

Jos stood with Sandy. Her sister could only stare at them. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth opening and closing. She took a step forward. Her legs seemed to be shaking as Li and Jo came toward her. Jos began to cry, huge, gulping sobs coming out as she sank into Jo's arms. " _Mom_?" she cried.

"Oh, my babies," Jo Parker sighed, hugging them to her. "Oh, you're _so_ grown up. Hi! You're _both_ so beautiful! _Elizabeth_! _Josette_!" She pressed kisses to their foreheads, and Li hugged her tighter. She turned to look at Jos, who looked like she might cry for the next day and a half. "I'm so happy to be able to talk to you and you can _see_ me!"  
" _We_ can see you," Jos moaned, crying some more.

Li began to laugh. "Mom. This is our friend, Sam. Sam, come here. Meet our mom!" she waved for Sam to come over.

"Hi," Sam said, almost shyly.

"And this is his girlfriend, Artemis. And her brother, Theo," Li added.

Theo waved and Artemis curtsied.

Jos wiped away her tears, with both hands before grabbing Sandy's hand. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Sandy. Sandy, this is my mom."

Sandy grinned at Jo, blushing. "Hi. It's _really_ great to meet you. Your daughter is… _everything_." A huge smile appeared on Jos' face, and she kissed Sandy.

Jo laughed, holding out her arms, and hugging Sandy. "Thank you for making my baby smile. Come on, kids, we have so much to talk about." They went inside the house and sat down to talk.

 _Freddy_

"Freddy," Tyler said, holding Freddy's face between his hands. "I'm going to _kill_ your mom for not telling me about you." Freddy felt his eyes widen. Tyler shook his head. " _I'm_ _kidding_. I love your mom. I just _can't_ believe she kept you a secret." Chuckling, Tyler wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and they headed to the school. "Let's get her out of there."

Freddy felt nervous as they approached the school. His mother looked pissed off, until she saw Tyler, and then she looked like someone had hit her. She took a large step back from the salt circle.

" _Ty_?" Jeremy cried, looking shocked. "Man!"

Tyler grinned, shoving the salt aside with a boot. "Hey, Jer!" They hugged before Tyler turned to Gwen, who took another step back, her hand held up.

" _No_. You're _not_ really here. _You're_ _dead_!" Gwen told Tyler until he grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, and kissing her on the lips.

" _Feel_ dead to you?" Tyler asked her.

Gwen shook her head before she kissed him back. " _I_ _missed_ _you_ , _Tyler_ _Lockwood_ ," she said, and Freddy watched his parents staring at each other. So that's how he got here. Huh.

"We've got a _lot_ to get caught up on," Tyler said.

 _Bonnie_

Bonnie watched all of the dead walking around, and her heart raced as she drove back to her house, with J. J. in the back seat. He'd fallen asleep. She did not want to ever know how he ended up at that damned coven meeting. She would try to kill anyone who ever put her through that again.

Parking in her driveway, Bonnie looked at the porch, and saw something out-of-place. A man sat on the front steps. He looked at her, a smirk playing on his lips. Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat as he stood up. " _Enzo_?" she whispered. Getting out of the car, she ran across the lawn, and leapt on him. " _Enzo_!" she cried.

Enzo grinned. "Hello, love. Did you miss me?"

Bonnie grinned. " _Yeah_!"

" _Yes_?" Enzo grinned, kissing her on the lips. "Hope that hunter husband of yours doesn't kill me for stealing _one_ , _last_ kiss," he said, pressing his nose against her ear. "I'm happy that you decided to follow my advice. All I wanted for you was to have a good life, Bonnie Bennett."

"Enzo, don't leave me _again_ ," Bonnie mumbled, pressing her nose into his neck.

"Love, you have a child in the backseat of your car, another in his bed, fast asleep, and your grams is inside, making you a cup of tea as we speak," Enzo told her. "And I am _not_ going anywhere; until they make me go back."

Smiling, Bonnie let Enzo set her down. She walked back to the car, and watched Enzo pick her son up, carrying him back to the house. She could smell peppermint tea; wafting from the kitchen. Her grams came out with a tray. "Child, your daughter, and her friends have created a mess for themselves."

"Grams!" Bonnie cried, coming over to take the tray while Enzo took her son upstairs. Bonnie set the tray down, and turned to hug her grandmother. "I had _no_ _idea_ what they were up to. I swear, I _would_ have stopped it."

"I _know_ that, Bonnie. Oh, honey, I know you _better_ than to think you would _allow_ this nonsense to happen," Grams shook her head, and Bonnie felt tears in her eyes. "Now, let me tell you how you can help fix this."

 _Caroline_

"Mom!" Caroline shouted as she spotted her mom, just outside her house. She began to laugh as she got out of Klaus' car, and ran to her mother.

"Sheriff Forbes," Klaus greeted her mother.

"Klaus," Liz replied with a curt nod. "If you are about to ask for my permission, you might want to wait another century," she told him with a shake of her head.

" _Mom_!" Caroline cried with a laugh.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't worry. I thought I would take Caroline on many, _many_ dates before I would create a proposal to end all proposals. Trust me, love. It will be _spectacular_ ," he told Caroline, who grinned, her arm wrapped around her mother's shoulders.

"I think there's someone who _needs_ to talk you, Caroline," Liz' seriousness made Caroline nervous.

Klaus' eyebrows rose and he came to stand by her side. Caroline walked to the house and then opened the door. She felt her mouth drop open when she saw Jo Parker, sitting on her couch, drinking a cup of tea. Li and Jos stopped talking. "Hi, mom," Li said brightly. "Look _who_ we found."

Jo turned to Caroline and stood up. "Caroline," she said, holding out her arms.

Caroline crossed the floor and hugged Jo. "Hi!" she cried, laughing and pulling back, to look at Jo. "Didn't you want to see Ric _first_?"

"Ric's _fine_. He's happy. I wanted to come here, _first_ , to thank you for everything you've done for my girls." Jo took her hands and looked at the girls. "They're alive. _Happy_. _Strong_. I have you, Ric, and Hayley to thank for making them this way."

Li started crying, and Jos pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Shush, you silly idiot," she said, patting Li's head.

Li smacked Jos on the arm, but grinned at Jo and Caroline.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "Shouldn't you be off greeting, old friends and family?"

"I _will_. One day," Klaus replied. "Right now, I want to be here. _With_ _you_." Caroline felt her heart skip a beat and crossed the room. Not caring what anyone thought, she kissed him on the lips, pulling him close. When she turned around, her girls were looking at each other, and then Li grinned. "Does this mean we have _another_ _dad_?"

 _Todd_

Heading back to his house, with Fanny, Todd wondered if anyone he knew would be showing up. He didn't really know any dead people that he was worried about meeting up with. Unless, it was Tina. Fanny yawned as he pulled into his driveway. Of all the people, her dad asked him to keep an eye on her, until they fixed the whole Jacob thing. Weird.

Todd got out of his car, walked around the side and helped Fannie out. Her eyelids kept closing, and Todd scooped her up, carrying her to the door. "Todd, I think that you spend far _too_ _much_ time with that girl," a woman said, coming out from the shadows, near the door. "Gilberts will get you into _all_ _kinds_ of trouble. Ask your dad."

" _Aunt_ _Vikki_?" Todd said, his eyebrows scrunching together.  
Victoria Donavon laughed. "Oh, come on, Todd, you, and me, we're a _lot_ alike. Well, we _were_. And then I died. So think of me as a ghost of the future. Don't be stupid, like me. And _don't_ do drugs. And let me in. It's cold out here."

Todd felt weird as he unlocked his front door and allowed his dead aunt into his house. Vikki whistled. "Man, your mom has some _expensive_ _taste_. _Matty_!" she cried when his dad came into the foyer, phone in hand.

His dad looked shocked as Vikki ran over to him and hugged him. " _Vik_?" Matt pulled back to look at his sister. "Hey! _Wow_! What _happened_ at that dance?" he asked Todd.

Todd shook his head. "Way _too_ much to get into tonight. If anybody needs me, I'm going to bed."

"And Fanny's going to the _guest_ _room_ , _down_ _the_ _hall_!" Matt called after him.

Rolling his eyes, Todd headed down the hall. First, Jacob was telling him how to behave, now his dead aunt, what next, the Easter Bunny?

 _Damon_

Pushing the accelerator down, Damon wished that he could have just run home. It would have been faster. "Come on. _Come_ _on_ ," he urged the car forward. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Elena cried out. " _Damon_ , _we're_ _human_. _Slow_ _down_!"

"Sorry," Damon grumbled, slowing down. He pulled into his old driveway and leapt out of the car. He jerked his keys out and they fell from between his trembling fingers as he tried to jamb the right key in the lock. "Damn it!" he shouted, kneeling down to grab them.

The door opened and Damon looked at a familiar pair of feet. "Hello, Damon," Stefan's voice said, and Damon's head lifted, a grin on his face, before he leapt forward, tackling his little brother.

" _Stefan_!" Damon shouted, hugging him tightly.

"Get off"! Stefan groaned. "Did you gain weight? You weigh a ton!"

"Ha-ha," Damon grumbled, standing up, and jerking Stefan to his feet.

Elena grinned at them. "Hi, Stefan."

"Elena," Stefan replied, hugging her. "You didn't bring Sam and Stefanie with you, did you? Thanks for _that_ , Damon."

"Hey, Lena picked the first name. So _I_ named the girl," Damon replied with a grin.

Stefan heaved a sigh. "I'm guessing I'm _not_ the _only_ reason you're here."

" _Nope_. Looking for your spawn, baby brother," Damon retorted. "Is the little jackass _here_?" He looked around the house for Jacob.

"He's out _there_. _Somewhere_ ," Stefan looked at the door, a frown on his face. "I told him to close the veil… And he left."

Damon looked at his little brother. Stefan looked defeated. "That's _great_. So he's on the _loose_." He knew he should be kinder. He was a parent now—he got that no matter how out-of-control your kids were—they were still your kids. However, he also had two kids of his own. They were out there, too, and he would really prefer that they did not become collateral damage to a Jacob-sized hissy fit.

Stefan's eyes lifted and his anger made Damon look away. "His mother and Hope are out there; looking for him. I would have gone with them…but I'd only slow them down." Striding to the great room, Stefan sat down on a couch.

Elena moved to sit beside Stefan; taking his hand. "Stefan. This is _not_ your fault. Whatever Jacob is doing—this is _him_ — _not_ _you_."

Stefan's gaze shifted to Elena. "Elena, Jacob is _my_ _son_ ," he retorted, getting up and walking over to fireplace. "He has his faults. But he's been on his own a _long_ time. You, and Damon, you _don't_ really know him. You _didn't_ try to…"

Scoffing, Damon folded his arms over his chest. "What's _more_ to know? Hey, I'm Jacob, I _like_ to terrorize good people. Stef, I _know_ Jacob, _I_ _used_ _to_ _be_ _Jacob_ , for crying out loud!" Damon shouted, throwing his hands in the air as his eyebrows rose.

Whirling on his heel, Stefan glared at Damon. "How _many_ times did I give you a second, and a third, and a _hundredth_ chance, Damon? I am asking you, as your _brother_ , to look after my son! _Help_ _him_!" Stefan's eyes bored into Damon's, and Damon felt himself deflating. It wasn't really fair to have a fight with your dead brother. Damon could not win this one.

Elena looked at Damon, and he could see that Stefan had won her over. " _Fine_. _Okay_. _Whatever_. If he kills one of my kids, this deal is _off_. _Got_ _it_?" he snapped at his brother, and his wife, glowering at the two of them.

Elena smiled and Stefan relaxed. " _Deal_ ," Stefan said, walking over, and offering Damon a hand.

Damon smirked, taking his brother's hand, and jerking him into a one-armed hug. "I missed you, baby bro."

 _Hope_

" _Jacob_!" Hope shouted as she and Valerie Tulle combed the woods, near the boarding house. " _Jacob_!" she shouted again. Jacob did not reply. She didn't even hear anything in the woods. She wondered if maybe he'd left town.

" _This_ _way_ ," Valerie said, taking a sudden turn.

Hope followed the heretic. She should be able to hunt him down; using the wolf's acute sense of smell. If only she had triggered her wolf side; she'd be a lot better at hunting someone down. Striding forward, Hope saw a mausoleum and she knew what Valerie had been looking for. The Salvatore family crypt. The place where Stefan's body lie.

Jacob stood inside the crypt. She saw him standing off to the side. " _You_ should _talk_ to him," Valerie told her. "He's fond of you."

Looking at Valerie, Hope felt uncertain, but she went in anyway. She moved to stand beside Jacob. He did not look at her. His right hand laid on top of the casket that his father's body laid in. His fingers tracing the family crest. The large _S_ atop it. "Jacob?" Hope said, quietly. She reached out and took his hand.

Jacob inhaled, his fingers splaying, intertwining with her own. "He _doesn't_ want me." His words came out in a whisper.

" _What_?" Hope turned her body to face his, and she wrapped a hand around his cheek, turning his face to look back down at her. Searching his eyes, Hope saw the devastation in his eyes. He sunk to his knees. " _Jacob_?" Hope whispered, pressing her free hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. "Jake."

"He _doesn't_ want me, Hope. I worked _so_ bloody hard to bring him back…and he doesn't _want_ to be _here_!" Jacob muttered, his cheek pressing into her stomach as he wrapped his free arm around her lower back, pulling her closer. "He _never_ wanted me."

"Jacob!" Valerie's voice broke through, and she came into the mausoleum. "That is _not_ true. When I told Stefan that we lost you; he lost his mind. He went after the man who we thought had taken you from us, and nearly died himself. _He_ _wanted_ _you_. He told me he _did_ ," she said, coming to stand over Jacob who looked up at her.

Hope saw Jacob for the first time. His vulnerability made her heart beat quicker. She wanted to protect him, to show him what having someone who loved you, wholeheartedly, meant, to sooth what others had broken in him. Hope wanted to tell him she loved him. And she would. Just not tonight. They had to fix what they'd done. She could feel the stirring of something ominous in the air. "Jacob, we _need_ to go."

Jacob forced himself to his feet. The Jacob that she knew had returned. A smirk crossed his face. "Time to talk to daddy," he muttered.

Valerie followed them out of the tomb and Hope saw her glance back at Stefan's coffin. Hope wondered if Valerie, too, wanted Stefan to stay, but the woman did not comment.

~0~

When they stopped outside of the Salvatores' old home, Hope watched—Jacob hesitate to knock—so she did it for him. Damon answered the door, with a glare. "Jake, back to _screw_ something else up? Want to open hell, _too_?"

Jacob smirked at Damon. " _Why_? Did you want to roast some marshmallows, Uncle?"

Sneering, Damon stepped aside. " _Stef_ , _your_ _spawn_ _is_ _home_!" he shouted and Stefan came to meet them.

"Jacob," Stefan said. He walked toward Jacob who took a step back from him.

"If this is where you tell me how much you wished you had known me, I can wait _another_ _millennium_ for that tale," Jacob told Stefan. "If you're intending on asking me to close the veil, the answer is: _No_!" Glaring at his father, Jacob walked around him, and went to sit down on a couch.

"What do you _want_ , Jacob?" Stefan demanded. "Do you want me to _beg_ you? You want me to tell you that you're going to get someone hurt? How about _Hope_? You're in with love her, _aren't_ _you_? That's what you tell her? So _prove_ it! _Help_ _her_! Don't you _see_ that she's _going_ _to_ _get_ _hurt_?" Standing over Jacob, Stefan frowned at his son.

Hope walked over, and, sat beside Jacob, taking his hand in hers "Jake, I feel something happening. Whatever it is, it _isn't_ good. I think your dad is _right_. We _have_ to shut the veil. _Now_!" She watched Jacob turn his head to look at her. His blue-green eyes were clouded and he squeezed her hand. "Jake…"

Jacob looked at his father, his mother, his uncle, his aunt and Hope. " _Right_.' Shaking his head, he sighed. "Of course, this _wouldn't_ work out in my favor."

" _Jacob_ ," Stefan said. He reached out and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. " _I_ _am_ _with_ _you_. _Always_."

Jacob smirked at him. " _Even_ when I was cast out by my other family? When I _died_? When no one in the world gave a damn? Is that _when_ you were _there_ , _Stefan_?" Hope could see Jacob's words struck Stefan, and his eyes moved to the floor. Jacob looked satisfied. "Let's send these sad-sacks back to whence they came. I no longer have _any_ _use_ for the lot of them."

Hope followed Jacob to the door and outside. "We _don't_ have much time. The sun is going to rise _soon_." She saw a glimmer of sunrise beginning to peek on the horizon.

"Then we must be quick," Jacob told her. "Good-bye, father," he called to Stefan.

If Stefan said anything in return, Hope did not hear it, because Jacob grabbed her, and they were gone.

~0~

Back on the football field, Artemis stood, waiting for them. "Did you see _him_? How was it?" she asked Jacob.

"As well as one could wish for it to go," Jacob lied with a smile. He held out a hand, and Artemis took it. Hope took his other hand, and they began the spell.

Feeling the wind, hearing a clap of thunder, Hope opened her eyes to see Stefan running across the field. Jacob had his eyes closed. He did not see the look on his father's face. The sadness. And then he was gone.

Jacob dropped her hand and Artemis inhaled. "What a _rush_ ," she sighed with a wide smile. "Shall we make this an annual thing?"

Turning to Hope, Jacob took her face between his hands. " _I_ _love_ _you_ , _Hope_ _Mikaelson_ ," he said, his lips moved to kiss her, and she felt her entire body moving to close the distance between them.

Pulling back, Hope looked at Jacob. She opened her mouth to say something, only to find she was holding empty air. Jacob was gone. Her eyes scanned the field, but he was not there. " _Jacob_?" she called.

Artemis glanced around. "Perhaps he needed a moment." Shrugging, she smiled. "Shall we?" Holding out an arm to Hope, Artemis waited until Hope hooked her arm through her cousin's. "Shall we visit my family, or yours, first? Perhaps Uncle Kol and Aunt Davina? I know so little about our cousin, James. Do you think he'll like us? Oh, I _hope_ that he does. Isn't it _wonderful_ that we're united? _Always_ _and_ _forever_ , and all that."

Hope wanted to feel as happy as her cousin but she feared for her boyfriend and whoever he came across next.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Day Day: You know, I never knew if I could write action well, so thank you for telling me that I do.** **As for your question, the answer lies in Bad Moon, or I can't answer, yet! I want to, I do! Agh! Sorry! But I think a lot of people probably want to know, so they'll be waiting, too.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	23. Chapter 24

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is the final chapter before Bad Moon Rising begins. I hope you enjoy it. On with the show…**

Chapter 22: Do Not Go Gently…

 _Jacob_

"Stupid," Jacob muttered under his breath as he trudged down the streets of Mystic Falls. He heard people crying out for dead loved ones to come back to them. _Sorry. Door's closed._ Jacob wanted to tell them. _Father told me to slam it shut. If I had it my way, you'd all have what you wanted. Life is not fair as the cliché goes._

Jacob walked to the Mystic Grill and broke the lock. "We are _not_ open!" a robotic voice called. Jacob held up a finger to the stupid screen that came down by the bar.

"I do _not_ believe I asked," Jacob retorted. He walked behind the bar and picked up a bottle of bourbon. He liked the weight of the bottle in his hand. It felt more tangible than the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder. Stefan's touch had left a larger hole in Jacob than had been there before; and that hole had been awfully deep.

Walking back out of the sorry excuse for a bar; Jacob headed down the street. He watched people walking around who would not ordinarily be out. They would be easy prey and he felt hungry. Jacob did not know if he had ever felt this hungry in his entire life. He could drink half the town's folk, and go on the next day, to finish the lot off.

Jacob opened the bottle and took a long swig from it. "Hey, kid! _What_ are you doing out here?" a sheriff's deputy asked Jacob.

Jacob looked at the man whose head protruded from the window of his car. "I am in need of a ride," he replied with a wide smile.

"You know that you're _not_ allowed to drink?" the deputy told Jacob as he got out and opened the door to the back seat.

"I know. I am _terribly_ sorry. It's been _quite_ the strange night for me," Jacob handed the officer his bottle.

The deputy nodded. " _Yeah_. I _keep_ getting calls. Something about dead loved ones walking the streets. Like this town could not get spookier." Shaking his head, the man climbed behind his wheel and began to drive down the street.

"Perhaps it was something in the water? Or a mass hallucination," Jacob suggested, pressing his face close to the grill separating himself from the cop.

"Makes as much sense as anything else," the deputy said, scratching his head and looking to the left and right of the street, before turning around a corner.

Nodding, Jacob sat back in the seat. "Do you mind dropping me off?"

"Where do you live?" the deputy asked him, glancing at Jacob in the rearview mirror.

"I _don't_ really live anywhere. But I am staying at my uncle's home. _Damon_ _Salvatore_ ," Jacob replied.

"Oh, that's _your_ _family_? _Huh_?" The deputy glanced back at Jacob, and Jacob saw the smile on the other man's face tighten.

" _Yes_. _They_ _are_ ," Jacob replied. "You might have even heard of me: _Jacob_ Salvatore. I've been in town for some time now. I _killed_ Tina Amboughs, Kenneth Walters and Michael Walters. _No_. That is not _right_. I turned them into _vampires_. _Then_ my uncle and his friends killed them. Good help is _so_ hard to find." Sighing, Jacob leaned back in the seat, crossing his arms behind his head and watched the cop grab his walkie-talkie, about to call into the station.

" _Can't_ have that," Jacob said. "I'm in the mood for a bit of _fun_." Kicking the divider toward the unaware human, Jacob grinned as the deputy's body moved forward, slamming into the steering wheel. The car plunged, without a particular destination, slamming into a tree. There was something satisfying about hearing his kill's last moments.

The deputy let out a cry of pain, a gurgling sound came out of his throat as the air-bag inflated, pressing into his face, suffocating him. With the divider pressed into his back and the air-bag pressed into his face the poor man would die soon. Jacob was feeling merciful. He jerked the divider out of the way. The deputy let out a terrible scream of pain.

Jacob now saw that the divider had cut through the man's kidneys and severed his spine. Oh, yes. This man would die. Jacob climbed into the passenger seat. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon, Jacob set it on the dashboard and then he slid an arm around the deputy's neck. " _It's_ _okay_. You're _not_ in pain," he told the man. "Go to sleep." The deputy's eyes slid closed and Jacob sunk his fangs into his flesh, ripping into his carotid artery, drinking deeply.

Finishing his meal, Jacob wiped his mouth, with the back of his hand and then he grabbed his bottle of bourbon. He climbed out of the car and walked away as people went running to the deputy's car. They cried and shouted. Jacob ignored them. _Idiot_ _humans_.

Striding down the road, Jacob stopped outside a house and looked upward. He saw the lights were not on. That was alright. He did not care if they were awake or asleep. He leapt upward, fingers sinking into the wood outside the window. He pulled himself upward; pressing his face to the glass. There lay his prey. Asleep in his bed. Unaware of anything but his dreams.

Jacob pulled the window open, and he climbed inside. The boy did not stir in his sleep, not even when Jacob sat down beside him. "Sam," Jacob called. " _Sam_!"

Sam rolled over. He blinked up at Jacob and then he opened his mouth to scream. Jacob grinned and slammed a hand over his mouth. "Come on, Sammy, we're going on a little trip tonight."

 _Sam_

When Sam woke up—to find someone on his bed—he thought it was Artemis. She would do that kind of thing. Show up in his room—in the middle of the night—not caring what the repercussions were. She didn't get the idea that you couldn't just do whatever you wanted to do. She'd learn. Sam could help her learn how to fit in as a human. Not a human, but someone who knew how to pass for human. It might even be fun.

Realizing Jacob sat beside him—not Artemis—Sam tried to scream for his parents, but Jacob didn't give him the opportunity. Of course, he didn't. Jacob was a dick. Now, he would probably kill Sam. Just when Sam felt like his life might be getting better.

Jacob dragged Sam out of his window, and Sam felt the wind whipping past them as they flew through the night. His cousin held him in a cool, steel-like grip. Sam wished that he'd at least kissed Artemis before he died or was turned into a vampire. One human experience before his death. Just one more. He thought of asking Jacob to let him do that one thing, but he figured that Jacob would say "no".

When they arrived at the quarry Sam felt his stomach twist. Jacob's favorite place to torture his family. Made sense. "What do you _want_ , Jacob?" Sam said as Jacob dropped him on the ground.

Jacob sighed, and opened a bottle of alcohol. "What _do_ I want?" He looked out at the water. "Good question," He seemed to be lost in thought. Sam began to look for a weapon. He would not die out here, without a fight. " _Drink_?" Jacob asked him, shaking the bottle at him.

Shaking his head, Sam continued to look for something to fend Jacob off with. " _No_."

"No, _thank_ _you_. Does _anyone_ have any manners?" Jacob inquired dully, taking another drink. "You know, I can teach you manners, if you like."

" _Not_ _really_ ," Sam snapped, spotting a branch. He moved toward it while Jacob continued to stare at the water.

"I _want_ a family. _A_ _real_ _family_. I thought I could start _with_ _you_. We could be a _better_ _family_ than my dad and your dad. We would have each other's backs. You and I, we could travel the whole world. Well, _you_ , _me_ , _Hope_ and _Artemis_. I do believe Artemis is _quite_ taken with you. She's a pretty girl. Funny. Smart. So full of life. We'll need no one and bring the world to its knees," Jacob said, the bottle becoming less and less full as he continued to drink. "And if you _try_ to stick that branch in me; I _will_ beat you senseless, Sam."

Sam dropped the branch, and shook his head. "You _don't_ want me, Jake. I'll just end up hating you _more_ than I already do. Everything I feel now; it'll be _enhanced_. Do you _really_ want me to hate you more than I already do?"

Jacob let out a laugh. " _Everyone_ _hates_ _me_!" he spat, turning to glower at Sam. "They think I am the worst of the _worst_. I _kill_ people. I _hurt_ people. I brought down the veil and made people who were at peace _suffer_. _I_ _brought_ _back_ _the_ _Mikaelsons_. I _hurt_ Fanny!" Jacob jumped to his feet, and he stopped in front of Sam. "I just want _someone_! I _just_ want a bloody family _who_ _wants_ _me_ , _too_!" he shouted in Sam's face. "Is that _too_ _bloody_ _much_ for _you_! _You_ and your picture- _perfect_ life!"

"Jacob…" Sam shook his head. " _Look_ , you want to be a part of the family. _Apologize_ to Fanny. And me. And Mom. And Dad. _Stop_ hurting people. _Stop_ _killing_! _Okay_? Just _stop_ it!"

Jacob nodded, his head dropping, and he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. " _Yes_ , _Sam_. _You're_ _right_. _I_ _need_ _to_ _stop_."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam felt his shoulders drop. "Okay. Good. _Let's_ _go_ _home_ ," he said.

Jacob's head rose, and his fangs glinted in the early morning light. "That's the _problem_ , Sam, _I_ don't have a home. And you're right, you _might_ hate me for this. But I _have_ to try."

Sam let out a cry, struggling against Jacob; when Jacob tried to bite him. "Get _off_ of me!" he shouted. He kicked Jacob in the shin and it hurt like hell. Crying out in pain, he took his fingers and shoved them into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob let out a scream of pain and Sam backed away. Grabbing the branch, he broke it over his knee. He moved quickly—leaping on top of Jacob—knocking them both to the ground. A groan of pain came from Jacob as Sam straddled him, make-shift stake in hand. He placed it over Jacob's chest, and then he shoved it through.

A grunt of pain came from Jacob, and then he stilled. Sam scrambled off of him and away. He gasped. His eyes moved to the sky. The sunrise looked like the best thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Sam rolled onto his knees and he started to stand up when a hand clamped around his throat.

"I do _need_ to get you into a class on human anatomy; _don't_ _I_?" Jacob's voice was near his ear and Sam struggled in his embrace. "You _missed_ my heart, cousin. Let me _show_ you _where_ it is?"

Sam let out a scream when Jacob took the piece of wood and stuck it through Sam's chest. " _Stop_!" he begged as Jacob continued to push the wood into him. "Jacob…"

"Say that you'll _stay_ by my side," Jacob snarled.

"I'll do _anything_ you want," Sam cried out, staring down at the wood in horror.

Jacob let out a chuckle. " _Drink_ _this_ ," he ripped into his wrist and offered it to Sam. Taking his cousin's wrist, Sam pressed the bloody wound to his mouth. He gagged at the taste, but drank deeply. " _Enough_ ," Jacob snapped, tugging his arm away from Sam. The wood moved back out of Sam's chest as Jacob tore it back out. His cousin's smile made Sam feel sick. "Feeling _better_?" Jacob inquired, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

" _Yes_. Thanks," Sam said, nodding.

Jacob smirked at him. "Just one more, _little_ _thing_."

"Okay," Sam said.

Jacob grabbed Sam by the shoulders and turned him around. "Are you afraid to fly?"

Sam shook his head. " _No_." He looked back at Jacob.

" _Close_ _your_ _eyes_ , _Sam_. It will be over _quickly_ ," Jacob said quietly.

" _Over_?" Sam said. Jacob did not offer a verbal reply and Sam felt his feet moving off the ground. His heart slammed against his rib cage when he realized that Jacob intended to throw him into the quarry, just like Fanny. Closing his eyes, Sam accepted his fate, with more regrets of things he'd wished he'd done, words he'd said to those he loved and promises he could no longer keep. And then he flew before slamming into the water. Blackness took him as his lungs slowly filled. His human life was over.

 _Hope_

Arriving at Caroline's, Hope took off her shoes. Artemis had tried to talk her into hanging out with their cousin, James, but Hope was too worried about Jacob to sit still. She'd spent the better part of the last three hours, trying to find Jacob, and failing. Her mother would be pissed off. Alaric would not be happy. Klaus…he hadn't come looking for her. She suspected he would, but he hadn't. Not yet.

Sighing, Hope walked into the house. She knew that Caroline would probably still be up, watching TV or drinking. Hope entered the house and found no one in the living room. She frowned and walked upstairs.

Caroline laid on her bed. Klaus laid beside her; sleeping soundly. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. " _Hope_ ," Klaus called. "Are you _alright_ , love?" He sat up on his elbow.

"I'm _fine_ , dad," Hope said. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Go back to sleep. You _earned_ a little happiness."

Klaus smirked at her before curling against Caroline's body. The vampire let out a sigh and pressed closer to him.

Smiling, Hope walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She opened Li's door. Her sister slept on her side, her face buried in her pillow, letting out little sighs in her sleep. Closing the door, Hope opened Jos's, to find her asleep, her face pressed against Sandy's shoulder. Their fingers were intertwined and Hope felt a pang.

Hope closed Jos' door and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and climbed onto her bed. She did not think she would fall to sleep the moment she went to bed, but she must have. Not for long though.

~0~

A sound alerted Hope to someone in her room, and she woke with a start. " _Jacob_?" she called into the darkness, seeing him moving toward her bed. "Hey," she whispered.

Jacob climbed onto the bed and on top of her. "Hello, lovely," Jacob mumbled as his lips found hers. She could smell the alcohol on him, but did not comment. "Did you _miss_ me?" he inquired, pressing a kiss to her neck, another to her collarbone, one on her stomach as he pushed her thighs apart and kissed the inside of her legs.

"You're in a _good_ _mood_ ," Hope said, pulling his face back to hers. She kissed him, feeling longing as she tugged his shirt off. Jacob grinned as he jerked her dress off. She gasped as they came together. "Jacob," she moaned, back arching.

"Shush, love, unless you want your farther tearing my head off," Jacob whispered into her ear. They tried to be quiet, looking each other in the eyes. "I love you, Hope Mikaelson."

"I…" Hope nodded, pressing her lips to his. He would have to wait. She wasn't ready to say it back.

~0~

Lying in Jacob's arms, Hope stared at the ceiling. "Jake?"

"Yes," Jacob said, stroking her hair.

"What did you _do_?" Hope asked him. She smelled blood on him when he came in, but she'd been so excited that he came home to her that she didn't ask then.

"I _turned_ Sam into a vampire," Jacob replied, like it was no big deal.

" _What_?" Hope cried out, she twisted around in his arms, so they were face-to-face. "You did _what_?" she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Jacob grinned, rolling them over so he was on top. "It will be alright, Hope. I _promise_ you. Sam, Artemis, you and me. We'll travel. Learn a new language. Eat, drink and be merry. Only we shall _not_ die. We shall _live_ forever. The four of us. As a new family."

"You _can't_ go around turning people like him," Hope told him, but she felt herself softening. She knew how important family was to him, to both of them. "I want to spend more time with my dad _before_ I go."

"He _won't_ want to stay here," Jacob replied, kissing her neck.

" _Caroline's_ _here_ ," Hope pointed out.

" _Yes_. She is. But she can go with him," Jacob murmured. "We can all go."

"Yeah. And what about _Li_ and _Jos_ and _the_ _school_?" Hope argued.

"They'll be here when the madness dies down. Or they can come with us. And Caroline can start a new school. Anywhere, really. There are supernaturally-talented children everywhere in the world. Our children will be," Jacob said and Hope let out a laugh.

" _Children_?" Hope scoffed.

"Yes. _Many_ _of_ _them_. A new line of the Mikaelson clan," Jacob told her, playing with her hair. "As well as the Salvatores."

"You're getting _ahead_ of yourself, Jake," Hope told him. " _I_ _want_ _to_ _finish_ _school_."

"I did not say _tomorrow_ ," Jacob retorted with a smirk. " _One_ _day_. _Soon_. I want you to have my children. And I want you to _marry_ _me_."

"Is that a _question_?" Hope replied, her eyebrows rising.

Jacob grinned down at her. "Will you do me the _honor_ of being my wife?"

"Don't you think you're moving _awfully_ _quickly_?" Hope argued.

Shaking his head, Jacob ran his hands through her hair. "I think I should have whisked you away that night I met you. We could have moved to a tiny island and lived off the land."

" _Yes_ ," Hope said, looking Jacob in the eye.

"Yes? _What_?" Jacob said, running his lips over Hope's.

" _Yes_ , Jacob Salvatore. I _will_ marry you," Hope said, laughing when he kissed her passionately. " _Someday_."

"Someday, _soon_ ," Jacob said, his eyes sparkling.

"Some time in the next _ten_ _years_."

"Five."

"Four and a half."

"Three."

"Two."

"Two," Jacob agreed and Hope settled against him.

Hope did not know what would happen tomorrow. She suspected a mob with pitchforks. A lot of people would be angry at them. But they had each other. They would make a new life if they had to. She wouldn't worry. She told herself, repeatedly, that everything would be okay.

 **Bad Moon Rising will begin on either October 9** **th** **, 10** **th** **, or the 11** **th** **. I won't say too much about what will happen, but I will say you see a lot more of the Originals.**

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Day Day: Thank you all of your reviews. I think this last one got cut off though.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


End file.
